In The Club: Cerulean City United's First Season
by Carlo Santos
Summary: A chance meeting at a tournament, a reunion, and the birth of club Pokémon competition leads to seven familiar faces and two foreign gym leaders teaming up to take on the world. Ash/Misty - AAMRN/AAML/Pokéshipping - with songfic elements. Now updated with the first part of the Asian/Pacific Club Championship featuring matches in Auckland, Mumbai and Seoul.
1. Flipped Scripts

Author's Notes:  
-No, I do not own any trademarks related to Pokémon.  
-I have to confess…I suffer from Fanfic Self-Insertion Syndrome. This is the third anime or game where I have included myself as a character, so please forgive me and try to bear with me. I promise I won't focus the attention on myself all the time.  
-Watching Digimon gave me an idea that the Pokémon world is based on real-life Japan (as a matter of fact, the flatland in Japan containing Tokyo and Yokohama is known as the Kanto Plain.) So I don't see Johto, Hoenn, Kanto as being on a planet we wouldn't know, but rather in Japan.

I arrived at the Spring Festival Open in Viridian City as a tangle of nerves with a lot of excitement trapped in between. Much of that anxiety and excitement flooding through me was due to the realization of just what the stakes were because of Japan being the birthplace of Pokémon competitions. I knew a good performance there would do a lot for my reputation and confidence, because know you're something if you do well in a sport in the country where it began.

Little did I know that this was more than just a big opportunity. As a matter of fact, it would lead me to discover a storyline that seemed to occupy my mind more than my results at the tournament.

The Spring Festival Open was eight rounds of straight knockout all the way—drop a battle (or a series in later rounds) and you were done, simple as that. The battle format was also very simple—1-on-1, fight until one team is completely defeated.  
I managed to keep a cool head and put myself through to the tournament's Sweet Sixteen, something that had me very pleased as that was my target. The last four rounds were series scheduled for after lunch, so I went off to get something to eat, trying to stay loose. I was helping myself to a chicken sandwich when I heard someone ask, "Are you Carlo Santos, the American?"

A boy who looked about my age was sitting across from me at my table with a hamburger set in front of him.  
"Uh, yeah." I said, slightly surprised. Then I recognized the unmistakable spiky hairdo. "Brock Slate?" I asked, now extremely surprised.  
"Yeah." He replied, and we grinned and shook hands over the table.  
"Wow!" I said. "I can't believe you're here! How come I haven't seen your results or your name in the draw?"  
"We got in this morning just before registration closed." Brock replied. "Me and a couple of friends."  
Knowing who was on Brock's list of friends, I couldn't help but ask, "Who exactly?"  
"Oh, that's them over there." He said, grinning and looking to his left at two more boys walking our way.

"Oh, holy Mother of God. Tracey Sketchit? **Ash Ketchum?**" I managed to say, absolutely shellshocked as I spotted the talented trainer and artist alongside the superstar Japanese League champion.  
"Yep." Brock said.  
"Hey, check it out! It's the guy who smashed Gary!" Tracey said, pointing at me. "Carlo Santos, right?" He asked, once he had reached me.  
"Yeah." I said, my grin nearly plastered on my face at the praise from high quarters as I groped for words to place after that. "**Unbelievably** pleased to meet you…and you too." I said, turning to Ash. "Oh, hey, Pikachu." I managed to add, suddenly spotting Ash's all-too-familiar signature Pokémon on his shoulder and waving at it.  
_"Pika!"_ It said cheerfully, smiling and waving at me and sticking out its hand.

Despite a slight fear of electric shocks that I had, I reached for it and shook it—and was relieved when it didn't shock me.  
"I think he likes you." Ash said. "I saw the highlights of that last battle against Gary. You made him look like an amateur out there!" He added with a grin and just a hint of satisfaction.  
It was true that I had faced Gary Oak in the previous round—the round of 32—and had not just upset him, but swept him, knocking out his whole team without losing one of my own Pokémon. "I just had an answer for everything he threw at me—it wasn't the hardest thing in the world."

"Maybe so, but you still looked great." Ash said, looking at the large wall-mounted TV nearby. "You better watch out for him, Brock—you've got to stop him next. They've just made the draw for Round 5."  
Brock and I looked at each other.  
"Here's to a good one." I said, extending my hand.  
"Yeah, let's give them a good fight out there." He answered, taking it and shaking it. "Let's go."  
"Hey, good luck to you guys too, okay?" I said, looking at Ash and Tracey.  
Both grinned and said, "Yeah", but then Ash looked down at his front at a necklace that I had not seen before hanging down the front of the blue sleeveless jumper he was wearing over his trademark black T-shirt, with blue wind pants, sneakers, socks, and of course, that Pokémon League cap. He hurriedly shoved the necklace down the front of his jumper, between the jumper and his T-shirt.  
"What's he doing with his Cascade Badge around his neck?" I asked. It was the sapphire raindrop-shaped badge that had been hanging from his neck on what looked like a small gold chain instead of being pinned on his shirt. "Did the battle to get it mean…"  
"Long story." Brock said, cutting me off. "It's a bit sensitive…"Something told me this was not the time to press on and ask for more info, so I nodded, apologized, and fell silent—and then I remembered I was matched against him in the next round, the first of a pair of rounds with best-of-three series.

Of all the things I would have imagined myself doing at that tournament, facing off against a Kanto gym leader, much less one whom I had heard of and admired, was definitely not one of them, so I found my heart starting to hammer. _Wonder if this is how it feels to be in an international final_, I thought, as we both ran out onto the field made of tamped-down earth with the crowd welcoming both of us with a roar.  
Fortunately, as I found out, Brock's Rock-based squad was one that could counter Grass-Type, Steel-Type, and Fighting-Type assaults, but not Water-Type ones. And two of my Pokémon knew Surf while I had one with (I'll reveal my team later) with Earthquake, which was effective against his entire team. Once I knew I had a big chance, my first-time jitters calmed, and I was able to focus on the fights and pull out a 2-0 victory.  
New rules had been implemented worldwide stating that if you defeated a gym leader in a tournament, you won the gym's badge. So after I shook hands at center field with Brock and said, "Good game," he placed Pewter Gym's Boulder Badge into my hand, and I pinned it to my shirt with a big grin on my face and then clapped my hands over my head to acknowledge the crowd.

That was as far as I got, though, as Rudolph MacAnders, an Australian gym leader with tournament experience in Japan, got me in the quarters 2-1. That meant that I just missed out on the Ambassador's Award, an honor now traditionally awarded at international tournaments to the best foreign trainer. I still managed to earn some good money, though, and I was still satisfied that I had managed to upset Gary, one of Japan's best, make the Elite Eight in my first tournament in Japan, and that I had managed to come away with a Kanto badge. Ash would sweep Rudolph in the semis 3-0 and go on to beat Tracey in the finals 3-1_.  
No surprise…_I thought, and then I found myself also thinking, _If he swept Rudolph aside like that, wonder how much chance I had…_The thought left me partly put out and partly in awe. Demoralized, awed, or otherwise, though, I applauded him sincerely with a smile on my face as he was presented with a gold medal and the trophy. I also noticed one thing, though, as I watched him—his smile as he waved to the cheering crowd in that packed stadium looked genuine enough, but was there a twinge of sadness in his face, as if he wished he were somewhere else?

Night had fallen before that awards ceremony. 60 minutes after it finished, I was about to walk into Giacomo's Pizzeria in downtown Viridian for dinner when I heard someone say behind me, "Oh, hey, Carlo!"I turned to see Brock and Tracey coming towards me."Hey, how's it going?" I called, waving at them.  
"You wouldn't be heading into Giacomo's, would you?" Tracey said.  
"As a matter of fact, I would be." I replied. Then, sensing an opening, I added, "Do you mind if I sit down with you guys?"  
"Sure!" Brock said. "Not a problem."  
So once we got inside, we began chit-chatting about the events at the tournament, about friends, and about current undertakings. Brock was starting to come into his own as a breeder, and Tracey was starting on a sketch collection to be displayed first at the Fuschia City Art Museum, with both of them of course continuing to train.  
"What do you do at home?" Tracey asked.  
"Staying in school." I said. "I'm part of my school team back home—and I know this last part may sound a little crazy, but I'm a gym leader as well." I said with a grin."Oh, so you **are** a gym leader yourself?" Brock asked, evidently interested. "I could see you giving Rudolph something after your quarterfinal and thought it might be a badge, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, it was." I said with a grin. "I'm the leader at Winston-Salem Gym in North Carolina, which is close to where I live. Our badge is the Magnolia Badge." I pulled from my pocket a badge depicting a magnolia flower in full bloom, a copy of the badge I had given to Rudolph after he beat me.After they had admired it, we chatted some more until the pizza was finished and we had some soda in our systems as well. 

That was the moment I chose to ask, "Where's Ash?"  
"Either out alone or in his hotel room. He's been like that more and more lately." Brock said, his voice becoming more somber and his face starting to look like a cloud had passed over it.  
"We're sure the Cascade Badge is related to that." Tracey said. I noticed his voice became graver as well as he said this. "He only wears it beneath his jumper—you just caught it when it was out today for some reason."  
"You were on the right track earlier. We know that necklace—or that badge, depending on how you see it, means more to him than any other badge he's won—no, that's not right—more like **anything else** he's won—but not because the battle for it was memorable. It's more like because of the gym leader." Brock added.

"Oh, my God." I said. "Misty…" I fell silent for a minute, suddenly remembering the girl who had been with Ash through so much of his career and so much of his adventures before I managed to splutter, "Are they…? Do they…?"  
"They were **everything but** boyfriend and girlfriend—no, make that **loving** boyfriend and girlfriend. We've both seen it for ourselves." Brock said, pointing between him and Tracey, who nodded energetically but seriously.  
"You don't say…" I said.  
"It's another long story." Tracey said. "Would you still be up for it?"  
I nodded briskly. "Go ahead, please." I said almost breathlessly.

For what felt like less than 5 minutes but was at least 20 in actuality, Brock and Tracey gave me basically the condensed history of Ash and Misty, from that first encounter and Maiden's Peak to the "Misty Mermaid" water ballet and the day they had to part ways. I listened very intently—as a matter of fact, I was so interested that I, though thirsty upon arriving at Giacomo's, only took a few sips from my glass of Coke as they laid out the tale—heartwarming until the dismal end, which was how things stood at the moment.  
When it was done, I heaved a sigh of "Oh, man…" Two thoughts floated into my head as I digested what I had just heard. One was a joyful realization that I had been right as a child to speculate about Ash and Misty. The second one was much more somber: that Lady Luck, Dame Fortune—call her (or it) what you will—had perpetrated a severe injustice by bringing up the day they had to part.  
By the time Brock and Tracey had finished, it had begun to rain outside. And this wasn't just a small shower—it was raining cats and dogs. Was it because the heavens had recognized what a grave error they had made in separating them, or was it the reflection of the rain inside the hearts of one boy and one girl?  
"I hope to God it works out..." I said sincerely, looking at the downpour and then at both Brock and Tracey and allowing that cloud to pass over my horizon and sober me up (that's just an expression—I absolutely was not and am not a drinker.)  
"You think you're alone?" Brock asked with a flicker of a sad smile, which Tracey also displayed.  
"Oh, God, no." I said, shaking my head fervently but still looking at both of them.

Closing Author's Notes: Please review, but please do not blast or flame me just because you're not a fan of AAML or Pokéshipping.


	2. Break In The Clouds

The Spring Festival Open was held in March during my spring break, so after it was done, I headed home to North Carolina and was back in school the next Monday. Strangely, I remembered the evening conversation that had included Ash and Misty at Giacomo's more than anything else from those days, and there were times where I would just stop and think for a few minutes about what I had found out that day and what could have been between the two of them. Over time, though, I was able to get my mind off of it through my work at the gym and my work with my Reynolds High classmates and teammates on the school team, where I had been named captain.  
In May, I helped lead our team to an emphatic victory in the Southeast Shootout in Atlanta in May, as we won the tournament without losing a single match barely two weeks before the end of school and I took MVT honors as a bonus. The tournament director had recommended that I compete in Japan again over the summer, only this time both in singles and in school competition.  
There was a particular event that he recommended for us. When I heard about it, I liked how it was shaping up as one of the biggest events of the year on the international circuit, even though it was new, meaning there was the possibility of facing some of the world's absolute best trainers there, but there was a problem I had with it: it was the Cerulean Youth International, to be held in Cerulean City as the name suggested.

The mere mention of the place sent thoughts of Ash and Misty flooding back into my mind, almost taking all the wind out of my sails. I was still up for it, though, partly because I didn't want to let my friends down by backing out and partly because I knew that they would laugh at me if I told them about what I had learned that day in Viridian.  
That night, I talked to Brock and Tracey on the phone. We had kept in touch ever since the Spring Festival Open—something I didn't normally do with trainers I ran into at tournaments unless I already knew them from school—and told them the good news first.  
"Wow, nice job!" Brock said. "It really sounds like you crushed them out there!"  
"Yeah, I know! It's just a great feeling to win it like that…but there's one more thing." My voice was serious by the time I finished.  
"What is it?" Tracey asked.  
"The tournament director recommended that I compete again in Kanto over the summer—and take my teammates with me. By that, I mean he wants me to try out an event with both singles and high school team competition." I replied.  
"What's so bad about that?" Brock asked. "If there's one thing I learned about you at the Spring Festival Open, it's that you've got what it takes to succeed over here. What are you so worried about?"  
"He recommended a specific event for us. I know it's a terrific event and all, but I have a problem with the location." I said.  
"What is it?" Tracey inquired.  
It's the Cerulean Youth International." I said gravely.  
"Oh…" Brock said, his voice also becoming more grave. "Oh, yeah…I see…"  
"Still no luck with you-know-who, huh?" I said, knowing the answer from Brock's tone.  
"'Fraid not." Tracey said somberly.

Needless to say, that threw a bit of a damper on the celebrations, if only for just me. I was careful not to let it show, though, lest it negatively impact my teammates.  
I was glad I didn't back out, because once again, I was in for a day in Kanto unlike anything I had ever experienced. As a matter of fact, it was so memorable that I remember the date like I do September 11th and Pearl Harbor: June 8th, 2003.  
I landed in Saffron City at 4:45 PM that day, asked for my baggage to be forwarded to the hotel where I was staying in Cerulean, hopped onto my Charizard (I have one of my own) and flew to Pallet, arriving at 5:00 PM and heading straight to the new Pokémon Center in town to meet Brock and Tracey. I was wearing the same clothes I had worn on the plane—a royal blue collared and short-sleeved Brooks Brothers shirt, a white undershirt, white Nike socks, gray Nike sneakers, and brown knee-length Gap shorts, plus a Chicago Cubs cap (I wear it because the C stood for Carlo, but I didn't think the Cubs were a bad team.)

"Hey, guys." I said. Looking around and seeing somber faces, I could sense that the situation had not improved. "Still nothing, huh?"  
"No." Brock said, shaking his head.  
"Oh, man…" I groaned, pacing around uncomfortably a bit.  
"It's **really** starting to get to him." Tracey said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's dying of heartbreak."  
"You don't say!" I exclaimed, stunned.  
"I wish it wasn't the truth, but it is." Tracey replied. "He hasn't left his room much at all over the past few days, and he hasn't come out at all today."  
"Oh, God…" I had to pause for a minute before saying, "I think I might need a minute outside."  
"That's all right." Tracey said. "Both of us might need some time alone too—this is just an absolute mess."

I nodded and stepped out. Looking around for a place to be alone with my thoughts, I headed down to the beach to the south, hoping that the sand and sea would help me out.  
A little boy was quickly making and selling frozen lemonade at a stand with help from a Seel—and making a lot of money due to the increased beachgoers. When I want to clear my mind and relax, I like to chill out over a cold drink (no pun intended), so I ordered one and then tried to calm myself while waiting for it.  
_At least I won't have to worry about him in Cerulean…_I thought, trying to find a positive and focus. I couldn't. It's what happens when you either are or are slated to be competing against someone you like who also happens to be going through adversity, whether it be an injury or something involving a friend or family member—you're glad you won't have to worry about facing him or her (even more so in my case, because Ash was and is only the best trainer in Japan), but you hate to see him or her going through something like that.  
_Especially when lost love's involved_, I finished thinking, feeling both terribly depressed and helpless—not a pretty combination **at all**. Looking up at the sky, I could see nothing but dismal dark gray clouds.

"Uh, I think your frozen lemonade's ready." I heard a female voice saying behind me.  
"Oh, sorry." I said. I turned around and suddenly found myself saying, "Oh, Chee-rist! Misty Waterflower?" There was no mistaking that orange-red hairdo with that unique ponytail sticking up and to the right.  
I had come to know Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey long before coming to Viridian in March because the story of Ash's run to #1 in Japan was the sort of stuff that would end up on _Oprah_ or something like that, which meant their names had become known worldwide. And that meant just as my female friends would kill to hang out with Ash alone, my male friends would go bananas if they got to go out with Misty.  
As a matter of fact, standing in front of her, I knew there were a few friends of mine who would kill to see what I was seeing: Misty wearing nothing but a white bikini with a strapless top.  
"Yeah." She said, as if she wasn't completely proud of it at the moment, which was certainly unusual. She then brightened up a bit, though, which was also surprising, when she said, "Oh, you're Carlo, right? The one who beat Gary and Brock at the Spring Festival Open?"  
"Yeah." I said, grinning sheepishly a bit. "Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand.  
"Oh, nice to meet you too!" She said, shaking it. "I really like your Starmie—it knows moves I didn't think it could learn! I guess I should have guessed it could learn Psychic, but **Thunderbolt**?"  
Around 2002, I had caught a Staryu during a family beach trip and had evolved it into Starmie using a Water Stone I had bought at a local store. I had then armed it with three powerful but accurate offensive moves, all of different types—Surf, Psychic, and Thunderbolt (thank God I quickly learned from a few trainers I had read about) and kept Recover. As a result, I had a fast and strong Pokémon with the ability to hit a whole slew of types for big damage **and** heal itself—as a matter of fact, Starmie had played a large part in my run to the quarters in Viridian.  
"It was just a matter of being aware of who can learn what. I certainly wasn't the first to teach a Staryu or Starmie Psychic or Thunderbolt. I'm just one of the first—or so I think—to train one like this." I said earnestly.  
"I see. You're here for the Youth International, aren't you? I read about it in the _Cerulean Tide And Times_—they say you're someone who could make a run."  
"You don't say…" I said, grinning.

Meanwhile, the little boy behind the stand—not older than 7 years old—had recovered from his shock behind the stand and had managed to gasp, "Misty?"  
She turned around, saw him, and smiled. "Yeah. Oh, is that your Seel? Is that how you've been making all that frozen lemonade?"  
"Yep." The boy said brightly. "Would you like some?"  
"I'd love to have some, but I'm not too thirsty at the moment. Although…" She popped some money in a jar on the stand and said, "I know you've been doing a good job, and that deserves a little tip."

"Thanks!" He said, turning red.  
_"Se see!"_ The Seel purred, lifting a flipper to acknowledge Misty.  
Both she and I grinned before I turned back to her and asked, "What about you? You'll be there, too, right? It's your own backyard!"  
Misty suddenly looked as if a cloud had passed over her face. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked me.  
"Absolutely." I said earnestly.  
"I really want to, since it's a home tournament and so many talented trainers are coming from around the world, but I don't know if I'm emotionally prepared for it."  
"I really hope you are in time—I'd really like to see you there, and I'm sure a lot of people would like to see you in action." I said earnestly, while wondering, _is it because of what I think it is?_  
"Thanks. I really hope I can get myself ready by then. That's actually the main reason I'm here—I'm seeing someone who I really think can help. The funny thing is, I got a letter today from him, in which he told me his life depended on me being there."  
Realizing with a jolt that the answer to my earlier question was a huge yes, I said wholeheartedly, "I really hope it works out." I then said, "I'm sorry, but I've got to head back to town—there's a couple of friends waiting for me in there."  
"It's okay." Misty said. "I was about to go and dry myself, since I just finished swimming."  
"Okay. Good luck!" I said, waving, grinning, and starting to turn.  
"Thanks, you too!" She said, returning the wave and grin before she started to turn as well.

Before we went in opposite directions, one thought had shot to the forefront of my brain: _I gotta get out of here **now**. I've got to let Brock and Tracey know she's here._ So once she was out of sight, I quickly downed my frozen lemonade, turned, and walked quickly away so as not to attract attention before breaking into a run towards Ash's house.  
I arrived just as Brock was leaving the place.  
"Brock!" I said in a sort of quieted yell, panting slightly. "Brock! She's here!"  
Brock only had to look me in the eyes, size me up, and read my tone to figure out who I was talking about.  
"**No."** He said it fervently, but the smile on his face let me know he was absolutely happy about it—he just couldn't believe it. "Oh, man, Carlo, this is unbelievable!"  
"I know! But Brock, she's coming **this way**!" I said.  
"You don't mean…**here**?" He asked, suddenly starting to sound apprehensive as he realized just what could happen.  
"Yep!" I said. "She told me herself! Not directly, of course, but she did everything but…or so I think."  
"Come on, quick—let's get out of sight." Brock said urgently. "I think I see her coming."

We ducked behind a neighboring house and peered around it. Sure enough, we saw Misty come into view, now also wearing a white T-shirt top that didn't cover her upper body much more than her swimsuit top did, plus some white and red sneakers.  
We tailed her, being doubly careful to stay inconspicuous, and both of our breaths suddenly caught in our throats as we saw her stop outside Ash's house and knock on the door. Not two seconds later, it had opened and she had stepped inside.  
"You were right—she **is** here to see Ash!" Brock said.  
We grinned at each other, and then I got a step on him as we quickly rushed to the house and spread out to either side of a lower floor window. We couldn't hear them anything, but we could see Ash's mother Delia give Misty a hug and motion towards the staircase, as if indicating that she was wanted—or was it needed?—upstairs.

"Oh, boy… she's climbing the stairs…" Brock observed.  
"Hey, look!" I said, spotting an apple tree beside the house.  
Brock hurried to its base and saw what I was seeing—that the tree stretched a few feet above Ash's bedroom window and that it branched in a number of places, meaning it was very climbable.  
"What are we waiting for?" He asked, and within 20 seconds, we had climbed up the tree and found perches level with the wide window.  
"Do you have something that would allow us to get an up-close look?" He asked. "Binoculars or anything?"  
"I've got a digital camera." I said, thinking fast. "We can zoom in and take a look through the viewscreen."  
"Good idea." Brock said. "Could you bring it a little closer so I can see a little better?"  
"Oh, yeah." I said, and I brought it over until I was stretching out with my right hand to hold the left side of the camera while Brock held it with his right hand by the grip that was available on the right and poised his right index finger on the shutter button.  
The tension was so quick by that point that you could cut it with a knife. And yet, I could not help but sense that Brock and I were in a position that many would envy because of what we stood to see. Maybe, just maybe, something would happen inside that room to heal two broken hearts and set things right…  
I used my free left hand to make the sign of the cross on myself. My mouth could only say silently, "Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God…", so I tried to open my heart to God and pray hard from my inside, _God, I know you have a reason for everything, but I believe these two have been apart long enough. If you have indeed meant them to be together…_  
The door, which was on the right side of the room, opened. I quieted down and finished my prayer.  
…_then please bless them._  
Misty stepped into the room.  
_Amen._  
"Here we go…" Brock said.

Misty turned towards the bed in the far right corner of the room and saw a sight that neither she, Brock, or I liked to see: Ash in just his shoes, pants, and T-shirt laid out on his back, asleep but only because he had evidently cried himself to sleep. Through the viewscreen, we could still see some moisture on his face where his tears had rolled down, and we could read some anguish in his facial expression.  
From what we could see, the breath caught in Misty's throat before she came over and sat down beside Ash on the bed, sadness now evident in her face.  
"Oh, Ash…" She said, her voice soft but very emotionally laden. "I'm sorry…"  
She paused, began making those ad-libs sounding like "Hmm", "Ooh", and things like that that you sometimes hear pop and R&B artists saying at the start of songs. Both Brock and I were slightly startled to say the least as we realized what she was up to.  
"Oh, man!" Brock exclaimed as loud as our situation allowed. "Is she going to sing?"  
"Looks like it!" I said, also as loud as the situation allowed. "She's got a good voice, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, she does." Brock said as she began. "Come on, Misty…"  
_Yeah, come on, Misty…_I echoed Brock's words mentally as Misty began to sing,

_I was down on my luck—starved for so much, too_  
_I used to want this and that 'til I saw you_  
_To never let you know my feelings was once my vow_  
_But I know the time to hide is over now_

_You say you don't treat me right, but I know I've done worse_  
_To you—it makes me wanna drop in a hearse_  
_But if you let me have just one more chance_  
_I swear I won't waste it—to heaven we'll dance_

'_Cause you're everything I want and everything I need_  
_Please stay with me tonight, boy, I plead_  
'_Cause one look at you and I'm not at all blue_  
_And I hope you feel the same way too_

_To be with you is all I wanna do_  
_When you're with me, life's as fresh as morning dew_  
_I know that all this is so overdue_  
_But, baby, I'm yours forever—I love you_

It was as if a major weight had been lifted from Brock's and my hearts. Both of us knew Misty's song was nothing short of huge.  
"**Yes!"** We both cheered as loud as we dared without giving ourselves away, and I took my right hand off the camera and pumped my fist.  
"Wow…" Brock said in amazement.  
"Oh, my God." I said. The song had been so huge in my estimation that I had to take my left hand off the camera again and use it to take off my Cubs cap momentarily and wipe my forehead.  
Misty had lain down beside Ash by now on the far side of the bed, half on top of him, and was stroking his hair. Through the screen, I could see both a small smile on her face and a pair of tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"She's done it." Brock said, joy in his voice for the first time all day. "It's **over**. There's no way they're gonna leave that room without being a couple."  
"You think so?" I asked him, my fear that he might be celebrating too early evident in my voice. I wanted him to be right, but I didn't consider it realistic at the moment to label Ash and Misty together after just her confession.  
"Oh, yes." Brock said. "He heard her. Look at him—you can tell by his face. Whatever tension kept them from saying 'I love you' to each other, Misty just blew that away."  
Looking at Ash on the viewscreen, I could see he had a point. Ash was still crying, but with a smile on his face, albeit a small one. "I can see that…" I said, nodding but still not daring to celebrate fully for fear of jinxing it.

"Wow…I tell you what, that was **deep**." Brock said, still amazed as I was by the song.  
"Amen to that!" I said fervently. "Oh! What the…" I exclaimed, having to fight hard to keep my voice down.  
"Whoa! What the…" Brock's voice was a similar quiet yell, his "What the…" coinciding with mine.  
Both of us had been extremely startled because without warning, they had rolled over and Ash's eyes had snapped open. His arms were on either side of Misty's chest, preventing her from getting off the bed.  
"Just as I thought…I really don't think he's sure if she's really there." Brock said.  
"Then again, if he's been dreaming of her as long as I think he has, why wouldn't he be like that?" I reasoned, shuddering as I imagined Ash dreaming of Misty countless times only to wake up alone.  
"Yeah, I know…" Brock said. I saw him nodding as we got quiet again.  
Ash first shifted his right wrist into Misty's side and then brought his right hand up to her face. When he touched her cheek, I saw fresh tears spring to his eyes and we heard a noise that was equal parts gasp, laugh, and sob escape his throat.  
Misty smiled, gave Ash what could only be described as a loving look, and said, "It's me, Ash. It's me. I'm here, don't worry."  
Ash managed to smile and eke out a strangled "Oh, God…" before he collapsed both into and onto her, sobbing and hugging her fiercely while she squeezed him back and fondled his hair consolingly with her right hand.

About half a minute later, a glint of gold came into view out from under Ash's shirt.  
"Oh, boy. Look!" Brock said, indicating the necklace.  
"I know! The secret's out, isn't it?" I asked.  
Before I finished, I saw Misty notice it and take hold of the chain.  
"You bet." Brock replied. "Here goes nothing…  
A second later, Misty had pulled Ash's necklace fully from under his shirt to find her gym's badge dangling from it.  
"Oh, my gosh…" She said, tremulously, tears from both happiness and sadness coming to her eyes. "I never knew…"  
"She just found out **she's** the reason he's been wasting away, hasn't she?" I asked Brock, feeling a slight chill.  
"No doubt about it, if you ask me." He replied.  
"So you're the one who sent it to me…" Misty said back over in the room, looking from the necklace to Ash.  
"What's she talking about?" I asked Brock outside.  
"No idea." Brock replied, evidently as puzzled by Misty's words as I was.  
Ash took a moment to reply and then nodded and said, "Yeah, Mist, it was me."  
Misty gave a small smile, reached under her own T-shirt, and said, "I have a confession to make…"

They sat up, and she pulled something out from under that T-shirt—and absolutely jolted Ash, Brock, and me all at once.  
"…You're not the only one who's been wearing it and trying to keep it a secret." She finished.  
It was an exact duplicate of the necklace—a Cascade Badge dangling from a small gold chain.  
"Oh, my God, Misty…" Ash said tremulously, another tear rolling down his right cheek.  
"**No way."** Brock said, stunned.  
"I'll be darned." I said, nodding.  
Ash said, "It's a **long** story. Are you okay with that?"  
"Don't worry about it." Misty said.

Ash began, "Last year, I began to be haunted, if you know what I mean, by memories of you. I thought you didn't feel the same about me as I did about you, but I had to try and get it off my chest, so I told a friend or two—not Brock and Tracey—that I care about you very much, but it wouldn't make the pain of your absence go away. I then realized it wouldn't subside unless I said something to you, so I decided to send you that necklace anonymously for your birthday and just sign my note as 'someone who cares very much'."  
Misty nodded understandingly. "I really wanted to think it was you who sent it, but I convinced myself it wasn't possible. I began wearing it under my tops in order to try to get over you."  
"It got it off my mind, but only for a while. Four months ago, the memory of you began surging back up, even stronger than before." Ash continued, more tears welling up in his eyes and his voice becoming more laden with emotion. "I started wanting to see you again, but I still didn't have enough courage to call or write. One night, though, I had a dream that I came back to Cerulean for some reason. I looked everywhere for you—through store windows, at the gym, everywhere, but I couldn't find you. I remember breaking down when I couldn't see you, but then I heard your voice whisper in my ear, 'I'll always be with you.' I then woke up both smiling and crying."  
Misty smiled at him, wiped Ash's eyes, and said, "It's true, Ash. I'll always be with you, no matter what. Don't ever forget that."  
"Thanks, Misty." Ash managed to smile back as he said that before he continued, "I knew right then that for me, it wasn't enough to send you a memento—I had to have something so that I could remember those words. So I had the Cascade Badge that I won sent to the same jeweler and asked him to use it to make a copy of the necklace. At first, it was just a good thing, as the memory of those words helped me focus and try to get on with my life. But lately, I can't look at it without being reminded of the times we had together and the crazy mistake I made in letting you get away. So I sent that last letter out asking you to come tonight."

"You handled things better than I did—you made the first move. Otherwise, it might have been a few more days until I asked to see you—not because I don't care about you, but because I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way…" Misty said with a small smile.  
Ash laughed briefly before he shook his head and said, "I don't consider it a better job, because I felt like my life depended on you coming back tonight." He looked towards his radio/CD boombox at the other end of the room and continued, "I guess the CD player stopped before you came in, but if you'd have come in earlier, you'd have heard that I was on the brink and you were the only one who could save me."  
"Could I please hear it?" Misty asked.  
"Sure." Ash said with a small smile. "I was actually about to turn it back on. Now, please forgive me—I can't write my own music yet, but I think this says exactly what I'm feeling."  
Misty nodded as Ash pointed a nearby remote towards the boombox, and a thought-provoking song that I didn't know began to play.  
"Oh, **yeah!**" Brock cheered. Apparently, he knew what the song was.  
"What?" I asked. "Good song?"  
"It's **perfect**." Brock said meaningfully. "Just watch and listen."  
It was, as I would later learn, Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One. Ash had forwarded it to a certain segment, and he faced Misty, closed his eyes, and began to sing,

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_  
_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_  
_But I know that this much is true_  
_We'll make it through_  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_  
_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_  
_And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_  
_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

He sung it very well—he has a good voice of his own—but what touched all of us—Misty beside him and me and Brock outside—was the fact that it was the perfect song, both because of his performance and because of the lyrics.  
"Oh, Ash…" Misty said, clasping her hands close to her chest as tears started to come to her eyes as well. Ash had opened his eyes before the chorus and had been looking at her very intently. Behind the new tears in those brown eyes was a mix of an amount of love I could only dream of and begin to imagine and a silent heartfelt plea of _Please stay, Misty…_  
"Oh, man!" I exclaimed, amazed. Just as it had been when Misty had finished singing, I had to take off my cap and wipe my forehead.  
"Wow..." Brock said, smiling and nodding fervently. "Man…I knew he felt that way about her and that still gave me goosebumps!"  
"Same here…" I said fervently.

Ash took Misty's hands in his own and said,  
"I've asked myself a million times since that day whether I could go on with my life without you. After what I've gone through these past few months and after today, I know now that the answer to that is 'No.'"  
He paused for a minute. Both Brock's (he told me later) and my hearts were pounding even though we knew by then that Ash loved Misty. I tried to say another prayer mentally, but the suspense was such that I couldn't even do that, much less say anything out loud. Ash then said,  
"I love you, Misty Waterflower. I love you so much that it would kill me if I can't have you…please stay with me, I can't go on without you…"  
The fresh tears now came to Misty's aqua green eyes, but she smiled, squeezed Ash's hands, and told him, with as much love evident in her eyes as there was in his,  
"I will—because there's no way **I** can go on without **you**. Ash Ketchum, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I always will."

Several things happened at once. Ash and Misty let go of each other's hands, threw their arms around each other, and shared a passionate hug, sobbing but also smiling and crying tears of unbridled joy. Brock and I cheered together with a drawn-out **"Yeah!"** followed by added toned-down shouts of** "Yes!"**, a barrage of fist pumps, and a high five. If we weren't so concerned with staying hidden, we would have been screaming ourselves hoarse. And last but not least, the clouds broke to reveal the sun, which seemed to be brighter than I could remember although it was beginning to set. Just as the weather had reflected Ash's and Misty's sadness on that March evening in Viridian, so it reflected their joy at finding both each other and love in each other, if you know what I'm saying. I couldn't help but feel so very happy as if the world had been set right, and neither could Brock, so we could only imagine what Ash and Misty were feeling at that moment.  
Finally, they came apart, still crying but now beaming at each other.  
"Uh, Misty?" Ash asked. It was the first time I had heard him speak all day without anguish in his voice.  
"Yes?" Misty replied.  
Ash smiled and asked, "Have I ever told you that you look like an angel? I'm not saying that you've never been pretty, because you always have—"  
"Why, thank you!" Misty said, beaming at him.  
"You're welcome." Ash replied, before finishing, "It's just you're all in white tonight and it just got me thinking about it."  
Misty took a look at herself, laughed briefly, looked back at Ash, and then replied sweetly, "If you consider me your angel, Ash, I'm very flattered. But I think if there's an angel in this room, it's you. And all I can do is try my best to make you as happy here on earth as you are and will be in heaven."

What made that even cooler was that she hadn't simply been talking—she had been leaning closer to Ash as she had finished. On top of that, Ash appeared to know what was going on and was leaning closer to her. I saw Brock's right index finger quiver with anticipation over the shutter button on the camera and heard him say, "Oh, boy…is this what I think it is?"  
It was. Before he had finished saying that, Ash and Misty had closed their eyes and their lips had met. It was definitely a slow kiss, but Brock and I could also feel their love in that kiss all the way outside.  
"Ha haaa! Yeah, that's more like it!" Brock cheered and laughed as he began snapping away as fast as the camera would allow him to.  
"I'll say!" I said fervently, also nodding as Ash and Misty slipped their arms around each other again.  
Without warning, Misty then leaned back until she was lying on the bed again with Ash on top of her. It now looked like something straight out of a movie script—Ash on top of a girl with looks and a swimsuit—and—T-shirt outfit straight out of _Vanity Fair_, who just happened to be Misty, who just happened to be the love of his life, **and** who just happened to love him back **and** who just happened to be locked in one crazy kiss with him, with their lips still not coming apart for breath or any other reason.  
"What—**ohh, yeah**! You **go**, guys!" Brock cheered, starting to snap away even more zealously than before. He would later reveal that it took all of his trademark self-control to keep from being too loud and blowing our cover.  
"God **darn** it! **Whoa!**" I yelled in a similar tone.  
After a full minute of kissing, Ash and Misty finally came apart. They shared an unmistakable look of love and then sat up on the bed.  
"Holy…" I managed to say with a hint of a joyous laugh, still elated but shellshocked.  
"Shh!" Brock said, looking at me and putting a finger to his lips to quiet me. "They're talking again."

"Wow…" Ash said. "I never thought one of those could feel that good…"  
"Me neither." Misty said. "I know because I've kissed my share of boys and you're the first one I couldn't break away if it weren't for me running out of breath."  
"I'm honored." Ash said with a smile.  
"Lily told me once that you can tell whether you're made for a boy by the first kiss you have with him. I didn't believe her at first, but now I know she wasn't lying." Misty revealed.  
"I tell you what, Misty—you're the first girl I've ever kissed, and I can tell you I'm a firm believer in that already." Ash said, smiling.  
Misty also laughed briefly and then asked, "Um, Ash?"  
"Yes?" Ash asked.  
"I know this may be a bit sudden, but do you mind if we head out to Cerulean together tonight and talk some more?" She asked.  
Misty had seemed a little apprehensive, but she needn't have been. "Don't worry about being sudden, because I'd love to do that." Ash replied with a smile. "Do you have something in mind?"  
"Actually, yeah. How does one of the ice cream parlors on Mermaid Avenue sound? I know that's vague, but there are a bunch of good ones that I know I can't decide from."  
"That'd be great." Ash replied, still smiling.. "What time would suit you?"  
"Probably 7:30." Misty said. "You should see Cerulean at sunset now—it's absolutely breathtaking."  
"I'd really like to see that with you." Ash said, nodding and smiling.  
"I think I better go ahead and head back to get changed."  
"I understand. I gotta get some more clothes on, too. Be safe, okay?"  
"I will. See you later, Ash." Misty said.  
"See you later, Misty." Ash replied. At that moment, I realized just how cool and significant it was that they were saying "See you later" instead of "Goodbye."  
With that, she gave him a hug, a peck on the cheek, and a smile before she stepped out, leaving the door open.  
_Oh, yeah…_I thought with a broad smile as I spotted the still-open door, knowing it'd have been closed if things had turned out differently.

Closing Author's Notes: I am **not** done with this yet! As a matter of fact, we're just getting started, people (grins). Again, please review, but also please do not flame me because you're not into AAML or Pokéshipping. I respect Orangeshippers, Gymshippers, Advanceshippers, and the other crews, so don't go below the belt. Also, in the next couple of chapters, club Pokémon competition is discussed ("club" meaning a sports club like the Miami Heat or the Pittsburgh Steelers), and Cerulean City United is discussed for the first time. Nine starters will be named by tournament's end.

Author's Soundtrack Suggestions

Original Version

Yours Forever (Reprise)—Misty Waterflower (I tried to write the lyrics from her point of view—hope you liked it)  
If You're Not The One—Daniel Bedingfield

Modern Version

So Sick/Stay (Video Medley)—Ne-Yo featuring Peedi Crack  
Prototype—Outkast  
Good Luck Charm—Jagged Edge


	3. A Beautiful Night

Opening Author's Notes:  
When I started this story, I could never have dreamed of the level of feedback I would get. After only two chapters, you the readers have chimed in with 9 reviews—a personal record already!  
Also, a big shout-out to Carina, one of my reviewers, who is the same Carina who is such an incredible Misty and AAML fan artist! Check out her site—just Google or Webcrawl "Carina's Misty Gallery" and you'll see the link!  
By the way, I'm sorry if this looks out of shape from my usual formatting, but I'm trying to rush to get this up because I'm currently on vacation with my family in New Zealand and I only just managed to get to an Internet terminal! Hope it's okay, though...I promise I'll get it cleaner when I have the time!  
Like I said, this is just getting started…enjoy!

I was so amazed by what had just happened inside the room that I almost forgot one important thing.  
"We gotta get out of here, man! She's coming down the stairs!" Brock hissed, bringing me back to earth.  
"Wha—?" I asked at first. Then it hit me—Misty was coming down, and if we stayed in the tree, it didn't have enough leaf cover outside its top to hide us if she came down and saw us. "Oh, Jesus!"  
"Let's hurry up." Brock said, nodding. "Come on, now, watch your step."  
We quickly scurried down the apple tree, split up and headed either way around a neighboring house. When we caught up to each other on the other side of that house, Brock nodded at me and said, "The Pokémon Center's on this street. Let's make a break for it!"  
I nodded at him and said, "Yeah, let's go!" before I broke into a sprint, with him hot on my heels. After crossing the road and passing one more house on the other side, we reached the Center and burst in side-by-side so fast that the automatic door almost didn't open fast enough.

"Whoo!" Brock exclaimed in a partial gasp in between deep breaths, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the ceiling momentarily.  
"Oh, my God." I gasped for what had to be the umpteenth time that evening, yanking my cap off and bending over double with the visor in my right hand while clutching my knees.  
"What happened?" Tracey asked concernedly, running up to us. He evidently thought we must have had a close shave with a Pokémon gang like Team Rocket.  
"Tracey," Brock could only gasp at first because he was still catching his breath, but he then smiled and said very emphatically, "Something **out of this world** just happened to Ash."  
"Yeah." I half gasped and half wheezed, before I managed to gasp, my voice higher-pitched than usual, "It's history in the making! It's front-page news! It's—"  
Brock gave me a look that told me, _I've got this._ "Sorry." I said apologetically.  
"That's okay." Brock said with a grin.  
"What is it?" Tracey asked, a hopeful smile on his face.  
Brock grinned at him and then emphatically said two words:  
**"She's back."**

Just as it had been when I had told Brock that Misty was in town, so it was when Brock was telling Tracey about Misty and Ash reuniting—all Tracey had to do was read Brock's face and tone of voice to know just who he was talking about.  
"**No way."** He also had the same mindset that Brock had had earlier when I had told him about Misty being in town—it was something he really wanted to hear, but the news was so incredible that he couldn't believe it right away.  
"Yes way!" I said, producing the camera and flipping through the shots we had taken.  
When Tracey saw the photos of Ash and Misty's long first kiss, his eyes widened and almost popped out, and his mouth opened in surprise so much that you probably could have stuck a baseball in it.  
"**Oh, heck yeah!"** He screamed when he found his voice. He had a broad smile on his face as he hugged Brock and then high-fived both of us as he yelled, **"Yes! All right!"** He then asked, "How'd it happen? You guys have to tell me **everything**. How'd it all work out?"  
"Well, Misty came here, as we found out, because Ash basically sent a letter with 'SOS' in it to her." Brock said. "So she comes to his house, and Carlo and I manage to climb the apple tree next to the house and get a good view inside his bedroom room. Then she enters the room and sees Ash laid out on his back on the bed. He was a sad sight—it looked like he'd cried himself to sleep."  
"Oh, man…" Tracey said gravely upon hearing that.  
"Yeah." I said. "So Misty walks into the room and sees Ash in that state. We heard her say 'I'm sorry' before she starts ad-libbing like singers sometimes do at the start of songs. She then sings this terrific song that I think she wrote herself that basically was her profession of love set to music."  
"Wow…" Tracey said quietly. "I wish I could have heard that—I know she's got a good voice!"  
"You bet she does!" I said. "Now, by now, she's gone from sitting beside Ash on his bed to almost lying right on top of him…"  
"Oh, boy." Tracey said.  
"Yeah, it was a sight, all right. Ash must have known she was there, because now he had a faint smile on his face, although he was still crying. At the same time, he wasn't sure of that. I know that because he woke up soon after that and rolled over so that she couldn't get away if she was real." Brock said gravely.  
"Poor guy…" Tracey said. "He must have been dreaming of her weeks before this!"  
"Yeah, that's what I was telling Brock." I said. "He had to feel her in order to know she was real. When he did and when Misty let him know she was really there, he broke down with a capital B. That was sure another sight to see…" He said, seeing Tracey's reaction, before continuing, "But more importantly, Misty catches sight of Ash's necklace. She pulls it out—and you can probably imagine her reaction."  
"Don't tell me…'I never knew'?" Tracey said knowingly.  
"Exactly!" Brock said. "Then she, to Ash's and our amazement, pulls out an exact copy of the necklace from under her top!"  
"**What?"** Tracey exclaimed, thunderstruck again. "No wonder that necklace means a lot to Ash!"  
"Yeah," I said, "Especially when you consider what we found out: he **sent** the darn pretty thing to her, albeit anonymously!"  
"Wow, no wonder he wanted to keep his necklace hidden under his shirt, then, too!" Tracey said, more realization dawning on him.  
"No kidding! He said he sent it to her that way because he had to let her know how he felt about her, but he didn't have enough courage to let her know it was him who was in love with her. Then, a little while back, he had a dream where he came back to Cerulean and looked all over for her but couldn't find her and was about to break down again when he heard her voice in his ear saying she'd always be with him." Brock said.  
"Wow…" Tracey was only able to say quietly.  
"Well, after that, he wanted something to remember her and those words by, so he asked for a copy of the necklace, only with the Cascade Badge that he won. It took his mind off of her for a bit and allowed him to try to move on, but lately—and I think this was as far back as when I met you guys in Viridian—he couldn't look at it, he said, without being reminded about her and the fact that he let her get away. He then sang a part of If You're Not The One for Misty—told her it summed up his feelings. He also all but came clean in that song, too. Then they took each other's hands both said the three magic words."  
"I bet that was another sight for sore eyes, too, wasn't it?" Tracey asked, though he sounded like he knew the answer.  
"It sure was." Brock said. "They were hugging each other and crying but also smiling. And you can imagine Carlo and I were going crazy outside—as crazy as we could be without giving ourselves away, that is."  
"I can definitely see that." Tracey said. "So then they had that crazy kiss, didn't they?"  
"Yeah." I said. "Some more light-hearted talk, then that, and the rest, as far as I'm concerned, is gonna be history."

"Let me guess…they're going out tonight already?" Tracey asked.  
"You bet." Brock said. "Cerulean at 7:30."  
Tracey's eyes lit up again as he suggested excitedly, "Well, what do you say we take our Pokémon and our bikes and go see it happen? I mean, I know, they may want this evening to themselves, but if they let us in on it, I'm totally there! So, how about it?"  
"Oh, you don't have to ask me if I want to see that!" Brock said with a big grin.  
"All right!" Tracey said. "What about you, Carlo?"  
I grinned at him and Brock and voiced my thoughts: "I'll be honest with you. When I got here, I wanted to be anywhere in the world but Cerulean City. Now that they're together, there's **no other place** in the world I'd rather be than Cerulean City."  
"Hey, same here!" He then looked at the center's digital clock, looked back at us and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? It's 6:00 already!"  
"Yeah, let's get out of here!" I said, already reaching into my backpack for my folding bike.

Earlier in the day, I had thought I would be reluctantly traveling to a city that was missing a piece of itself when I went to Cerulean City. Ash and Misty reuniting and finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, needless to say, changed all of that. Now the journey to Cerulean felt like a race to a holy city to be in time to witness some monumental or supernatural event.  
The new Ocean View Highway, also known as Route 24, was a new road between Pallet and the midpoint of the Cycling Road between Celadon City and Fuchsia City. Aside from four auto lanes, it had a pair of bike lanes, so Brock, Tracey, and I headed east out of Pallet and onto the bike lane in the direction of the Cycling Road.  
The sun was just beginning to head down, meaning a faint but growing and soothing orange-reddish tint was starting to tinge our surroundings, including the Sea of Japan. Along the way, Brock, Tracey, and I chatted and occasionally had a sprint race in order to keep from getting tired. At around 6:20, we arrived in Celadon City, stopping for a minute for some lemonade and rest. At 6:40, we got into Saffron City through the west gate. At around 6:55, we were heading out of Saffron's north gate, and from there, it was just a 5-minute ride to the outskirts of Cerulean, by now bathed in a visible orange-red glow.  
Cerulean City had absolutely flourished, as Brock and Tracey told me on the way there, in recent years, with the growing reputation of the four Waterflower sisters (equally well known as the Sensational Sisters)—Violet, Lily, Daisy, and especially Misty—being one of the factors. Downtown Cerulean had particularly become a pretty and fun place, with the center of it including the seaside end of Mermaid Avenue, Cerulean's main thoroughfare. At that end lay a number of shops, some department stores and malls, and a couple of must-see places: the Mermaid Memorial Fountain and the Cerulean Special Events Park, which included the city's Pokémon stadium, the Mermaid Garden.  
As we rode into downtown, Brock's PokéNav, which has cell phone functionality, went off.  
"It's Ash." He said. Tracey and I quickly fell silent as he flipped it open and held it up to his ear to answer it. We heard him say into the unit, "Hi, how's it going?" Then, "Really?" Finally, "Oh, sure—we're actually in Cerulean at the moment." He was grinning as he hung up.  
"What did he say?" Tracey asked.  
"He wants us to meet him at the Mermaid Memorial Fountain as soon as possible. I bet this is about the date—let's go." Brock said.

The Mermaid Memorial Fountain is a large masterpiece that is, as I was to learn, a homage to the city's mermaid-related legends. As the name would suggest, it has many beautifully sculpted marble mermaids within it depicted as if they were at play. The fountain, which temporarily splits Mermaid Avenue, is rimmed by a concrete ring large enough to house the two banks of benches that sit within it, and it was on one of those benches that we found Ash and Pikachu.  
"Hey, Ash!" Brock called. "Feeling better?" He asked, though he, Tracey, and I knew the answer.  
"Sure am, Brocko! Hey, Trace!" Then he spotted me and said, "Oh, hi, Carlo! Looking forward to the tournament?"  
"I sure am!" I said with a grin.  
Then I realized with a start that both Ash and Brock were wearing outfits very similar to the outfit he had been wearing at the start of their journeys (my friends and I overseas knew from photos that Ash, Brock, and Tracey had released to the public). He still had his black T-shirt, his sneakers, and his Japanese League cap, but he had switched out his hoody for his blue jacket with white sleeves. The only change from the old outfit was that instead of jeans, he was wearing white wind pants. Brock, meanwhile still had his orange wind pants, but he had switched out his orange hoody for the old orange T-shirt and green vest.  
"What is this, throwback night?" I asked, still grinning.  
Ash looked at himself and Brock, laughed, and said, "Wow, I didn't think about it that way!" He then smiled and told me, "You might be saying that. Having Misty back—hey, what was that for?"  
Pikachu had just given him a jolt, and his _"Pika…"_ sounded distinctly like "You shouldn't have said that…"  
"Huh?" Ash was puzzled for a moment, and then realized what had just come of his mouth. "Oh, no…" He groaned.  
Seeing an opportunity, I stepped in and said, "It's okay, Ash. We know already. Brock and I were looking in from the upper reaches of the apple tree."  
"Aw, man…" Ash groaned, before laughing nervously and adding, "…And to think I was just racking my brain about how to tell you guys…"  
"Why should you be worried about telling us?" Tracey asked, hardly able to believe it. "This is incredible! If you thought telling us about Misty would get on our bad sides, you've got another thing coming. We really only have two things to say. One is 'Congratulations', and the other is—"  
"**About darn time!"** He, Brock, and I said together.  
"Aw, you guys…" Ash said, smiling again, and he shared a group hug with Brock and Tracey. He then turned to me and asked, "Hey, Carlo, what are you standing around for?"  
"Hey, I'm not exactly official, am I?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Well, let's just say just about any friend of Brock's and Tracey's is a friend of mine." Ash said. "Come on, get in here!"  
"Okay!" I said, and I joined in with a big grin. After a few seconds, we came apart, and I, still smiling, asked him what I knew was a rhetorical question. "Man…she **healed** you, didn't she?"  
"You bet your life she did." He replied, and he chose that moment to pull out his Cascade Badge necklace from under his T-shirt. "As much as I can't believe she chose to come back and save me, though, it's even harder for me to believe she actually wants and needs me like that, too." Before any of us could respond to that, he quickly asked, "Oh, wait…you haven't told anyone else, have you?" He looked at all three of us.  
"Oh, God no." I said emphatically.  
"Whew!" Ash heaved a sigh of relief before saying, "Oh, perfect…I was starting to worry the news was everywhere already!"  
"You didn't have to worry about it at all, Ash. You know we respect yours and Misty's privacy too much to just scream it out." Tracey said.  
"Thanks. Just don't let her know about it, if you value your life!" Ash said earnestly. All of us nodded energetically—that was something we didn't need to be told twice.  
"Could you guys do me a favor?" Ash asked.  
"Sure." Brock said. "What is it?"  
"Could you help me find out where she is?" Ash asked. "I know you've got the details now, so I was hoping you could help me and Pikachu track her down."  
"Oh, no problem!" Tracey said. "Where's she waiting?"  
"An ice cream parlor on this avenue." I motioned down Mermaid Avenue.  
"Wow, do you think we can find her in just 20 minutes? This is an awful long search area!" Tracey said, looking up and down the street a little apprehensively.  
"Well, I do have a guess as to where she might be." Brock said. "There's one ice cream parlor on the other side of the fountain and across the street that's very popular—The Cerulean Creamery. Let's check that out."

He, Tracey, and I quickly walked around the fountain and crossed the street to reach the place, which was, predictably, packed with people. The Cerulean Creamery is decorated quite a bit like your typical Baskin Robbins or Marble Slab Creamery, but it's pretty big for an ice cream parlor—about half the size of a typical Lucky 32. Unlike most ice cream parlors, though the exterior facing the street wasn't just all window, which meant you had to walk up close to the place to really see inside it, and fortunately, that was possible by ascending a short flight of steps to the door, which is the kind with a window built into it.  
Tracey was first up the stairs to the door. "Wow, nice guess, Brock! There she is, all, right—and looking **good**, too!" He said as I slapped Brock on the back. He then asked, "Hey, what's with the Togetic? I thought she let him go!"  
"What? Hang on, let me see." Tracey made way for Brock, who peered inside and said, "I don't know. Maybe she took a liking to being a mom." He then wolf-whistled and said enthusuastically, "You're right—Ash is in for a **treat** tonight!"  
"Mind if I take a look?" I asked eagerly.  
"Sure!" Brock said, and he stepped aside so I could take my turn in looking in.  
I peered in through the door and took one second to look at Misty before I also wolf-whistled and said fervently, "Yeah, no kidding!"  
Misty was sitting at a table by herself with a smiling Togetic next to her. She was now wearing a yellow-trimmed white camisole that stretched to a couple of inches above her navel, while for a bottom, she was wearing a dark blue micro miniskirt that barely covered her rear end. Believe me when I say I know guys who I'm friends with who like girls who wear skin-baring outfits who would have asked if they saw that, "Who authorized that?" She was also wearing an interesting sort of wrap that stretched halfway around her on her back side so that from the back, it looked as if she was wearing a royal blue mid-thigh pleated skirt. Finally, she still had the same red and white sneakers as earlier and still had no socks.  
Suddenly, I found myself saying, "Hey, is it me, or is she wearing **makeup**?" I had just spotted what appeared to be a touch of facial powder on her cheeks—as Nicholas Sparks would have put it, not too much, just enough to bring out the softness in those cheeks.  
"**What?**" Brock asked, almost elbowing me out of the way in his haste to look and see for himself. "Oh, man! Why didn't I see that before?" He said, his amazed voice and his wide look confirming my suspicions.  
"Whoa, looks like she really means **business**!" Tracey said fervently, looking over Brock's shoulder.  
"Do we photo this or not?" Brock asked.  
"Heck, no!" Tracey said. "Let's not spoil the surprise for Ash."  
"Yeah, you're right." I said, nodding. "Come on, let's go tell Ash where she is."

We made it back to Ash and Pikachu on the other side of the fountain with just over 20 minutes to spare.  
"Wow, that was quick! Is she close by?" Ash asked.  
"Yep." Brock said. "Cerulean Creamery, just on the other side of the fountain across the street."  
"Thanks for tracking her down! How's she looking?" Ash asked eagerly.  
"Uh-uh, no telling!" Tracey said, waving his right index finger.  
"She's dressed up, isn't she?" Ash asked.  
"If you want to find out, why don't we get over there? You know Misty'd like it if you showed up early to your first date!" Brock urged.  
"Oh, you want to come along?" He asked. Then it hit him. "You want to watch, don't you?"  
There was a nervous pause, and then Brock admitted for all three of us, "Yeah."  
We waited for Ash to tell us off, but thankfully, instead, he grinned and said, "That's all right with me, but I don't think it'd be the best idea for you three to just accompany me there, because I know that might make Misty suspicious. I've got a better idea…"

Five minutes later, at 7:15, Ash had walked hand in hand with Misty out of Cerulean Creamery after just three or four minutes inside. I was lucky enough to be allowed to be the first one to walk up to them once they were outside—Ash had said I might be the best option because I was the person to arouse Misty's suspicions the least since I had just met her in person that day.  
They were smiling, chatting a little bit, and laughing, which put a smile on my face as Misty looked forward and saw me.  
"Oh, hi, Carlo!" She called, waving at me before she turned to Ash and asked, "Ash, have you met Carlo?"  
"Yeah, I bumped into him having lunch at the same table as Brock during the Spring Festival Open. I've only had the chance to speak to him there, but he's befriended Brock and Tracey and they tell me he's a nice guy as well as a talented trainer." Ash said. "Pikachu seemed to like him too—he didn't shock him when we met."  
"He is." Misty said. "I ran into him at the beach just before I came to your house and he was nice to me, too."  
"How's it going, you guys?" I asked. Then, realizing I could take some heat off of myself, I added earnestly, "Do you guys want me to step aside and leave the two of you alone for a minute? It looks like I just walked in on something private."  
"No, that's all right." Misty said with a grin. "Have you seen Brock and Tracey around?" She asked us.  
"Yeah, they're right back by the fountain." I said. I then chose that moment to ask, "Like the perfume! What is it?"  
"A mixture of fragrant sea salt and essence of Bellossom." Ash said, before motioning back towards the Cerulean Creamery and explaining in a low voice, "She let me know in there."  
"Favor from Erika." Misty whispered to us, referring to the leader of Celadon Gym, which also functions as a well-reputed floral shop and perfumery. "Don't blab about it, please."  
"Hey, our lips are sealed. Don't worry about it." Ash said, making that hand motion across his mouth that you make when you want to mime zipping your lips.  
I nodded. Pikachu, meanwhile, copied Ash by making that mouth-zipping hand motion and tried to say "Got it!" in his language—with his mouth closed, which meant all we heard was what sounded like a muffled _"Pika!"_  
Ash, Misty, Togetic, and I all burst out laughing.  
"Oh, crud!" I said, having to bend over and slap my knees.  
"I'm telling you, that little guy never runs out of ways to make me laugh!" Ash said, still clutching his sides.  
"I know! Sometimes, I don't know what gives me a bigger a jolt—his electricity or his sense of humor!" Misty said, also still laughing.

We crossed the street and were just about to catch sight of the bench where Brock and Tracey were waiting when we spotted three familiar-looking female figures.  
"Oh, boy." Ash said. "Looks like Brock and Tracey have some company!"  
"Don't worry about it." Misty said. "They've been nice to me ever since I returned home from traveling."  
"About time." Ash said with a smile.  
"Oh, are those your sisters?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Misty answered. "Oh, hi, Daisy!" She called, waving at her.  
As we approached them, I could see two things: one, that all three of them had dressed in running sandals, short skirts, and polo shirts that, like Misty's camisole, left their navels exposed, and two, that only Daisy had retained the wavy full perm hairdo (in her case, blonde) that the three eldest Waterflower sisters had had in those photos I had seen that had made their way Stateside. Violet's blue hair was still wavy, but the hair was much more separated (very much, if you've ever watched or read Card Captor Sakura like Tomoyo's/Madison's hairdo) while Lily's magenta hair was now in short pigtails (much like Miho's hairstyle, if you've ever caught a snippet of Fancy Lala, only a tiny bit longer.)  
"Hi, Misty!" Daisy called, waving at us. Then, spotting Ash, she called, "Hi, Ash! Long time, no see! How's it going?"  
"Very good, Daisy!" Ash answered as we reached them. Then he turned to me and asked, "Hey, Carlo, have you heard of Misty's sisters?"  
"I have." I said, smiling at them and making eye contact with each of them. "Pleased to meet you." Knowing Daisy is the oldest, I faced her and held out my hand as I finished.  
She took it, but didn't shake it right away, saying, "Hang on, don't tell me…you're the American with, like, the awesome Starmie and Lanturn! Carlo Santos, right?"  
"Yeah." I said with a grin.  
"Wow, so there are people overseas who know who we are!" She said with a laugh, before she changed her voice and said earnestly, "Nice to meet you too. Misty says you were very nice and polite when she met you at the beach."  
"I try to be." I said, still smiling.  
"It definitely sounds like you do." Daisy said with a smile as she shook my hand.  
"Yeah, glad to meet you too, Carlo." Violet said.  
"Same here." Lily said. Like Daisy, she and Violet were also smiling as they shook my hand.  
Lily then turned to Misty and asked, "Were the two of you about to head out for your night together?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, but I'd actually like Violet's, Daisy's, and your help with something I have planned for him, so you're welcome to come with us." Misty replied.  
"Oh, this is going to be beautiful!" Lily said, her big smile reflected in Misty's, Daisy's, and Violet's faces.  
"Can we come too?" Brock asked.  
Ash took a look at him, Tracey, and me, turned to Misty, and said, "Yeah, Misty, let's let 'em come along. I don't think you'd mind, would you?"  
"No, I wouldn't. Besides, nothing against you, but I know you're still not exactly the most comfortable person if you're alone with a bunch of girls." Misty said with a knowing grin.

We laughed and crossed the street at a crosswalk that was perpendicular to the ring enclosing the fountain and reached the stoplight at one of the two points where the fountain temporarily splits Mermaid Avenue in two. The light was red at the time, and loads of cars were lined up throughout the street—such was the new level of bustle that the Waterflowers had brought to the city as part of its prosperity.  
"Wonder how they reacted when she got home." I told Brock quietly, voicing a curiosity that had come up when I had met Daisy, Lily, and Violet.  
As if in answer to my question, we heard the music fade out and Daisy's voice replace it on the radio of a taxi that was right next to us and right at the light and happened to have its windows down. All of us stopped and listened intently.  
"Good evening, Cerulean City. This is Daisy Waterflower. Me, Lily, and Violet need to interrupt your regular broadcasts because we have an important announcement to make."  
"Something has happened to our youngest sister. No, not something terrible. Oh, no. Something **wonderful** has happened. She came home today with a big smile on her face, telling us she kissed a boy and booked a date with him tonight." Lily said. I could see her recording the message with a big smile on her face—for that matter, I could see her, Violet, and Daisy recording the message with big smiles on their faces.  
Violet was next, and her voice was also earnest: "Now, this is wonderful because he happens to be a boy who we believe in an awful lot. As a matter of fact, we knew ever since a certain performance we did a few years ago that he's the one boy in the whole world who can make her happy. You might know his name—as a matter of fact, if you can see her, he's the boy next to her with the Japanese League hat on his head and his Pikachu on his shoulder. That's right—Ash Ketchum."  
"Misty, we said it when you got back and we'll say it again—don't ever think we'd try to pick on you just because you've found your special someone. We're only happy for you, girl. We love you. You too, Ash—welcome to the family." Daisy said earnestly.  
"You said it, Daisy. For this next song, which is for both of them, please roll down the windows and turn your volume up. Let's show our appreciation for them and turn their first evening together up a notch." Lily's voice said earnestly.  
The driver of the taxi next to us beamed at Ash and Misty and turned the volume on his radio up just as the music started playing. Ash, Brock, Tracey, and I all recognized the song quickly—A Thousand Miles.  
"Oh, boy." I said. "I got a big feeling this is gonna be nuts…"  
Before Ash, Misty, Brock, or Tracey could say anything else, without warning, the car behind that taxi rolled down its windows. Then the next one in line, and the next one, **and** the next one. Before Ash, Tracey, Brock, and I could finish gasping, **every single automobile** on Mermaid Avenue that we could see had rolled down its windows. As a matter of fact, reports that we heard later confirmed that there wasn't a single vehicle on Mermaid Avenue that didn't roll down its windows. Moreover, I could see drivers reaching for their volume knobs and turning their speakers up higher.  
"Holy Mother of God!" I said.  
"Wow, check this out!" Brock yelled.  
"Oh, man, this is gonna be crazy!" Tracey exclaimed. All three of us were looking at Ash and Misty, who looked first at the commuters rolling down their windows all over Cerulean City's equivalent of Main Street, then at each other, and then at Violet, Daisy, and Lily, who simply beamed at them.  
"Have fun!" Lily said.  
Ash and Misty smiled at her, Daisy, and Violet, and soon all of us—especially Ash and Misty—were smiling broadly as we digested the sight that was unfolding. It was absolutely incredible—every single car and truck on Cerulean City's equivalent of Main Street with their windows down and A Thousand Miles blaring from their speakers during a beautiful Cerulean sunset, with more than a few of them honking their horns, screaming, and cheering at Ash and Misty as Vanessa Carlton's voice began to sing,

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making my way through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky_  
_Do you think time would pass me by?_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you…tonight_

We walked as the song was playing throughout the street, allowing Ash and Misty to walk a little ahead of us and savor the moment.  
We soon passed by a poster on a shop window that read,

_Coming Soon_

_The Sensational Squad_  
_Cerulean City United_

_June 14—Friendly Match, Mermaid Garden_  
_Cerulean Vs. Olivine_

_June 20—Indigo Cup, The Pokémon Stadium, Indigo Plateau_

_Tickets And Merchandise On Sale Now!_

It was a blue poster, with the text above and below a team emblem or crest—a royal blue shield with white lines, outlines, and fill-ins at certain spots making up the image on the shield, that of a mermaid with visible scales seated upright on a rock with the sea and starry night sky visible. On the shield's aqua green border were two Poké Balls, one on either side halfway between the shield's top and bottom, and below the shield was a laser blue ribbon with "Cerulean City United" written on it in white.  
"Hey, what's that about?" Ash asked, evidently curious as he stopped for a minute and he and Pikachu looked at the poster.  
"Oh, it's a new area of competition." Misty said. "Club Pokémon competition has just been starting up. By "club", we're talking about a sports club, so it's like cities are setting up professional-level teams—all over the world, by the way."  
"Wow, sounds exciting!" Ash said.  
"I know!" Misty said brightly as Ash started walking again with us before continuing, "The rules are a little too complicated to explain while we're trying to walk and talk, but Cerulean has a club ready to go—Cerulean City United. Me, Daisy, Violet, and Lily are all planning to try it out and see how we like it. That's going to be our first match—against Olivine on Saturday."  
"More like just like, me, Daisy, and Violet, because you should have seen the state Misty was in over the past week." Lily told Ash. "I know we can seem dull at times, but we all know she'd be in no shape to play if it wasn't for her and you reuniting. Did you know that she's captain at the moment?"  
"No, I didn't. Nice going, Mist!" Ash said, smiling at Misty and seeing her smile back before he turned back to Lily and asked, "At the moment? You mean the team hasn't been decided yet?"  
"No. The way teams are being chosen, at least over here, is that once you've chosen a team you want to play with, you put your name into the selection pool for consideration." Misty replied.  
"Where can I put my name down for it?" Ash asked.  
"On the club website. There's like, a link from the gym page." Daisy replied.  
"Wait a minute…you're not putting your name into **our** pool, are you?" Lily asked.  
Pikachu answered that question with a bright _"Pika!"_  
"Aw, you little rascal…" Ash said with a grin, rubbing the top of Pikachu's head.  
"Oh, boy." I said with a grin, imagining Ash playing alongside the four Sensational Sisters.  
All four Sensational Sisters gasped.  
"You gotta be joking!" Violet said.  
"I know! I mean, come on, like—**_the_ Ash Ketchum, Cerulean City United captain**?" Daisy exclaimed.  
"No, I'm not joking." Ash said, smiling at Violet. "Pallet is growing, but it still doesn't have that many trainers to form a deep enough team for something like this. It'll always be my home, but after today, I can think of no other city I'd like to play in than Cerulean." He turned back towards Daisy, who was smiling along with the rest of us, and finished, "If you're going to put me on the team just like that, that's terrific! But don't put me higher than co-captain, because you know I'm nothing without her." He tilted his head towards Misty, who smiled and embraced him by the arm.  
"Oh…we understand." Daisy said, indicating herself, Lily, and Violet as Misty smiled before becoming excited again. "Still, though, with you onboard, we are, like, going to totally blow away Olivine next Saturday!"  
"I don't want to get cocky, but it sure looks like it!" Misty said.  
"'Sure looks like it?' Sure looks like we've got the best squad in Kanto already!" Violet crowed.

"Hang on…should we ask him to leave us alone for a minute?" Lily asked, motioning towards Brock.  
"Yeah. Actually, we should have done that a little while back—he's probably heard a bit too much now." Violet said, shooting a glance toward Brock. "Pewter's setting up a team, I know that."  
"No, actually, I haven't put my name into the Pewter selection pool yet." Brock said.  
"So you're still pretty much a free agent?" Ash asked. "Why don't you come with us?"  
"You know what? I was hoping you'd ask me that!" Brock said, and he high-fived Ash before he shook hands with each of the Sensational Sisters, who were very happy that a fifth gym leader was joining the team.  
"Wow! Welcome to the team, Brock! Sorry I doubted you!" Lily said, shaking his hand and smiling.  
"…Like, this just keeps getting better and better!" Violet said, also smiling.  
"I know! Because we're probably going to have a lot of Water-types on the team, we're going to have to get trainers with Pokémon who can defend against Electric and Grass attacks, and since so much of Brock's team is Ground-type as well as Rock-type, we have to worry less about electrical attacks, and you know he's got his Vulpix and Zubat for the Grass-types." Ash said, grinning at the Waterflowers as he spoke and then Brock as he finished.  
"Yeah, I like that!" Daisy said fervently.

"Me too!" Misty said. She then turned to Tracey and asked, "What about you?"  
"I think I heard once about the Orange Islands setting up a team, but I know I didn't put my name down for it." Tracey replied.  
"What are you waiting for?" Misty asked. "Brock will help take care of the Electric-type threat to the team, but over half his team is still vulnerable to Grass-types, and I hear you're getting very good against those kinds."  
"Yeah…I didn't have that in mind when I built my team, though. I just basically use what I have to work with. My whole team was native to the Orange Islands when I met you guys, and that hasn't changed." Tracey said with a sheepish grin.  
"Then again, like, I heard someone say once that the master painter makes art with any brush." Violet said. "I really believe that."  
"I sometimes wish I could be like that—just take whatever is around me and take it to the top. I definitely don't have much talent in that area." I said earnestly.  
"Hey, to each his own." Tracey replied with a grin.  
"So what are you waiting for?" Ash asked. He had been watching the conversation, still smiling.  
"Oh, I'm there! It really looks like we'll have a team that can win a lot and have fun playing together, so why not? I'm glad you're letting me in on this." Tracey said, grinning as he shook Ash's hand and hugged him before he hugged Brock and Misty and shook hands with Lily, Daisy, and Violet.

Ash then turned to me and asked, "What about you? Have you signed up for a club back in America?"  
I started to reply, "No, I haven't. Today was the first day I heard about this division opening up. I'd really love to put myself down for consideration here because this looks like a potential world-class squad—"  
Then it hit me. When I spoke again, it was in a stunned voice: "Hang on, you actually want me on the team?"  
"Yours may be, like, the most versatile team we've ever seen." Daisy said with a smile that made me grin sheepishly. "I looked at the selection pool just before we headed out, and you'd be at the top of it if you put your name in. Getting Ash, Brock, and Tracey on the team is great for us because not only are they people we already feel comfortable with and trainers with strong teams that help cover our weaknesses, but they also know how to win, something that not too many of us here in Cerulean know how to do, and if your record is any indication, you've got a bit of that know-how too."  
"Yeah." Ash said with a grin of his own. "And from what Brock and Tracey tell me—and of course I believe them—you proved in Atlanta that your performance in Viridian wasn't a fluke at all. I don't know who else is in the selection pool, but if I had to pick right now, you'd be there, and I honestly don't think the decision would change if the seven of us took a vote. So it's not a question of, 'Do we want you?' It's 'Are you coming or not?'"  
"Oh, I'm coming!" I said enthusiastically, feeling my spirits go through the roof yet again. "Sorry, I'm just concerned about how hard it would be to work with a team away from home. I really want to stay in school while this is going on—among other things—and I don't know if joining a club abroad would jeopardize that."  
"Oh, that's okay. It actually won't be a problem." Daisy said with a grin. "All club events are weekend ones unless they're during the summer, which means you'd have enough time to get over here from America and back without missing too many classes."  
"All right, then, I'm there!" I said, and I shook the others' hands with a big smile on my face.

"Looks like we've **really** got a team ready to go!" Lily said.  
"Oh, is it 8 people per team?" I asked.  
"No, actually, it's 9 per team. We've just, like, got a good idea who's going to round out the squad." She answered.  
"Who is it?" Ash asked.  
"Have you guys heard of Theo Spencer?" Lily asked in reply.  
Brock, Tracey, Pikachu, and I all shook our heads, but Ash responded, "Oh, no way! Not the guy who just won the London city championship back in April!"  
"Oh, hang on—we're getting an Englishman on the team?" I asked, astounded. If we were getting aid from England, it could only be good news for us, as England was the first country outside of Japan to produce a singles world champion. (Author's Note: This is based on fact—an Englishman won the 2000 World Championships in Sydney competing for Great Britain.)  
"Yeah, that's him." Violet answered with a grin. "He became leader of Chelsea Gym in London at the start of the year, so he's, like, been on the rise for some time. His family had to move to Cerulean for some business matters, and when he had the choice to stay in England or go with them, he chose to come here for the Pokémon challenge. He's come to the gym a lot to train, so we've been helping him adjust to Cerulean and Japan. Oh, no!" She said suddenly.

"What is it?" Misty asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"We've been just walking along talking about the new team when you guys probably wanted to have some time alone or do some sweet-talking!" Daisy said, sounding a little distressed to say the least. "We've messed up your first evening together, haven't we?"  
"Oh, no, you haven't messed things up! I'm glad you brought it up, because it sounds exciting and we've had a good conversation over it." Ash said with a smile.  
"I know! And we haven't passed by where I was going to take him, anyway. Actually, we're just coming up on it right now." Misty said with a smile.  
Daisy looked forward and then smiled as she recognized where we were headed. "Oh, perfect."  
"Good choice of date spot?" I asked.  
"It sure is." Violet replied. "This is Central Park, which is also, like, **the** place in town to be with your special someone. It's, like, our famous date spot. We've—"  
"Don't tell him." Misty said. Then, turning to Ash, she told him, "Excuse me, we've just got to see someone about something I planned for the two of us here."  
"Wait here." Lily told Ash, and they slipped out of view for a minute and followed Misty behind some rosebushes up ahead. For a minute, they were out of sight, and Brock, Tracey, and I took a few steps back to give Ash some room. Pikachu and Togetic stayed off to his side. All of us were curious to see what Misty had up her sleeve and what her sisters had to do with it. It sure looked like the stage was set—Ash waiting for Misty to emerge from the rosebushes while surrounded by a very tranquil Central Park, which also included cherry blossom trees, some gazebos surrounded by flowers and emerald-green lawns, and sizable reflective pools with water lilies floating within them, all bathed in the glow of the ongoing sunset.  
Suddenly, a soothing melody that sounded like a pop or R&B song began playing from some hidden speakers, and Misty stepped back into Ash's view, wearing a small smile and swiveling her upper body while her hands were clasped behind her back in something of an attention-getting pose while her sisters followed side by side just a bit behind her.  
"Oh, boy, here we go again!" I said quietly but excitedly to Brock and Tracey.  
"Wow, looks like I didn't miss this after all!" Tracey said.  
"Let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy." Brock said with a grin.  
Unlike when she had entered Ash's room, she did not ad-lib to lead into the music before she began. She smiled and locked eyes with Ash, then began to sing Destiny's Child's Brown Eyes in her dulcet voice,

_Remember the first day when I saw your face_  
_Remember the first day when you smiled at me_  
_You stepped to me and then you said to me_  
_I was the woman you dreamed about_

_Remember the first day when you called my house_  
_Remember the first day when you took me out_  
_We had butterflies, although we tried to hide_  
_And we both had a beautiful night_

"Got that right." Brock said quietly. "And I've got a feeling it's going to be even more beautiful by the time it's over."  
"Yeah…" Tracey said as we fell silent, watching her, Ash, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Misty continued singing,

_The way we held each other's hand,_  
_The way we talked, the way we laughed_  
_It felt so good to find true love_  
_I knew right then and there you were the one_

"Oh, **now** she knows how obvious they were getting." Tracey said with a grin.  
"Yeah…something tells me I wouldn't have done much better, though. It's probably a thing that happens when you're with the one you're meant to spend eternity with." I said, trying to be understanding.  
"You're probably right. Oh, check this out!" Brock said.  
The song's chorus had come up, and Lily, Daisy, and Violet joined Misty in singing its first, second, fifth, and sixth lines. When they sang together, they sung it as good as and in sync as Destiny's Child:

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me, you see he cares for me_  
_You see how he's so deep in love_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts_  
_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_  
_And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so_

"Yeah, sing it, Misty!" I said, grinning.  
"Yeah, sing it, girls!" Tracey said, also grinning as he nudged me and said, "Look at Ash—Misty's getting him right there." He indicated his heart area.  
"You bet she is." Brock said fervently. Ash had mouthed "Wow" and was smiling broadly at Misty.  
The second verse started. In that next quartet of lines, all four sisters sang together before Misty sang the last three:

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed_  
_Remember the first day we had an argument_  
_We apologized and then we compromised_  
_And we haven't argued since_

Brock chuckled and said, "Yeah, right…"  
"I know, but let's shut up anyway. Let's not ruin the moment." Tracey said, shooting him a look. "Besides, look at her. She knows it was a bit of a stretch."  
Brock nodded. Tracey was right—Misty had laughed momentarily after singing that last line, knowing it wasn't exactly a spot-on match to her and Ash's story.  
Meanwhile, Misty, Lily, Violet, and Daisy had been moving closer to Ash as the song had continued. Again, all four sisters sung the first line of the stanza while Misty reeled off the last three lines herself:

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games_  
_Remember the first day you fell in love with me_  
_It felt so good for you to say those words_  
'_Cause I felt the same way too_

_"Pika piiika!" _Pikachu, who had remained respectfully silent throughout, broke out cheering, jumped, and high-fived Togetic.  
_"Tiiic!"_ Togetic responded. Brock, Tracey, and I just smiled as Misty, who was right in front of Ash right now, took Ash's hands and continued,

_The way we held each other's hands,_  
_The way we talked, the way we laughed_  
_It felt so good to fall in love_  
_And I knew right then and there you were the one_

Again, Misty's sisters joined in on the first, second, fifth, and sixth lines of the 8-line chorus. This time, though, Misty took Ash's hands and laid them on her heart in a symbolic and touching (no pun intended) gesture as the song continued,

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me, you see he cares for me_  
_You see how he's so deep in love_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts_  
_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_  
_And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so_

"Yeah, that's it!" Brock said.  
"Wow…" Tracey said. "Look at Ash—he's tearing up already and it's not even at its climax!"  
"I know..." I said, spellbound by now to the sight, which included a happy tear running down Ash's cheek, even though he was still smiling.  
What turned out to be the bridge to the last chorus was playing now. Misty was still smiling as she held Ash's hands over her heart with her right hand and wiped away Ash's tear with her left. She kept on singing, with her sisters joining in for parts of lines:

_I'm so happy—so happy that you're in my life_  
_And baby, now that you're a part of me_  
_You've showed me, showed me the true meaning of love_  
_(Lily, Violet, and Daisy on backup: "The true meaning of love")_  
_And I know he loves me_

As final chorus began to play, Misty took both of Ash's hands and started to move as if she was slow dancing. Ash smiled more broadly and moved with her as Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet continued to sing as before,

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_  
_When he stares at me, you see he cares for me_  
_You see how he's so deep in love_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious_  
_I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts_  
_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_  
_And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so_  
_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so…_

As Misty finished, the song could not be any closer to the truth. As she took his face in her hands, I could see them sharing the same look—the one containing more love than I could imagine—that I had seen during their reunion and their professions of love in Pallet. It lasted until the music faded out, and then Misty turned Ash's cap around, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the lips again.  
Pikachu and Togetic were jumping up and down, slapping hands, and cheering in their own language again. Us humans weren't able to find that much voice. Lily, Daisy, and Violet had fallen against each other. All of them were smiling and crying tears of joy, but the most I heard was a soft, **"Oh, wow…**"  
**"Wow."** Tracey echoed simply but tremulously.  
"Only darn thing you can say after something like that, isn't it?" I asked.  
"You bet!" Brock said emphatically.  
After that, it was back to Mermaid Avenue for dinner at Adria's Café, a restaurant serving all types of European fare. The restaurant staff, upon recognizing Ash, Misty, and the other Sensational Sisters, offered us a private room, but Ash and Misty, speaking for us, declined. It was and is a popular restaurant, so Ash and Misty got a standing ovation as we were seated. From there, though, they thankfully weren't too intrusive—which meant Ash and Misty had some nice private time.  
I remember two things from that dinner: having some very enjoyable conversation that night about the coming Youth International and the first rounds of club competition and having some good spaghetti carbonara while Ash and Misty ordered French dishes and treated each other to morsels of chicken and pieces of potatoes, among other things, off of each other's plates. It was so beautiful and so cool it was almost making me, Brock, Tracey, Daisy, Lily, and Violet go crazy.  
It was an absolutely incredible afternoon and evening—and as it turned out, it was just the tip of the iceberg—or was it the tip of the sundae?  
As it turns out, it didn't matter.  
The whole world had seen nothing yet!

Closing Author's Notes:  
Tournament time next chapter! Once again, keep those reviews coming, but don't flame me just because AAML or Pokéshipping isn't your cup of tea.

Author's Soundtrack Suggestions

Original Version

A Thousand Miles—Vanessa Carlton  
Brown Eyes—Destiny's Child

Modern Version (released after June 2003)  
Young Love—Chris Brown  
Stickwitu (Urban Remix)—The Pussycat Dolls featuring Avant  
Gimme That (Remix—Ash's Theme)—Chris Brown featuring Lil' Wayne  
Sweet Sixteen (Misty's Theme)—Hilary Duff  
I Love My Chick (My Baby…)—Busta Rhymes featuring Kelis and Will.I.Am


	4. The Cerulean Youth International

2003 (Inaugural) Cerulean Youth International  
Cerulean Special Events Park, Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan

As that unforgettable night drew to a close, I changed into pajamas and hit the sheets in my room at the Cerulean Westin on Mermaid Avenue just a stone's throw from the Memorial Fountain. However, I found myself so excited I couldn't sleep, as if I had just had a venti mocha frappuchino from Starbucks._  
Feels like I just saw a whirlwind form tonight—and then like I latched onto it! No, wait, that's not appropriate for Cerulean—feels like I saw a monster wave rear up—and then like I started riding it!_ I thought._  
Yeah, no kidding._ Another voice in my head was starting up. _You just saw Ash and Misty get together, saw their first date, made yourself available to a Cerulean City United team that is going to include them, Brock, Tracey, the other Sensational Sisters, and the best trainer in London, and found out you may just be a starter!__  
I know! I still can't believe this is happening!_ The first voice in my head said. _Of course, I've still got some proving to do in the next few days…  
_

It was time to see just how we as individuals and smaller units stacked up against international competition. Fortunately, though, we had a suitable acid test scheduled in just two days: the Cerulean Youth International.  
The idea for the Cerulean Youth International was born when Cerulean City mayor Bianca Paulino made her intention to bring a regular international tournament to Cerulean known and launched a massive effort to realize that wish. The idea quickly gathered momentum as all of Cerulean put its weight behind it, and soon, the first Cerulean Youth International, a showcase for some of the best young Pokémon trainers in the world, was scheduled for June 10th-12th, 2003.  
The venue for the tournament is the Cerulean Special Events Park, a picturesque loose complex at the waterfront end of Mermaid Avenue consisting of four Pokémon stadiums. Three of those are smaller-style 8,000-seater stadiums that can also function as music and performing arts pavilions, with circular shapes and fields with two stands on top of each other—a new Pokémon stadium style popular in Orre. The last one, which is almost literally just a stone's throw from the Sea of Japan (there is enough room for people to get in all around it), is the city's main stadium, the 60,000-seat capacity Mermaid Garden. In contrast to the other stadiums in the complex, it looks like a soccer or football stadium because its field is soccer-size. The 60,000 seats were arranged in four stands, with the lengthwise sides (the sides behind the sidelines, when field sports other than Pokémon battles are being held on it) holding two decks and having rounded backs while the sides at either end house one deck and have flat backs. The first decks of all four stands are connected, meaning the place has a bowl-style first deck, while a large scoreboard/video screen assembly is at either end and two long ribbon scoreboards are attached to the second-deck stands on the long sides just in front of the front row. In a terrific touch, the long ends also had a large white seashell each hanging over them and almost meeting each other over the field, and within both of those seashells (you know, on the underside) was a slightly smaller seashell functioning as a massive floodlight—a fact that, according to the Sensational Sisters, made it a terrific place to play at night.  
One thing that was the same in those four stadiums was the field setup. Because Cerulean is tied to water so much, including in its Pokémon training, all four stadiums have water setups. During Pokémon competitions, the Plexiglas that makes up the field (it has the field lines drawn on it in white) retracts to leave two small but comfortably sized areas at either end where the trainers can survey battles and make calls. During a battle, at least one platform is up, rising from the bottom of the pool to give non-swimming Pokémon a fighting chance. At times, fountain-like geysers also spout up to add some unpredictability.

As for the actual competition, Mayor Paulino and the tournament directors wanted to ensure a youth international tournament with a high-caliber competition, so three eighths of the field was reserved for foreign trainers, every entrant was no older than 18, and every entrant also had to fulfill one of three criteria:  
-Gym leader  
-Member of an Elite Four at at least state or regional level  
-Ranked in state or regional top 10

Because this is the first real account of a tournament that I'm writing, I guess now is as good a time as any to write about what guides me as a trainer and how I've built my team.  
I have two things that I particularly value in my Pokémon: adaptability and speed. Adaptability is an incredible asset because it allows you to put continuous pressure on opponents and score quick knockouts and victories. If you have a Pokémon that can hit with two or even three good attacks of different types, it allows you to conduct a battle on your terms most of the time, not your opponent's terms. Speed becomes even more important if you have an adaptable team because it allows you to take the initiative even if your opponent has an adaptable team as well.  
With that in mind, I built my team until I had the six I would take to such places as Viridian, Atlanta, and Cerulean—a team where every Pokémon had good attacks of at least three different types. In no particular order (except for the last one), here they are. These are the six I have used all over the world, so they should come as no surprise.  
First for me is a Jolteon that I found to be a little more physically strong than normal, which comes in handy as he knows Double Kick and Pin Missile in addition to Thunderbolt. Also, because he knows Toxic on top of that, he's who I use if I have to knock off a Pokémon with a lot of endurance. There's also Lanturn, who knows Waterfall, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Thunder Wave, which means he can be a potent attacker or cut a powerful Pokémon down to size. My Charizard isn't as much of a potential gamebreaker as Ash's, but I personally believe it's not by much and I'm pretty sure I can find people who'd agree with me. On top of Flamethrower, she also knows Cut, Dig, and Fly so that she can take advantage of the great physical strength that Charizards possess. My Nidoqueen, who knows Blizzard, Rock Slide, Earthquake, and Strength, is a great fit for my style—good speed, good strength and special attack power, great versatility, and it can take a pounding on top of that! Then there's my Starmie, which Misty initially knew me for and who knows Surf, Thunderbolt, Psychic, and Recover. It's another great fit for my style because it's fast and has nice special attack power, even for a Starmie.  
If I have a single signature Pokémon like Ash has Pikachu and Tracey has Marill, though, it would have to be Dragonair. She's faster than your typical Dragonair and has more special-attack power (I know about that and the relative attributes of my other Pokémon due to some tests that got ran on them back in 2002.) It has something of an old-school setup because I trained it before Dragon-Type moves other than Dragon Rage were discovered and found it worked like a charm. To be specific, she can use Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Surf. That's not three, but **four** different attack types possible! So I knew I had a potent team as singles day, the first day of the tournament, dawned.

The Cerulean Youth International used a format that had been used often in soccer and rugby competitions and was starting to be used more in Pokémon competiotions: the pool/group format. The way things worked was this: The 64 trainers were split into 16 groups of 4. This first group stage worked with round robin rules, meaning each trainer played the other three trainers in his or her group once. The two trainers with the best records advanced—standings were calculated soccer-style, with 3 points awarded for a win and 1 point awarded for a tie, with knockout difference (for – against) as the main tiebreaker. Three rounds of knockouts would then take place—a best-of-3 round of 32, a best-of-3 quarterfinal round of 16, and a best-of-5 semifinal round of 8. The 4 remaining trainers would then compete in the finals, a double round-robin Grand Group at the Mermaid Garden. As for the individual battles, they would be 2-on-2 with an 8-minute time limit, meaning that in the event that one trainer's team was not completely down, the most knockouts won the battle.  
To decide the groups, the 64 trainers were put into 4 different pots based on their rankings and seedings relative to each other and they drew one name out of each pot to make a group. I pulled up the draw results from a PC in the room on singles morning (Tuesday) and got some very startling news.  
Because of the loaded field, all of us had been drawn into groups loaded with talented trainers, and each of us except Lily was facing a crunch battle against a particularly big name right out of the gate. Ash, the tournament's top seed in spite of the beefed-up field, was drawn into a group including Ritchie Rollins, his good friend and the ace who had knocked him out of his first major tournament—the Indigo (Kanto) League singles championship. Misty's group included Brock's distant cousin Roxanne Shale—the leader of Rustboro Gym in Hoenn—while Brock himself was pitted against a trio of trainers that included a Johto gym leader in Goldenrod Gym's Whitney Rogers. Meanwhile, Tracey was drawn with Gary, Daisy was pitted against Rudolph MacAnders—the same Aussie trainer who had knocked me out in Viridian three months beforehand—and Violet drew another Hoenn gym leader in Lavaridge Town's Flannery Phillips. As for the foreign pair, Theo and I both drew big Japanese opponents in our groups—for Theo, Celadon Gym's leader Erika Bloomford, and for me, a near-nightmare: Lorelei Hudson, the Sevii Islands-born Ice-type star who had worked her way all the way up to the Johto/Kanto Elite Four.

I was thus a little uneasy as I walked to the Special Events Park and met Ash, Misty, and the others in the concourse next to a large wall-mounted TV. The eight of us wore either the same outfits we had worn on that date night or similar ones. Ash, Brock, and Tracey had the same outfits, while I had the same with one change: my knee-length shorts were now black.  
"Hey, guys!" I called. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good! All ready to go!" Lily replied. What about you?"  
Before I could reply, I heard someone say in a British accent, "Oy, Lily! Daisy!"  
It could only mean one thing—Theo had arrived. About Brock's height, he had a boyish face and a blond hairdo that reminded me of Jean from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, only without glasses, and was wearing shorts, sneakers, socks, and a white polo shirt with red accents.  
"Hi! Sorry if I'm a little late." He said. Then he saw Ash, and his eyes widened.  
"Ash Ketchum?" He asked, his eyes wide before turning to see the other guys. "Brock Slate? Tracey Sketchit? I really shouldn't have the pleasure of meeting you, should I?"  
"No, you should." Ash said with a smile, shaking his hand. "Misty and Lily had a lot of good things to say about you. Are you feeling all right?"  
"Oh, yes." Theo said.  
"How's your grandmother?" Ash asked.  
"Doing much better, thanks." Theo replied. "She wasn't in as bad a state as I feared."  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"She was riding in the back of a cab and got into an accident." Then, anticipating that I was going to ask why I hadn't seen him, he added, "I went back to London for a couple of days with my dad to see her."  
"Oh." I said. "Theo Spencer, right? The London city champ?"  
"Yeah." Theo replied with a smile. "You're Carlo Santos, aren't you?"  
"Yeah." I said. "Pleased to meet you."  
"Pleased to meet you too." Theo said. "Lily and Violet told me about you—it sounds like you're one of the best the States have to offer in this event!"  
"I don't know about that." I said. "You ready to get it going?" I asked him.  
"I sure am." He replied. "Erika's going to be tough, but I know I can win if I don't lose my nerve. What about you?"  
"Same here, only I'm a little nervous at facing Lorelei…" I replied truthfully.  
Ash stepped in and said meaningfully, "Never go into a battle believing you can't win. If you do, you might as well forfeit it. Just remember—this is why you're here. You **want** this opportunity."  
Pikachu also gave me his game face and an emphatic _"Pika!"_ as if to say, "That's right!"  
"Thanks." I said, managing a grin.  
A message then came up on the large TV on the wall: "All trainers are asked to please head to their holding areas at this time."  
"Here goes—let's do this, guys!" Brock said, seeing the message and pointing it out to us.  
"All right, let's go!" I said, and we exchanged another round of good luck wishes before we split up—but not before agreeing to meet back there once the group stage was over. 

Ash was right—we didn't know what strength lay in ourselves until we laid it out. And on singles day, we laid it out by the bucketload.  
We flew out of the gates in the group stage in astonishing fashion, winning each of our groups and not dropping a single match between us. Along the way, Ash beat Ritchie in his final group stage match to avenge his defeat in the Indigo League tourney thanks to a huge performance from Pikachu, Brock weathered Whitney's Rollout assault and dealt out some big shots of his own to win, and Theo thrilled the English fans when he eased to a victory over Erika. Tracey even pulled off a terrific upset of Gary, the top seed in his group, after Marill knocked out Gary's Nidoking with an unbelievable Hydro Pump strike. Meanwhile, the Sensational Sisters were bringing the hometown crowd to their feet as Misty blasted Roxanne in a 5-0 near-whitewash, Violet blew away Flannery by the same score, Daisy used the advantage that the aquatic field offered to keep dodging effectively and best Rudolph, and Lily won her group without having a single Pokémon of hers knocked out. I even managed to garner a bit of the spotlight and give the American fans a lot to cheer about when I beat Lorelei after Starmie took out Lapras with a couple of Thunderbolt strikes.  
That set up a best-of-3 round of 32 that included the following matchups: Ash in a bitter rivalry clash against Gary, Brock against Roxanne, Misty against Lorelei, Tracey against Erika, Daisy against Flannery, Lily against Whitney, and me against Rudolph. Violet and Theo avoided the big names, but given the level of competition, their road to the quarterfinals was still far from easy.

"All right, guys!" Brock said as the nine of us assembled in the Mermaid Garden concourse with nothing but smiles on our faces. "So far, so great!"  
"No kidding!" I said. "Hey, Ash, way to go on beating Ritchie!"  
"Thanks!" Ash replied. "I think your win over Lorelei was the story of the group stage, though."  
"I dunno." I said. "Tracey's win over Gary might have me there."  
"We have to stay grounded, though, because it doesn't get any easier from here on out. We've still got to put away Lorelei, Gary, Erika, Whitney, and Flannery for good." Ash said, putting his game face on again.  
"You've got Gary where you want him, Ash. Some out there might say he's more motivated to beat you to prove himself after Tracey beat him, but you know he's a guy who can beat himself as often as he can beat others." Misty said.  
"Oh, he's definitely not beating me today." Ash said meaningfully with a grin. "Just take care of business on your end by beating Lorelei, okay?"  
"I will." Misty said. "It's going to be a big battle for me because I looked up to her a lot growing up, so I want to win even more."  
"Hey, don't you think it's time we stopped talking about how much we like our opponents and get back down to business?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah." Misty said. "Are you guys ready to keep this going?"  
"You bet!" I said, knowing I wasn't the same trainer who had lost to Rudolph in Viridian.  
"Yeah, you bet!" The other Waterflowers said almost simultaneously.  
"All right, let's go!" Theo said, and we split up. 

Rudolph had beaten me in March because he'd used his first-choice strategy—accuracy-reducing moves such as Kinesis and Sand Attack and paralysis-inducing attacks such as Thunder Wave and Glare to maximum effect and my Pokémon hadn't been able to fight through it. Now, though, I had a better idea of how to counteract it. Using such a strategy religiously—hitting every Pokémon with a move that hinders its ability to act or connect with attacks—requires a quick-thinking trainer or a fast or durable team in order to make it work. Now that my team and I had more experience on the international stage, I had a genuine belief that my decision-making would be too quick and my team would be too fast and too strong for him to use his preferred strategy against me. An added benefit that I had was that because it was 2-on-2 instead of 1-on-1, I didn't have to switch that often and waste precious time going for knockouts—and against him, quick scores would be essential.  
As I anticipated, most of the knockouts that I made were quick. And fortunately for me, I had 8 of them total in a 6-3 win and then a 6-0 win. After the whistle sounded and we shook hands, Rudolph graciously raised my hand to the Aussie section, prompting me to raise his hand to the American section.

Just after that, without warning, on the scoreboard, the news came in from one of the other matchups: Ash had scored a hard-fought but comprehensive win over Gary, first fighting his way to a 2-0 victory before blowing it open with a 6-0 sweep. I joined the crowd in cheering that result before I headed for our meeting place.  
As I headed over there, more scored filtered in. Violet and Theo had both disposed of their opponents with three shutouts between them including a 6-0 win, Daisy had had hardly any trouble against Flannery, winning first 4-2 and then 4-0, Lily had eased past Whitney with two 3-0 wins, and Tracey took full advantage of his relatively easy draw against Erika and won by 3-0 and 4-0. Brock, meanwhile, made better use of his Ground-type attacks than Roxanne and won by 3-1 twice, and Misty gave the hometown crowd even more to cheer about after scrappy, thrilling 1-0 and 3-2 wins to knock out Lorelei. 

The stirring news made me break into a run as I reached our meeting place at the Mermaid Garden concourse."Whoo!" I yelled, high-fiving the others as I reached them. "This is getting to be too much, man! We're all still in it! Hey, nice job, everybody!"  
"Thanks. You too—you really wanted to get back at Rudolph, didn't you?" Tracey asked.  
"Yeah." I said. "Ash and Misty were the stories of that round, though. Ash against Gary? **That's** a rivalry, so I was all the more glad to see Ash run him right out of the building."  
"Thanks!" Ash said, grinning.  
I nodded and added, "Misty and her team also showed a lot of character in unseating Lorelei because they had to—there were hardly any matchups to be exploited."  
"I know. I'm really glad I was able to beat Lorelei, but I have to admit I might not have won that if I wasn't playing at home. Thanks, though." Misty said.  
"Hey, Misty, a win is a win is a win. Never forget that." Ash said. "And you did beat her two out of two."  
"Thanks, Ash." Misty said, giving Ash a quick hug.  
Brock grinned along with the rest of us, then looked at the bracket on the large nearby wall-mounted TV. "Man, look at who's left—all nine of us against just seven of them now!" He whooped.  
"I know! We're getting into battles against each other now, aren't we?" Theo asked.  
"You bet." Ash said. "It's you and Carlo right here."

As all nine of us were still left as the field narrowed to 16 trainers, at least two of us had to play each other, and it turns out that Theo and I were matched against each other while Ash and the others avoided having to face each other for one more round. As a matter of fact, Ash, Brock, Tracey, Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet were the last seven Japanese still in the tournament, so every quarterfinal featured at least one foreign star—though none of those foreigners were American or English, meaning our match wasn't just a US-England matchup, but a showdown between the last remaining American and the last remaining Englishman in the tournament.  
That meant Theo and I ran out onto the glass platform field at the Mermaid Garden to the cheers of a packed house, including sizeable contingents of American and English fans.  
The nine of us had agreed beforehand to not reveal our teams to each other. Actually, I had made my agreement with everyone but Theo, but I later learned that Theo had also made a similar agreement with Ash, Misty, and the others, so we implicitly had that agreement with each other. From watching some of his battles, though, I knew he had a very bulked-up team: Heracross, Lapras, Alakazam, Gengar, Machamp, and his signature Skarmory. Looking at his team, I knew protecting Charizard and getting the most out of her would be a priority because I could handle over half of Theo's team with her—Skarmory with Flamethrower, Heracross and Machamp with Fly, and Gengar with Dig.  
And thankfully, I was able to execute my plan again. I kept Charizard and Starmie out a lot so that Starmie could cover Charizard's vulnerabilities to Rock, Electric, and Water, and it worked like a charm. With Theo on his heels, I took the initiative and Game 1 3-0 before withstanding his second wind to finish him off with a 4-2 Game 2 win.  
After we shook hands after the final whistle, he managed a grin and told me, "I'm sure glad you're going to be playing for United!"  
"Thanks! Listen, I'm glad you're going to be there, too, because you did a terrific job today. If I hadn't been at the top of my game, you probably would have won this." I said with a smile.  
In the meantime, the others except for Theo and me had taken out their overseas opponents, also by 2-0, to set up a dream quartet of semifinals: each Sensational Sister against one of the four boys from the prospective United first nine still in the tournament.  
Translation: Ash against Violet, Misty against Tracey, Brock against Lily, and Daisy against me, all best-of-5 series with berths in the singles finals on the line.

"Oh, boy." I said with a grin on my face as we met up again at the Mermaid Garden concourse. "It's just us now!"  
"Yeah, I know! The day's ours already!" Ash whooped as Pikachu jumped up and down on his shoulder. "What do you think?"  
Theo laughed—the last thing I expected from him given the fact that he'd just lost. "Blimey, I don't know who to support!" He said, chuckling. "I tell you, though, Daisy, you've got a job trying to beat this one. He had me covered all series."  
"Yeah, he was the better trainer there." Daisy said. "Just don't expect to go any farther." She added, turning to me.  
"Not if I can help it." I said with a smile. "But here's to a good one." I added, holding out my hand.  
"Thanks." Daisy said, smiling. "All right, let's keep it going!" She told us, turning to us.

Facing Daisy was as hard as facing Lorelei because she had the hometown crowd on her side and because even the semifinals of an international tournament was new territory for me. Once I was able to take a deep breath, though, I was able to size up the challenge and realize there were some matchups I could exploit.  
From watching some of Daisy's battles earlier in the day, I had learned that she had begun to field a team consisting of Jynx, Wingull, Blissey, her own Nidoqueen, her own Squirtle, and her signature Seaking. Knowing that, once I was able to concentrate well enough, I realized that Starmie had favorable matchups (I label a matchup favorable if one of my Pokémon has resistance to an opponent, can take advantage of an opponent's weakness, or both) against five of those Pokémon. I also knew I had to prevent her using her Blissey too much as a wall, because if there's a type I'm not fully potent against, it's Normal. For that, I have Jolteon's Toxic-Double Kick combination, because so many Normal-types can take an absolute beating before going down.  
In Game 1, she used Blissey as a shield more than I would have liked, but I was able to get around it as time went on enough to pull out a 2-1 win. In Games 2 and 3, I had to deal with the crowd throwing its weight more and more behind Daisy, but I was able to use Jolteon better to break down Blissey, and once she was out, it was open season for me as I pulled out two straight 4-2 wins to punch my ticket to the finals.  
Each of the other semifinals was similar: an intense fight, but 3-0 in the end. While I got past Daisy, Ash sailed past Violet, Misty took out Tracey, and Lily advanced at Brock's expense. The Grand Group was set, and the realization that I was going to go against Ash, Misty, and Lily on center stage had me feeling as if electricity was running through my veins instead of blood.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face as Daisy and I approached the others at our concourse meeting place.  
"Hey, nice going!" Lily said. "I gotta admit you outmaneuvered Daisy out there."  
"Hey, she made me work for it." I said. "It could have gone either way."  
"Thanks, but you know you kicked my butt out there." Daisy said. "Misty, Lily, you've got your warning—he's very good against Water-types even if you can score on him sometimes."  
"Are you ready to try to take me and Ash?" Misty asked with a grin.  
"Yes and no." I said, starting to laugh as I finished.  
Misty and Ash laughed a bit before Ash told me, "Don't worry about it. You deserve to be in this last group."  
I grinned at him and was about to thank him when a man's voice said behind me, "Ash? Misty? Lily? Carlo? I'm sorry, but it's time for you four to come over to the entrance to the field—it's time for you guys to get the final battle underway!"  
I turned around to see a tournament official grinning at us.  
"Oh, boy." I said. "Here goes nothing."  
"Well, what are we waiting for, guys?" Ash said. "Center stage is all that's left and the show's about to start!"  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Misty said, and we began following the tournament official.  
"Give us some great battles, okay?" Daisy asked.  
"Don't worry, we will!" Misty replied.  
"We don't have to ask them that, Daisy. You know they'll give us some crackers." Theo said.  
"Bye, see you later! Have fun and good luck!" Violet called.  
"Got it!" We replied.  
We went down to field level through the trainer holding area and into the tunnel entrance to the field and waited for our cue side by side. While we were there, Lily and I saw Misty turn to Ash, say, "For luck", and kiss him on the cheek.  
"For luck." Ash repeated, and he returned the favor. Pikachu and Togetic shook hands as if they were about to have a friendly tussle against each other instead of a championship fight.  
"Aww…" Lily said.  
"Wow, even when they're going to face each other?" I asked.  
"I guess we should be surprised, but not that surprised." Lily said. "I mean, that's them."  
"You're right." I said, nodding.  
Without warning, I then heard the PA announcer say, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for: the Cerulean Youth International singles Grand Group! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the final four trainers!"  
"All right, let's go!" Ash said with a big grin on his face. Misty, Lily, and I all grinned and cheered, and we began to walk.  
The sight that greeted us as we headed out onto the field was nothing short of incredible. As we acknowledged the cheers from the full house—mostly Japanese with a small American section—we could see the last glint of the sun and a fiery patch of sky to the west, with the rest of the sky starry and the stadium lights on, including the lights on the insides of the shells leaning over the long ends and we could hear Hilary Duff's Why Not blaring out of the stadium speakers. As we soaked up the atmosphere and heard the crowd roar as our names were called, I felt an adrenaline rush bigger than anything I had known before.

Even though I was psyched to be in the final group, I went into my first few battles in those finals a little jittery, and against Ash and Misty, you can't come in lacking confidence or you're dead. Ash nearly swept me in the finals' first battle, beating me 4-1, which included Pikachu knocking out Dragonair with an unbelievable Thunder blast (and keep in mind that dragons have resistance against electric attacks, so I thought that was a favorable matchup, as strong as Pikachu is!) Misty then took me down 3-1 thanks to terrific teamwork between Wooper, who she had added to her team less than a year beforehand, and Togetic. I faced Lily next and was able to find some rhythm there—as a matter of fact, I would have won that one if her Kangaskhan, also relatively new, hadn't managed to stay on her feet despite Jolteon hitting her with a Toxic shot with 3 minutes to go. After that, I saw a chance to make a run and hit my groove again, beating Lily 4-1 after a midway break. Ash and I then went at each other again and produced what turned out to be an exhilarating classic—a 5-5 draw that saw only Pikachu and Dragonair standing by the end—before I finished up by nearly beating Misty, only to be denied when Togetic hit Dragonair with Thunder Wave and prevented her from landing the decisive blow.  
I couldn't watch Ash and Misty's faceoffs against each other because I had to concentrate on doing my best in those finals, but I did see that they tied each other in both of their battles—first by 2-2 and then by 3-3. The difference-maker between the two of them was that Ash beat Lily both times while Misty won one and tied one after Lily managed to find her groove during her second-to-last battle.  
The final standings were calculated thus:  
in fourth, Lily with a 0-4-2 win-loss-tie record for 2 points  
in third, me with a 1-2-3 record for 6 points  
in second, Misty with a 3-0-3 record for 12 points  
in first, Ash with a 4-0-2 record for 14 points

So in the end, Lily and I each scooped a bronze medal, Misty won a silver medal, and Ash won another gold medal and trophy. This time, though, as we received our medals, Japan's national anthem Kimigayo was played, and Ash accepted the trophy to raucous cheers—they cheered almost as if Misty or Lily had won—I could see nothing but joy in his smile. After the medal ceremony, we took a victory lap around the field—in my case, clasping an American flag with both hands. Needless to say, it was terrific to actually be down there, share that moment with Ash, Misty, and Lily, and savor my own success a little bit.  
"Wait 'till they find out we're playing…" I was cheering.  
Before I could say "together", Ash said, "Not yet, Carlo. We don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"  
"Oh, no." I said with a grin.  
"You got that right." Ash said. Then, turning to Misty, he said, "I gotta say I feel a little sad that you didn't lose a match and you didn't get a gold medal."  
"Hey, Ash, don't worry about it." Misty said. "Even if I did want to be mad at you, I wouldn't have the time because I'll probably by asking you to bail us out this time tomorrow night."  
"No, you won't! I'm sure you guys will have each other covered tomorrow. I think it's time we stopped talking about this, though—we just swept a whole podium at an international tournament at home!" Lily said.  
She went off a few feet ahead of us and started waving to the crowd again, and we got the message: now was not the time to worry about the next day or whether it was unfair that Ash beat Misty even after either of them went undefeated in the tournament. We soon followed, laughing it up, enjoying the moment, and posing for fans' cameras.

Ash and Misty were entered in one more competition in the Cerulean Youth International—the doubles tournament, where they would compete as a team. Normally, the singles tournament often gets more coverage when an event includes both singles and doubles, but when the news that Ash and Misty had entered got around, the stands were packed again for doubles day.  
The competition structure was similar to that of the singles tournament. 64 trainers were involved again, but this time, they competed as 32 doubles teams divided into 8 groups of 4 at the start. After the field was halved after the group stage, there would be best-of-3 and best-of-5 knockout rounds to narrow it down to the 4 pairs in the doubles Grand Group. The matches were still "8 minutes, 2-on-2, most knockouts wins", but each trainer had to have one Pokémon in play unless he or she was out of Pokémon. Also, one half of each pair had to fulfill the singles requirements of either being a gym leader, an Elite Four member at at least state or regional level, or being ranked in the top 10 in a state or region. Each match included singles, doubles, and a full team phase where each trainer had one Pokémon in play at a time.  
"I heard that Erika is also competing there with her boyfriend Tim Morrison." Ash had said as we had sized up the each field the day after his and Misty's first date. "I also expect the big foreign challenge to come from Lucia Rodriguez and Gabrielle Ayala—a highly-rated pair of Argentine best friends and gym leaders. What do you think, Carlo?"  
"I definitely would pick both of those teams." I said. "I'm also looking at the Fonseca brothers, Jared and Pavel, of Mexico, to make a run and round out the Grand Group. But looking at the field and how you two are, I really think this is yours and Misty's to win or lose."

As it turns out, the doubles tournament quickly evolved into a coming-out party for Ash and Misty with a worldwide audience. They topped their group, winning their three group stage battles by a combined score of 15 to 1, including one 6-0 win after just two minutes, as Brock, Tracey, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Theo, and I led the cheers and did some scouting work. Their quarterfinal and semifinal were hardly less of walkovers than those matches, as they went through those matches like a hot knife through butter, having only one of their Pokémon knocked out while they scored 22 times.  
"You guys are like, head and shoulders above everyone else right now!" Daisy exclaimed as we met at our concourse spot just before the doubles Grand Group.  
"Yeah, the teamwork has been incredible!" Brock said. "I guess we shouldn't have expected anything less from you two, but it's still been a privilege to watch."  
"Thanks a lot." Ash said, smiling broadly.  
"Hey, it's the truth, Ash." Tracey said. "You and Misty have really taken it to the next level tonight, and if Erika, Tim, Lucia, Gabrielle, Jared, and Pavel can follow, they haven't shown it. You've got their numbers, so ahead and **nail** 'em!"  
"Still ours to win or lose, huh?" Misty asked.  
"You bet!" Lily said. "Go show 'em what you're made of, okay?"

For the doubles Grand Group, Brock, Daisy, Tracey, Violet, Theo, Lily, and I were seated in the front row and were also all wearing earpieces—Ash and Misty were miked up for the Grand Group so that we could hear what they were saying to each other.  
We didn't have to wait much at all for the defining moment of the tournament. It came when Ash and Misty already had their match in hand, leading Erika and Tim 10-0 with a minute to go. They had Pikachu and Starmie out, and Erika and Tim had just respectively sent out Jumpluff and Fearow as a last resort.  
"Should we make a change or two?" Misty asked Ash.  
"No." Ash said with a grin. "We've kept our new moves secret long enough."  
"What are they talking about?" I wondered out loud as I saw Misty grin back and nod.  
Before any of the others could respond, Ash and Misty yelled in unison, **"Pikachu! Starmie! _Twin Thunder!_"**  
"What the—" Theo said, but he was cut short as Pikachu hopped up onto Starmie and began charging.  
"Hey, what's Pikachu doing?" Tracey asked. "Shouldn't he know better than to charge while on top of Starmie?"  
"Yeah, unless they're trying to…**Oh, man!**"  
I let out that yell as Starmie tossed Pikachu up into the air before they let loose with the electrical energy that they both had been evidently storing up and amplifying through each other.  
The crowd then let out a collective gasp as that energy began to rain down. Not one large thunderbolt, but a whole slew of large thunderbolts flashed down, leaving few spots on Erika and Tim's side of the field untouched.  
When the storm died down, we could see both Jumpluff and Fearow flat out on the platform that they had been hovering above. The new attack had been way too much for both of them, even Jumpluff, who is a Flying-type but also a Grass-type, meaning it's not as vulnerable to electricity as your typical flier.  
The whistle sounded to herald a 12-0 victory by knockout.  
"**All right!"** Misty was yelling as they embraced each other briefly but firmly.  
"**Whoo!"** Ash cheered as they let go of each other and slapped hands just before Starmie and Pikachu jumped up onto their shoulders and joined the celebration. They then turned, first towards us, then to the stands to the left and the right of us, waving at the crowd before they came to center field to shake hands with Erika and Tim.  
Up in the stands, everyone, including the seven of us, was on their feet, stunned but raucously cheering.  
"Oh, yeah!" Violet screamed. "You go, guys!"  
"Oh, my God!" I yelled, clutching my cap-covered head. "That was **unbelievable!**"  
"Oh, my word!" Theo roared, emphasizing each word. "Talk about devastating!"  
"You bet it was! _Aaaah!_" Daisy squealed. "What was **that?**"  
"Yeah, I know! What **was that?** She didn't say anything about using a TM on Starmie to teach it Thunderbolt or Thunder!" Tracey said.  
"I don't think she used a TM on it!" Brock said.  
"Are you saying that it's just because of the chemistry that Ash and Misty have?" Daisy asked. Then, as if she realized what the answer was, she breathed, "Wow…"  
"It's **over**." Lily said emphatically. "They, like, might as well give them their gold medals right now, because they're gonna keep going just like that and blow away Lucia, Gabrielle, and the Fonsecas."

If we were talking about anyone else making a statement like that, including myself, I might have doubted that. However, having seen Ash and Misty combine to kick into an even higher gear than we had seen, I knew Lily was telling the truth. Even though there were still 5 battles to go, it **was**, for all intents and purposes, over.  
As we watched Ash and Misty's remaining battles, we could see they gave each other the sort of swagger or strut—a healthy one, you know, not the unhealthy one you see from people like Terrell Owens—that champions have. Their run through the Grand Group was a microcosm of their tournament as a whole and then some—something bordering between masterful art and outright demolition. Their stats on the standings by the end ran like this: six battles, six wins, no ties, no losses, 64 knockouts for, and 0 knockouts against.  
Their last move of the evening was another team-up, the Aqua Shock Bullet, a combination of Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Horsea's Hydro Pump, which took out Gabrielle's Aerodactyl at the horn. When the whistle sounded, we cheered as the crowd roared even more than it had the previous evening and as Misty and Ash ran into each other's arms and shared a big hug.  
"We actually did it! We won!" Misty cheered.  
"I know! I can't believe we did it—much less like that!" Ash was yelling. Then he dropped his voice and said, "Although I do wish there was one more battle tonight—teaming up with you and winning this made this more fun than any other tournament I've ever been in."  
As they shared a short kiss right after that, making the crowd whoop and cheer even more, I wondered if they were so happy that they'd won a tournament together, much less this one, that they couldn't hear us or anyone else.  
Ash and Misty received their gold medals and their trophy with huge smiles and shared another hug on the podium. As I cheered with a big smile of my own as I watched them take their victory lap along with a beaming Pikachu and Togetic, I could sense the world hadn't been and still wasn't ready for Ash and Misty as a couple and doubles team—and I could sense that the two of them, both by themselves and as a doubles pair, would take us a **long** way as a team. And even then I had no idea of just how far.

I was also thankful to Ash and Misty for two things: that their romp to the top had given us one more incredible day at the International, and that their win enabled me to sleep easy that night, because the next day, I was reentering the fray with my classmates.  
I had come to regard the school competition on the last day of the International as a chance to emerge as my own man, but more than that, a chance to help our school team to new heights. Our win in Atlanta had put Reynolds into the top 15 in the US national rankings and the top 100 in the world, but I knew we were better than that. That knowledge and faith in my friends and classmates, plus the extra shot of confidence from my singles bronze medal, had me a very confident, upbeat trainer as I donned our team T-shirt, pulled on a small black captain's armband, and led our team into the Cerulean Special Events Park.  
My teammates, like me, train at Winston-Salem Gym after school. Some of them I've known since middle school, while some of them I only met at Reynolds, but all of them I trust and honestly consider friends. Rosanne Niforos is a Greek with a strong but scrappy team, while her best friend Brittany Hicks has an attractive but potent group. Audrey Gauss, of Californian heritage and German heritage before that, has every member of the Eevee family (Eevee plus its five evolutions), and rounding out the team were Daryl Ferreras, a fellow Filipino-American who also has a cerebral style of battling that stems from his immense chess talent, and Richard Spangler, a talented soccer player whose defensive skill is reflected in his team. As a team, our strength lay in my ability to shut down the opposing stars and set the tone while my teammates took their cue. By June 2003, though, we had grown to the point that my teammates could very much manufacture momentum as well as I could.

The school competition was split into two divisions: middle school level and high school level, each with sixteen schools and each school team having six trainers and no more than two captains—and all captains had to be singles tournament-eligible. Each match included singles, doubles, and a full team phase where each trainer had one Pokémon in play at a time.  
Before the tournament, the favorites had been Emerald Brook High of Celadon, captained by Erika, the Kanto British School, captained by Theo and including Tim Morrison, Garnet Springs of Lavaridge, captained by Flannery, and Gardner Hill of Cerulean, captained by Violet and Lily. Now, though, some were putting us on the list after they had seen me emerge a little more with my singles bronze medal. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Daisy would all be on the sidelines that day, taking a well-earned rest, so the four of us had our chance to shine on our own.  
"My teammates are flying in tonight, and I don't want them to know I'm hanging around you guys just yet." I had told Ash and the others the previous evening, explaining why I had to leave the celebration for Ash and Misty's doubles title early.  
"That's all right." Ash said, and he made eye contact with me, Theo, Violet, and Lily when he added, "Tomorrow, it's about you guys and your friends. Have fun and good luck!"

We were astonished to find that group play didn't pose too much of a challenge for us at all as we blew through our three group stage matches, winning all three by over 40 points/knockouts. In the best-of-three semis, we came up against Emerald Brook in what most people understandably labeled a battle of equals. We didn't play like it, though, as we kept rolling and scored a big win that won me, Daryl, and Rosanne Celadon Gym's Rainbow Badge, kept the crowd buzzing, and put us through to the Grand Group.  
Just afterward, we learned that that group would contain Reynolds (us), Gardner Hill, Garnet Springs, and the Kanto British School—a faceoff between Kanto, Hoenn, Great Britain, and the United States.  
As Violet, Lily, Theo, Flannery, and I led our teams out onto the field at late sunset again, I walked with a smile on my face at being in another Grand Group, but I also was walking with what I call my business walk, because that time, I was shooting for the top no matter who was standing in the way and I had classmates and school teammates counting on me—not to carry them, but to show the way and perform—so I was there to win.

We played like I wanted us to play in those first few matches—like we were on a mission. In contrast to my nervous start to the singles Grand Group, we came out firing on all cylinders. First came an astonishing romp against Garnet Springs that got the crowd on its feet and saw me, Rosanne, and Audrey each top Flannery and win Lavaridge Gym's Heat Badge. When we played the Kanto British School, Theo and I then basically canceled each other out, but my friends and teammates showed how much they had grown as they swung the battle in our favor and got us our second win out of the gates. Then came our showdown against Gardner Hill.  
People had said that the Gardner Hill-Reynolds clashes would be decided on how the captains performed. On paper, I knew we had Pokémon who could be very effective against Violet, Lily, and company, but I also remembered that my battles against Violet and Lily would affect whether we had the added benefit of momentum or not. So I was glad I was able to beat Violet on the first singles showdown to set the tone and then team up with Audrey to take down both Violet and Lily to set the tone. Winning those fights also gave us some breathing room, something we took full advantage of as it took a last-gasp charge from Gardner Hill to take the winning margin down to 3.  
In the rematch just after the break, they put up a huge fight, but we also managed to take what we could use out of the first match, respond, pull out all the stops, and scrape a 5-knockout victory. As if acknowledging us as the high school division champions, the Gardner Hill team, including Lily and Violet, raised our hands to the crowd (we returned the favor as a sporting gesture) as the crowd gave us a standing ovation. As you can imagine, the American section was on its feet as it smelled a US champion.

We did have two matches to go, though, but we never took the pedal off the floor. First was a solid win over the Kanto British School after I got the upper hand against Theo, and then came another romp over Garnet Springs, which turned out to be an even bigger rout than our first encounter was. Before it, we as a team got a terrific welcome from the crowd, and after it, we got another standing ovation, as we had emulated Ash individually and also Ash and Misty as a pair by winning one of the event's main-event tournaments by winning every match.  
I had a huge smile on my face as we ascended the podium and received our gold medals before I accepted the trophy on behalf of the team before passing it around just before we heard two songs played: Alma Mater, our school song, and then the only foreign anthem to be played at the awards ceremony that year—The Star-Spangled Banner.  
All said, my haul from the International was huge: a bronze medal, a gold medal and team trophy, numerous badges including the Cascade, Rainbow, and Heat Badges, Kanto and Queensland Elite Medals, and the Ambassador's Award, which I had clinched with my contribution to our team title. Perhaps most importantly, though, if there were any doubts—from me or anyone else—that Ash, Misty, Brock, Daisy, Tracey, Violet, Lily, Theo, and I made up a team ready to explode onto the scene, they went right out the window. Before the tournament, I also knew I was ready for the international stage—my performance in Viridian in March had proved that. I hadn't been sure whether I would be a liability to a team like United, though, before the tournament, but my performance there had dispelled those doubts as well.  
There was one more thing I had to get out of the way, though. After we had left the field, I managed to pull Ash aside for a minute and say, "Just so you guys know, I was thinking about savoring the school title with my classmates tomorrow."  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Ash said. "Why are you worried?"  
"I know the announcement as to who's on the team goes out tomorrow—how do I tell them I'm going to be playing with you guys too?" I asked him.  
Ash could tell I didn't want my classmates to think I was disloyal to them by joining Cerulean City United. He gave me a smile and said, "Well, here's what I think…"

So the next day, I went around Cerulean with my teammates, seeing sights, taking photos, and talking about the previous day.  
"Hey, where do you guys want to eat?" Rosanne asked as the sun began to set.  
"I dunno, since there are so many good restaurants around here." I said, looking at my watch and deciding to start to spill the beans. "We have to choose quickly, though—I actually can't stay too long tonight."  
"What's going on?" Brittany asked. "Something wrong?"  
"Hey, is that you up there, Carlo?" Richard asked. Our heads turned towards where he was pointing.  
What I forgot to tell you is that the circular area including the Mermaid Memorial Fountain is a lot like Times Square—it has news tickers, video screens, video advertising boards, large neon ads, and such. As Richard was speaking, a video clip that the team had composed in order to announce Ash, Brock, Tracey, Theo, and me being named to the team began to play on one of those screens. While the clip played, the nearby news ticker was reeling off a new message in three parts:

_CERULEAN CITY UNITED NAMES FULL TEAM FOR SATURDAY FRIENDLY VS. OLIVINE!_

_JAPANESE NATIONAL CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM, PEWTER GYM LEADER BROCK SLATE, ORANGE ISLAND STAR TRACEY SKETCHIT, AMERICAN STANDOUT CARLO SANTOS, AND ENGLISH STAR THEO SPENCER JOIN SENSATIONAL SISTERS IN UNITED FIRST NINE THAT WILL ALSO COMPETE FOR INDIGO CUP_

_TEAM IS COMPOSED OF 9 OF 16 SINGLES QUARTERFINALISTS, INCLUDING ALL 8 SEMIFINALISTS AND ALL 4 MEDALISTS, FROM CERULEAN YOUTH INTERNATIONAL'S SINGLES TOURNAMENT_

My friends absolutely went off when they saw the news.  
"Oh, my God!" Brittany squealed, looking at me as if I had just been named to the American Elite Four. "You're actually going to play with Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, **and** the other Sensational Sisters?"  
"Yeah." I said with a grin.  
"No way!" Richard said. "How'd you meet 'em?"  
Over the next few minutes, I took them aside and quickly told them about meeting Ash, Tracey, and Brock in Viridian in March, about the dinner at Giacomo's when I had found out about Ash and Misty's being all but official loving boyfriend and girlfriend, and about witnessing their reunion, confessions, and first date the previous Sunday.  
"Wow…" Rosanne said when I had finished. "That is absolutely unbelievable! It sounds more than ever like you've had an especially incredible week!"  
"I know! I can't believe it, either!" I said. Then, toning my voice down to a more serious one, I said, "I was actually scared to tell you guys because I thought you might think I was being disloyal to you guys for joining United instead of a club back home."  
Rosanne took my hands and said meaningfully, "Hey, Carlo, listen to me. If a team including Brock, Tracey, and the other Sensational Sisters, much less Ash and Misty on top of that, asked one of us if we wanted to join them, we'd take it in a heartbeat! Just be aware we'll do our best to try and top you."  
"Although I don't know how possible that is." Audrey said, making all of us laugh. "Oh, Carlo, I bet you're so excited! So you're going to be playing alongside them tomorrow night against Olivine?"  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Wow!" Richard said. "We'll be sure to grab some tickets and cheer you, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey on!"  
"Thanks!" I said. "Although let's not forget the other Waterflowers, please…"  
"I know, we're not!" Daryl said, motioning downward with his hands. "He's just saying. So this is why you can't stay too long tonight?"  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"That's all right. What are you doing?" Brittany asked.  
I grinned at them as I replied, "I gotta get dressed to kill. That's what they said, anyway."  
"Oh, boy…" Richard said, grinning back along with the others.

Author's Note: United takes the field next chapter! As usual, please review, but don't flame me just because you're not into AAML or Pokéshipping.

Author's Soundtrack Suggestions:

Original/Modern Version  
Why Not—Hilary Duff  
I Can't Wait—Hilary Duff


	5. Appendix A: Roster & Schedule

Author's Note: The next chapter is almost done (It's taking a while, since it's a long one and it has some battles in it), but here's United's roster and schedule to hopefully tide you over until then._**  
**_

_**Team Roster**_

_**Starters **_

_**#2**—Daisy Waterflower  
**Age:** 19  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Seaking (signature), Blissey, Jynx, Nidoqueen, Squirtle, Wingull_

_**#3**—Brock Slate  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Pewter City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Pewter Gym  
**Team: **Onix (signature), Geodude, Vulpix, Zubat, Rhydon, Solrock_

_**#7**—Lily Waterflower  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Dewgong (signature), Shellder, Poliwrath, Pelipper, Kangaskhan, Tentacool_

_**#8**—Theo Spencer  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** England (Great Britain)  
**Ancestry:** England  
**Birthplace: **Chelsea, London, England  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym (Chelsea Gym before move)  
**Team: **Skarmory (signature), Heracross, Lapras, Alakazam, Machamp, Gengar_

_**#9**—Phillip Carlo Santos  
**Age:** 15  
**Nationality:** United States  
**Ancestry:** Philippines  
**Birthplace: **Manhattan, New York, NY, USA  
**Training Base:** Winston-Salem Gym, NC  
**Team: **Dragonair (signature), Starmie, Nidoqueen, Lanturn, Jolteon, Charizard_

_**#10**—Ash Ketchum (Co-Captain)  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Pallet Town  
**Team: **Pikachu (signature), Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Altairia, Butterfree_

_**#11**—Misty Waterflower (Co-Captain)  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Starmie (signature), Horsea, Togetic, Golduck, Wooper, Milotic_

_**#13**—Tracey Sketchit  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Orange Islands, Japan  
**Training Base:** Orange Islands  
**Team: **Marill (signature), Venomoth, Scyther, Shuckle, Ponyta, Jumpluff_

_**#14**—Violet Waterflower  
**Age:** 18  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Corsola (signature), Totodile, Krabby, Miltank, Politoed, Walrein_

_**Top Reserves**_

_**#4**—Julie Keightley  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Australia  
**Ancestry:** Australia  
**Birthplace: **Sydney, New South Wales, Australia  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Bellossom (signature), Sandslash, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Plusle  
_

_**#5**—Charles Francis  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team:** Feraligatr (signature), Electabuzz, Magmar, Nidoking, Mankey, Growlithe  
_

_**#6**—Rachel Bassett  
**Age:** 16  
**Nationality:** Japan  
**Ancestry:** Japan  
**Birthplace: **Goldenrod City, Kanto, Japan  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Clefable (signature), Pidgeotto, Jigglypuff, Kadabra, Diglett, Torchic  
_

_**#12**—Melisa Fernandez  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** Spain  
**Ancestry:** Spain  
**Birthplace: **Madrid, Castille, Spain  
**Training Base:** Cerulean Gym  
**Team: **Rapidash (signature), Growlithe, Jumpluff, Minun, Clefairy, Charmander  
_

_**United Fast Facts**_  
—_Average age: 16.56 years_  
—_All nine finished in the top nine in the Trainer of the Tournament voting at the Cerulean Youth International_  
—_Sportswear sponsor: Adidas_  
—_Primary non-sportswear sponsor: Nestlé_

* * *

_**Team Schedule**_

_**Opening Night Friendlies (Vs. Olivine City)**  
June 14th, 2003  
Leg 1: Mermaid Garden, Cerulean City  
Leg 2: Olivine Peace Stadium, Olivine City, Johto_

_**Indigo Cup (Kanto/Johto Club Championship)**  
June 20th, 2003  
The Pokémon Stadium, Indigo Plateau_

_**Japanese Premier Cup**  
August 2nd, 2003  
Tokyo/Yokohama  
(Final Venue: International Stadium Yokohama)  
How can United qualify? 8th or better at Indigo Cup_

_**Melbourne City Cup**  
September 6th, 2003  
Melbourne, Victoria, Australia  
(Final Venue: Melbourne Cricket Ground/The MCG)_

_**Asian/Pacific Club Championship**  
October 4th, 2003  
Asia/Oceania  
(Final Venue: Jose Rizal Memorial Stadium, Manila, Philippines)  
How can United qualify? 4th or better at Japanese Premier Cup or one of four wild cards_

_**Empire Cup (Europe Vs. Asia/Pacific)**  
Leg 1: March 13th, 2004, Europe  
Leg 2: March 20th, 2004, Asia/Oceania  
How can United qualify? Win Asian/Pacific Club Championship, or win Japanese Premier Cup and then not have a Japanese team with the Asian/Pacific Club Championship_

_**Tar Heel Invitational**  
May 22nd, 2004  
North Carolina, USA  
(Final Venue: Ericsson Stadium, Charlotte)_

_**Battle For New York**  
May 29th, 2004  
New York City, USA  
(Final Venue: Nintendo Arena at Rockefeller Center, Manhattan)_

_**World Club Championship**  
June 12th, 2004  
Europe  
(Final Venue: Stadio Olimpico/Olympic Stadium, Rome, Italy)  
How can United qualify? 4th or better at Japanese Premier Cup or win Asian/Pacific Club Championship_

Closing Author's Notes: The only fictional venues that will be in this story are any stadiums in Johto and Kanto, plus Nintendo Arena at Rockefeller Center. All other venues, whether they be built for soccer, football, cricket, or rugby, will be real-life venues. If you please, leave a review to let me know if you like where this one's going!_  
_


	6. Prepping & Dressing For Success

Opening Author's Notes: I know I said that this chapter would feature some battles, but I don't want to go over 10,000 words per chapter on this one and make you guys wait, so here's the latest, with the opening night action slated for the next chapter. Hope you like it!

As I headed for the other side of the plaza to meet back up with the other United trainers, I was suddenly approached by a pair of teenage girls.  
"Oh, my gosh, you're Carlo! I can't believe you, Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Theo are going to play for United! You must be so excited!" They both squealed.  
"You bet I am!" I said, once the pleasant shock had worn off enough for me to compose my thoughts. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to go meet with the team."  
"Can you stop long enough to sign this?" One of them asked, holding out a notepad.  
"Umm…sure!" I said as I took a pen from the other girl in the group. "Hope I look good enough alongside Ash, Misty, and the others!" I said as I signed a page.  
"Don't worry about it, Carlo. We know you guys can go all the way! Good luck tomorrow night!"  
"Thanks!" I said, waving at them as I headed off towards the Mermaid Garden again. Not too long after, I got to the Special Events Park at the same time as Tracey, Brock, Ash, and Theo. 

"Hey, guys!" Ash said, grinning as he waved at us. "Ready for our first real team meeting?"  
"You bet!" I said. Then I said, "Wonder what we're going to be getting tonight…"  
"I hope it's not too much." Brock said. "I'm all for dressing for an occasion, but I honestly don't want to change this outfit too much."  
"Me neither." Tracey said.  
"Come on, guys, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure the girls won't ask us to overhaul our outfits." Ash said reassuringly.  
"You're probably right." Brock said, nodding. "Hey, they said the meeting place was this way, right?" He said, pointing towards a sign marked "Competitor Meeting Rooms" with an arrow pointing to the right.  
"Yeah." Ash said.

After a right turn, we soon arrived at the first batch of meeting rooms and found Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet already there, talking to a pretty silver-haired girl we hadn't met who was their age and about Misty's height.  
"Hi, ladies!" Ash said. "How's it going?"  
"Feeling great from the last three days and ready to keep it going with you guys!" Misty said, and she and Ash shared a brief hug and pecked each other briefly, knowing we didn't have time for much more.  
"Hey, everyone!" I called. "Ready for this?"  
"Oh, I know we are!" Daisy said. "What about you guys?"  
"I didn't ask the others, but I think we've all got a few ideas." I said honestly.  
"So what exactly are we doing with our outfits, turning them into uniforms?" Tracey asked.  
"Sort of." Misty said. "The IPL (International Pokémon League), when it outlined club competition, said that each team doesn't require a uniform in the true sense of the word, but each team and participating trainer is encouraged to wear something related to the team. So we're here to pick our outfits out, and then we're headed down to the field to practice."  
"Don't freak out, now." Daisy said reassuringly, anticipating Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Theo's concern. "You don't have to wear something completely different—you can just change the color on something you like to wear a lot. If you want a completely new clothing item, though, we can get it tonight too."  
"Oh, that's good to know." Tracey said.  
"Thanks, Daisy." Brock, Theo, and Ash said almost simultaneously.  
"No problem." Daisy said with a smile.

"So, how are we getting our new clothes tonight?" Tracey asked.  
"It's a terrific favor from someone we know." Misty said, and here, she indicated the pretty silver-haired girl. "This is Marina, a really good friend of ours who we turn to a lot when we want to get something to wear that's not on the market yet. She's a clothing designer who's really on the rise, and she's got contacts with companies like Adidas and Nike."  
"Hi, everyone!" Marina said brightly, smiling at me and the guys and making us smile back. "And hi, guys! Of course, Ash, Brock, and Tracey, and you too, Carlo and Theo…" She shook each of our hands as she said that before finishing, "It's such a pleasure to meet you guys! Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet talked to me so much about you guys since Sunday, and as I've been telling them, you nine just blew up the tournament against the world's best!"  
"Thanks!" Ash said, grinning.  
"Yeah, thanks…but stop it." Brock said dismissively. "That was simply all of us showing the world what we're made of, so it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise."  
"Maybe, but it didn't make it any less of a joy to watch." Marina said, beaming. "But we don't have time for much more…let's go ahead and get you guys and gals ready!" She then told us, "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions so that I know who to take care of first. Okay, who wants to just tweak the color scheme of their clothes?"  
Ash, Tracey, and Brock all raised their hands.  
"Okay, I'll take care of you guys first. Who's planning on getting just one new clothing item?"  
I raised my hand.  
"Who doesn't know how much they'd like to change their outfit?"  
Theo raised his hand.  
"And I know you four are going to want to dress up, so there's no need to ask." Marina said, looking at the Waterflowers with a knowing smile. The five of them shared a laugh before Marina said, "Okay, Tracey, let's get you spiffed up a little bit."

Tracey grinned at Marina and at us as he followed Marina through a door into an adjoining room. Once the door had closed behind them, we sat down and began chatting about what had already been said about us.  
"I knew getting you, Brock, Carlo, Theo, and Tracey on board would get everyone even more excited, but what I've been hearing is still incredible!" Misty said to Ash.  
"Absolutely." Ash said. "Tracey, Brock, and I must have heard at least 10 to 20 people who are picking us to become world champions!"  
"Do you think it's that much of a stretch?" I asked.  
"Part of me never like, really thought about it that way, but it is a terrific thought." Violet said.  
"I don't know if it is too much of a stretch, but what I do know is that it's cool to see Cerulean that optimistic. I can't remember a time where Cerulean's been this excited about the trainers who are representing it." Daisy said.  
"No kidding." Lily said. "It is nice to see that they have that much faith in us, believe me, but I think they have so much faith that it's frightening. You know what I mean?"  
"Yeah." I said. "Although I really do think that the way Ash and Misty are performing, with them together both as a couple and as co-captains, we can beat **anybody**."  
"Oh, we've definitely got the best doubles tandem in the world right here for sure!" Daisy said, glowing with pride as she looked at Misty and Ash, who been slightly red but also grinning since my comment. "We're just scared, I think, that we won't be able to play at your level and do what's needed." She said, turning to them.  
"Don't worry about it. We're a strong team of nine strong trainers, not just one, two, or three standouts." Ash said earnestly.  
"Thanks, Ash." Daisy said, smiling.  
"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said.  
"I gotta confess…I've always dreamed big, but I never thought I'd captain a team like this." Ash said with a grin and a laugh.  
"Hey, me neither." Misty said. "Especially not with you on the roster…" She and Ash shared a laugh and a quick hug.  
"Hey, you've grown into it." Brock said reassuringly, looking at both of them.  
"I really think that's what happened." Ash said. "I know I didn't start out as a good leader, but Misty's, Pikachu's, Tracey's, and your belief in me…"  
"_Pika!"_ Pikachu squeaked with a big smile on its face, hearing Ash's complement. Misty went slightly red.  
"…and the experiences we've had traveling gave me the belief I need for that, so I owe my share of the captaincy to you guys and I'm definitely glad Misty's a captain too. I know I'm going to have an off day sometime along the road, and when I do, I know she won't."  
"Aww…" Misty and Lily said together.

"Hey, that's not just sweet talk, you know." Tracey said. "It's the truth."  
"Oh, hey, Tracey! Where'd you—whoa!" Ash said, leaning back in his seat in surprise as he saw Tracey and the clothes he had chosen for its uniform.  
His T-shirt was now royal blue with an aqua green colorized print featuring a snapshot of Mermaid Avenue and the United emblem, with enough room left for a white number 13 in what I recognized as "Premiership font" because it was like the font used on English Premier League soccer uniforms, only except the numbers had no symbols added. On top of that, his red shorts were now the green that his shirt usually was, but still sported some red in some side accents.  
"How do you like it?" Tracey asked with a grin.  
"Nice!" Misty said with a smile. "I really like how you and Marina mixed in the team colors with what you had already."  
"Yeah, look at that!" Ash said.  
"Uh-huh! Nice!" Brock said, and then he asked, "Are these the same clothes with new colors or new clothes altogether?"  
"New clothes." He said. "She's got the shorts and shirt I wore in here on hold."  
Brock nodded and then said, "You know what? I think you just gave me an idea for how to change my colors up."

He definitely did, because once he waved to Marina to let her know that he was ready and stepped into the side room, he was hardly three minutes before he came back out smiling.  
"Hey, guys!" He said, spreading his arms wide so that we could size him up.  
"Aw, nice!" Ash said, getting up high-fiving him.  
Brock still had his orange wind pants, but his vest was now blue and featured a number 3 over the left pocket and the United badge over the right pocket, while his orange T-shirt now had slight green accents near the sleeves.  
"Good call!" Daisy said, winking at him.  
"No kidding!" I said. "I gotta say I like the idea you and Tracey have of combining your original colors with the club ones."  
"Yeah—and I think I'll go ahead and jump in on that idea, too." Ash said, grinning as he got up and went into the side room.  
While Ash was inside, Misty briefed me, Brock, Tracey, and Theo on the rules. Each match was comprised of four phases in random order: the singles phase, the small team phase, the large team phase, and the full team phase. Here's how each of those phases was structured:

**Singles** – 6 2-minute rounds – 6 Pokémon per trainer, up to 6 points possible per round

**Small Team Phase** – 3 minutes per round, randomly chosen from…  
Doubles – 3 rounds – 6 Pokémon per trainer, up to 12 points possible per round  
Triples – 4 rounds – 3 Pokémon per trainer, up to 9 points possible per round

**Large Team Phase**—3 minutes per round, randomly chosen from…  
4-on-4 – 3 rounds – 3 Pokémon per trainer, up to 12 points possible per round  
5-on-5 – 2 rounds – 4 Pokémon per trainer, up to 18 points possible per round  
6-on-6 – 2 rounds – 3 Pokémon per trainer, up to 18 points possible per round

**Full Team Phase** – all 9 trainers, 5 minutes, 4 Pokémon each – 36 points possible

Notes: Each team gets one substitution of up to 3 trainers per match. Also, every starter and any trainers substituted in must play.

All said, these were matches that could be finished in under an hour, meaning that big tournaments could be staged in a day, providing a very unique experience for trainers and fans. One more thing: At the start of each match would be a coin flip, and the team that won the toss would decide whether the first phase was "direct order" or "reverse order". Here's an example: If we won the toss and chose to "reverse order" the first phase—in this case, singles—our No. 6 would go against their No. 6, then our No. 5 against their No. 5, and so forth. This was extremely important because each phase alternated between direct and reverse order, which meant that the team that won the toss could potentially decide who would be in position at the critical points.  
Just as I finished taking all of that in, Ash came back out.  
"Oh, wow!" Misty exclaimed as she sized up his uniform.  
Ash still had his outfit, but with some additions. His blue and white jacket now featured a number 10 over the left breast and the United emblem over the other one, while the white sleeves of the jacket and his white wind pants now also featured laser blue and aqua green accents.  
"Yeah, check it out! Snappy!" Daisy said as she saw what had been done to Ash's outfit.  
"The perfect 10, eh?" Theo asked, looking at Ash's number. "Definitely fits you, if you ask me!"  
"I gotta agree!" Misty said, nodding and glowing.  
"Mm-hmm!" I said, also nodding. "Okay, looks like it's my turn now…"  
"Okay, have fun!" Lily called, and I waved back as I stepped into the side room.

As I got into the room, I could see that a few things had been moved into it, including a large machine with a conveyor belt rolling out of it, a roll of fabric loaded into it, and a PC hooked to it, plus several more rolls of fabric and a mirror that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.  
"Okay, Carlo!" Marina said in a tone that was half businesslike and half cheerful. "So, what would you like to wear out there?"  
"I was actually thinking about a soccer-style shirt." I said before I asked, "Do we have a sportswear or uniform sponsor?"  
"Technically, no, but the reason we have that large Adidas store down the street is actually because they have an office here, so if we did have one, it'd be them. Does that help in terms of how you want the shirt to look?"  
"Yeah, it does." I said. "Could we please see the style they use for national soccer teams up on the screen?"  
"Oh, the Climacool Shark uniform?" Marina said. "Sure—that certainly looks like that'll be sharp! Which national team uniform would you like to build off of?"  
"Okay…I was thinking of something like the Team Germany uniform, but in our colors, of course. Instead of white," I said, as Marina pulled up the uniform I was talking about, "let's go with some royal blue, and for those two underarm accents, let's go with aqua green at the top and laser blue at the bottom."  
"You know what? I think I can see how you want to incorporate the team colors into this." Marina said with a grin. "Let's change that black shoulder area to royal blue and blend it in, and for the shoulder stripes, let's go for a aqua green stripe in between two laser blue ones. As for that mesh under the arm going all the way to the sleeves, we'll go with the aqua green and laser blue accents that you suggested, but we'll also go with aqua green mesh in the collar area."  
She then asked me a few more questions so that she could produce a shirt that both fit me and was made to my liking, loaded some Climacool fabric into the machine, and then keyed in the design and the specifications I had just made. A minute later, out came a shirt with the design that we had just drawn up —for me, a large-size one that had elbow-length sleeves (I like the look of shirts that are like that) and covered the top inch of my shorts. It had a few things added—first, the Adidas logo around the left breast area (you know, where the uniform provider logo goes on club and national team athletic uniforms); second, the Cerulean City United mermaid shield emblem (as we learned, the ribbon below the shield with the club name had been changed to aqua green and the shield border had been changed to laser blue at the last minute) around the right breast area; and third, the Nestlé logo name over the chest.

"Oh, **nice!**" I said, chuckling and smiling as the shirt came out. Then, seeing the front, I asked, "Oh, wait, Nestlé's our sponsor?"  
"Yep." Marina said. "Is that okay with you?"  
"I got a confession to make." I said with a laugh and a guilty grin. "Back home, I have to have a mug of loaded Nesquik this size—" I used my hands to indicate a mug about twice the size of a normal mug here before I finished, "Every morning."  
"Don't worry about it, Carlo. You're in good company—I'm pretty into chocolate, whether it's chocolates, chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk, or whatever, and my guess is you've already found out the rest of the team isn't that much different at all."  
"Oh, yeah." I said, laughing. "Seeing what everyone ordered after our wins did that."

"Well, it looks like you're all set up top…but that shirt, I think, overpowers those shoes." She said matter-of-factly, looking at my gray Nikes. "Do you like wearing Nike?"  
"Oh, yes." I said it fervently—Nike has been my favorite shoe brand ever since I grew up around Air Jordan advertisements.  
"How'd you like it if I hooked you up with a new pair?" She asked.  
"A lot—if it's not too much." I said honestly.  
Ten minutes later, I laced up the new shoes, looked down at them, and then looked down at my shirt again before I looked up with a big smile and asked, "Oh, wow! Do I look ready to take the field now?"  
"I don't know, you tell me! Let's get you in front of the mirror so you can decide." She replied.  
I did as she said. When I got in front of the mirror, I pulled my Cubs cap on and smiled as I looked at the hat because not only did the C on it now stand for my name and for my being Reynolds captain, but the C also stood for Cerulean. Then I looked at myself in full and found myself wolf-whistling.  
Aside from the uniform shirt (I wore an undershirt under it like I almost always do), white Nike socks stretching just above my ankles, a pair of knee-length Gap shorts (which I had been wearing that day) that are the sort of light yellow that you could wear to the beach or through a city, and a customized pair of the newest Nike Air Maxes. Each was a black shoe with an ultramarine (just like royal blue, as far as I'm concerned) Nike Swoosh on either side, a laser blue tip, a black tongue with a laser blue and ultramarine top, white laces, a small gray diagonal strip at the heel that had my name on it, a yellowish-gold air cushion (which was a sop to my Reynolds beginnings, as our school colors are black and gold), and a black midsole and outsole.  
"Sure looks like I am!" I said fervently.  
"Just what I was thinking!" Marina said. "Hang on, let me get the others' attention—I bet they'll really like it!"

With that, she opened the door, stuck her head outside, and yelled, "Hey, guys, check this out! Baller in the house!"  
"Oh, what do we have here?" Misty asked. Then, when she saw me, she laughed and exclaimed, "Wow! Oh, wow! Nice and sporty!"  
"I know! It's even an Adidas shirt—and those Nikes! Nice choice!" Daisy said fervently.  
"I like how Marina put it—'Baller in the house!' That outfit's got attitude!" Brock said.  
"No way!" Theo exclaimed. "A football shirt? Do you watch it a lot?"  
"You might be saying that." I said. "I follow the action in England and Europe a lot."  
"Wow…you **really** look ready to hit the field in that!" Ash said.  
"Absolutely…hey, what number did you get?" Theo asked. Then, when I turned around so that he saw the No. 9 on the back of the shirt and then on the front of my shorts, he said, "Wow! It actually fits you, you know. Because your Pokémon are so versatile, you've got so many potential knockout moves—it's like you're a striker who's able to unlock any defense."  
"Thanks." I said. "I always think of myself as more of a midfielder, though, because I like the challenge of having to both attack and defend and part of my strategy is defensive as well as offensive."  
"Oh, I see." Theo said. "You think No. 9 would look good on a midfielder?"  
"Oh, yes." I said. "You're okay with me having it, right?"  
"Oh, absolutely! I actually play midfield on my school team, so I'm going to get No. 8 if the girls don't have that." Theo said.  
"He just gave you an idea of what to get, right?"  
"Right in one." Theo replied, looking slightly guilty. "I try to be original, but seeing that shirt has me too much in the mood to pass it up! Is that okay with you, Carlo?"  
"No problem!" I said before adding, "Just…if anyone asks whose idea it was, just give the credit where credit's due. And of course, it wasn't just me—it was Marina, too."  
Marina nodded, then said, "Well, it's a good thing you know what you want, Theo, because you're next!"

While Theo was getting fitted, I got filled in on what I had missed while I had gotten my new stuff: the specifics of our schedule. There were two categories of events that we would be involved in:  
The first category, Championships, consisted the big ones we would be involved in. Though there were only four such events on the schedule, they were the four we wanted to win if we had to pick our best days. Why? The Indigo Cup—the Kanto/Johto club championship—which would be coming in eight days, was the first Championship on our schedule, and if we reached the quarterfinals there, we would go on to national level—the Japanese Premier Cup, which would be staged in Tokyo and Yokohama on August 2nd. If we reached the semis over there, we would not only advance to continental level and the Asian/Pacific Club Championship, which would be staged all over Asia and Oceania in October, but we would also punch our ticket to the World Club Championship, staged all over Europe in June. So those four events would determine how we measured up against the world's best.  
The second category, Event Tournaments, were city and state championships we would do to keep honing ourselves, test ourselves against top teams, travel, and even give some of us a chance to play in our home countries. The first of those was the Melbourne City Cup in September, our first competition outside of Japan and a tune-up for the Asian/Pacific Club Championship. If we won the Japanese Premier Cup and another Japanese team didn't win the Asian/Pacific Club Championship or we won the Asian/Pacific Club Championship ourselves, we would also represent Japan and Asia in the Empire Cup, a competition pitting Asia and Oceania's best against Europe's best over two legs. Two events in May would be homecomings for me and a chance for us to test ourselves against American teams ahead of the World Club Championship: first, the Tar Heel Invitational, to be held as the name suggested in my home state, and then the Battle For New York, my birthplace's city championship.

"It's definitely very reasonable, because each of us have at the most two events per month. What do you think?" Ash asked.  
"Almost—or at least almost—all of our Event Tournaments are going to be special for me." I said with a grin. "I've got an uncle and his family in Australia, of course the Empire Cup is going to be unbelievable if we get in, and of course our last two Event Tournaments are not only back in the US, but also in my home state and my birthplace, respectively."  
"Yeah, seriously! I hear the new Nintendo Arena in New York is going to be crazy! I saw what the plans were—the arena's, like, high above that little pavilion in front of the Rockefeller Building where the rink is in the winter, so you're battling high above the ground in the middle of Rockefeller Center!" Violet said excitedly  
"Definitely one more reason for us to try to win that one! You know, I didn't mention this, but we might have one more on the list." Misty said. "Copenhagen—you know, in Denmark—just called us today to see if we'd be interested in an annual series for a trophy."  
"Let me guess—the Mermaid Trophy?" I asked.  
"How'd you know?" Violet asked with a smile.  
"Well, Hans Christian Andersen wrote The Little Mermaid, so they've got that statue of Ariel over in the harbor, and so they're another city that values its ties to mermaid legends and stories an awful lot." I replied. I knew that because Rosanne, Brittany, and I had covered Hans Christian Andersen for 6th-grade English.

Just then, Marina called, "Straight from the soccer field to the Pokémon arena! Look at this!" Theo then stepped out."Oh, look at that!" Ash yelled.  
"No kidding! You look equally ready for a soccer or Pokémon battle!" Daisy exclaimed.  
"I tell you what, if you keep performing well, Adidas is probably going to ask you to become an endorser as an individual!" Brock shouted.  
"Whoa, nice!" I said. "You **really** look like you're ready to hit the field! Look at you—it's like you have a Chelsea uniform with a little twist for Cerulean!"  
Theo knew exactly what I was talking about. Chelsea, the English Premier League soccer club that represents the West London borough that he hails from, has an all-blue home uniform (or kit, which is the soccer term)—blue shirt, blue shorts, and blue socks. To his own United soccer jersey—which was a No. 8 as he'd wanted and had sleeves two inches shorter than mine (that's two inches above his elbows)—he had added Adidas soccer shorts (his shirt was tucked into them), which were blue with aqua green accents and also featured the number 8, and laser blue socks to go with what I recognized as a pair of black and red Adidas Predator soccer cleats.  
"Yeah, the Chelsea kit was my inspiration for how I—or should I say Marina and I, er—expanded off the shirt. I feel like it symbolizes who I am—blue for both Chelsea and Cerulean, plus aqua green and laser blue for the influence Cerulean's had on me." Theo said.  
"I can definitely see that." Ash said as he and the rest of us nodded.  
"Yeah…besides that, I figured since karate students battle in their gis and since mediums battle in their robes, why can't footballers battle in full kits?" Theo said with a laugh and a smile. "On top of that, Carlo picked out the more casual, more street-like football look, so I decided to go for the traditional one. And if you're wondering about the boots, I had them beforehand."  
"I see." Violet said with a smile. Then she turned to the other Waterflowers and asked, "Ready to get **kitted** out, ladies?"  
"We sure are!" Misty said.  
"Did you really have to ask?" Daisy asked in a mock condescending tone.  
"Um…no." Violet said after a while, apparently either taken aback, playing along, or both. "Sorry, Daisy."  
"That's just fine." Daisy said with a laugh.

When they were in Marina's room, Brock asked, "What do you think the girls are picking out?"  
"I don't know, but I think the five of us better brace ourselves." Ash answered.  
"I know…" Brock said as he, Tracey, Theo, and I nodded. "But you also know what that means—we have a lot of time to kill. There's an electronic simulator in here, so do you guys want to do some electronic practice while we're waiting?"  
"No problem!" Ash said. "Even though it's electronic, we can go ahead and get an idea of where we are and what strategy we should use."  
The simulator had the ability to read our trainer ID cards to load Pokémon data into the program, so we swiped our cards first and then borrowed Daisy's, Lily's, Violet's, and Misty's cards so that we could simulate 9-on-9 battles against random opponents.  
After that, we ran short battles with our "signature" Pokémon—Pikachu, Onix, Dragonair, Marill, Skarmory, Misty's Starmie, Lily's Dewgong, Daisy's Seaking, and Violet's Corsola—against random teams of 9, which meant we were doing shortened simulations of the full phase  
"Good thing Lily has Dewgong, because that means we can worry about Grass-types a little less." Theo said as we looked at what we had before we started it up.  
"No kidding." Brock said. "Water-type trainers can really be some of the hardest to deal with because there are so many dual-types in so many varieties, so even though we still have a slant, if people aren't ready to face us, they're going to get hammered."  
"You said it!" Tracey said. "Okay, it's loaded, so here goes…"

With that, we started practicing electronically. Brock practiced doing big damage with Onix while taking advantage of Onix's length and size to block Electric-type attacks headed for us, while Tracey practiced balancing attacking with covering Grass-type threats—something that he could do with Marill because it had learned Blizzard and become very handy with it—and Theo did the same using Skarmory, which was and is armed with Fly and Aerial Ace. While playing for Reynolds, I had learned how to use my adaptability as both potent offense and lockdown defense by taking out the most glaring threats with one or two effective attacks and then burning through the rest, so my role—a balance between attacking and general coverage using Dragonair—was nothing new.  
No Pokémon of ours, though, was terrorizing opponents quite like Pikachu. Not only did it show its incredible Electric-type attack power—strong enough to punch through even Ground-type resistance, as Ash and Brock told me (which explained why it blasted Dragonair during the singles Grand Group)—but it was also a force using Skull Bash, Quick Attack, and Thunder Wave. And on top of that, the real Pikachu continually had ideas about how to use those attacks and talents to hit opponents where it hurt the most.  
"_Pika pi chu!"_ He said, pointing to an enemy Lanturn on the screen that was giving us some trouble during one run-through.  
"Thunder Wave?" Ash asked with a grin. "Great idea!" He inputted the command to the Pikachu on the screen, and it stranded the Lanturn on land, allowing Onix to use Earthquake to take it out.  
"Perfect!" Brock said. "At the same time, though, we've got to tell everyone to either jump on Onix or get airborne so that we don't hurt ourselves when he uses Earthquake."  
"Good point." I said. "Okay, let's run it again with a new set of opponents."

After a few run-throughs, I said, "I think we've got another edge."  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
"If opponents stay close together, Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet's water attacks are terrific against groups that are packed close together. If they try to spread out, all nine of us are good at picking 'em off. Not only that, but we can also force them to scatter because we have Pokémon who have Thunder Wave and Bind."  
"Oh, yes!" Theo said with a big grin on his face.  
"Good point!" Brock said, and I bumped fists with him and the others.  
"Let me tell you something, guys…" Ash said with a smile of his own, and he paused as we turned to him so that he could be sure he had our attention. "I know it's going to be a blast being part of this team, because I know we have extremely strong and talented trainers and Pokémon and we haven't reached our potential yet."  
"Not too many situations more fanciable than that, are there?" Theo asked rhetorically.  
"Oh, no." Tracey said with a grin. "All right, let's run it again and try to control the fight that way."

We did just that, applying our findings by using Thunder Wave and Bind to both deprive opponents of any shields and pick some of them off. We could see that using that tactic made us even more deadly, but after a few more run-throughs, we made another discovery on accident that was still more important.  
It came when Pikachu knocked out an opposing Golduck. Right after he did that, Dewgong, Seaking, and Corsola simultaneously launched Water attacks.  
"Over already?" Ash asked quizzically as we saw the action slow down until the results/analysis screen came up.  
"Yeah, but what happened?" Tracey said.  
"Don't know…let's go to the replay." Brock said, bending forward in his seat so that he could examine the footage more closely. As we watched, Tracey wound it back up towards the point where Pikachu knocked out the enemy Golduck.  
"Okay, right there." Ash said, some anticipation evident in his voice. "Let's see…" Then he almost jumped out of his seat and pointed, saying, "Look at that—only Fire- and Rock-types!"  
_"Piii chu pika?"_ Pikachu asked, looking at Ash.  
"Yeah! Wait a minute…" Ash said. "That's it! That's our offense!"  
"The isolation offense?" I asked, the 'professional' term popping unbidden into my head—Ash's brainwave must have lit up the bulb in my head too. "Oh, perfect! Why didn't we think of that before?"  
"I know! Why didn't we think about that?" Brock asked, before grinning and saying, "I bet you've got the game plan down, don't you?"

I can't stress enough how thankful I am that I have both a good general IQ and a good Pokémon IQ. Not only do I enjoy the challenge of trying to dissect an opponent strategically, but I don't think I would have come as far as I have if I wasn't able to effectively fight smart—one, because I wouldn't have won as much as I have, and two, because I wouldn't have been recruited for Cerulean City United.  
"We've got power and heart from everyone on board, but you have the chance to make things a lot easier by providing the brains." Ash had told me once before the International. "Feeling up to that?"  
"I'll see what I can do." I had told him with a grin.  
So now I was grinning and said, "Oh, **yeah.**"  
Ash quickly went to a nearby shelf and pulled out a tablet PC. "Okay, let's see the breakdown." He said, smiling and handing it to me.  
I felt a little bit like a football or basketball head coach working with Xs and Os on a blackboard. I talked while I was writing to ensure that they understood what I was talking about, and by the time I was done, I had written out,

_Water-Type Isolation Offense—knock out Pokémon who are resistant to Water-type attacks first to create chances for Misty, Lily, Violet, and Daisy  
Attack By All Means, But Always Be Ready To Defend—remember that even though this is team competition, the key is still the same: take advantage of opponents' weaknesses and prevent them from exploiting our own. In our case, that means knocking out Electric- and Grass-types first and maybe even using an Electric- or Grass-resistant Pokémon to parry and shield._

"What about status effects?" Ash said. "I find it works well if you try to knock out enemies who can deal status effects at the start of battles—or even hit them with a negative status and give them a taste of their own medicine."  
"Oh, yes it does." I said, nodding fervently, continuing to write.  
"Which brings up another point—I'm pretty sure we're a team that likes to play fast and play against up-tempo opponents, but I think we have to know how to play slow and deal with teams that like to slow the tempo." Brock said.  
"Definitely." Ash said. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem, though— Pikachu, Togetic, and Lanturn all know Thunder Wave, Venomoth has Sleep Powder, Zubat and Pelipper both have Supersonic, and Jolteon has Toxic. On top of that, Blissey, Miltank, and Kangaskhan are sure to cause some fits with those 'counter and heal' combos. On top of that, Zubat's got Haze in case we get laden down by status effects and we can't tag our opponents with any negative statuses."  
"It's a very underrated move—understandably so, too, because so much of our competitions have been 1-on-1 or 2-on-2. In this format, though, I can definitely see it helping us out of a few tight spots." Brock said, nodding.

"What about strategy specifically for Olivine?" Ash asked.  
Olivine City had announced their team an hour before our team had been announced. I had read up on them a little bit and had found out that as expected, the best trainer they had was Jasmine Moreno, their Steel-type-oriented gym leader and captain.  
"Nothing too fancy." I said. "They've got Jasmine, so of course we've got to make sure we know how to attack Steel-types, and they've also shored up with some Flying-types and some Water-types."  
"Sounds like Pikachu would work terrifically with Poliwrath." Tracey said.  
"Definitely." I said. "Crud, Lily matches up well against any Olivine trainer because she's got Dewgong **and** Poliwrath."  
"That sounds terrific, but there's something else I'd like to add. I think this is one of those fights where we want to go after the captain early." Brock said. "Jasmine's not Olivine's only capable trainer, but they're definitely not as deep as we are."  
"Good idea!" Ash said as Tracey, Theo, and I nodded.

Just then, Marina stuck her head out of the door and called, "Hey, guys…just two words for you—'Look out!'"  
All five of us looked up towards the door and found our mouths falling open as the four Waterflowers emerged in their brand-new uniform outfits.  
"Oh, my God…" Ash gasped. I noticed his eyes went straight to Misty first.  
"Oh, man!" I yelled. "You went into the pop star closet for these, didn't you?"  
"Sure looks like they did! Look at that!" Brock said.  
"Oh, wow!" Theo said simply but emphatically.  
"Man, oh man! Are they dressed to kill or are they dressed to kill?" Tracey asked me, Ash, Brock, and Theo rhetorically.

All four sisters were sporting attractive skirts, as well as tops that had the same design: white with 1 ½ inch-wide royal blue accent seams on both their right and left sides. All of their tops left their navels and at least four inches of stomach exposed and also featured two things: the Cerulean City United badge around the right breast area, like it was on Theo's and my uniforms, and a royal blue number in what Theo and I recognized as the font they use on English Premiership soccer uniforms, (I thus refer to it as "Premiership font"—but this font did not have symbols on the numbers) at the same level as the badge, but around the area of the other breast, like some soccer team uniforms have it.  
Each sister's outfit did have its variations, though. First, Daisy's top was a babydoll T-shirt (which meant there were only very slight sleeves) with the number 2 on it) while her skirt, which stretched to the midpoint between her waist and her knees, was aqua green and flippy, with its stiff fabric causing it to hold its shape. Next, Violet's top was a halter top with an ultramarine collar and the number 14, while her skirt was a mid-thigh tight aqua green one with white side panels. Meanwhile, Lily's top was a tank top with d the number 7 and only one ultramarine strap on her left-hand side, while her skirt was something I definitely hadn't seen anybody wear before–it was a royal blue one that was slanted so that it came down to just above her knees on her left-hand side but only down to about three of inches or so below her waist on the right-hand side. Lastly but certainly not least, Misty's top was a strapless one, shaped like the top of the swimsuit she'd been wearing when I had first bumped into her and bearing the number 11, while she sported the same royal blue half-skirt wrap that she had worn on her first date with Ash (she'd also worn it on doubles day), but this time, it was over what looked exactly like the skirt out of Yuna's Songstress outfit in Final Fantasy X-2–navy, about two-thirds of the way down the thigh, and slightly pleated and flippy. To top it off, all four of them had Adidas low-top sneakers in various colors and no socks.  
"Glad you like it!" Misty said, smiling.  
"Were you actually worried people wouldn't like it, Misty?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.  
"Well, I have seen it happen—and I don't mean it would have been because of Marina, I mean it would have been because I didn't have my head on straight." Misty said modestly.  
"Don't worry about it—you look **great**." Ash said fervently. "**All** of you." He added, looking at all four sisters.  
"Thanks a lot!" Lily said, winking at him.  
"_Say my name, say my name—if no one is around you, say, 'Baby, I love you…'"_ Violet sang, still glowing.  
"Oh, boy…" I said, chuckling as I recognized the Destiny's Child song and pointed at her in a sort of "recognize" gesture.

"Wow…" Ash suddenly said, looking at the sisters' arms and hands.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
He pointed, and I grinned and mouthed, "Oh, wow…" when saw what he was looking at. All four of them had also added arm and hand accessories. Daisy and Violet had gold-colored lace-up armlets—Daisy on just her left arm and Violet on both arms—while Misty and Lily sported white slip-on fingerless sleeves going from halfway up the upper arm down to just above the wrist—Misty had them on both arms, while Lily had just one of her left arm.. On top of all that, all of them were sporting fingerless gloves just like Ash's, but as opposed to his black ones, all of them were white.  
"Violet's idea." Daisy said, seeing Ash. "She said that after what you've done with those black ones, fingerless gloves could become a fad, but we didn't get around to working them into our outfits until now."  
"Oh, you girls…" Ash said, going red.  
"All right, so you've got the clothes, now you need the strategy. I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I personally think your destination's the world championship—it's just a question of how you're going to get there." Marina said, sparing Ash. "I'll just step out for a minute, shall I?"  
We nodded. "Thanks for everything, Marina." Ash said.  
"Yeah, thanks, Marina." I said as the rest of us followed Ash's lead just as she smiled and waved to us as she dropped back into the side room to wait.

"Well, looking good—and feeling great, too, aren't we, guys?" Ash asked spiritedly.  
We all cheered or yelled our assent back at him.  
"You got that right!" I said.  
"Absolutely!" Misty added.  
"You bet!" Violet said, grinning almost ear-to-ear.  
"All right, then…" Ash said. "We'll go down to practice in just a minute, but I think there's something we should do first. Misty?"  
"Yeah." Misty said. "I'd like for each of us to say what he or she wants us to be or what he or she wants to see from us. Anyone want to start?"

I raised my hand.  
"Okay, Carlo, go ahead." Ash said, looking at me.  
"Thanks, Ash." I said, and once I saw the eyes of the others on me, I said, "Win—**and** do it with style. We're a team of strong trainers who love to have fun and show our stuff on the field—and I may have only been in Cerulean for six days, but I can tell that this is a city that loves its performers."  
"That's definitely one way we need to represent this city!" Misty said, nodding.  
"You sure learn fast, don't you?" Daisy asked.  
"I can, I know that much." I replied with a grin. "Of course, we have to remember that at the end of the day, fair play and winning are what matter most, but this is Cerulean, so let's not be afraid to have fun and give the fans what they came to see."  
"Oh, definitely!" Ash said fervently.

"Yeah, and that leads into what I want to see this team show." Daisy said, nodding vigorously before her voice got very meaningful as she said, "Independence. Playing to the crowd is both fun and important, but take it from me both as a trainer and as a performer—and Misty, Lily, and Violet, you know I've said this a lot, but I have to say it again for the guys—the **last** thing we want to do is sell our souls to get the top. We as a team have to remember that in whatever we do, we're the best when we're just ourselves."  
"Well said." Misty said, clapping her on the back.  
"No question about it." Brock said, nodding fervently.

"Yeah, no question about it. I've got another lead-in—optimism." Lily said. "Even though we've got, like, a boatload of talent, we're going to go through some hard times and we may very well lose a couple of games—not because I don't think we're strong enough, but because that's just the way it is."  
"That's perfectly fine—we all know nobody's perfect." Ash said. "Go on."  
"Anyway, since we're all young trainers, I think one of the things we're good at is keeping on smiling and keeping our eyes on the prize. Not only do I think it'd be great for us, but I think it's be great for those out there who are looking up to us, because with the people we have, we're bound to be role models for some people already."  
"Great point." Theo said as the rest of us murmured our agreement.

"I want to build off of that in turn—Heart." Violet said. "This is another thing that I think, like, can't be stressed enough, even though we all know it already—you can start very young and win very young, but this is a sport where you need to fight like a grownup. We may be much stronger and we may not be underdogs as much, but we have to remember what got us this far."  
"Don't worry, we've got it." Brock said fervently as the rest of us apart from Lily nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, we do." Tracey said. "I actually want to build off of that..." He paused and then said, "Dedication. Like Violet said, we have to remember what got us all this far. Heart is definitely what got us this far, but I want to call extra attention to the fact that it was hard work especially within that that got us this far."  
Again, the rest of us nodded vigorously—again, that reminder was all we needed.

"I want to tie what Daisy, Lily, Violet, and then you said together." Brock said. "A mix of maturity and fun. All of us are teenagers, on the border between childhood and adulthood, and I don't think there's another team out there who's made up of teens and is getting this much attention. And like Lily said, people are going to have us down as role models—already, I honestly think, so I agree with Lily—so we have the chance to put the best of both worlds together and not only get through anything, but also set an example for others."  
"I hear you, Brock." Ash said, nodding fervently.  
"Loud and clear." Tracey said, also nodding along with the rest of us (other than Brock himself, of course.) "Okay, time for the captains to chip in. What would you like to see out of us, Misty?"

Misty didn't hesitate much at all before answering, "Unity. Ash and I may be the headliners, but remember that all of us are people who know how to win and have the Pokémon to do it. Ash and I will definitely give all we have and we'll do our best to lead the way, but the time will come when all of us will have to play terrific for us to win."  
"Don't worry, we've got your backs." Lily said.  
"That's the truth." Tracey said, nodding.  
"Uh-huh." Daisy said. "Okay, Ash, what do you have for us?"

Ash took a moment to make sure he had all of our attention, and then he said, "Fun. When I started training, I saw my journey—or rather, what was then my journey—as something to be completed, not enjoyed. You know what I mean?"  
We all nodded.  
"I've come to realize, though—and I know that at a few of you have, too—that I wouldn't have made it as far as I have without learning to enjoy the journey. And of course, that means I feel like we won't even be the best team in Japan without enjoying the journey. You guys know what I'm talking about—of course we need to work hard, but we also need to stop and smell the roses here and there."  
As I digested that message and felt it hit home, we all nodded again.  
"Big words, Ash." Tracey said.  
"Don't worry, we've still got enough kid in us that we'll be able to have fun." Daisy said, and we all laughed.

"Okay…anything you guys want to add before we get out there?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah, I just remembered. We have to sing one before we get out there." Misty said with a grin, indicating herself, Violet, Daisy, and Lily.  
"Yeah, this is for everyone in the world who thinks we're going to flop out there." Lily said, also grinning.  
"Oh, boy…" I said tremulously.  
"Just five words, guys—'sit back, relax, and enjoy.'" Brock said with a grin as Daisy hit the play button on a nearby boombox.  
We didn't need to be told twice as we recognized the opening strains of Say My Name—the same Destiny's Child song that Violet had sung a bit earlier.

As the sisters opened together with the chorus, they also threw in a dance routine that had a lot of freezing/posing, which I would later learn was being true to the original routine that Destiny's Child had drawn up for the music video.

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_better say my name_

"Uh-oh." Theo said.  
"'Uh-oh' is right." Ash said, nodding.  
We quickly fell silent as Violet came forward to sing the first quartet. All four continued their dance routine, but it was her who was coming forward and singing,

_Any other day I would call, you would say,_  
"_Baby, how's your day?" But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh-huh, yeah, okay…"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?_

She stepped back, and Daisy came forward for the next quartet:

_If you took it there, first of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me—I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?_

"Whoa." Tracey said quietly.  
"I gotta say it's a very good song for us, though." Brock said. "If there's one thing we don't tolerate, it's being underestimated."  
"No kidding." Tracey said, and we quickly fell silent again as the slightly faster-paced bridge started up and the sisters alternated between having one at the front and performing together:

_All: I know you say that I'm assuming things  
Violet: Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
All: Shouldn't be no reason why you actin' strange  
Daisy: If nobody's holding you back from me  
All: 'Cause I know how you usually do  
Lily: When you say everything to me times two  
All: Why can't you just tell the truth?  
Misty: If somebody's there, then tell me who_

"Yeah, sing it!" Ash suddenly yelled.  
At first, I thought that the four of them would take it as a distraction and get irked, but then I remembered that they were used to that sort of thing as they simply smiled at him and then came back to the chorus:

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_better say my name_

"Oh, man!" I said in amazement.  
"Keep it going, girls!" Brock yelled, also smiling.  
Lily gave him the thumbs-up as she stepped forward with the next quartet:

_What is up with this? Tell the truth—who you with?  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique?  
Don't try to change it now saying you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house_

"Look out!" Ash said, knowing who was coming next.  
"I know!" I answered as Misty took Lily's place and finished with the most emotionally charged quartet of them all:

_It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Baby, why, why you got to lie?  
I'm all up in your game—boy, you 'bout to say my name! What?_

"Brilliant stuff! Don't stop now!" Theo cheered as the bridge came back in:

_All: I know you say that I'm assuming things  
Violet: Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
All: Shouldn't be no reason why you actin' strange  
Daisy: If nobody's holding you back from me  
All: 'Cause I know how you usually do  
Lily: When you say everything to me times two  
All: Why can't you just tell the truth?  
Misty: If somebody's there, then tell me who_

"Whoo!" Ash, Brock, and Tracey cheered simultaneously. The girls smiled and winked at us in response as they broke back into the chorus:

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin' me "baby"_—_better say my name_

The music then began to fade out. Misty smiled at us and asked us, "Ready yet?"  
"Did you have to ask?" Ash said, and he stood up turned his cap backwards with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Even though I had only been around Ash for seven days, I knew what that look meant: **Let's rock and roll.**  
With Ash, Brock, Tracey, Theo, and I letting in the girls on the strategy we had cooked up, we had nothing less than a scintillating first practice. As we finished up and Ash and Misty turned us loose for the evening, I had to duck inside to use the bathroom. When I came back out, I found Ash and Misty sitting side by side in the stands next to the trainers' entrance to the field—and they weren't alone. On Ash's other side, I recognized Ash's mother Delia.

"Hey, Ash!" I said, approaching them before I asked to make sure, "Is that your mom?"  
"Yeah." Ash replied with a smile as he and Mrs. Ketchum got up momentarily from their seats. "Hang on, let me introduce you to her…Mom, this is Carlo, our new friend from America."  
"Oh, so this is the one you were telling me about?" She said, looking from him to me. "Glad to meet you, Carlo." She said kindly, holding out her hand.  
I was still a little red and grinning sheepishly from Ash's comment, but I still wrung her hand lightly but firmly with both of my hands and said, "Thanks. Glad to meet **you**, Mrs. Ketchum." Because of Ash's fame, it was no secret that his mother was one of the most important people in his life; in my opinion, the only other single mother I could think of who was as important to a son's success was Linda Armstrong, Lance Armstrong's mother.

They then sat down again, and I sat down in the unoccupied seat next to Misty and looked around, the sight of downtown Cerulean and the near-empty Mermaid Garden at night putting me in a reflective mood. "About to start a new journey, eh?" I asked Ash, turning towards him, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum.  
"Definitely." Ash said. "It may not be going on foot from city to city and sleeping in Pokémon Centers, but it's certainly another journey—and a unique one, too. And of course, what really makes it exciting is that it's an all-new competition where we're going against the best teams out there for a world championship."  
"Let me tell you something, though…" Mrs. Ketchum told us. "I'm not worried about how the nine of you will perform, because Ash, Misty, I know that your friends are good hands with you. The fact that they can get themselves out of trouble and more definitely doesn't hurt either. We grinned at that comment before she continued, "I was telling Ash that even now, I sometimes worry about him—you know that comes with being from a mother—" She said, smiling as if to say, "I can't help it", as the rest of us laughed momentarily, sympathizing with her, before she continued, "but I don't worry about him if he has friends with him—and if Misty's with him, I automatically know he's going to be fine. I know people are talking about the nine of you as favorites, and I agree with them, but not because you're all very strong and talented trainers, but because love and friendship is the best cornerstone you can build a team on."

Misty and Ash continued to look at her for a second and then looked at each other as Mrs. Ketchum finished and they and I digested her message. Then, as it hit home for us, the two of them smiled, draped an arm around the other's shoulders, and pulled each other closer as Mrs. Ketchum and I also looked on, smiling ourselves.  
Looking back, that night, even though we weren't exactly considered underdogs like we were before, we still acted like kids dreaming of being the best of the world. Not only would we have it no other way, but it was probably the best mindset we could have had that evening, the night before we began our climb to the top.

Closing Author's Notes: You know the drill—please review, but if you're going to flame me just because I'm a Pokéshipper doing an AAMRN, please be respectful and don't go there.

Author's Soundtrack Suggestion—Say My Name—Destiny's Child


	7. Appendix B: Teams To Watch

**_Pokémon Club Competition: Seven Teams To Watch & National Preseason Outlook  
_**_Sidebar published in June 13th edition of USA Today_**_  
_**

**_Seven Teams To Watch_**

**Far East**—_Cerulean City United PC (Japan)_  
Captains: Ash Ketchum (Japanese Champion) & Misty Waterflower (Cerulean Gym Co-Leader)  
Led by a dynamite boyfriend-girlfriend team in Ash and Misty and including a slew of talented trainers extending to the reserves, this team, whose influences include contemporary music, performing arts, and soccer, is one of the preseason favorites to win the Japanese and Asian/Pacific championships.

**North & Central America**—_Utica Athletic PC (United States)_  
Captain: Evan Hanauer (New York State Champion)  
The consensus preseason No. 1 in the Northeast, this New York squad stresses team play even though they only have two prominent trainers in Evan and his friend David Morgan. Their influences include contemporary and urban music and sports, especially basketball.

**Europe**—_Real Madrid CP (Spain)_  
Captain: Rafael Carrera (Spanish Elite Four)  
The Spanish sports clubs have local talents flocking to them to form teams to chase glory, and Real Madrid, perhaps the most famous of them all, is no exception, led by a hometown star in Rafael. Their influences include basketball and Spanish and modern music, but soccer is of course still the dominant one.

**Near East**—_Mumbai (Bombay) CPC (India)_  
Captain: Haresh Singh (Indian Champion)  
A team linked to the Mumbai Cricket Club—and rightfully so, as its members are all cricketers. Led by Haresh, who also aspires to play cricket for India, they allow cricket to influence their style as they emphasize team defense and preventing opponents' combinations during multi-trainer phases, as well as explosive singles and doubles play.

**Africa**—(_Johannesburg) Lions APC (South Africa)_  
Captain: Thomas Montgomery (Johannesburg Gym Leader)  
A spirited and tough-as-nails team whose influences are cricket and rugby and whose fuel includes a shared desire to bring gold back to sports triumph-starved South Africa.

**South America**—_SC Corinthians Paulista (Brazil)_  
Captains: Alberto Caneira & Cristiana Caneira (Sao Paulo Gym Co-Leaders)  
As soon as word got out of the Spanish sports clubs calling out for local talent for their Pokémon teams, the South American sports clubs followed suit, and Corinthians was one of the major winners. Their influences include many sports ranging from volleyball to soccer, plus the Brazilian verve and "play to the rhythm" spirit.

**Oceania**—_Queensland APC (Australia)_  
Captain: Rachelle Martyn (Queensland Champion)  
Whereas some Australians might play for their home state in one sport and their home city in another, in Queensland, it's all about the state, and so this team is getting nothing but talented trainers ready to lay it on the line. Many of them, including Rachelle, play two or more sports.

* * *

**_Preseason National Outlook: Which country has the strongest teams?_**

_1. United States  
2. Spain  
3. Japan  
4. England  
5. Australia  
6. Brazil  
7. France  
8. Italy  
9. Germany  
10. Argentina  
11. South Africa  
12. New Zealand  
13. Canada  
14. India  
15. Mexico  
_


	8. Message From The Author: New Chap Soon!

If you're looking for my new chapter, I have some news for you. I am still writing it, but because my laptop has a faulty logic board, I have to wait until we pick it back up for me to finish it and give you guys what you want: opening night and some real club action. Until then, let me let you in on some stuff about this story.

**Being Real In The Story**  
While this is fan fiction, I want this story to be realistic as well, so I've taken some steps to make sure some realism is retained.  
First, I am not just writing this as a Pokémon and AAML fan—I am writing this based on my own experiences watching the show, following Ash and Misty, and playing the games. What I mean to say is that when I wrote myself into the story, I wrote myself up as being true to myself as a Pokémon fan and gamer. I have beaten Red, Yellow, Sapphire, and LeafGreen, and last summer, I went through Yellow again and put together the same team you see me using in this story with two exceptions: Instead of Jolteon and Lanturn, I had a Pikachu with Thunderbolt, Submission, Thunder, and Thunder Wave, plus an Articuno with Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, Fly, and Toxic. My strategy as a gamer is the very same as it is in the story—use adaptability and speed to hammer opponents. And with that team and that strategy, I got back into Pokémon Stadium, beat the Poké Cup on Master Ball level, and also beat the Gym Leader Castle. If I'd have done less, I wouldn't have made myself such a strong trainer.  
On top of that, a number of the people in the story (including my Reynolds teammates and my new colleague and friend, Evan Hanauer a.k.a. Evan AAML—PS, I'm still waiting on the details about your team, Evan!) are real people (although not all of my school teammates follow Pokémon in real life.) Not only that, but as I've said, every place that is in this story outside of Kanto and Johto is a real place.

**A Humble Request: Read Not Just For Your Pleasure, But For Your Profit**  
Mark Twain once said at the start of The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn that anyone trying to find meaning in the story would be shot, but I'm not going to do that. In fact, I'm going to do the opposite. In case you didn't notice (and I honestly don't blame you if you haven't), I want you to try to get some messages out of this story. I know a lot of fan fiction is done just for fun and I'm definitely fine with that. I do definitely write for fun as well—but I want to add on to that and add writing that speaks. So while I encourage you to have fun with this story, I also want you to take something from it.

**Keep Looking Over The Story!**  
On a minor note, sometimes I'll realize I've left out some details in a chapter that's already been posted. I'll try to let you guys know of any additions I make when I post new chapters, but I do advise you to keep looking over the story yourselves to see if I've made any new additions to the existing portions.

**Recommended AAML Sites**  
Carina's Misty Gallery— And Me, We're A Miracle—http://www.devoted.to/ashandmisty  
The Pokémon Tower— (So Far—this is far from the end!) to my reviewers (who have helped me to personal records for most viewed and most reviewed story!)…  
EVAN AAML  
Carina  
Tommy Oliver Brachio Black  
Xtreme Gamer  
Jarkes  
Rich (Silvertiger34217)  
Arrow  
L'Fleur Noir  
dbzgtfan2004  
gilmaxter  
marco2050

Stay comfortable and stay tuned!


	9. Opening Night: Cerulean VS Olivine

_**Opening Author's Notes  
**Finally! I appreciate your patience in waiting for this update, but here goes...the real deal!  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to...  
- Our great country, the United States of America (hope everyone had a happy Fourth Of July!)  
- Princess Diana (she died 10 years ago this week, and I think any of us who haven't taken a moment to remember her if we haven't already should do so.)  
Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_June 14__th__, 2003  
Opening Night Friendlies_—Cerulean City United Vs. Olivine City  
Leg 1—Mermaid Garden, Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
Leg 2—Olivine Peace Stadium, Olivine City, Johto, Japan 

_Event Starters (top 6 listed in average singles order for the event)_  
Misty Waterflower (JPN, C-C)  
Ash Ketchum (JPN, C-C)  
Carlo Santos (USA)  
Lily Waterflower (JPN)  
Theo Spencer (ENG)  
Daisy Waterflower (JPN)  
Brock Slate (JPN)  
Tracey Sketchit (JPN)  
Violet Waterflower (JPN)

_Event Reserves_  
Julie Keightley (AUS)  
Charles Francis (JPN)  
Rachel Bassett (JPN)  
Melisa Fernandez (ESP)

Most of the event accounts I'm presenting here are accounts of tournaments, which means that I'm not always going to be able to present match accounts in detail without boring you the readers to death. Fortunately, though, I do have one opportunity right here to let those of you who have not played in a club Pokémon match know just what it's like on the field for a match in that format. Another fortunate thing is that there's not an earlier opportunity I can find. That's right: opening night.  
The top 4 Pokémon regions in Japan—Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh—had their Pokémon club action kicking off with an absolute bang. Each team was randomly drawn with another team in a different region, and on opening night—a Saturday night, the night of June 14th—all of those teams would have home-and-home series. Before that unforgettable Sunday night when Ash and Misty had reunited and hooked up and when he, Brock, Tracey, and I had made ourselves available for selection, Cerulean had been paired against Olivine City, with the first match to take place at the Mermaid Garden.

The first thing I did when I woke up at 9:00 was to pick up the _Cerulean Tide And Times_ to see what the media anticipation was like. When I did, I found pictures of all nine of us on the front, coupled with the headline, _Showtime: Curtain Rises Tonight For United_.  
_I think it does seriously fit..._I thought, before I added to myself with a chuckle,_...but I know the 80s Lakers have dibs on that. It's okay, though...we know we have to be our own thing._

Before the past week, people had been looking at the Cerulean-Olivine series as an even fight that could be split 1-1. Now, though, after that magical Sunday, not only was excitement running so much higher, but the experts and oddsmakers had us down as distinct favorites. That meant that I was not scared about whether we'd win or not as much as I was about choking and not playing up to my teammates' level.  
My classmates/school teammates did their best to keep me loose. Back in the spring, our basketball team, which had won 3 straight state championships, had played against LeBron James and St. Vincent St. Mary's (Author's Note: yes, that game actually happened!) and had been blown out in front of the biggest crowd to watch a high-school basketball game in the state of North Carolina. They told me that I shouldn't be worried because this was one instance where I had the stars on my side instead of having to face them. That certainly helped, but I found my first-time butterflies start to come back in force as I headed for the 6:00 team meeting at the Mermaid Memorial Fountain.

Bunches of people were sitting on the benches around the square and also on both sides of the street eating dinner and chatting excitedly, while people could see what it was about from the banners that were hung around the plaza reading, _Cerulean City United—Team Pre-Event Meal._  
It was to rapidly become one of our most treasured and famous pre-event rituals: mingling with the fans over local food just before our first match of the day. It helped us get connected and stay connected with the fans, which helped us stay grounded. Looking around, I could see the team and the fans were hanging out over pasta from Adria's plus some smoothies from the Cerulean Creamery.

"Hey, Carlo!" Ash said, grinning as he came forward. "Ready to get this show on the road?  
"Yes and no." I said. "I know I'm up for it, but I still have those last-minute jitters."  
"Really? Hang on, I'll tell you what—go ahead and get dressed out and see if that doesn't help." He told me, patting me on the back at the end. Something about his voice let me know he probably wasn't worried about me, which was encouraging

Following his suggestion, I stepped into a stall in the men's bathroom of the Cerulean Creamery, pulled off my T-shirt (I wear an undershirt as well, by the way) and pulled on the uniform shirt. It didn't exactly feel like I was Clark Kent stepping into the phone booth and coming out as Superman, but it was something along those lines to a lesser degree. Seeing that shirt on myself at that point in time was a powerful reminder as I found myself telling myself, _Remember, you want this challenge, and you're ready to tackle it._  
"Ready now?" Ash asked knowingly with a smile when I came back.  
I looked down at my shirt, then grinned, looked up, and said, "You bet!"  
"I knew that would help!" Ash said. "Go ahead and grab some dinner—we don't have all evening."  
I quickly grabbed a container of tortellini with some spicy chicken and sat down with Ash just as Brock and Daisy came over. By now, I was buzzing with anticipation so much inside that I found myself eating as fast as I could without stuffing my mouth.

When I was halfway through, I noticed we were all present except for two. "Hang on, where's Misty and Lily?" I asked.  
"Just getting their hair done." Daisy said. Then, anticipating my concern, she added, "It normally doesn't take this long—but they just texted me and said they were finished and on the way."  
Sure enough, two minutes later, Misty and Lily bounded into view, slapping hands with cheering fans and then picking up a container of pasta each and joining us. As they sat down with us, I noticed what had changed about their hairdos: They now had some curls framing their faces on either side (Lily had also grown her pigtails to shoulder length.)  
"Hey, guys!" Misty said. "Sorry, it was just a new guy at the salon who was doing our hair, so it took a little longer." She added apologetically.  
"Hey, at least he did it well, because it looks pretty." Ash said with a grin.  
"Thanks!" Misty replied with a smile. "Did you get the others ready to go?"  
"He sure did." I said fervently. "Ready when you guys are!"  
"All right, looks like we better finish up so we can get this show on the road!" Misty said, her smile growing as she saw the readiness in our faces.

Finally, at 7:00, we began to head to the match as a team. It was a relatively short walk, so we stayed on foot heading over to the Mermaid Garden. As we walked over, people kept cheering, wishing us good luck, and honking their horns, and as we arrived at the Special Events Park, we could see via some screens that had been set up that it was definitely going to be a sellout crowd decked in blue and white that evening.  
Two holding areas had been allocated—one for each team—so we headed into ours while we waited for Olivine to be introduced, because we would be introduced second as the home team.  
Normally, we take the field altogether, but there are of course some special cases—and this was one of them—where we were introduced individually, and this was one of those cases. So when Olivine was introduced first, Jasmine as the captain was the last one out. Polite applause resonated around the stadium as our opponents took the field, but then they started to really get loud when they realized we were about to finally take the field, and they got even louder when they knew for sure as the PA announcer yelled, "And now, for the first time as a team, Cerulean City United!"  
Some music also started up—Jump 5's All I Can Do. The Sensational Sisters loved it, but Daisy, Lily, and Violet also considered it Ash and Misty's song—you'll see why in a minute—and so sought first their blessing and then Brock's, Tracey's, Theo's, and mine before they set it as our entrance theme. I didn't mind it at all for my part—I had heard it before from my sister's copy of Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 5 and had honestly liked it (Barring country and classical, I always say I listen to everything from Enya to Eminem.)  
I was therefore psyched as I heard the song start,

_Every day is a new day  
And I don't have to pretend  
All my friends think I'm crazy  
But I don't want this to end_

"From Cerulean City, one of Cerulean Gym's Sensational Sisters, number 2, Daisy Waterflower!"  
Daisy came out to a massive cheer, coupled with some "ooh"s and "aah"s over her outfit. She waved at the fans as she ran to the opposite side of the field from Olivine and then turned back towards the near side, which was the same side Olivine was facing.  
"What's up, Cerulean?" She called with a smile on her face to the whole crowd, who cheered in reply.

_When I have the chance, I wanna say to you  
I'm wishing I could take back what I put you through  
I'll never do it again  
We're like oil and water—still we somehow mix  
And what used to be broken is somehow fixed  
It's hard to explain_

"From Pewter City, the Pewter Gym Leader, number 3, Brock Slate!"  
Brock ran out to a cheer as loud as the one that had greeted Daisy. He enjoyed every bit of it, but he also seemed taken aback, even after having the crowd often happy to be on his side during the Youth International in spite of his being from Pewter instead of Cerulean.  
He would reveal to me after both matches were over that he told Daisy, "This is terrific, but I don't deserve this!" He would also reveal to me that Daisy told him, "You don't just deserve it—if you just keep working hard, you can not only keep it, but you can make it even better."

_I know some people say that opposites attract  
If that's the truth, then we, we will be together forever_

"From Cerulean City, another of Cerulean Gym's Sensational Sisters, number 7, Lily Waterflower!"  
Lily also ran out to a mixture of cheers and "ooh"s and "aah"s over her outfit. After slapping hands with Daisy and Brock, she blew a couple of kisses to the crowd, making some of the fans scream.  
"Wow..." Theo said. He had almost been in a daze since the pre-match meal—and I knew it took a lot to get his attention when it came to crowds because he comes from a country where the fans are as passionate as any in the world. "Here goes...looks like a Premiership crowd out there!"  
"Well, you know what to do—brace yourself, 'cause it's your turn!" Ash said with a smile. Theo smiled back.

_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I got all of the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you_

"From England, the former leader of Chelsea Gym in London, now training at Cerulean Gym, number 8, Theo Spencer!"  
In true soccer fashion, Theo ran out with a sense of purpose in his stride, but he also let himself enjoy the moment by allowing himself to smile as we were. In the holding area, I could hear and see on the screen a bunch of English fans leading the cheers for him. I grinned at the sight—and then prepared for the American fans to get their turn.

_I gave you good reason  
To walk out that door  
Let me tell you I've learned a thing or two  
And I'm so amazed at the things you do  
Now don't let me go, oh no_

"From the USA, the Winston-Salem Gym Leader, number 9, Carlo Santos!"  
It was like coming out for the Youth International singles Grand Group all over again and then some because I had no doubt that the crowd was behind me this time as I heard more loud cheers. I had a huge grin on my face as I quickly slapped hands with Daisy, Brock, Lily, and Theo and then took my place, waving to the fans and then clapping my hands over my head. I couldn't see where Rosanne, Brittany, and my other classmates/teammates were, but I could hear their voices rising even above the crowd, psyching me up even more.

_I know some people say that opposites attract  
If that's the truth, then we, we will be together forever_

"From the Orange Islands, number 13, Tracey Sketchit!"  
Tracey ran out pumping his right fist like he was punching an invisible speed bag before running towards us and slapping hands with us, yelling, "That's right! Let's go! Let's go!"  
Once he got to his spot, he gave the crowd a thumbs-up to let them further know that he was ready.

_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I got all of the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you_

"From Cerulean City, yet another of Cerulean Gym's Sensational Sisters, number 14, Violet Waterflower!"  
One more round "ooh"s and "aah"s over her outfit mixed with cheers rang throughout the stadium as Violet waved to the fans and smiled broadly as she ran out, then slapped hands with us, and then waved to some fans here and there as if she knew them.  
"I'm trying not to make it too long—I don't want to get in Ash and Misty's way." She said with a chuckle.  
"Thanks, Violet. I tell you, this place is about to blow up twice." Brock said simply but succinctly.   
"That's no lie." Daisy said. "Here come the main attractions!"

_I know some people say that opposites attract  
If that's the truth, then we, we belong together forever_

"From Pallet Town, the reigning Japanese Champion, number 10, Ash Ketchum!"  
Ash ran out of the tunnel with a huge smile on his face and with Pikachu at his side bounding up and down as if he had springs attached to his feet. He slapped hands energetically with us as he his place at the end of the line closer to the midfield line, and when he got there, he slapped the new United emblem on his jacket as if it was his heart and waved at the crowd, saying, "Don't worry, we've got this all the way! Let's have some fun!"  
"That's no lie." Violet said. "Okay, Misty, we're ready!"  
Because Ash and Misty were co-captains, they would take turns either leading us out when we took the field as a team or being the last one out when we entered individually. Because it was a home-and-home that evening starting in Cerulean, Misty would be last out this time while Ash would lead us out in Olivine.

_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I got all of the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you_

"And from Cerulean City, the last but certainly not the least of Cerulean Gym's Sensational Sisters, number 11, Misty Waterflower!"  
A second straight roar resounded around the stadium as Misty took the field with a huge smile on her face, waving at the fans as she ran out and slapping hands with us before she took her place at the end of our line that was closer to the center. Ash was next in line because he was the other co-captain, followed by the rest of us.  
"Is this gonna be fun or is this gonna be fun?" She yelled down the line at us.  
We all responded almost simultaneously, "Yeah!"

_Nothing to do but think about you  
I got all of the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cerulean City United!"   
As I looked around at the 60,000-strong cheering crowd and at my teammates, who wore smiles at least as big as my own, I knew at that moment as they did that this night was ours for the taking. But as kids, we as a team couldn't yet know that it was so much more that was ours for the taking.

We then had our team photo, with me and the guys either crouching in the front or standing, while the Sensational Sisters were either standing or lying on their sides or their backs as if this was a full-fledged photo shoot.  
The referee then called the captains to the center circle. Misty and Ash shook hands with Jasmine, and then we filed past each other as teams, shaking each other's hands. Then we headed to opposite ends so that the field could be set up and so that both teams could gather for any last-minute talk before the action got underway. The crowd was starting to rev up again already, getting louder as it realized we were seriously about to throw down.

"Anything else before we get going?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah—you guys want to put your hands in?" I asked.  
"Why not?" Ash asked with a big smile. "Let's do this!"  
"Yeah, let's go! Time to get down!" Violet said, smiling like the rest of us.  
We all put at least one hand into the center. I had my right hand in the middle as I said, "All right, guys, here goes. Ash? Misty?"  
"United on three." They said at the exact same time. I shook my head in disbelief and we all laughed momentarily before we put our game faces back on.  
"United on three it is." Ash said, still grinning. Then he raised his voice and yelled, "One, two, three!"  
"**United!"** We shouted as one as we broke the huddle.  
The crowd let out another raucous cheer as they saw it and then started to get louder once again as Misty stepped forward after our hands had cascaded on her back for a bunch of encouraging pats and slaps.  
We had won the pre-game coin toss and had elected to have things starting in standard order. That, combined with the random drawing to determine the phase format and order beforehand, meant the match would be standard-order singles, followed by reverse-order 4-on-4, then the full team phase, then reverse-order doubles. Aside from taking turns being the first (or last) person out, Misty and Ash took turns with No. 1 singles (unless, of course, one of them matched up way better, but that wasn't the case that evening), so Misty not only was the last one of us out during our opening match, but she would face Jasmine in the No. 1 singles battle.  
Already, the crowd was staring to chant:_  
"Let's Go, Misty!" Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap! "Let's Go, Misty!"_

Right as the whistle blew, another song began to play—Jennifer Lopez's Let's Get Loud. All of us were energized even more—including Misty—because not only did we like the melody, but we knew it was a terrific song for us, which means I'll spread the lyrics out over the match account.  
"Oh, yeah!" Misty said, beaming. "Let's get loud! Togetic, Wooper, let's go!"

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up—let's do it  
Come on, people, let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

It wasn't hard at all to see that the main point that the battle hinged on was how much Misty was able to use Wooper's Ground-type attacks to hammer Jasmine's Steel-types, particularly Steelix (because that was and is Jasmine's signature Pokémon) and Magneton (because that offered an Electric-type threat for Jasmine.) Misty, knowing that full well, took control of the fight early than 30 seconds in when she saw Magneton hovering over the same platform that Steelix was on and called for Togetic to hit Magneton with Thunder Wave to ground it. It succeeded, allowing Wooper to knock out both of them with one crushing Earthquake.  
"Oh, yeah!" Ash yelled amidst cheers from us and the crowd. "Perfect move!"  
"You said it!" I said, before yelling, "Attagirl, Misty! Don't let up now!" I had seen enough of that combo—"Lights Out", Misty calls it, because it's her way of countering Electric-types—including in the two battles I had had against her in the Youth International to know just how quickly it could get Misty off her heels and moving forward.  
It doesn't matter whether you're a recreational battler or a gym leader or even the world No. 1—if you take away their top two threats, you've put yourself in a position to win. After that, all the pressure fell on Jasmine so hard you could almost hear and see it crashing on her. Misty did her part in turn and capitalized, scoring three more times to get us a 5-0 win and advantage right out of the gates.

"That's right!" Daisy yelled, ecstatic. "That's right, Misty!"  
"Yes, sirree!" Theo shouted, nodding. "Perfect start!"  
"Thanks!" Misty said. Then, turning to Ash, she said, "Hey, they're all yours! If they can't handle me, they can't handle you!""I thought it was the other way around, but that doesn't matter—I'm still socking it to 'em!" Ash responded. "Don't worry!"  
We quickly gave him some encouraging slaps on the back as well as he ran out.

The crowd was now belting out a new chant:_ "Let's Go, Ash!__ Let's Go, Ash! __Let's Go, Ash!__"_  
"Okay, let's keep this going!" He said, and he turned his cap backward. We all braced ourselves—there wasn't a soul in Japan who didn't know by then that the cap turn to Ash was like Michael Jordan wagging his tongue and licking his lips—you knew he was going to bring it whenever you saw him do that. "Pikachu, Charizard, I choose you!"  
Ash against Olivine's Penny Kemp was the sort of mismatch that could only have gone against us if Ash somehow managed to make enough mistakes to beat himself, but that gesture let us know that wasn't going to happen. He got the first knockout through a Thundershock from Pikachu right out of the gate and never looked back. Just about every one of his Pokémon got in on the fun, with all of them except for Altairia scoring a knockout. The only reason that it wasn't 6-0 was that Penny managed an exceptional rearguard action when she was down to her last Pokémon. Another 5-0 win to put us up 10-0 in the match, though, still had us and the crowd fired up.

"All right!" Ash cheered, as our hands slapped his and cascaded on his back while Pikachu jumped up and down, high-fiving us, his _"Pikachu! Pi!"_ sounding like "Thank you, thank you very much!" so much it was almost Elvis-like.  
"Fantastic!" Misty told him with a big smile that inevitably made him smile back.  
"Oh, Good Lord!" I said, smiling and also shaking my head in awe at the clinic he had just put on. "You the man!"  
"Thanks! It's your turn to shine now, though, so go get 'em!" Ash said, smiling but also looking right at me. Pikachu jumped up and patted me on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I got 'em!" I said with a grin as the others patted me on the back and offered their encouragement just before I ran out to the center.

I could sense that because of our personalities, our skill as trainers, and the fact that we shared the showmanship that Cerulean was and is famous for, we were a team full of trainers who could manufacture momentum but who also liked to feed off each other's energy. If one or two of us got going, then the rest of us would react like, "Not bad…now it's my turn!" or "Hey, I can do that! Here's my spin on it…" On top of that, I could also sense we also got a kick out of combining our unique talents—as if we were musicians, dancers, or actors teaming up for a smash hit collaboration—when it came time for the multi-trainer rounds. And now I not had that kind of momentum from Misty's and Ash's big leadoff wins, but I knew for sure there were openings in the Olivine defense that I could hit, so my nerves were out the window as I walked out to face Olivine's Iris Friesinger, a Hamburg-born trainer.  
"Okay, Dragonair, Jolteon, let's show them what we're made of!" I shouted as I threw out their respective Poké Balls one after the other.  
I knew Dragonair and Jolteon who could handle all three types that Olivine was toting, so I also knew I'd be crazy not to have them in there for as long as I could. As I saw the match pan out leading up to my turn, I could also see I had another big edge: Olivine's Pokémon lacked Ice-type attacks, meaning Dragonair could impose her will as long as she and I kept our heads on straight. Iris did some good defensive work, but there wasn't a moment where there wasn't a weak spot I wasn't able to hit, and I was able to come away with our third 5-0 win in a row to make it 15-0 in our favor.

I pumped my fist all the way back to the others.  
"Whoo!" I cheered, slapping hands with them as I came back over.  
"Way to go, Carlo!" Ash whooped. "Having fun now?"  
"Oh, yeah." I said fervently, taking a moment to take off my Cubs cap and wipe my forehead with a grin on my face.  
"Hang on, let me get that." Misty said, taking the cap from me and fanning me. "I don't know how much I can do, though, because you were as hot as me and Ash out there—and the score proves it." She was grinning as she finished.  
"Thanks." I said. "Hey, Lily, you're up! Keep it going, okay?"  
"Don't worry about it!" Lily replied, smiling as she waved at us and then ran out—she was to face Olivine's Patrick Nichols in No. 4 singles.

"Buckle up, 'cause we're not even close to done!" She shouted at the start of her round. "Dewgong, Poliwrath, let's keep it jumping!"  
Because she has two strong dual-type Water-types (Dewgong is also an Ice-type, while Poliwrath is also a Fighting-type), Lily's team has some added versatility and she likes to use it whenever she can—but while I use my versatility to nail the weak spot, Lily uses her versatility to hit opponents from all angles. Olivine's Patrick Poll was able to do was notch Olivine's first point of the match—but that was all he was able to do as Lily sailed past him, 4-1.

"What happened?" Ash asked her in mock outrage, his smile letting Lily know he was just messing around. "No shutout? What's going on?"  
"Sorry, I just let myself open a second too long." Lily said, playing along for a bit and pretending to be hurt by what Ash was saying. "I still got it, though!"  
"That's all right—we know you did." Misty said kindly as Ash nodded. "We don't need to shut out anyone over a whole match."  
"Yeah, we don't need that. That was still terrific." Ash said. "Hey, Theo, keep turning that screw, all right?"  
"Consider it done." Theo said just before we slapped him on the back and sent him to the center.

"I do hope you've got more than that, because here comes some more!" He yelled as his battle got underway. "Skarmory, Machamp, off we go!"  
Theo truly has an English style of battling. For one, he doesn't mind flair, but at the end of the day, it's grit that is the cornerstone of his style. For another, it had been evident ever since the tournament that he valued technical skill, but he valued fighting spirit even more. That came in handy when he came up, because since Olivine was now trying to offer a comeback, he was there to hit back for us and let them know just how much they would have to do to take control of the match back. It certainly also didn't hurt that Machamp could have a potential field day with the Steel-types, and indeed it was the instances where Skarmory managed to create opportunites for him that produced the 3 knockouts that he got while allowing only one, making it 23-2 in our favor.

"That's it!" Tracey yelled, high-fiving him as he came back over. "Feeling good, huh?"  
"Definitely." Theo said. "I think they're really trying to mount a fightback now, though, so Daisy, you do what you do best—don't let them get off the ground!"  
"Don't worry about it—they're not getting through me." Daisy said with a smile but also meaningfully.

Once she was out there, she started, "Oh, yeah, we've got this! Seaking, Blissey, let's hit 'em like we know it!"  
Daisy is deadly not only because she's strong, but also because she is so skilled at the counterattacking game—while Blissey blocks for Seaking and uses Softboiled, Counter, and Submission, Seaking hammers away with Water Pulse, Waterfall, and the always-intimidating Horn Drill. And when your guard is down, she can either keep using those two or sic the rest of her team on you.  
Without Fighting-type attacks or poison-inflicting moves, they were forced to bang away at Blissey—and weren't able to make the crucial breakthrough. In a way, Daisy was the perfect person to have in there at that time because if she succeeded in shutting out Olivine in her battle, it would take steam out of Olivine's comeback attempt. And that's just what she did, tacking on 3 more knockouts for good measure. It left the score after the first phase as Cerulean 25, Olivine 2—a score that left us all smiling as we shared another quick huddle.

_If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feeling, every beat  
Could be so very sweet—you gotta taste it_

"It's this simple, guys: we've got complete control of this one. If we keep this going, it's gonna be over early." Daisy said fervently.  
"I know!" Violet said, apparently almost in disbelief at the way the first phase had unfolded. "I'd have thought they'd come out a little harder!"  
"I don't think it's so much a case of them not being ready as it is a case of us being completely ready." I said civilly.  
"Well, either way, it's time to show what we can really do together." Theo said. "Ash, Trace, Carlo, Brockers, go out and slog 'em!"  
"Got that covered!" Ash said. "You guys ready to turn it up even more?"  
"Oh, yeah." Brock said. "Just don't forget—watch my back long enough for me to get open!"  
"Don't worry, we've got your back." Tracey said, and he, Brock, Ash, and I all bumped fists as we headed out.

Normally, Brock would have Onix right out in front as a shield for Normal- and Electric-type attacks, among other things, but since Olivine had a load of Steel- and Water-types, we had to tweak our scheme a bit. Instead, Ash, Tracey, and I would spearhead the attacking until we could create an opening for him. To be specific, Brock would use Zubat to keep our opponents off balance until we could knock out their Water-type threat, after which he would be freed up to use either Vulpix against the Steel-types or one of his Rock-types against the Flying-types. To keep an edge about ourselves while freeing him up, Ash and Tracey had marked the three opposing types between them—Ash would handle the Water- and Flying-types using Pikachu while Tracey would use Ponyta to deal with the Steel-types, leaving me in a balanced two-way role with two Pokémon in Dragonair and Jolteon who could do whatever, wherever, whenever.  
To say that it worked to a T would be an understatement. Pokémon competition is one of those sports where a cunning and elaborate game plan can be ineffective, but this particular strategy worked like a blueprint. Ash, Tracey, and I were quickly able to open things up for Brock, who then went to work on the Flying-types. By the time the whistle forced us to relent, we had tacked on an extra 14 unanswered points.

"Oh, yes!" Lily cheered as we came back over, slapped hands and bumped fists. "You go, guys!"  
"Hey, why'd you have to do that?" Violet asked in mock distress. "You set the bar too high for us!"  
"Don't give me that, because it's the stars of the night up next!" Ash said, smiling at the Sensational Sisters, who blushed and smiled back at his comment. "You girls know what to do—go do it like only you can!"  
"You heard the man, ladies—time to blow this up!" Misty said, looking at her sisters with both a meaningful look and smile. They grinned back and also winked at her before heading out as the crowd got even louder as they realized the four of them, their gym leaders and heroines, were teaming up as our No. 1 4-on-4 team.

The four Sensational Sisters together are proof that you can put together a small team centered around a specific type and still be deadly. Misty, Lily, Daisy, and Violet used mainly Milotic, Poliwrath, Nidoqueen, and Walrein respectively and stayed with them for most of the round because they not only were all strong and could handle the three Olivine types together, but they had a special combo that they had come up with the previous night, which they called the Waterflower Wave Smash.   
First, Daisy's Nidoqueen cannonballed into the water and performed Earthquake just as she hit the bottom. Because underwater earthquakes can cause tidal waves (Author's Note: That includes the December 2005 tsunami), this created a large wave that Milotic was able to latch onto. Once she was riding it, she used Surf to enlarge the wave before leaping off and letting the wave slam into the opposing Pokémon. Just as it was about to pass, Walrein let loose with Ice Beam, freezing all four enemy Pokémon. Finally, Poliwrath got a running start and dove, outstretched fists first, towards the frozen wave. He hit it with at least the force of a bullet train, because the ice shattered with a resounding _crash_ and all four opposing Pokémon were sent flying, and when they landed, they couldn't get back up.  
It pushed the round score to 16-0, making it a devastating 30 unanswered for us in the small team phase. It also left the score at the halfway mark as Cerulean 55, Olivine 2 and the crowd going absolutely wild both because of that incredible final move and the fact that we had been blowing it up so far all night.

_You gotta do it (You gotta do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (You gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say_

"Wow!" Brock yelled, awestruck, as the Waterflowers finished celebrating in front of the crowd and high-fiving us. "Wow! I know you girls had that move down pat in practice, but it looked even better right there!"  
"Thanks!" Violet said. "I forgot for a moment just what adrenaline can do, but I guess a nice little reminder that it never hurts, isn't it?"  
"As long as it's us doling out the damage, that's a big yes." Tracey said. "Hang on, time for us to make way, isn't it?"  
"Uh, yeah." Ash said uncertainly before his voice became very earnest. "Good job, guys—we'll get 'em even more for you."

Because it was opening night, we were keen to have the top thirteen in our selection pool—us nine starters plus our top four reserves—in action before the evening was over, so we had agreed to make a substitution at that point—Julie, Charles, and Melisa in for Brock, Violet, and Tracey.  
"Okay, everyone, all together now!" Violet yelled, clapping her hands in "let's go" fashion as the subs reached us. "If they're gonna make a move, they gotta do it now, so let's stay on 'em!"  
There couldn't have been more truth to Violet's words. Even though I'm a very good mathematician, I couldn't yet know the exact situation—that is, Olivine had to outscore us by 18 in the next phase, which would be the full team phase—in order to have any chance of winning. We knew we had earned the luxury of sitting back and playing a little more defensively to ensure that Olivine couldn't mount a comeback, but we also knew that to just sit on our lead wouldn't be our style.

Normally, we would have Onix out front for some lightning rod-style Electric-type protection, but we knew we couldn't do that against Olivine—one of the reasons Brock was subbed out was that he would have had to fight very hard to marshal his Rock-types against Olivine's Steel- and Water-types and come out with the advantage. This meant we had to fight in formation less than we'd like and adjust our strategy accordingly. Pikachu, though, was actually the first to address that, calling the Pokémon we would send out first over to him and making sure we had each other's backs covered.  
In the end, we simply had too much momentum for even Olivine's last-ditch rush to overcome, as all of us—including Julie, Charles, and Melisa—took their best shots and then continued to hammer away at them, clinching the match with a 20-10 full phase win.

_Life's a party—make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way—you gotta live on_  
'_Cause I'm gonna live my life!_

_You gotta do it (You gotta do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (You gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say_

Because we'd sealed the deal already, the doubles phase was simply a curtain call for us in front of a crowd. Olivine was still fighting until the last even though they knew the match was out of their reach, but having hit our groove, we were able to make it look easy and reduce it to three pairs of us taking turns coming forward, putting the icing on the cake, and then literally taking a bow and heading back to a standing ovation. Daisy and Theo were first up, as we looked to use Blissey's defensive prowess to give Machamp the cover he needed to wreak havoc, and the combination worked as they turned in a solid 6-0 win in the No. 3 slot. Lily and I then stepped forward to throw the throttle back open and we continued the throttling as Lily kept using Poliwrath while I brought back Dragonair and then Jolteon. We even got another big cheer out of the fans when we finished off our 8-0 win with a double cover knockout—when we had a Fearow about to use Aerial Ace on Poliwrath and a Lairon about to try to use Magnitude on Jolteon, Lily called for Poliwrath to use Brick Break on Lairon just as I called for Jolteon to Thunderbolt Fearow.

It was a cool finish—but it wasn't all. Just after the whistle blew and I started celebrating, I felt Lily jump on me from behind and give me a hug.  
"Hey!" I yelled, smiling but also very shocked. "What—"  
I was cut off when she pecked me on the cheek and then drew back, beaming.  
"Thanks, but what was **that** for?" I asked, smiling but also bewildered.  
"Hey, you deserve it." She said, smiling at me. "You had my back just a second ago and you've been in the groove all night. Hey, don't forget your bow!"

"Whoa, nice move!" Ash said, clearly amazed. "Now **that** was an exclamation point!"  
"Thanks! It's all about the grand finale from you two now, though!" Lily said.  
"Don't worry, we'll put on that great finishing touch!" Misty said as she and Ash gave us the thumbs-up as they stepped forward.  
Even though Jasmine and Penny fought valiantly, it was evident by now that this was our night. It was like a flashback to doubles day at the Cerulean Youth International as Twin Thunder left just the Steel-type opposition, which set up the Aqua Shock Bullet on Steelix plus contributions from Charizard and Wooper to finish off the match with a 12-0 whitewash. It meant a 26-0 doubles phase and, most importantly, a 101-13 blowout overall and a win in our home opener.  
I remember we were all excited as if we'd won it all already—and so was the crowd. I like to think it was because we all realized we were the real deal and had then told the world loud and clear that we were the real deal. We took a few last bows like a hit Broadway show after a big performance before we headed off the field.

_You gotta do it (You gotta do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (You gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

"1-0 now, guys!" I whooped as we came off, pronouncing it "one-and-oh".  
"Yeah—and I don't mean to gloat, but I think that's the first of many." Ash said with a grin.  
"Yeah...now it's just a matter of doing it each night." Lily said. "And I think that's going to be the hard part—playing like that day in and day out." She laughed nervously at the end. I knew she might mean to keep us loose, but at the same time, I didn't want a potential chink in our armor, so I was next to speak: "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I know I've got more where that came from and I personally think we've got a lot more where that came from!" I said, balancing my voice between encouraging and serious and looking first at Lily and then at the others. "Let's just take it one step at a time and worry about this second match. I know we're the visitors now, but we came ready, we executed, and we killed them over here, so this next one is really ours for the taking."  
"I like that. Thanks, Carlo." Ash said. "You guys ready to go?"  
"Oh, yes." Violet said. "Let's go ahead and crash their party." Her grin was almost mischievous by now.  
"Yeah, time to turn road warrior now, guys." Daisy said.  
"That's right." Brock said. "We're gonna have a lot of firsts before the night's over, but our first loss is not gonna be one of them, right?" He asked us all as he finished.  
"Oh, no." Tracey said.

We arrived at the Olivine Peace Stadium using the method that we would use to get around later during events: Pokémon teleportation, which enabled events to be held across cities, countries, and even continents.This time, we came out first with Ash the last one of us to be introduced as the crowd politely applauded. Olivine got a huge cheer as they came out—evidently, they were still up for the challenge after we'd hammered them, and I really appreciated that.  
"We need to get the crowd out of the game as fast as possible." Misty told us right before the first whistle.  
"Absolutely." Violet said. "Here goes!"  
As the action got back underway, another song began playing over the stadium speakers. It was, as I would later learn, Xzibit's Multiply, and like Let's Get Loud, it was terrific for us, so I'll spread the lyrics out again.

_I been this way and I can't stop (ah)  
Hands on the ball and I won't drop (no)  
Half-a rhymes that you can rock to  
It ain't 'cause I want to—'cause I got to_

First, all five United boys—Ash, Theo, Tracey, Brock, and me—went out and let Olivine know that it would take more than home field advantage and some extra adrenaline to beat us, as Theo threw his weight behind the strategy that Ash, Theo, and I had followed in Cerulean of covering Brock and getting him open to make an impact. Next, Ash stayed on the field and the other four of us made way for the Sensational Sisters, and Ash used Squirtle's Surf in conjunction with Milotic's Surf in order to amp up the Waterflower Wave Strike. When the dust settled at the end, we had jumped way out ahead yet again, this time 34-4, and silenced a good deal of the crowd. 

_Get it Crip while the gettin' is good  
Before the game is 10 percent skill and 90 percent Hollywood  
I don't need that—I don't believe that  
Everybody gon' get hurt if I do dirt_

_I flirt with the idea of quitting the game  
Nah, I'mma evolve, continue to change  
It take brains, balls, and backbone to get it on  
And keep it on—we keepin' it movin', to each his own_

_So I spit about it, whatever I feel about it  
I'm just being real about it! X get hot? Forget about it!  
Speech, don't fail me now  
Dedicated to the enemies and friends that hold me down_

_We back online, we came to ride  
We deal, we stack, we multiply  
We stay on the grind until we die  
And back for more 'cause we can't get enough _

"Great start, but I don't think we've taken everything out of the crowd yet." Misty said.  
"Well, let's let the rest of the air out of this building, shall we?" Brock said, his grin also almost mischievous.  
"Just what I was thinking." Ash said with a grin of his own.  
For the full team phase, we decided to leave Brock in along with Violet and Tracey to get some experience for situations where we couldn't modify our team using substitutions. Because we knew Brock was still our most susceptible to Olivine's arsenal, we looked to cover Brock and get him open yet again, only except with all eight other starters apart from him involved in the plan.  
It was the fiercest fight yet, but thanks to Ash, Misty, and our momentum, we managed to execute yet again, allowing all nine of us to stay up and running so that Olivine couldn't get a numbers advantage and use it to try and get something going. In the process, we not only widened the lead, but we left them less time to overhaul it as we went up 54-12 after a 20-10 full team phase.

_Above the rest, accept no less  
Go ahead, check the game, be my guest  
Somethin' brand new and heavy to get off my chest  
Win time after time 'till there ain't none left_

_Hard hat, punch the clock, back to work  
I'm bigger, stronger, faster, built to hurt  
Everybody and anybody who come to my party  
Like they ready to get rowdy and touch somebody_

_Who's that (pause) y'all came to see? (X!)  
Often imitated, but cannot be? (X!)  
What's next? Collect respect like bank checks  
Straight to the bank with my (pause) and have safe (pause)_

_What do you believe in?  
I believe in seizin' the moment—livin' and dyin', I spit with a vengeance  
Here for redemption  
Been around forever—y'all cats were just too blind to listen_

_We back online, we came to ride  
We deal, we stack, we multiply  
We stay on the grind until we die  
And back for more 'cause we can't get enough_

"Now that's what I call golden silence." Daisy said with a grin.  
"Me too." Brock said. "I think we just withstood their best shots, so we can definitely keep them quiet for another two phases."  
"Yeah, let's go ahead and put them out of their misery and put this one away early too!" Theo said.  
It might have been the most blunt thing that any of us said that night, but it worked as we realized we had to act like cold-blooded killers and finish the job.  
That's just what we did in the singles phase. We and Olivine used the same singles arrangements that we'd had in Cerulean, with one exception: Ash and Misty switched places, with Ash doing No. 1 singles and Misty doing No. 2 singles. It didn't make much difference, though, because six phases of play was more than what we needed to know that we knew how not just to beat them, but run them ragged, and the phase score of 24-5 showed it.

_It ain't my fault we keep droppin' hits  
And you can't spit like this, so I'm takin' your (pause)  
And ain't (pause) changed—we gon' bang like this  
And I'm drinkin' this Fif—we still don't take no (pause)_

The last round—triples—was now another dead rubber as the score now stood as 78-16, but all of us remained determined to finish strong and use the opportunity to practice battling in various trios. Daisy would be teamed with Lily and Charles, while Theo would be working with Melisa and Rachel, but first, to my disbelief, Ash and Misty were going in and had chosen me as their wingman."Okay, guys, time to drop the curtain." Violet said. "Break a leg out there, you guys!""Thanks! Ready to mix it up?" Ash asked us.  
"Yep!" I said fervently, nodding.  
"Yeah, let's nail one last number, guys!" Misty said.

It was as if I was an up-and-coming singer, rapper, instrumental musician or DJ (you'll see me making so many music and performing arts analogies because Cerulean's a city that's rich in arts and entertainment) getting asked to add a verse or some other little breath of fresh air to a duet that was already a No. 1 hit. Not only that, but battling in a 3-on-3 alongside Ash and Misty had been a childhood dream of mine.It definitely didn't disappoint at all, because battling alongside Ash and Misty by myself is truly something else. Whenever it's just me up there with them, I feel an awful lot like a midfielder working with a pair of star strikers or a point guard with a pair of dynamic shooters—all I need to do is give them a shot at the opposition and they'll put it away. Needless to say, hat was enough to get me very excited.  
With that in mind, I used just two Pokémon in that round: Dragonair because I already knew she was wreaking havoc and Olivine hadn't been able to stop her all night and Nidoqueen in order to give the Steel-types something to seriously worry about. Not only that, but I knew Ash would stick with Pikachu while Misty would mainly use Starmie, and I knew that rock-paper-scissors trios (keep in mind, that is a Water-Ground-Electric team in this case) tend to be strong teams.  
Then I just stuck to the strategy that has enabled me to mesh well in team play: open holes in the opposing defense for my teammates to hit, and then burst through myself and pile on the pressure. I like to think it definitely unsettled Olivine at the very least because it was bad enough that they couldn't Ash and Misty, and now they had to worry about me unlocking them so that the two of them could romp over Jasmine, Penny, and Iris using their individual power and their combo moves.  
Our 10-0 win knocked out any wind that was left in Olivine, leaving first Daisy, Lily, and Charles and then Theo, Rachel, and Melisa to strut their stuff and run it up to 25-1 for the phase and 103-17 for the match.

"Whoo-hoo!" Violet cheered as we got off the field. Just as it had been in Cerulean, there wasn't a soul among us who wasn't wearing a big smile at the end. "So far, so good!"  
"That win may just have been more important than our win in Cerulean." Brock said. "No kidding, because now we now know what it takes to win in a hostile environment." Daisy said, nodding.  
"I tell you what, both Misty and I don't think we could have done any better than that." Ash said as Misty nodded earnestly. "Everyone, pat yourselves on the back for a job well done and let's go home!"  
We all whooped as we headed out to teleport back to Cerulean.

_I got a sixth sense  
It tells me ya ain't worth six cents—I'm sick with my sixth sense  
When in doubt, I'm gettin' down to business  
Crooked as the cops in the Rampart district_

_Lose yourself in the music—move it or lose it  
Abuse it, let's booze it—please don't confuse it  
With the next man—it's the X-Man rollin'  
Stand firm, solid as the ground I'm holdin'_

_Make mine golden, permanent state-issue  
Stacked with the wealth that you can't take with you  
Long-range missile—if we got issues  
I'mma squeeze the (pause)—nobody gon' miss you_

_I'mma keep swingin' 'till the medics come get you  
And busy—stay off my line, you can't get through!  
Peep the design from the mastermind  
Yo, Dre, bring that (pause) back one more time!_

_We back online, we came to ride  
We deal, we stack, we multiply  
We stay on the grind until we die  
And back for more 'cause we can't get enough_

_We back online, we came to ride  
We deal, we stack, we multiply  
We stay on the grind until we die  
And back for more 'cause we can't get enough_

* * *

**_Closing Author's Notes  
_**_Coming up next will be the Kanto/Johto club championship, known as the Indigo Cup. Expect to see Lance, Clair, Lorelei, Sabrina, and more.  
Also, here's a little response to a message I got from Evan AAML..._

_**Q:** Will May/Max/Drew/Dawn/Paul/ or some other characters appear in the story?  
**A:** I haven't considered it_—_or rather, I haven't been man enough to, but I would definitely now consider a match pitting United one or more teams with one or more of those characters onboard._  
_  
**Q: **Do I need a badge? I just realized while re-reading your sotry that I never gave  
you a design for a Gym Badge if I needed one, so I just thought of one...how about  
a circular badge with a fancy star in the center and each part of the star, ( I'm  
considering the star the type you draw with lines through it ), a different color.  
Not that fancy, but enough I suppose._  
_**A: **Definitely more than enough! Let me see...Utica Gym's Spectrum Badge?_

_Thanks for your input! Again, please review, but please do not flame me just because you're not a Pokéshipper or AAML fan. Feel free to message me too with either your compliments or clubs that you have created. If your team looks strong enough, I might just feature it...  
Stay tuned!  
_


	10. The Indigo Cup

_**Opening Author's Notes**_  
I'm sorry it's been such a long time, but it's been yet another long chapter and I've been dealing with events in my personal life over the past week to finish this. Like you guys asked, though, I didn't rush it, and so here's the first real championship account. Hope you enjoy it!  
Also, there have been modifications to Lily's outfit and hairstyle changes in Chapters 6 and 9.

* * *

_June 20th, 2003__  
Indigo Cup (Kanto/Johto Club Championship)__  
Indigo Plateau, Japan_

_Event Starters (listed in average singles order for this event)_  
Ash Ketchum (JPN, C-C)  
Misty Waterflower (JPN, C-C)  
Carlo Santos (USA)  
Daisy Waterflower (JPN)  
Brock Slate (JPN)  
Lily Waterflower (JPN)  
Theo Spencer (ENG)  
Violet Waterflower (JPN)  
Tracey Sketchit (JPN)

_Event Reserves_  
Charles Francis (JPN)  
Julie Keightley (AUS)  
Rachel Bassett (JPN)  
Melisa Fernandez (ESP)

The next three days were a whirlwind for all of us to say the least. Because the fans now knew that we were definitely as strong as expected, maybe even stronger, we had to deal with even more buzz ahead of the Indigo Cup.  
I probably had it the craziest, as I had to deal with it on two continents after two 20-hour plane trips. I first headed home with my Reynolds teammates (who had thoroughly enjoyed seeing us in action) to celebrate our high school tournament win at the Cerulean Youth International with our classmates and the people of Winston-Salem. We got a terrific reception, making it even better to be home, but the Indigo Cup was on Friday, so I stayed at home for only a full day and then was off to Cerulean again to rejoin the team in time to get over my anticipated jet lag and practice with the team. When I got back to Piedmont Triad International Airport in Greensboro, I was going to go to the ticket counter to get my boarding pass, but when I got there, the woman behind the counter simply directed me to Gate 14.

When I got down there, I saw to my amazement what was going on: a small private jet was waiting at the gate with the female pilot and copilot out to greet me and help with my bags.  
Before I could ask any questions, the copilot asked, "How's it going, Carlo? Ready to get going?"  
"Yep!" I replied briskly.  
"That's good—the girls and Ash wanted to make sure we asked you that, looked after you, and gave you this." She said, handing me something.  
It was a CD with a note taped to the top side of the case, reading,

_Carlo-  
_

_Here's a couple of songs that we think you guys would like as motivational songs for the Indigo Cup. Listen carefully to them, because if we all come in and fight like we have something to prove, then we have a big advantage.  
_

_-Ash, Misty, Lily, Daisy, & Violet  
_

_PS: Getting the private jet is a reward for making the team—but not only that. We beg that you use this opportunity to rest up more than you typically would on a public flight._

I read the postscript and promptly got the message.  
Slipping the CD into a handy CD player once we were airborne and cruising, I found that one song was Say My Name, while the other one was OutKast's B.O.B., which stands for "Bombs Over Baghdad". I enjoyed its very fast and funky rhythm, but I was also listening closely as Ash and the Sensational Sisters had asked, and I quickly found out why they had recommended it: it sent the distinct message of "play with a chip on your shoulder". It's another song that has earned a place in our team soundtrack, so I'll—you guessed it—spread the lyrics out again.

_Yeah, international, underground  
Thunder bounce when I stomp the ground (Whoo!)  
Like a million elephants or silverback orangutans  
You can't stop my train  
Who want some? Don't come unprepared  
I'll be there, but when I leave there  
Better be a household name  
Weatherman tellin' us it ain't gon' rain_

As Ash and the Sensational Sisters suggested, I slept a good deal on the charter, which was good because it helped me recover more quickly from the flight, and arrived back in Cerulean to rejoin the rest of the team on Tuesday. Over the next two days, we mixed social outings with practices and team meetings to discuss the proper mindsets and team strategies, finishing up on Thursday afternoon so that we could hang out and clear our heads ahead of the Friday competition.  
I had been invited to tag along with Lily, Daisy, and Violet on a walking tour of Cerulean while Brock and Tracey visited Theo's family and Ash and Misty had their first date since opening night. It was a terrific experience, allowing me to not only blow off some after seeing some more of the city's sights, but also realized that while I had liked the prospect of playing for Cerulean when I had made myself available or selection but was happier with each match to represent the city and adopt it as a home away from home.

We were just coming up to where the River Nerine, the inlet that runs through Cerulean, exits Central Park when Lily asked, "Hey, isn't that Ash and Misty over there?"  
We quickly looked over the side of the bridge.  
"Yep!" I said. "Wonder what they're talking about…"  
They agreed, and we listened closely while staying hidden.  
"You seem a little scared." Misty said. "Come on, Ash, you know I don't like to see you like that."  
"Yeah, I'm more frightened I've been in a while." Ash admitted with a slight chuckle. "In a way, it's a little like the eve of my first time in the Indigo League."  
"Is it because you've got to worry about playing your part for the team as well as for yourself?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah…I think it's because I know I've got to help lead a team now and I don't want to let the others down—and I definitely don't want to let you down." He said.  
"Hey, don't worry about that." She said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, and giving him a smile. "We're in this together, remember? I'm scared a little that way too, but just remember that all of them are strong and all of them also know we win and lose together. I think they just needed opening night to let them know just how much of an impact they can have in this format."

Ash grinned appreciatively.  
"They're right." Violet said. "Come on, I think they won't mind if we drop in on them."  
She then called out, "Hey, guys!"  
"Hey, Violet!" Misty called. "Just passing through?"  
"Yeah, but is it okay if we stop in?" Violet asked. "We couldn't help hearing about what's going on, so we just want to talk to Ash for a moment."  
"That's okay." Misty said, nodding as if she knew they meant well—which, as it turned out, they did. After we had made our way to the bench where they were seated, Ash let Violet, Lily, Daisy, and I in on his fear of letting us down tomorrow.  
We nodded understandingly once he was finished, and I found myself speaking from the experience I had as Reynolds captain. "You know what, though? I think it's normal—as a matter of fact, I think it's required if you want to be a good leader, because if you have that fear, then you know you care about the team."  
"I definitely agree." Lily said.

"Thanks." Ash said appreciatively, smiling at us. Then he added, "Actually, let me actually look at this from a different perspective…" He turned to the Waterflowers before he continued, "I just started wondering…because you're performers and trainers, you've definitely had a lot of experience dealing with pressure. How do you girls handle it?"  
All four of them locked eyes with him but also wore kind smiles.  
"Well, we're glad you asked, because we've actually come up with like, a little mental preparation routine to deal with that. When you're about to perform, whether it's onstage or on the field, first, you drink in the atmosphere and savor it, because it definitely brings out the best in you if you can have fun and feed off the crowd." Violet said.  
"Next, you focus and make sure you're primed for showtime." Lily added.  
"Then you say mentally to the crowd and to any opponents, 'We're ready for you—are you ready for us?'" Daisy continued.  
"Finally, you snap into action and hit 'em with everything you've got." Misty finished, before all four sisters winked and smiled at each other knowingly.  
"And here's the thing." Violet said. "They may be ready for the two of you, but I don't think—and I'm very sure that I'm not alone—"  
"Definitely not." Daisy, Lily, and I all said almost simultaneously.  
"Thanks." Violet said, giving the three of us a smile that we returned. "Make that **we** don't think they're ready for us as a team. Ash, Misty, you're definitely their biggest worries—but you're far from the only things that are on their minds—or need to be."  
"Thanks, guys." Ash and Misty said together, giving us smiles. Misty then added, "So you guys got this business down and are ready to jazz it up, huh?"  
"Yeah." Lily said. Then, seeing Ash's and my puzzled looks, she explained, "I know you guys don't do acting or music, but you know how it is—when we're doing something, we often just need to perform it once to really get our feet wet before we get the confidence we need to take it further."  
"Oh, I see." Ash said, nodding before he grinned and asked, "Do you guys want to keep walking with us?"  
"Why not?" I said while grinning back, almost at the same time as the other Sensational Sisters.

Most regional club Pokémon tournaments in Japan and around the world were and are just that—regional tournaments. Ours was a big exception, though. Because Indigo Plateau houses the Elite Four and champion for both Kanto and Johto, the two regions have been battling at all levels for as long as anyone can remember, so it was only logical that their regional club tournaments be combined into a single event, the Indigo Cup, to be held at Indigo Plateau as the name suggested.  
20 teams entered the tournament—10 from Kanto and 10 from Johto—and were split into four 5-team groups—2 each for Kanto and Johto. After round-robin group play, the top two from each group would advance to the knockouts. In the first knockout round, each group winner would play the runner-up from the other group in their region, and then there would be three championship matches: the Kanto championship, the Johto championship, and the Indigo Cup final pitting the two regional champs against each other.  
That meant there was definitely a lot at stake as far as city and regional pride went, but there was even more on the line. Kanto had four slots in the Japanese Premier Cup—automatic bids for the champion and runner-up, and places in the last stage of qualifying for the 3rd- and 4th- placed teams. The way the tournament was set up, that meant we had to advance out of the group stage in order to advance to national level and then win our regional semifinal to bypass qualifying. Given who we had been drawn against in Kanto Group A—Vermillion City, Pewter City Athletic, the Saffron City Soul, and Cinnabar Island—that meant that we had a challenging but definitely manageable road to the nationals ahead of us.

Because we had a noon start time, we set a 9:30 departure time from Cerulean, which would allow us to have plenty of time to make the 30-minute trip to Indigo Plateau, have our pre-match meal with the fans, and then get situated and ready to kick butt and take names. We followed through to a T with that plan, and by 11:15, we were huddled up in a "ready room", or preparation room, in Indigo's main stadium, simply called the Pokémon Stadium because it's the very first stadium purposely built for Pokémon battles.  
"Time to make some waves, guys. Let's blow these people out of their seats!" Daisy said as we put our hands in the center.  
"That's for sure! It's that time to get it started, so let's knock these guys silly." Ash said. "Misty?"  
"Yep!" She said brightly. "All together now, guys—United on three. One, two, three!"  
_**"United!"**_ We all shouted in unison as we broke the huddle.

Even though we were definitely ready for battle, that was easier said than done, because first up was a big obstacle: Vermillion City. Even though they were without their gym leader, Ranger Lt. Rudy "Surge" Hunter, they presented our hardest matchup type-wise because of their strong Electric-type slant, meaning we would have to do work to get all four Sensational Sisters open to make a difference. Not only that, but even though Lt. Surge was missing, he had done work with the team, meaning they were bound to be tougher mentally.  
Because we had our fair share of Ground-types, though, it definitely wouldn't be the hardest thing in the world, and because Brock had three of them (Geodude, Onix, and Rhydon), it meant we could still fight in some of our regular formations. Because Daisy and I had two Electric-resistant Pokémon each ourselves (Jynx and Nidoqueen for Daisy, Nidoqueen and Dragonair for me), we were close behind him in the attack, followed by Misty with Wooper, and because of Pikachu's Electric-type alignment and heightened power, Ash could use him as a lightning rod, taking half the damage while dealing out normal damage.  
This time, though, Brock, Daisy, and I were able to step to the front and give Vermillion more than we could handle ourselves, making Ash and Misty's task the simplest possible: just providing additional daggers in their hearts. It felt like our opening match against Olivine after a while as we jumped out of the gates again and never looked back, and it was only because of Vermillion's Electric-type slant that it was limited to an 85-30 shellacking.

_So now we sittin' in a drop-top soakin' wet  
In our silk suits, tryin' not to sweat  
Hittin' somersaults without the net  
But this'll be the year that we won't forget  
One-nine-nine-nine  
And around me anything goes  
Be what you wanna be long as you know  
Consequences are given for livin' defenseless_

"I tell you what, if that's supposed to be our hardest matchup type-wise and we won by 55, we've got this next one in the bag if we just keep going like this!" Brock said—and knowingly for more reasons than one, as our next opponent was his hometown team, Pewter City Athletic. It meant we went from our hardest matchup type-wise to our easiest.  
"Yeah—no offense to your friends, Brock, but the way we're playing, they are so dead!" Daisy said, nodding.

The scary part was that she was right. Between the 13 of us—us nine starters and the 4 reserves we were allowed to bring—we had more Pokémon who could punish Pewter's big Rock-type slant than you could shake a stick at, which meant it wasn't so much a contest as it was a chance for Brock and the rest of us to strut our stuff against his hometown team.  
When Brock had been named to the United first team, he had released a recorded statement for Pewter radio, telling them that while he had nothing at all against Pewter, the opportunity to play alongside Ash, Misty, and more friends of his was too big to pass up. Thankfully, they had more than readily understood, and when he was introduced and when he stepped forward for his battles, he got standing ovations from the Pewter crowd. One sign in the Pewter section especially got our attention, as it read, "Win The Cup For Pewter, Brock!"  
To make a long story—and a long match for Pewter—short, let me just put it this way: Brock was the best Pewter trainer out there by a mile and a half, and it was only because we let the subs get their licks in (no offense to them) that we didn't score all 144 possible points, settling for a 129-8 blasting.

_Too hot to jump in jail  
Too low to dig, I might just touch Hell (Hot!)  
Get a life, now they on sale  
Then I might catch you a spell, look at what came in the mail  
A scale and some Arm & Hammer  
Charcoal grill and a baby mamma  
Black Cadillac and a pack of Pampers  
Stack of questions wit no answers_

"Good thing those were my guys, because there's no time to pat ourselves on the back—we've got Saffron next." Brock said matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, time to show they aren't invincible!" Daisy said.  
"Yeah, I'd like to see what the crowd's like after this!" Violet said, nodding.

Up next for us was the marquee matchup for our group, as we were up against the other favorite in the group, the Saffron City Soul. The match was earmarked as a showdown ever since the draw was made because the Soul was loaded with trademark powerful Psychic-types and had the only other gym leader in the group, Saffron Gym's Sabrina Gable, as its captain. It was a major match with major stakes, as both we and the Soul had won our first two matches, meaning the winner was guaranteed a place in at least the last stage of national qualifying.  
We were in position, however, to take that berth because the Soul was not a united single Saffron team, but instead one of two teams, as the city's top karate dojo, also an unofficial Fighting-type gym, was fielding its own team, the Saffron City Warriors. That meant we had for the most part only one type to defend against, so we knew that even though no one had stopped their Psychic-type onslaught yet, it was for the most part because no one knew how to do it (no disrespect to them.) Their problem was that we did know how to shut them down.

"First off, we need to start Charles, put him and Theo at the front, and have them wail away with Feraligatr's Crunch and Heracross's Megaphone." Ash had said during one of our meetings, writing it on the tablet PC for us to see. "Because the Soul are using Psychic-types, we need to whittle their numbers down fast—and this time, I think we may need to do that by taking out trainers one by one in order to prevent them feeding off each other. Charles, Theo, if you guys can knock out a whole trainer's team each time you're out there, it'll give us a big advantage. Can you handle that?" He was looking them in the eyes as he finished.  
"Absolutely." Theo said with a grin.  
"Bring 'em on!" Charles said with a grin of his own.  
"Great! We'll make sure to cover you guys. Misty, Daisy, Carlo, Brock, can you guys also hit 'em with some hooks?"  
"Sure!" All four of us said almost simultaneously. We all knew what he was talking about, but let me elaborate in case you haven't heard that term before. "Hooking" is a method that a dual-type Pokémon can use to gain an advantage when facing a Pokémon (most often, a single-type), that shares and is resistant to one of its types and it's fairly simple: the dual-type uses its status as a type that matches its opponent's as defense and attacks corresponding to its other type, and as a result, hits at full power while only taking half the damage that its opponent deals out. Psychic-type attacks can be hard to deal with in team play because you can't have a Pokémon blocking the old-fashioned way, but hooking helps overcome that problem. And we had the Pokémon to do just that—Misty's and my Starmies, plus Brock's Solrock and Daisy's Jynx.

By the time we went out, we had agreed on the following game plan: at the forefront, Theo and Charles (Tracey graciously agreed to let Charles take his starting spot against the Soul) would do as much damage as they could using Heracross's Megaphone and Feraligatr's Crunch. In the meantime, Misty and I would send out our Starmies while Brock and Daisy sent out Solrock and Jynx respectively to support them and also keep the Soul's score down. Last but not least, Ash, Violet, and Lily would be turned loose to attack however they saw fit (although Ash told me right before the match that they planned to harass Sabrina to limit her influence and force the other Soul trainers to beat us without her.)  
As the match began with the full team phase, it became evident our three-pronged attack was causing the Soul some serious problems. After blasting through everyone before us, they suddenly found themselves having to constantly defend and also work very hard to score, and with Ash, Lily, and Violet letting their Pokémon run around and cause havoc, that was an even harder task—one that their power wasn't able to overcome as we jumped out 24-10.

"Nice work!" Misty said, clapping us on our backs before we huddled up. "They're not going to change strategy, but they're going to come harder, so let's send that stuff back with interest!"  
That's just what happened. Saffron clearly had adjustments to make after that first phase other than just turning up the intensity—but they didn't make them, which meant we were still able to impose our will on the match. What's more, our performers' and competitors' mentalities melded to create a sort of "battler" mentality, which means we step up whenever we see our opponents stepping up, as if to say, "If you're going to bring your best, that's great, but be prepared to meet our best!"

We slammed the door emphatically on any comebacks after the doubles phase. First, Ash and Misty scored a shutout—in the No. 3 singles rubber. After that, way shut after first Charles and Daisy and then Theo and I scored sweeps in our matches as Daisy and I covered Charles and Theo and let them cause panic.  
In the singles phase, which came third, we put it away with exclamation points as the six of us that played in the phase either knocked out an opponent's entire team (which Theo and Charles did) or shut out an opponent (as Misty, Daisy, Brock, and I did.) By the time the large team phase came around, we had them beat both physically and mentally, and we were able to clear the bench and coast to a huge 93-24 win.

_Cure for cancer, cure for AIDS  
Make a (expletive) wanna stay on tour for days  
Get back home, things are wrong  
Well, not really, it was bad all along  
Fo' you left a$ed out to a ball of power  
Lost at a thousand miles per hour  
Hello, ghetto, let yo' brain free  
Believe there's always mo'...Ooowww!_

"Whoo-hoo!" Lily cheered as we came off the field. "Talk about a statement game!"  
"Oh, yeah!" Brock cheered as we came off the field. "We're moving on!"  
"Yeah—to both the knockouts and at least the last stage of national qualifying!" I said, feeling some tension come off as I realized our run to the top was not going to come to a disastrously premature ending.  
"That's right! First things first, though—let's keep showing out and finish off this group!" Daisy said.

We were definitely happy to clinch one of the top two spots in the group, meaning we would contend at the national championship, but we also stayed focused because we knew the last group stage match against Cinnabar Island was definitely not a dead rubber. If we won it, we would win the group and face the second-placed team in Kanto Group B instead of its winner.  
It took only one look to find that it was going to be a very good challenge. While Cinnabar too was without its gym leader—in their case, Pokémon expert and trainer Blaine Jeffers—they had made a big move patterned after a move that he had made to strengthen his own team: filling in the spots not already taken by their trademark powerful Fire-types with Normal-types who knew moves such as Thunderbolt and Earthquake that could cover for the Fire-types (Author's Note: Blaine actually does that in Pokémon Stadium.) It was very tactically sound, and it showed as they had beaten both Saffron teams in the past week—the Warriors in a friendly two days beforehand and the Soul just before facing us. Figuring out how to get through them, though, was right up my alley.  
"They look formidable and they are, but they're far from unbeatable." I had said during practice almost without hesitation. "When the Normal-types come out, we just need to hit them with Fighting-type attacks or status effects—particularly heavy poison or paralysis—so that we can get clear shots at the Fire-types."

Figuring out a tough opposing defense feels a lot like cracking a safe or a bank vault—it can take a lot of brain-racking to find the way through, but once the door's unlocked or blown open, it's cake and ice cream. There wasn't a thing Cinnabar could do to stop us as we doused the Fire-types with frightening ease and dispatched the Normal-types using Thunder Waves, Toxics, and some Fighting-type moves such as Poliwrath's Brick Break. Once they knew we had their number, they seemed listless, leaving us to sweep them aside and record a 100-19 win as the Cerulean fans whooped, cheered, and celebrated our passage to the knockout stage.

_Don't pull the thing out unless you plan to bang  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't pull the thing out unless you plan to bang  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)_

"Well done, all!" Theo said. "Kanto Group A, done and dusted with a minimum of fuss! Good tactics, Carlo!"  
"Thanks!" I said, grinning at him. "I tell you, that certainly felt like a lot of fun, because those guys probably thought they had us covered, and look what we did—we went through them like a white-hot knife through butter." My grin was a little roguish at the end.  
"Oh, yeah, we did!" Ash said, giving me a thumbs-up before calling our attention to our next job. "Okay, guys, time to refocus, because it's time to battle for an automatic bid!"  
"Oh, we're not done yet, that's for sure!" Lily and I said almost simultaneously.

After a short intermission, the knockouts were set to begin. In the Kanto semifinals, we were pitted against the Sevii & Orange Islands, captained by Lorelei. At stake: an automatic ticket to nationals.  
The fact that they were very diversified type-wise and also boasted very potent leadership in Lorelei made it a very tough challenge, but we knew that because we were deeper and because Misty and I had beaten Lorelei at the Youth International, we could overcome them.  
However, what separates the men and women from the boys and girls in any sport is the ability to kick into another gear or whip out another move just when you think you've seen everything they have to offer. And to our shock but to the delight of the Sevii and Orange fans and team, Lorelei pulled out something beyond her A-game against Ash in the opening battle—No. 1 singles—and staked herself to a 3-1 lead with only a minute to go. Ash and Pikachu—shut down up to that point—then got that look in their eyes as if to say, "Oh, no, you don't!"

Pikachu then singlehandedly denied Lorelei by knocking out Lorelei's Cloyster with a Thundershock and then taking out Lapras with an incredible Thunder blast almost just as the horn sounded. It was a 3-3 tie.  
Ash wasn't aware of this, though, as he hadn't looked at the scoreboard, instead coming straight back to us.  
"Did I get her?" Ash asked anxiously.  
"No, but you might as well have." Brock said. Then, seeing Ash's puzzled look, he explained with a reassuring smile, "They're not in the right frame of mind—they're either going to be overconfident at Lorelei holding you to a tie or scared at her not giving them the lead. Go get 'em, Carlo—they're not ready for you!"  
"Don't worry about it—I've got us covered!" I said.  
Pikachu winked at me appreciatively and patted Ash on the head, saying, _"Chu, pi pi chu."_ I took that to mean "Our friends have us covered, so we don't have to worry anyway." Ash seemed to take it that way too, saying, "Thanks, Pikachu. Hit 'em out of the park, Carlo!"

Of course I was nervous because of the situation, but I also relished the opportunity to step forward and give a key performance. _It's your time to step up and shine,_ I told myself. I also realized this was also important because it was an opportunity to prove we could be a force without Ash hitting on all cylinders. As I got out to the center, I could see that Brock was right—my opponent didn't know whether to be confident or scared.  
_Doesn't matter_, I told myself. _Hope he's got a will written, 'cause he's dead._  
The battle that followed was punctuated with a lot of crashing sounds and thuds, which might as well have been the sounds of our opponents crashing back to earth, because I thoroughly had my way as I scored a sweep at the most opportune time possible.

"That's more like it." I said with a grin as I took high-fives from the others. "Guess we know how they're feeling now—panic-stricken!"  
"You bet!" Brock and Ash said almost simultaneously, smiling as well. Ash then added, "Thanks for having my back out there, Carlo."  
"No problem." I replied. "Hey, Tracey, make sure you hit 'em with everything you've got, because they're falling hard—it's up to you to make sure they land even harder."  
"Don't worry—I've got a whole stadium to impress this time, so there's no way I'm not delivering!" Tracey replied.  
If anyone didn't know what he meant, they knew after he got a standing ovation from both ends of the arena as he came to the center. People sometimes forget that Tracey as an artist needs a bit of showmanship himself to impress his viewers, and that side of him was on full display as he came away with a 4-0 win to give us 10 unanswered points in the two singles battles since Lorelei's tie with Ash.

"That's a lesson for us, too—one battle doesn't make a match." Tracey said matter-of-factly as he took the plaudits from us.  
"You bet." Ash said.  
Tracey's and my victories had done their job and put our opponents firmly back on their heels, and with the momentum back on our side, the rest of the team was itching to send them tottering over the edge to defeat. After another 4-0 courtesy of Theo, Misty and Lily scored 3-0 wins to complete a huge turnaround of 23 unanswered knockouts.  
Looking back, the match was probably won by that point because given the Sevii and Orange Islands' mental shape, they would likely have had to take a lead into the final phase and then show us something more in order to win. If that was true—which it likely was—our 23-3 opening phase erased the thoughts of upsets from their heads and had them covering up trying to limit damage. After the opening phase, even the expected comeback effort led by Lorelei wasn't nearly enough as we won each of the last 3 phases by at least 15 and ended up 98-30 winners, meaning we automatically qualified for the Japanese Premier Cup.

_Uno, dos, tres, it's on  
Did ya ever think a pimp rock a microphone?  
Like that there, boy, but we still stay street  
Big things happen every time we meet  
Like a track team crashin' down a geek  
OutKast bumpin' up and down the streets  
Slam back Cadillac, 'bout five degrees  
75 MCs freestylin' to the beat_

"All right!" Tracey cheered as we got off the field. "Hello, automatic qualification!"  
"Yes, sir!" Daisy said. "Nationals, here we come!"  
"Pat yourselves on the back for saving my butt out there, guys." Ash said with a smile, making us laugh, before adding matter-of-factly, "Can you guys do that again against Fuchsia?"  
"Don't worry. Ladies and gentlemen, the detoxification squad is in the building." Theo said with a wink. We all laughed and applauded him.

Up next for us was our first championship match—and by that, I don't mean a match in the regional-national-continental-world progression, but a match with a title on the line—the Kanto championship against Fuchsia City, loaded with its trademark Poison-type power with a dose of Bug-type strength added in and another trademark: a heavy emphasis on status effects, especially heavy poison.  
No one needed to be told what the key was to countering their status effect-heavy style and taking them down: pace control, namely quick knockouts. We had to, as the saying goes, hammer them right in the mouth. It was fitting in more ways than one because while ninjitsu does offer power in its own way and not just speed, a ninja's comfort zone still lies in gaining an advantage, whether by poison, paralysis, stunning, or stealth, before the fight begins in earnest. If you can get a ninja in a more straightforward fight, you stand a much better chance.

And we not only preferred playing fast, but we were more than equipped to handle Poison-types, with Brock at the front again with four Pokémon who were up for the job in Geodude, Onix, Rhydon, and Solrock. Not only that, but he had Zubat with its Poison-type resistance and Haze in case they poisoned a batch of our Pokémon. Supporting him were Misty with Wooper and Golduck, myself with Nidoqueen and Starmie, Daisy with Jynx and Nidoqueen, and Theo with Alakazam.  
There were understandably those who thought that Fuschia was going to give us even more of a fight than the Sevii & Orange Islands, and truth be told, I was among them, because even though I knew we matched up well, I knew they were bound to have something up their sleeve.

Fortunately, we needn't have worried. Brock, incredibly, was looking even more dominant than he had been against Vermillion, giving us the perfect start with an astonishing sweep of Janine in the No. 1 singles battle.  
"Oh, my Lord!" I yelled as we high-fived him after he had celebrated and come back over to us. "This is a walk in the park so far!"  
"Thanks!" He said with a grin, before saying matter-of-factly, "You know I don't say this unless I'm very sure of it, but someone better call the police, because this is gonna get ugly."  
"Maybe, but it'll still look beautiful." Daisy said knowingly, winking at us before she headed off to the center.  
"Uh-oh, here comes the model walk!" Misty said with a big grin that Lily and Violet shared. "She's got 'em!"  
It looked like a purposeful stride straight off the runway as she waved to our section with a smile on her face but then looked across the field at her Fuchsia opponent as if to say, "Say your prayers, 'cause you're at my mercy." Tyra Banks once said that top models act on the runway as if they are "mad at the world, almost hungry," and I could definitely see what she was talking about as Daisy marched out there.

To make a long story short, Daisy talked the talk and walked the walk in more ways than one, sweeping her opponent as well. Then I, Misty, Theo, and Ash showed no mercy, continuing the onslaught and almost recording a singles phase sweep. Instead, we were more than content to settle for a 34-0 lead after the one phase. As we anticipated, Fuschia ratcheted it up a little more—but we were more than ready, overpowering them and sweeping the doubles phase 36-0 courtesy of Ash and Misty (No. 3), me and Theo, and then Brock and Daisy. By this point, Fuchsia seemed out on their feet, and as we saw that and saw the lead we had, we did something not even we thought we would be able to do: clear the bench with a full half of play to go in the Kanto regional championship match and soak up the atmosphere as we recorded a 120-32 win and our first championship, the first ever Kanto regional club Pokémon championship—a fact that had the Cerulean fans in raptures as we soaked in their applause for a bit and then headed off to prepare for the evening's climax.

_'Cause we get crunk, stay crunk at the club  
Shoulda bought an ounce, but ya coughed it up  
Shoulda held back, but ya throwed the punch  
'Posed to meet ya girl, but ya packed the lunch  
No G-to-the-U-to-the-G for you  
Got a son on the way by the name of Bamboo  
Got a little baby girl for a year, Jordan  
Never turn my back on my kids for them_

"Oh, my God!" Lily almost squealed as we came off the field. "We're Kanto champions!"  
"Oh, yeah! I'll tell you something, though…" I said, again helping get us refocused. "This is normally the part where I'd say, 'Start saying it', but this is an exception. Time for us to put to the side, turn around, head back out, and blow it up out there so we can start staying 'Indigo Cup Champions!' We are **not** done yet, people!"  
"That's right! It's now time, though, to step up and seriously represent, guys—all of Kanto wants us to take it all the way now, so let's finish this in style!" Ash said.  
"You said it!" Misty said. "Time to show Blackthorn and all of Johto who's boss!"  
The rest of us cheered and we all marched away as one, even more focused on the prize in front of us, which was now the Indigo Cup itself.

The team we would face for the Indigo Cup was our most formidable opponent yet by far: Blackthorn City United. Armed with a co-captain tandem to rival Ash and Misty in two Blackthorn natives—Indigo Elite Four member and one-time Indigo Champion Lance Holliday and Blackthorn Gym Leader Claire Alphonso—and a supporting cast loaded as their co-captains were with trademark powerful Dragon-types, they had come in as one of the favorites and had more lived up to their billing, winning the Johto championship without trailing once.  
During one of our meetings, we had discussed how to handle each of the other opposing teams in the field, and when it came time to discuss strategy for them, we laid out 3 key points:

_-Win the 1st phase to put Blackthorn under pressure  
-Get the absolute most out of Ice-types and those with Ice-type attacks  
-Negate Lance & Clair_

"This is the point where we can't care an ounce if they're Blackthorn." Misty said as we huddled up one more time. "What matters is that this is the final battle—our chance to shine. Let's come out firing and show 'em what we're made of, guys!"  
"That's right—time to take it to the limit, everyone!" Brock said. "Ash?"  
Ash looked us right in the eyes as he said, "You know it! One more time, guys—United on three. One, two, three!"  
"_**United!" **_We all shouted, and we broke the huddle and lined up to head out onto the field.

Night had fallen over Indigo Plateau by the time our two teams walked out onto the field to a raucous ovation. One end of the 65,000-seat Pokémon Stadium was loaded with Cerulean fans in royal and laser blue, white, and aqua green, while the other end was filled with Blackthorn fans in navy, scarlet, and gold. As a further reminder as to the presence of the Kanto-Johto rivalry in this match, the defeated Kanto teams were in the front row of our section to support us while the vanquished Johto teams were in the Blackthorn section's front row.  
I'm sure you're wondering, "How does it feel to battle for a major championship against a formidable opponent like Blackthorn?" It's an absolute nerve-wracker. Your body unconsciously jitters a little, you find your armpits sweating from the tension, and you fear that one mistake on your part could see you losing the game and being cast as a goat. It's times like these where you need to have true faith in your skills (and your teammates, if you're not playing solo.)

It was also a good time to use something I had been relying on a lot that day—the Sensational Sisters' mental preparation routine. As both we and Blackthorn lined up and looped arms around teammates' shoulders, I looked at the crowd, closed my eyes, and drunk in the moment. _Yeah, this is where we want to be_, I thought, feeling my tension start to erode a bit. _This is definitely the opportunity we want!_  
Next, I focused, doing so by telling myself, _Remember, play your game and no one else's because you know Blackthorn can't deal with it, but be sure to back your teammates up too._  
Then I opened looked at the Blackthorn squad across the way, set my face and my spirit, and said mentally, _We're ready for you—are you ready for us?_  
I paused, then added, _Hope you're ready to go, because you're about to get it bad!_  
Then I felt something fall away inside, and I found myself smiling. _It's showtime._

Fittingly, the match format would be standard-order singles, then reverse-order doubles, then standard-order singles, and then finally the full team phase. It was as if the organizers were asking the teams to remember that individual talents would have to blend and mesh in order to bring home the Indigo Cup.  
The first order of business, though, was proving we could compete with Blackthorn individually. To start, it would be Ash against Lance—a showdown that had everyone at the Pokémon Stadium on their feet and cheering even as both of them walked to the center.

It was a battle that lived up to expectations—and then some. Both were landing their best shots, and just Pikachu and Lance's Dragonite were left standing with less than a minute to go.  
It was the first time that I was involved in a competition and time seemed to slow down. Dragonite began to charge up its Hyper Beam as Pikachu charged up Thunder.  
"Wait for it…" Ash said, watching Dragonite carefully. "Easy, buddy…"  
About 10 seconds passed, although it could have easily been 15 or 20.  
"We can't let him get that off!" Lance yelled. "Dragonite, now! Hyper Beam!"  
"Not today, Lance!" Ash yelled back. "Pikachu, you know what to do!"  
Pikachu stayed put until the last possible moment and then dove out of the way of the massive gold beam as the crowd gasped and either cheered or groaned depending on the section.  
"Now, Pikachu! Thunder! Give him all you've got!" Ash shouted.  
The cacophony of lightning and thunder and the yell of _"Pikachuuuu!"_ was more than enough to drown out the whole gasping and cheering crowd. Once the crashing had died down, we could see Dragonite down and out.

"Oh, yes!" Ash cheered as the rest of us and our section went ballistic. He was evidently still very focused, as he only allowed himself a few fist pumps and a high five with Pikachu before he came back to us.  
"Way to go, guys!" Misty said, high-fiving both Ash and Pikachu. "Perfect start!"  
"Thanks!" Ash replied. "Ready to shine, right?"  
"Yes, I am!" Misty said. "Wish me luck, okay?"  
Ash smiled and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "For luck. Show Clair who's boss, baby."  
She beamed back at him. "Don't worry, Ash. She may know how to tame dragons, but she doesn't know how to tame me."  
"Yeah, Misty, you got this! Go out there and do your thing—she can't handle it!" Lily said as we started slapping her on the shoulders and back to wish her luck.

Misty's showdown with Clair was just as dramatic as Ash's battle against Lance, but with both Misty and Clair knowing their battle was also crucial, their battle was fought at an even quicker pace. It was also another classic back-and-forth 6-5 battle that ended when Horsea managed to dodge a shot of Dragon Breath from Clair's best Dragonair and counter with Ice Beam.  
"All right!" Ash cheered, quickly hugging Misty when she came back over. "So far, so good!"  
"You got that right!" Misty said, smiling back. "They definitely can't be too happy after we've gotten that start against Lance and Clair!"

As we continued to congratulate Misty, I quickly looked at the rest of the Sensational Sisters and saw that I had caught their gaze. They nodded with me, knowing what I wanted to tell them: Misty and Ash had done their job by giving us the lead, and now it was time for the rest of us to lay it on the line and hold that lead—and they and I would be in the last four singles battles.  
"We need to let it hang out right here." Brock said as we watched Lily head out. "Whichever team takes these next four battles takes control of the match."  
"We have the inside track for that, though, fortunately." Theo said. "You know the girls live for stages like this and you know they've got too much of a slant to get past Carlo undamaged."

I have to admit I was a little scared that after Ash and Misty had only come away with one-point wins, Blackthorn might sense a chance to hit us hard in the last four singles battles and steal our thunder. And I think they did—but Lily sensed her chance to make her mark even more as she produced what was undoubtedly her best match that I'd seen as her decision-making was its soundest yet and she did a terrific job of continually motivating her team, not to mention protecting her biggest threat to Blackthorn in Dewgong (because of it's Ice-type status and Ice Beam.)  
In the end, she dominated and came away with a 2-0 win that doubled the lead. It may have only been 2-0 to 4-0, but I could feel some aspect of Blackthorn start to give.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted, high-fiving her as she came back. "Great job! I'm surprised we're not up more after that!"  
"Thanks! Don't worry about it—just keep pounding on the door and it'll open!" She said, giving me a good-luck slap on the back as I ran and then walked out to the center with a confident stride.  
That's just we did for the rest of the phase—continually pound on the door. First I, then Daisy, and finally Violet stepped up and continued to use mainly Ice-type attacks to wail away at Blackthorn's weak points. They continued to give very little, but we were more relentless than they were steadfast and came away with three more 2-0 wins as a result, giving us a 10-point lead at 20-10 with just three phases left between us and the Indigo Cup.

"Way to go, everyone!" Ash said fervently as we huddled up. "Lily, Carlo, Daisy, Violet, thanks a million for backing us up!"  
"Thanks!" I said, returning his grin and choosing that moment to add, "Guys, this is the very first time they've been beaten in a phase, so now we're going to find out what they're really made of—but that's what we want, right?"  
The others yelled their approval, led by Misty, who said, "You bet! Our style against their style—we wouldn't have it any other way. So you know it's time to kick it into high gear, boys and girls—are you ready to get crazy?"  
"I'd answer you the old-fashioned way, Misty, but I think I'll let my body do the talking this time." Violet said with a smile of her own. We looked at her and saw she was bopping her head and moving a bit to the stadium music, looking as if she were ready to bust a move at the drop of a hat.  
"You're feeling it!" Ash said, his smile widening. "Theo, you make sure you keep up with her, you got that?"  
"I'll do my best!" Theo replied.

As Violet and Theo's battle unfolded, we could see that our pressure was starting to pay off as we were scoring knockouts with gradually increasing frequency, which was even better news considering that we also saw Blackthorn mounting a comeback in a bid to steal our momentum. Thanks mainly to Corsola and Lapras, however, they came away with a 4-2 win.  
"Yeah, that's it!" Daisy said, slapping Violet and Theo on the back with the rest of us when they came back. "Lily, Carlo, whatever you do, win this battle, because if you do, Ash and Misty'll build the lead when it's their turn and then it'll really be ours to win or lose!"  
"Consider it done!" I said. "You ready to bring it big-time?" I asked Lily.  
"You know it!" Lily replied. "Let's get 'em, Carlo!"

One of the reasons that Blackthorn was hanging on was that they had some Kingdras, which are only weak to Dragon-type attacks—and Blackthorn's Kingdras had Ice Beam, which meant that just bringing them out could cut down on our options. I now was calm enough, though, to remember how we could get around that—incapacitating them.  
I knew just how, too—as soon as we incapacitated the Pokémon other than Kingdra in play, I could use Lanturn's Thunder Wave. I quickly told Lily, "Watch Lanturn—I've got an idea for taking their Kingdras out of the equation."  
I managed to whisper in her ear just what I was talking about just as the whistle blew and the action started back up. We had to tough it out while waiting for an opportunity to pull that counter, but we finally had our opportunity with a minute to go and the battle still scoreless as our opponents sent out Kingdra and Salemence.

"Now! Take him out and then we can take Kingdra!" I yelled at Lily, pointing at Salamence and feeling a rush of adrenaline sweep through me and stop in my brain, allowing me to think perfectly clearly.  
"Got it!" She replied. "Dewgong, Ice Beam on Salamence!"  
Salamences are very strong, but they have what I consider to be a near-fatal weakness: their double weakness against Ice, so it was the perfect time to make our move. Given Dewgong's power, once that Ice Beam was fired, Salamence had no chance.  
The moment I saw Salamence being recalled after being knocked out, I called, "Now! Lanturn, Thunder Wave on Kingdra!"  
The combo move was working to perfection so far as we could see Kingdra start to jitter and show signs of paralysis. Lily and I then called for the finisher:  
"_Dewgong! Lanturn! Twin Ice Beam!"_  
It was a move meant to either take out or freeze Kingdra, and we managed to put him out of action. As Lily and I cheered and slapped hands while the Cerulean fans erupted, we could see the Blackthorn trainers looking disheartened at the realization that we didn't need Dragon-type attacks to break the barrier technique they had been using. Our opponents tried fighting back, but we kept up the pressure and forced them to defend for the rest of the battle, which meant that we came away with a big 3-0 win after we got one more knockout.

"You did it, you guys! It's over!" Misty cheered as the Cerulean section continued to go off and the others scrummed around me and Lily as we came back. "Not even they're ready for us as a team!"  
"Darn right!" I yelled back.  
"You bet!" Lily said. "Misty, Ash, time to start the final flourishes!"  
"Don't worry. It doesn't matter that it's going to be Lance and Clair out there—no one's taking this night from us!" Ash said.

Early on in their battle, they stated their intentions very clearly when they pitted Horsea and Butterfree against one of Lance's Dragonairs and one of Claire's Dragonairs and whipped out another combo move right off the bat:  
"_Horsea! Butterfree! Icy Wind!"_  
It was a unique combo in that they were combining two moves to make a move that an individual Pokémon could learn. Of course, the fact that it was a combo courtesy of Misty and Ash made it far from your ordinary Icy Wind, as it took out both Dragonairs to open up an early 2-0 lead.  
"Perfect, guys!" Daisy yelled. "That's it!"  
"That's the style, guys—wait until they give you that opening, then pull that out!" Tracey called.

They got another chance for a big combo when they had Togetic and Altaria in the fray against Claire's Kingdra and Lance's Dragonite with 30 seconds to go and the score unchanged.  
"Careful, guys…" I said, seeing that we had two Ice-vulnerable Pokémon in. "Stay sharp—you don't want to give them that look…"  
It looked as if we were too late as Claire called, "Kingdra! Ice Beam!"  
Before we had time to groan or clutch our heads, though, Misty stunned everyone in the building and yelled, "Togetic! Fire Blast! Tell 'em to get that out of here!"  
All of us crossed our fingers and most of us held our breath. Countering a move with a move of your own is the riskiest and most demanding countering method in the book by far—which made it a move that I definitely didn't prefer—but Togetic was able to pull it off perfectly, as her Fire Blast outlasted Kingdra's Ice Beam by about two full seconds, raising a large cloud of steam that obscured the other side of the stadium and did some damage to the opposing Pokémon.

"All right!" Misty cheered as our section gasped and then roared its approval. "You go, Togetic! Finish 'em off, Ash!"  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Ash yelled. "Altaria! Dragon Breath! Let's take 'em both out!"  
You know how it seems much easier to drain a 3-pointer after making a steal or a block? This situation was no different in that sense. Once Altaria finished spitting the blue flames, we could see both Dragonite and Kingdra out for the count. Lance and Clair really opened up after that in an attempt to pull something back before the end, but their teams' hard shots weren't nearly as devastating as they had been in the singles phase, and Ash and Misty were able to seal an emphatic 4-0 win to give us a 19-point lead at 31-12 with only two phases to go.

_Shoulda hit it, quit it, rag top  
Before ya reek up, get a laptop  
Make a business for yourself, boy, sell some golds  
Make a phat diamond outta dust and coal  
Record number four, but we on a roll  
Hold up, slow up, stop, control  
Like Janet, planet, Stankonia, it's on ya  
Movin' like Floyd, comin' straight to Florida_

"Oh, yes!" Theo roared as we high-fived Ash and Misty before huddling up. "Halfway home, people!"  
"You said it!" Brock said. His tone then became that of an astounded person: "Ash, Misty, you gotta tell me—was that the plan all along?"  
"No, but it wasn't totally spontaneous either—we came up with the idea a little bit into the battle." Misty replied with a smile.  
"Planned or not, this is our time, guys!" I said, feeling perhaps even more psyched than anyone in our camp. "The hunter is now the hunted!"  
"Ordinarily, this'd be the part where I'd jump in and urge caution, and I'm still going to do that because this match is only half over…" Brock said with a grin, "But I agree—no one here has been ready for us as a team, not even them, which means that this championship is ours for the taking."

For the 4-on-4 large team phase, we would have almost the same arrangement that we had in our first match against Olivine with one change: Theo came in for Brock to join Ash, Tracey, and me on the No. 2 team, with the four Waterflowers staying as the No. 1 team.  
"If they're not feeling the pressure now, they're gonna feel it after this." Tracey said knowingly.  
"Darn right." I said with a grin. "Let's kick it up a notch."  
Because it was Blackthorn that we were up against, Dragonair had been itching before the match to pit herself against their renowned dragons, so I had again used her often during the match. My faith wasn't misplaced—she had been very effective up to that point—so I sent her out again to join Pikachu, Marill, and Lapras.  
For the second straight phase, our continued pressure took its toll on Blackthorn, which was worse news for them considering it allowed me to step forward and use my weakness-targeting strategy to greater effect to pad the lead and get the others open shots more often. Ash, Theo, and Tracey were quick to convert, meaning we were left with a spirit-sapping 6-0 victory.

"They definitely can't be feeling too good right now." Ash said with satisfaction. "We're starting to dissect them!"  
"You said it!" I said as I high-fived him.  
"I don't think I need to tell you this, but it looks like they're ready to go any minute, so it's time to step up and deal the knockout blow!" Theo said, looking at the Waterflowers as we kept dealing and taking high fives.  
"Don't worry about a thing." Violet said with a big smile. "Let's go, girls!"  
"You got it!" Misty said, mirroring her smile along with Daisy and Lily.

Then they did something that wowed the rest of us and got our section going even more: they all walked out as Daisy had against Fuchsia with their model walks, smiling and waving to our section before setting their faces much as models do so often as if to say, "Better watch out, 'cause we're coming for you."  
"Oh, boy." Ash said. "Someone better watch out!"  
The rest of us just simply smiled and cheered, "Yeah, show 'em what you got!"

For most of the battle, Daisy and Lily took turns using Blissey and Kangaskhan respectively to be out front and bear the brunt of the Blackthorn assault, sometimes using both of them at the same time, while Misty and Violet hosed down and iced Blackthorn as best they could. Then Blackthorn was forced into a big mistake with the battle tied 10-10—having all pure Dragon-types in. One Waterflower Wave Strike later, our opponents might as well have shot themselves in the foot, giving away 4 more points and allowing the Sensational Sisters to inflict more damage in the final minute and pick up a 16-10 victory.  
It was now 53-22. I allowed myself to breathe as evenly as I had all match as we whooped it up with the Sensational Sisters as they milked the applause, celebrated their win in front of our now near-delirious section, and then came back to us because I knew from a quick mental calculation that we only had to score seven more points to put it out of reach. Ash, though, did and still does what the best leaders do—he watches for any potential chink in our armor.

"All right, let's bring it in one last time, guys." Ash said, and we all complied before he said, "First of all, I know we've only got to score seven more to clinch the Cup, but forget just holding the lead. We've won every battle against these guys, so let's keep it that way!"  
"Why the heck not?" Tracey said, grinning. "I was hoping you'd say that!"  
"We knew he'd say that. That's what makes him Ash." I said, grinning at Tracey. Then I stuck my hand in the center and looked up at Ash and Misty. "You guys lead us home with that trophy—we've got your backs."  
"Spot on, Carlo." Theo said, smiling at us as he put his hand on top of mine. "Time for the final frenzy, ladies and gentlemen."  
Once we were all in, Ash grinned at us and then at Misty and said, "I've got a feeling Misty's in better shape than I am after that last battle, so go ahead, Mist."

"Thanks, Ash. Listen up…" She said, looking at all of us intently but also with a smile. "We've done everything we've had to do except one thing, and that's get the party started. We can do that too, right?"  
All of us responded with either "Yeah!", "Uh-huh!", or "Yes, ma'am!"  
She grinned broadly and then said, "Then what are we all waiting for? United on three! One, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_ We all shouted one more time as we broke the huddle.

It was time for the full team phase—simply put, the most intense 8 minutes we had faced yet. In terms of strategy, we had one key: pay attention to Ash and Misty and give them the required support. With the Icy Wind combo plus Altaria's Dragon Breath and Misty's part in the Waterflower Wave Strike, they would be the spearhead of our final assault on Blackthorn, so the rest of us focused on covering them while making sure we added some punch to the offense ourselves. For my part, I knew Dragonair, Lanturn, and Nidoqueen could help me immensely with doing my job, but I also knew Dragonair was in the zone, so I stayed with her to start.

Ash and Misty saw Blackthorn's Pokémon clustering around Lance's Dragonite and one of Claire's Dragonairs, so they whipped out the Icy Wind combo right off the bat. It was quite possibly the finishing blow as it either knocked out or heavily damaged the whole opposing team. What made the move even more devastating was that the move actually froze Dragonite.  
Brock then called, "Oh, boy! Ready, Tracey?"  
"Yeah, Brock, let's finish him!" Tracey replied.  
The two of them then yelled, _"Solrock! Marill! Avalanche!"_

It's the sort of combo move that you can't call anything less than devastating. Avalanche involves the use of an Ice-type move to freeze one or more opponents and then shatter the ice with a Rock-type move. Given the facts—that this particular Avalanche involved Tracey's Marill's Blizzard and Brock's Solrock's Rock Slide and that Dragonite was already frozen—it could only have one outcome. I could be wrong, but my guess is Lance probably never looked more helpless.  
The whole Cerulean section now wasn't just on their feet—they were dancing, hugging, and going absolutely nuts. My guess—and the guess of my teammates—is that they sensed as we did that as Dragonite went down for the last time in the match, so did Blackthorn's hopes.

"Yeah!" Brock roared, pumping his fist. "Let's go, guys! Time to bury 'em!"  
He simply locked in after that, and while he wasn't our scoring leader the rest of the way, he was able to take out their Fire- and Flying-type options, meaning that the rest of us were free to concentrate all of our firepower on taking out the Dragon-types.  
With the amount of Ice-type attacks at our disposal, it didn't matter if it was Blackthorn and it didn't matter that they were still scoring from their desperate last charges. It was time to start the party, and everyone in our camp knew it. A new chant started emanating from our section: _"We're Number 1! We're Number 1! We're Number 1!"_  
"Listen to them." Brock told Ash simply, his smile growing.  
"I hear 'em loud and clear, Brocko." Ash responded with a broad smile of his own. "Time for the finishing touch!"  
"You heard the guys—time to make this official!" I yelled at the Waterflowers, who were on either side of me, as I smiled and acknowledged the crowd by raising my right index finger high in the air.

It was such a flurry after that that I can't remember everything that happened, but I do remember getting Ash and Misty an open shot on Blackthorn's last Pokémon—a Charizard that they promptly dispatched with the Aqua Shock Bullet—and then jumping what felt like five feet and punching the air as we realized just what we had sealed.  
We could hardly have picked a better time to completely eliminate an opposing team's Pokémon. Above the waving flags and signs and the rapturous fans toting them, the scoreboard told the story that had just finished: Cerulean City United 89, Blackthorn City United 42 after a furious 36-20 full team phase finish to win the Indigo Cup, our first championship win.

_Block all ya windows and block the corridors  
Pullin' off my belt 'cause a whipping's in order  
Like three-piece fish, boy, I cut ya daughter  
Yo quiero Taco Bell, then I hit the border  
Pity pap rapper tryin' to get to five  
I'm a microphone fiend tryin' to stay alive  
When ya come to ATL, boy, ya better not hide  
'Cause the Dungeon Family gon' ride...Hah!_

Ash jumped into Misty's arms just before the rest of us hit them with me in the lead with my right index finger raised high in the air again. I couldn't see much in the middle of the scrum, but I could hear all of us plus our section continuing to go crazy and feel our reserves hit the tangle.  
"Start saying it now, guys—we're Indigo Cup champions!" I yelled, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet near the center.  
"You bet!" Misty responded. "Cerulean City United, Number 1 in Kanto and Johto—if that doesn't sound good, I don't know what does!"  
"You said it!" Ash and Daisy said together.  
"Absolutely! Come on, guys—it's lap of honor time!" Theo called, setting off with Tracey, Daisy, and Lily for the edge of the field.

We quickly joined them and soaked in the moment as best as we could. After we were finished, it was finally time for the awards ceremony. First, Blackthorn came up and received their silver medals, along with the Johto championship trophy, while taking a standing ovation from both the Blackthorn section and our section.  
Then it was our turn. First, though, another thin vase-like trophy was brought out to join our Kanto trophy. It was an ingenious concept. Because of the nature of the Indigo Cup and the Indigo League, both the Kanto and Johto trophies cut away at the front and were hollow while the Indigo Cup trophy was designed to fit inside of either of them. As we cheered along with our section, it was lowered inside the Kanto trophy.  
As each of us ascended the stage, we shook hands with the officials, received our gold medals, soaked in the cheers from the crowd, celebrated a little with the trophy (I buffed it with the bottom of my jersey) and then stepped up onto the part of the stage behind the trophy that was slightly raised.

_Don't pull the thing out unless you plan to bang  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't pull the thing out unless you plan to bang  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)  
Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something  
(Bombs over Baghdad, yeah)_

When Misty and Ash got their medals, got on either side of the trophy and heaved it into the air, as it is with every trophy presentation, several things happened at once. In this case, not only did all of us plus our section go ballistic while fireworks plus blue and white confetti started to be fired into the air, but the music changed to another familiar tune.  
"Oh, yeah!" I yelled as I instantly recognized Say My Name. I grinned at Lily and Violet to either side of me, and they smiled back at me and sang along with Daisy and Misty as we started moving to the beat,

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me "baby"—why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me "baby"—better say my name _

As the chorus finished, Misty stopped singing, and she and Ash looked at each other and smiled warmly.  
"We did it." She said simply. "We actually did it!"  
"Yes indeed." He replied. "We did it, Misty."  
Still holding the trophy, the two of them moved closer and kissed as the crowd and the rest of us beamed or roared our approval (or both.)

After all of the photos and interviews, we finally were back in the bus to savor our first title over some chocolates. These were definitely not your ordinary chocolates, though—they had champagne in them (meaning that champagne had been used in the filling but cooked out, leaving the flavor without the alcohol, meaning it was a way for us to celebrate in a classic way while staying clean.  
"What's the sweetest part of this win, in your opinion?" I asked at one point before popping in a chocolate.  
"Winning with friends, without a doubt. Thanks for allowing me to share in this." Ash said, smiling at us while talking as if he were a walk-on benchwarmer rather than the Japanese Champion and our co-captain.  
"Oh, stop it." Daisy said, returning his smile. "For my part, it may be just me and the sisters, but aside from that, it was winning for Cerulean. When big tournament wins don't come that often for Cerulean trainers, it makes it just that much more satisfying for us and for the city."  
"I tell you what, I think I speak for all of the guys when I say we're glad to help with that." Brock said, making Ash, Tracey, Theo, and I all nod vigorously.  
"Thanks a lot, guys." The Waterflowers replied as one, blowing kisses our way.  
"Anytime." I said, trying to hide how red I was going while also attempting to take it in stride. "We couldn't have done it without you four either, though, I know that much…"  
There's another reason I'm glad Cerulean had its so-called "lovable loser" history in Pokémon competition: because it allowed us to savor our win while we still could. As a team and a city that had scaled that first peak, none of us could have foreseen how quickly we would be brought back to earth.

* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes**_  
My first cliffhanger—for a reason. Even though this is set in 2003-2004 and deals with my events in my life during that time frame as well as my Pokémon experiences, the next chapter will deal with very recent events in my life. And when I say that, I think it goes without saying that it could be some very deep stuff.  
I'm also pleased to confirm Evan AAML's announcement (please check out Evan's story, Power From Within, too!) that we will be working together on an upcoming AAML songfic that will be the first fanfic collaboration for either of us. It features Exclusive (No Excuses), the theme song from Making The Band 4, and my first draft of the summary goes like this: 

_Love is so often hard to express and convey. So what do you do when you find the courage and the voice to do so? Ash and Misty are about to find out with the help of the other Sensational Sisters and two Team USA trainers._

Look promising? Please let us know, by all means! Also, you know this deal—pleae read and review, but please do not flame me for writing AAML. Stay tuned!


	11. Message From The Author: An Inside Look

How's it going? Thanks to all those who have reviewed and keep reviewing! January's been very good to me, not in the least because I celebrated my 20th birthday on the 14th. Not only that, but school's been comfortable, I've been blowing up Pearl and Battle Revolution with an updated team, and the next chapter is well in the works, but I want to take this opportunity to discuss a couple of things for the next chapter as well as some reasons why I've written the way I have so far.

**Issues For The Next Chapter (contains lines that will be in the next chapter)**

**Mourning A Fallen Friend (RIP Claire Crowley 1987-2006)**  
_"I can't believe she's gone…"—Daisy_  
If you recall, I said that I had my very first cliffhanger for the last chapter for a reason—and that while my material comes from my experiences in life, watching the show, and playing the games from 2003 to 2004, there will be one exception because of something that I learned about at the start of the month. When I was visiting my old high school, I learned that Claire Crowley, a friend of mine since middle school, the editor of the high school paper where I once worked as a sports columnist, had passed away at the age of 19 in December 2005. Even though it was a year after it actually happened, it still hit and shook me very hard, and I feel obligated to write a very similar event into the story in her memory, which means you'll be getting my views on what it's like when someone close passes away young and on what comes after death.

**Evan Hanauer**  
_"Before Barack Obama in politics, there was Evan Hanauer in Pokémon competition." –Carlo_  
On a happier note, next chapter will mark the in-story debut of Evan Hanauer pen name Evan AAML.) He requested in a review that he be in the story as a star trainer on one of the best teams in North America, and I was more than happy to oblige. He has since returned the favor by featuring me pretty darn accurately in his latest hit, Power For Within, and so in the next chapter, I am also introducing him in the story for real with a faceoff between him and myself in the finals of the Wrigley Advantage Tournament at Wrigley Field (yes,**that** Wrigley Field!)

**Why This Story (Other than supporting AAML?)**

**A Retooled Idea**  
Not soon after I started to play the games and follow Ash and Misty on the show, I figured just about everyone, including myself, enjoyed segments from the show featuring group battles. Having started writing fan fiction privately in 6th grade (1998), I started off by writing an AAML story or two (which will not be released to the public—I was very unpolished back then) featuring myself working with Ash and Misty in a triples league. In 2003, I first came up with the club competition idea, and many of the ideas I came up then have stayed in the story, but I was arbitrarily writing it as an offshoot of one of my favorite AAML stories, Ash's Medicine (which is in the library here), and since I hadn't yet gone public, it would be another three years before I decided to write my own original beginning. So I've gone through two retooling phases—first to polish my writing and then to make the storyline more original—that have allowed me to produce this work.

**The Challenge Of The Club Competition Format**  
The prospect of having to outline the structure and nuances of an entirely new Pokémon competition format—club competition—wasn't a turn-off at all, but instead a challenge that I welcomed. In 2005, I started reading Prince of Tennis comics in _Shonen Jump_, and it only fueled my desire to create the format and then answer questions of what it would mean for competitors and fans.

**Displaying Sports Teams As Products Of Influences**  
Competitors, like all living beings, are products of their environments and influences. Consequently, teams are also products of influences. For example, the Showtime Lakers were influenced by the Los Angeles' trademark showbiz, and during the World Baseball Classic, some Team Canada players said that their team was attempting to incorporate the ferocity of hockey into its style of play. Oddly enough, this is also reflected in the Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup video game, where the national teams' special moves are inspired by popular sports and activities in the various represented countries. Not only that, but if you've watched School Of Rock, you know that musicians have their influences. All said, I wanted to take this opportunity and use the story to display teams as the product of certain influences.

**Bringing Cerulean City To Life**  
I have a confession to make—Misty was my favorite character on the show growing up (now it's a tie between her and Ash.) As a result, two of the things I wondered about were, "What must Cerulean City seriously look like?" and "What do its inhabitants revere and enjoy?" I'd be lying to you if I didn't say I don't enjoy taking a stab at offering my answers to those questions in that story.

**Dealing With The Older Sensational Sisters**  
I can perfectly understand if people diss Lily, Violet, and Daisy, but reading a lot of AAML fan fiction, I realized I liked stories where they don't always stick to the "stuck-up material girl" label. I also found another welcome challenge in attempting to differentiate the three of them.

**Linking The Pokémon World To Our World**  
As I said at the very start, I got the idea from Digimon that the Pokémon world is based on real-life Japan, meaning it's not hard for me to imagine Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and such as being part of Japan. Not only that, but it's always fun for me to read and write fan fiction that ties fictional worlds to the real world.

What do you think? Feel free to let me know in a review—and stay tuned!


	12. Death And Rebirth

**_Opening Author's Notes  
_**_You guys know beforehand that this is going to be my most somber chapter yet in memory of a fallen classmate and friend of mine. What you guys may not know is that I had another dedication for this chapter, and very recent events have led me to add yet another one, so now this chapter has a total of 3 dedications. I've also taken Evan AAML's suggestion that I focus on my dedications this chapter and save his introduction for later, so you guys'll see his debut in the chapter after this one. _

_**This chapter is in memory of...**  
-Claire Michelle Crowley, an extremely talented and bright young woman and a friend of mine since middle school. She was killed when she was hit in the dark by a car while she was riding her bike while home on winter break from Duke in December 2006, and I only heard about it two months ago. Even though it was a year after it happened, I was still torn up, so even though I have three dedications, she's my principal one.  
-Sean Taylor, the Washington Redskins safety who died from a gunshot wound after being shot in his Miami home in a robbery attempt late last year and the only player to be elected to the Pro Bowl posthumously.  
-Eve Marie Carson, the UNC student body president who was gunned down execution-style earlier this week. I may be a State guy, but I don't care if you're from Carolina, State, Duke, or Mars_—_this isn't something you wish on your worst enemy. My thoughts and prayers are with Eve, her family, and her extended family at Carolina, and I would like you guys to take a moment for her too._

* * *

The party back in Cerulean was well under way once we got back, meaning we couldn't look anywhere outside the bus without seeing and hearing cheering and chanting fans decked out in royal and laser blue, white and aqua green. We happily stopped twice at the two centers of the evening's pleasant chaos—first at the Mermaid Memorial Fountain and its surrounding plaza and then at the Special Events Park—before we headed for the gym for some more private celebrations. 

We hadn't been off the bus for two minutes, though, before the phone rang. Daisy picked it up with a cheerful "Hello!", but then she gasped, put her hand to her mouth for a moment, and said shakily, "Y-yes, I am." After another uncomfortable pause, she said, "I'll be there right away."  
As she hung up, all of us were looking at her with sudden fear in our eyes, but it was nothing compared to hers. Violet asked concernedly, "What is it, Daisy?"  
"It's Michelle." Daisy managed to say. "She's at Cerulean General right now—she was in an accident, and it sounds bad."  
"Let's go." Violet said, looking at Misty and Lily, who both nodded without hesitation.  
"Wait, we'll come too." Ash said, making me and the other guys nod. As we went out the door, I quietly asked Violet, "I'm sorry for asking, but who's Michelle?"  
"Don't be sorry, silly." Violet said with a quick smile. Then her voice turned somber again as she told me, "Michelle Taylor is one of Daisy's best and longest friends from school. She was orphaned at a young age, so she really developed a close bond with Daisy because she trusts her more than anyone else. I just hope it's not too bad..."  
"Me too..." I said earnestly.

We ended up splitting into trios and using Flying-types to get there fast, with Daisy and Misty accompanying Ash on his Charizard while Lily and Tracey went with me on my own Charizard and Violet and Tracey rode with Theo on Skarmory.  
Cerulean General Hospital is a first-class hospital when it comes to treating both human and Pokémon patients—and because both my parents are doctors, that is definitely not something I say all the time. However, we all had the feeling by now that this was something even they could not help with—and those are always the worst-case scenarios.  
It was a realization that meant that when Ash and I removed our caps as we entered the hospital, it was more than just for the sake of etiquette and showing respect. As we got up to the emergency ward, we saw a young bespectacled male doctor looking extremely crestfallen—and as he saw us approaching with Daisy in front, another shot of sadness filtered into his eyes.

"It's really, really bad, isn't it?" Daisy asked. Judging by the tear rolling down her cheek and the way she was tightly clasping her hands in front of her face, she knew what the answer would be like as we all did, but none of us was ready for what the doctor said next.  
"I'm afraid so, Daisy." He managed to say after taking a deep breath. "Apparently, she was riding home from the celebrations when a car ran over a piece of glass from a broken street light, lost control after blowing out a tire, flipped over, and hit the vehicle she was in." He then took another deep breath, removed his glasses, and when he looked again at Daisy, his eyes let me know he would rather be anywhere else in the world. "There wasn't a thing we could do for her—dead on arrival."

Dead silence. Then, piercing both the heavy stillness and our hearts was Daisy's cry of, "Oh, God, no, not Shelly!"  
She collapsed onto a nearby couch, sobbing uncontrollably. As she managed to say very tearfully, "I can't believe she's gone," Misty sat down beside her and opened her arms consolingly, and Daisy took the invitation and collapsed into her arms, holding her as if she were dead scared that she'd lose her too if she were to let go. It dawned on Misty and the rest of us at that moment that that was exactly what Daisy was thinking—and none of us could blame her.  
The other seven of us immediately surrounded the couch so that Daisy had both privacy and comfort, and all of us immediately did our best to console her, but none tried harder than Misty, Lily, Violet, and Ash. As I pitched in, I momentarily felt hurt and the tiniest bit of anger as I asked, _Why? Why in God's name did it have to be tonight—only hours after we took the region and the next one too?  
__I don't know…_A second thought was finding voice in my brain. _It may be that you're not meant to know—not while you're in this world, anyway. For the moment, you know what your mom would say—"Count your blessings."  
_I looked up and nodded slightly. Having a death of someone close to one of us only hours after winning was terrible, but I only had to look at Daisy and then at the others to know that things could have been much worse. I shuddered as I thought, _What if it had been Mom, Dad…or one of us?_ Unconsciously, the image of Ash or Misty passing away and leaving the other alive flashed before my mind's eye, and I found myself shaking my head and blinking my eyes hard. _Oh, God, no, not that, please!_

Five minutes later, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock's father Flint, and Theo's mother Moira arrived. Ash had phoned his mother almost right after he had helped initially console Daisy and had asked her to come, and she had accepted immediately and said it might be a good idea to bring Mr. Slate and Mrs. Spencer as well. Ash had had nothing at all against that, telling her, "That would be great—we're going to need all the help we can get."  
When the three of them arrived, we parted ranks to let them through.  
"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, Mr. Slate, Mrs. Spencer…I'm so sorry…" Daisy said weakly with tears still pouring down her face.  
"Sorry that we've got to be here and see you like this?" Mrs. Ketchum said. "Don't be. Come here…"  
She sat down on Daisy's other side from Misty, meaning that Daisy was between them, and opened her arms. Daisy sat up, accepted the offer, and collapsed into her.  
Mrs. Ketchum consolingly embraced Daisy as if she were her own daughter, and then took her by the shoulders, held her at arm's length, and looked her in the eye.  
"I know what you're going through, Daisy." She said. "I know how hard it is and I know it's a pain that will probably never go away, but I also know you're a strong young woman with good friends, so I know you can get through this."  
"Thanks..." Daisy said weakly just before Mrs. Ketchum pulled her close for another maternal hug.

As Mr. Slate and Mrs. Spencer stepped in to do their best, Lily quietly called Ash, me, and the other guys aside for a minute.  
"Michelle was training to be a breeder and had an egg with a female Turtwig in it in her apartment that was going to hatch any day now." She said. "I think we should go over there, fetch the egg, and bring it here so that she can be cared for properly. Poor girl, she doesn't know yet what's happened..." Her voice was even more somber as she finished.  
"I know...that's just terrible." Ash said, and then his voice regained some firmness. "I'll do it."  
"No, Ash, we'll do it." I said, indicating the other guys, who all nodded. "You're a Waterflower right now for all intents and purposes, and I think Daisy can still really use your company over here, so we'll handle it."  
"He's right." Lily said to Ash with a small smile that Ash and I returned.  
"I never thought about that, but thanks a lot." Ash said, giving Lily and me a small smile that was still appreciative. "You guys be extra careful out there, okay?"  
"Got that covered." Brock said as he, Tracey, Theo, and I nodded.

Still shocked at the sudden loss of Michelle, we didn't say much at all as we made the short trek over to her apartment. Once inside, we saw it was not the largest place, but still very cozy-looking, with the egg perched on top of a sizable wooden table.  
We hadn't been inside for 30 seconds, though, when we all heard tires screeching along with malicious laughter from a male voice.  
Brock must have a sixth sense, because it was at most a split-second after we heard that when he yelled, "Duck!"

We hit the deck and Brock and I instinctively protected our heads as we heard the chatter of a machine gun, a pair of male voices laughing and swearing, and the sound of one of the windowpanes shattering as bullets zinged through it.  
"Oh, my God!" I yelled once the gunfire had stopped.  
"What the—!" Tracey exclaimed.  
"Bloody hell!" Theo shouted.  
"God darn, that was **too close!**" Brock said fervently.  
"You're right." I said vengefully, and I reached for a Poké Ball. "Starmie, let's go ahead and shut 'em up, shall we? Psychic ought to do it."  
Starmie twinkled its core at me to say it understood, and then I saw it flash quickly a few times. A second later, we heard the screeching of tires again and heard the male voices swearing, but this time it was distressed swearing followed by an explosion and the sound of metal being crunched and disfigured.  
"Carlo, you didn't…!" Tracey looked at me in shock, evidently unable to believe what I had just done.  
"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind if I did kill them." I said. The anger in my voice surprised even myself, but at the same time, one big pet peeve that I have is people trying to kill others in a non-war setting while thinking it's just a game. "But I'm not **that** vengeful—I just had Starmie flip their vehicle over so that they'll be easy pickings for the cops."

Tracey had been first to get up after the shooting had stopped, and we quickly heard him yell in dismay, "Oh, God, no, not this!"  
We stood up and followed his eyes to the egg—and all of our hearts dropped like stones simultaneously. Right in the center of the egg was a bullet hole, and all of us knew what that meant—that there was no way that one had missed the Turtwig inside.  
"Oh, my God, no." I said, feeling numb.  
"Bugger me..." Theo said, almost unable to talk.  
Before we could say anything else, the egg cracked open and the Turtwig fell out feet-first onto the table. I could quickly see that its eyes were out of focus, that its breathing was labored, and that the bullet had embedded itself in its belly.

Suddenly, Brock ran over right at that moment and lifted the Turtwig up so that he could examine the wound. Then he just as suddenly stood up straight and said, "Hang on, Michelle was training to be a breeder, right? Wait a minute…"  
He quickly darted around the room, opening the various cabinets and quickly scanning their contents until he found what he was looking for in one of them.  
"Perfect!" He said, a hint of elation permeating the businesslike demeanor he had assumed. "Just what we need—it's our only hope."  
I came over to see that he had managed to locate Michelle's Pokémon medical supplies, including medicine bottles, hypodermic needles, and bandages. Brock looked at us to see that we had our eyes on him, and he said matter-of-factly,  
"Tracey, Carlo, Theo, I'm gonna need your help. If we try to take this little girl back to the hospital right now, she'll never make it, so I need you to guys to get me stuff when I ask for it so we can treat her right here. I know the procedure for a wound like this, but I'm not sure if we have enough time for me to run around and get this and that and still work on her."  
We nodded understandingly. I quickly spotted a box of disposable gloves and quickly brought it over.  
"Thanks." He said with a quick grin that I returned. "Okay, here's what we need…"

For the next five minutes or so, Brock was a surgeon/paramedic and we were his assistants. First, he injected the Turtwig with an anesthetic so that she would remain still before he pulled out the bullet with a pair of forceps—but not before we had some gauze and a wrap bandage ready to stop the bleeding that was bound to pick up once the bullet was removed. Then he used some handy antibiotic gel on the wound before applying the gauze and bandage.  
"Okay, that should be more than good enough for now." He said, finishing the bandaging before picking up the Turtwig and cradling her close like a football, ready to run while carrying her. "You guys ready to move?"  
"Yeah." We said almost simultaneously before Theo added knowingly, "Lucky we didn't bring too much with us here at all, or else we'd be slowed down trying to pack."  
"You said it." I said. "Okay, let's get our butts out of here! Brock's worked his magic, but there's no telling how much time we've got left!"  
Nobody needed telling twice. We quickly rushed out of the building and tore down the sidewalk back towards Cerulean General. Fortunately, the neighborhood was still pretty much quiet, so it was just a straight sprint to the ER doors.

"We need help immediately!" Brock yelled as soon as we burst through the double doors. "We've got a newborn Turtwig with a bullet wound!"  
Thankfully, not five seconds had passed before a familiar face in a pink-tinged white nurse's outfit came running up to us. Just after I had met Ash, Brock, and Tracey in Viridian, Nurse Joy and her sister Julie, who had been working in Cerulean, had switched stations, so it was her who was quickly approaching us.  
"Brock! Tracey!" She said, quickly running up to us and seeing the Turtwig. "What happened?"  
"Drive-by right as it hatched." Brock said. "I've patched her up myself a bit, but she's not out of danger yet, so we need all the help we can get."  
"You got it." She said, and she accepted the Turtwig from Brock, cradled her closely, and sprinted for the door of the emergency ward, calling out for assistance and getting a pair of other nurses to lend a hand.  
We followed her all the way back to the doors to the emergency rooms, stopping outside once we had reached the others again. As we watched Nurse Joy and her colleagues disappear from view, Ash asked Brock concernedly, "What happened?"

Brock quickly told him, the girls, and the adults what had just happened over at Michelle's apartment, and by the time he was finished, Daisy was hiding her face in Brock's shoulder while the expressions on his and the rest of our faces betrayed our apprehension. I tried to stay calm by taking deep breaths, and it helped, but it still didn't loosen me up completely, as I, like Theo, Tracey, and especially Brock, couldn't help but fear that all we had just done had been in vain—and it was certainly a more gripping anxiety than anything the Indigo Cup had thrown at us earlier that day. Nurse Joy and her colleagues were at work for only about 10 minutes, but it felt more like an hour.  
Then she came back out, and all twelve of us stood up as one. She had her cap off, and we couldn't tell whether she was wiping her forehead or her eyes. All four sisters and I crossed our fingers, and the others held their breath.  
She took a moment, allowing our tension to build further, but then she smiled and said, "Pat yourself on the back, Brock—you helped save her life. We'll need to keep her for a couple of days, but she'll be just fine."

All nine of us sighed with relief and cracked small smiles before congratulating Brock. Daisy smiled for the first time since we'd gotten the news about Michelle and then embraced Brock tightly.  
"Thank you, Brock…" She said, crying once again, but this time softly.  
"Just trying to do what I can." He said modestly, surprised at first by her reaction. Soon, though, he hugged her back.  
"Would you like to see her now, or do you need a minute?" Nurse Joy asked us gently.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Daisy said, quickly brought back to reality by the question, but her answer was sincere. "I think we're ready now—don't worry about me."  
We all patted her on the back. She asked Brock to keep holding her by the shoulders as we made the short journey over to the ICU, where the infant Turtwig had already been transferred.  
"Here she is. She's looking lively considering the danger she was in earlier." Nurse Joy said matter-of-factly but also with a smile as we filed into the room. "As a matter of fact, looking at her, it's almost like the ordeal she just went through never happened."  
As we gathered around the Turtwig's bed where a foot-high Plexiglas square pen had been set up for her, we could see what she meant. She was almost prancing about and growling happily at us—a large but also very welcome surprise given the fact that she had been at death's door less than an hour beforehand.

"I think Michelle want you to have her." Nurse Joy said to Daisy. "Do you have a name for her?"  
"Yes. 'Shelly'." Daisy said, with a smile that was wistfully sad, but happy more than that. "We always called Michelle 'Shelly' and this Turtwig looks like she's picked up the thing about her that I loved the most—being able to go through just about anything and come out with a smile on her face—and something tells me that's not the only trait of hers she's got. I know I probably sound crazy, but for me, it's almost as if she never left after all." By the time she finished, she was looking at Shelly as if she were indeed her friend reborn.  
Something told the rest of us that she wasn't crazy at all, and the smiles we gave her let her know that we felt it. Amidst the heartwarming scene, I found myself curious about Daisy's last remark, and so I asked, "You believe in reincarnation, Daisy?"  
"Yeah." She said. "Specifically, I believe that people can be reborn as someone or something else if they choose as a way of looking after loved ones even after death."  
"I never thought about it that way, but I have to agree with that..." I said pensively.

"_Toki, tii tic toki…"_ Togetic said, flying up and hugging Misty around the neck.  
"_Pi, pikachu…"_ Pikachu agreed, jumping up into Misty's arms and embracing Togetic along with her.  
"Me too—I don't want to lose our family." Misty said. "But don't worry, sweetie. No matter what happens, you'll always have me, Dad, Pikachu…"  
"She called me her dad?" Ash asked, startled and blushing slightly.  
"She sure did!" Misty replied as Pikachu and Togetic matched her smile.  
"Wow…" Ash said, and he embraced the three of them. "I agree too—I don't want to lose this family, so I'll always be there."  
"_Toki, tiiic?_" Togetic asked, pointing around at the rest of us.  
"Absolutely—also Uncle Brock, Aunt Daisy, Aunt Violet, Aunt Lily, Uncle Tracey, Uncle Carlo, Uncle Theo…and Grandma Delia, Great-Uncle Flint and Great-Aunt Moira." Misty said, indicating each of us as we couldn't help but smile at the mention.  
"I think I've been around that young lady too little to be called her uncle, but I'll definitely do what I can." I said, nodding fervently. Theo thumped his fist over his heart and held it there as if to say, "Cross my heart and hope to die."  
Pikachu and Togetic then jumped into Shelly's pen and went over to her. We could see them each lay a hand on her and talk to her soothingly and indicate the rest of us, but we couldn't make out what they were saying.  
"I think they're trying to let her know what's happened…" Misty said.  
"Definitely." Daisy and Ash said, and he added, "But I think they're also letting her know that while her mom's gone, she's got a big family right there for her."  
"I think you're right about that, too." Daisy said, mirroring Misty's smile.

We celebrated our Indigo Cup victory the next day, Saturday, as planned and enjoyed it thoroughly, but before that, we set aside Sunday as a day of mourning as a team—both to help us cope with Michelle's death and help others to do so. All of us wore black that day, first at the service we attended at St. Felicity's—Cerulean's biggest church—then at Michelle's wake, where the boys and I served as ushers, comforting those outside the team paying their respects to her and learning just what a terrific person she was. Then, though, we headed to Adria's (near closing time, to guarantee a little privacy) and toasted her memory at a team dinner. It was our way of grieving at her passing while celebrating her memory and affirming that life does go on even after tragedies like that.  
Looking back, I feel the same way as I did when we raised our soda-, lemonade- and iced tea-filled glasses and drank to her memory—that it had been very tough indeed, but also that we couldn't have handled it any better. The fact that Michelle had a reincarnation, of course, made it that much easier.

* * *

**_Closing Author's Notes  
_**_I appreciate you guys bearing with me, because this chapter is in many ways a form of release therapy for me. Don't fear, though_—_the next chapter will be sunnier, with a concert featuring both the United team members and a major real-world artist in the works. The usual rules apply_—_please read and review, but do not flame me just because you guys aren't into AAML or Pokéshipping.  
_


	13. Time To Slam

_**Opening Author's Notes**  
Finally got all the way over that writer's block that I had since I lost my laptop! (See my AAML one-shot, I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time, for the explanation.) I'm restructuring the story just a wee bit—the concert will be after the next major club tournament, which will be in the next chapter (so it's now 2 chapters away. Also, here's a hint: The major real-world artist to be featured in it is a woman who has had her music featured in this story.)  
Right now, though, after the last chapter, which mourned the death of a friend of mine, time for the sunny stuff again as promised! (Don't worry, I'm fine as far as that goes.) Here's what happens between the Indigo Cup and the next Championship, the Japanese Premier Cup (PS: Happy Halloween!)_

* * *

Less than a week after the Indigo Cup, Ash, Misty, Theo, Brock, and Daisy traveled to the United Kingdom for their first Pokémon Grand Slam tournament, the inaugural British Open, to be held that year in Liverpool.  
On the other hand, I didn't feel confident enough to go it alone against that sort of competition yet, so I decided to delay my Grand Slam debut until the Japanese Open in Goldenrod in late July and instead finish my summer with the Wrigley Advantage Tournament in Chicago in the first week of July. Looking at the field as I landed at O'Hare International, I could see that I had been seeded second—and that I definitely wouldn't have a cakewalk thanks to a very strong field including 63 opponents from all over North America and the Caribbean, especially the #1 and #3 seeds.

Before Barack Obama in politics, there was Evan Hanauer and Steven Schatsiek in Pokémon competition. 15-year-old Evan—of Utica in upstate New York—and 19-year-old Steven—of Peoria, Illinois, just outside Chicago—had been trainers for about the same amount of time as me (almost 5 years), but we all had only started to seriously compete in the past couple of years—and they had had rises to prominence that paralleled my own as well.  
Each of us had already become gym leaders in local gyms, medaled in a major international tournament, and figured well in getting our new clubs off to good starts, as Utica Athletic and Peoria All-Sports, with Evan and Steven as their respective captains, had won the New York and Illinois state championships and were favorites for the East and Midwest Regionals, with USA Today also naming Utica Athletic one of the seven teams to watch around the world (including, I dared say, 'Of course', Cerulean City United.) And Evan, amazingly and with a performance that had captivated the nation, had beaten Ash at Liverpool's legendary Anfield Stadium to win the traditional singles competition at the British Open at the end of June (Ash won the 2-on-2 singles event.) Considering everything we had done since the start of the year, it meant that the three of us arrived in the Windy City as the three hottest trainers in America.

One reason the field was so loaded was because of the stadium it would be held at—as the name partly suggested the organizers had amazingly managed to get Wrigley Field, the historic home of the Cubs, which was hosting the first Pokémon tournament in its 90-year history. Despite the high-caliber competition, for four rounds, the Friendly Confines were indeed just that as I managed to make it all look easy as I gained a new sense of how much my skills, power and confidence had grown thanks to the time I had spent in Kanto and found myself entertaining the fans very well much to my delight.

I knew I couldn't count on most of them to be pulling for me in the semis, though, because I was going to be up against the local hero in Steven. Having seen some of his earlier battles, I knew who he was packing—Golem, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Quagsire, Salamence, and Camerupt. I knew he wasn't arguably the best trainer in the Midwest for nothing, but I also knew between Dragonair, Starmie, Nidoqueen, Lanturn, and Charizard, I had more than enough firepower to handle him.  
And handle him I did. He was able to take my shots well and fire off some hard ones of his own, but the deft assault from me and my team was too much as I won first 3-0 and then 3-1 and 4-2 to advance to the final.  
"Dang, you're good!" He said as we shook hands where the pitcher's mound usually was as the crowd cheered appreciatively. "Are you sure you didn't feel good enough to compete at the British Open?"  
"Yes." I said sheepishly but truthfully before adding firmly, "I'm not missing out on the Japanese Open, though, I know that now."  
"I look forward to seeing you there." He said. "First things first, though—win this thing."  
"I'll do my best." I said with a smile.

I also knew Evan's squad from watching some of his earlier battles—his own Pikachu, plus Dragonite, Skarmory, Blastoise, Typhosion, and Ivysaur. I also again only needed to take one look at my notes to see what the key was going to be—getting the absolute most out of Dragonair, since she had a favorable matchup with all of them.  
As I took the field and took in the unmistakable outfield walls covered in Bill Veeck's Boston ivy, the rooftop seats across Waveland Avenue past left field and Sheffield Avenue past right field, and the big old-fashioned scoreboard in center and then saw Evan across the way, I felt a new power rise within me—the knowledge that I truly was ready for this super-high level.  
And so was Dragonair, which was very good since I knew she was going to be the key. Whether it was with Fire Blast against Skarmory, Ice Beam against Dragonite and Ivysaur, Thunderbolt against Blastoise, Surf against Typhlosion or even being a wall in front of Pikachu, she was having one of those days where she was just about invincible.  
Evan was in his groove, but fortunately for me, I was even deeper in mine as I opened with a 4-0 win and then fended off a charge from him to record fist a 4-3 win and then a 6-4 win to seal the biggest individual title of my career to date.

"**Yes!"** I roared, making one of my biggest fist pumps yet when the last knockout was recorded as the crowd cheered its approval. The cheers and the realization of _Oh, my God, I just beat a Grand Slam champion!_ meant I was simply going off, but when I saw Evan, I paused celebrating to run over to him.  
"Congratulations." He said graciously as he extended his hand. "It was all you out there—you took it by the throat and didn't let go."  
"Thanks, but you made me work for it." I said as I shook it. "Something tells me we'll be seeing you and Utica Athletic before it's all over."  
"Whatever it is, I think it's right." He said. "I do know, though, that Ash and Misty are pretty darn lucky to have you on their team."  
Because of my personality, I think was born to be not just a solo competitor, but that said, I did still always enjoy it when I could have a day just for me, and this one was the biggest of its kind yet. As I received my gold medal where home plate usually was, I was elated, but I was also already looking forward to the next challenge, because I knew it was time to step up to the plate and see just how I measured up against the world's best.

In such good spirits that I was hardly able to sleep, I called Ash at midnight (2 PM Japan time) from my hotel room.  
"Hello?" Ash's voice asked as he answered the phone.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked jovially.  
"Carlo!" Misty's voice joined Ash on the other end of the line in greeting me, widening my smile. "Way to go! We saw what you did against Evan—you made it look so simple!"  
"Thanks, but it won't always be that simple." I said cautiously. "But of course it was terrific to win it like that—it shows we can beat him if we're just on point."  
"Definitely." Ash said, before adding regretfully. "I'm really sorry we can't stay too long—we've just got a double date to head to."  
"Really? With who, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, shocked.  
"Brock and Daisy!" Misty replied brightly.  
"What the—?" I asked, then, remembering what had happened the night we had won the Indigo Cup, I said, "Wait a minute, why on earth am I surprised?"  
"It's okay—you just were so dialed in trying to win that one, weren't you?" Ash asked.  
"I guess so, now that I think about it." I replied, thankful that I wasn't getting a worse reaction. "When did it happen?"  
"A couple of weeks ago. Brock's been a huge help in helping take care of Shelly, and it's almost like the three of them act like mother, father, and child already." Misty said as I could see hers and Ash's smiles even though we weren't using videophones.

In late August, I rejoined the others in Japan, but this time in Goldenrod City in Johto for the Japanese Open. Beginning in 2003, with the growing emergence of 2-on-2 battles and also the growth of other formats including the group format, a conference of major national Pokémon Leagues had decided to scrap the annual World Championships and take a page out of golf's and tennis's books and institute the Pokémon Grand Slam Series, a quartet of major championships aimed at finding the best trainers in the world at different formats.  
The Australian, US, British and Japanese Opens would each be 4-day events rotating along major cities and featuring traditional singles, 2-on-2 singles, doubles, and triples. The differences were that the British and Australian Opens would use group stages, while the Japanese and US Opens were straight knockouts. What made the Japanese Open unique from there was that the remaining competitors were drawn against each other after each round (in a weighted fashion, meaning that it was always someone in the top remaining half against someone in the bottom remaining half.)  
As at the Cerulean Youth International, the battles would have 8-minute time limits, and as usual, more wins would be needed to advance as the field narrowed. Specifically, rounds 1 and 2 would be single battles, Rounds 3 and 4 would be best-of-3 series, Rounds 5 and 6 would be best-of-5 series, the semis would be best-of-7, and the finals would be best-of-9. Helping our chances was the fact that all nine United starters were able to compete thanks to help from some host-country wild cards.

As the traditional singles started up, all nine of us amazingly reached the round of 32, but that's where we started dropping, as Ash, Misty, Brock, Daisy, and I were the only ones to reach the round of 16. Lily lost 2-0 to Evan, Theo was edged 2-1 by South Africa's Thomas Montgomery, the Johannesburg Gym Leader and captain of Johannesburg's powerhouse club team, the Lions, Tracey went down to Steven 2-1, and Violet got dropped 2-1 by Aussie Rachelle Martyn, the Queensland state champion and the captain of Queensland APC—considered by many the best team in Australia.

In the round of 16, I was matched up against Evan in a rematch of the Wrigley Advantage Tournament final. Ash had semi-joked with me beforehand that I was the one United starter who Evan didn't have a psychological advantage over, and I needed to be fearless because I knew he was going to leave it out there in an attempt to avenge his loss to me in Chicago. My nerves and my team held firm and I won again, but it was a shootout that was a bit closer with wins by scores of 4-2, 5-3, and 6-4.  
"Wow…" He said as he shook my hand. "That was almost just like Cerulean…I don't think anyone in America can keep up with you right now!"  
"Don't say that." I said, shaking my head. "You kept it closer, and I know you didn't win the British Open 2-on-2 for nothing."  
"Thanks." He replied. "I know I'll be back, but I'll be sure to cheer on you and Steven!"  
"Thanks." I said as we acknowledged the crowd as we came off the field.

The quarterfinals were set—Misty against Steven, Brock against Brazil's Alberto Caneira, the co-captain of Sao Paulo's Corinthians, Thomas against Rachelle, and Ash against me for the first time since the Cerulean Youth International.  
Again, I was able to show how much I had grown thanks to the time I had spent in Japan, especially with United, as responded to his taking the opener 4-1 with a 5-3 win, the first battle I had taken off of him. However, the fact that he was on a different was still very apparent, and the difference was that I still didn't have a Pokémon who was an extension of myself, and Pikachu is the biggest example of a Pokémon who is an extension of its trainer, and it was my undoing that time out as Ash took the next two battles 3-0 and 4-3 to advance to the semis.  
"Good game." He said as we shook hands. "If I'd fought like I did in Liverpool, I wouldn't have won that one."  
"But you didn't, and you proved you've still got something I don't." I said, still a little demoralized after his display.  
"Maybe, but you're definitely on the right track." He said with an encouraging smile that made me grin back.

While Ash didn't have too much trouble against Alberto, sweeping him 4-0 even though no battle was decided by more than 2, Misty was just edged out as Thomas won a 4-3 back-and-forth series.  
Before the final, all eight of us met up with him in one of the preparation rooms. Also present were Mrs. Ketchum and also Prof. Samuel Oak, considered by many as the leading Pokémon expert in the world and also known to be the closest thing to a father that Ash had (and still has to this day.)  
"It's all you out there, Ash. All you!" Lily said.  
"Don't worry—even if it wasn't me, Thomas beat her, so there's no way I can afford to lose this one." Ash said with a grin.  
"Oh, stop it, Ash…" Misty said, going red and giving a small smile. "You don't have to win because Thomas beat me…but of course I'd appreciate it."  
"Oh dear, Misty." Theo said, grinning himself. "You've gone and done it—poor Tom is probably going to look out of his depth out there!"  
We all laughed at that just as Ash was called to the tunnel.

With the ten of us leading the partisan capacity 50,000-strong crowd at the Silph Stadium in cheering him on, he took the first 2 battles 4-1 and 4-0 and then responded to Thomas getting on the board after a 4-3 victory with 3-0 and 2-0 wins. Both of them obviously sensed the importance of the moment, because they went all-out for the next battle, but Ash got Thomas down to just his signature Tauros again while still keeping Pikachu and Bulbasaur standing.  
Thomas had just sent out Tauros when Pikachu came back towards Ash, looking concerned. He was talking, but he wasn't close enough to Ash that we could hear it from Ash's microphone, and he was also too far away to see him too well.  
"You're out of charge?" He asked, concerned. "That's okay—we don't have to finish him right this instant. Do you want to take a rest?"  
Pikachu shook his head and then responded both vocally and with gestures. Again, we couldn't make out what he was getting at either way, but we squinted and watched closely, trying to pick something up.  
"You've got an idea?" Ash said, interested. "You know how much I trust you—let's go ahead and try it!"  
"I'm not surprised Ash's leaving him in, but just what does Pikachu have in mind?" Tracey asked us.  
"Don't ask me—your guess is as good as mine." I said. "I don't even think Ash knows—but I think he does know it has a pretty good chance of working."

As we watched, Tauros charged in an attempt to use a running Body Slam, but Pikachu quickly dashed to one side and made a face as if to say, "Missed me! Try again!"  
_"Olé!"_ Theo yelled with a big grin on his face.  
"Oh, my gosh…" Violet said with a hearty chuckle. "You've got him, Pikachu!"  
"That's it, Pikachu! Just a few more of those!" Ash called.  
Tauros wheeled around and charged again, but Pikachu was again too fast.  
_"Olé!"_ This time, the rest of us joined Theo in cheering it, and a lot of us, including myself, were laughing.  
_"Olé!"_ By now, the whole crowd was catching on and joining in, so much that it sounded less like the Silph Stadium and more like the Plaza de Toros in Madrid—not that any of us minded, of course.  
Pikachu was now between Ash and Tauros now, and he quickly signaled Ash by wagging his tail.  
"You're charged up again?" Ash asked, then he whooped, "All right! Let's make this one count!"  
Pikachu mimed dangling a matador's cape in front of Tauros as he charged again, and in true matador fashion, he stepped aside at the last moment and delivered a quick shock to one of Tauros' neck nerves. All we heard was a growl of surprise before his front legs gave out, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his head hit the ground and he slid to a halt, clearly unconscious.

_"Olé!"_ The cheer rang out its loudest yet and then became a sustained roar.  
"**Yes! Yes! Yes!"** Ash cheered as he ran out to the center. Pikachu bowed to all sides and then jumped into his arms, and the two of them hugged before they shook hands with Thomas again and paid their respects.  
After the medal ceremony, where Ash received his gold while Misty scooped a bronze, the two of them came back around to us.  
"Great job, guys!" Lily said, throwing her arms around both of them.  
"Yeah, way to go!" I said, reaching around Lily and slapping them on the back in congratulations.  
"I knew you could win it, but I didn't think you'd do it like that!" Brock said, glowing like the rest of us.  
"Thanks, but we're not done!" Ash said clearly, but he managed a quick smile.  
My smile became appreciative as well because one of those things you need to be a skipper is the knowledge of what to say when, and Ash and Misty both certainly had it (and still do to this day.) In this case, it gave Ash a way of supporting us while still not doing stuff we weren't supposed to do while still competing individually.

And it certainly helped, because the next day brought even better results. Again, all nine of us were still standing by the round of 32, and this time, six of us made the round of 16, with Lily joining Misty, Ash, Brock, Daisy, and myself. From there, she, Ash, Misty, Brock, and I made the quarterfinals. Once we got there, Ash amazingly lost to Rachelle 3-2, but I upended Steven 3-1 while Misty went right past Brock 3-0 and Lily upset Alberto 3-1.  
When the final draw was made, the Japanese fans, especially the Cerulean fans, went crazy—I was drawn against Rachelle while Misty was drawn against Lily, meaning that a Sensational Sister was guaranteed to be in the final. For my part, it made me even more determined because I realized that knocking out Rachelle would bring an all-United final.  
After seeing Misty speed past Lily 4-1, it was my turn. From watching Rachelle, I knew she was packing a simple but powerful team built around the rock-paper-scissors-like Grass-Fire-Water relationship with Bellossom, Meganium, Typhlosion, Blaiziken, Milotic and Pelipper. Looking at it, I knew that Dragonair and Charizard would be the keys, so I sought to have them out as much as possible.  
Never before had I managed to execute a personal game plan to such devastating effect. For one thing, Rachelle had an answer for an awful lot of things, but not one for Dragonair, and for another thing, I was razor-sharp, knowing what I wanted to do when each new Pokémon was sent out made it even crazier. When the dust settled, I had won 6-0, 6-3, 6-2, and 6-2 again and I was pumping my fist like crazy again and screaming at a huge realization: I was into a Japanese Open final!

"Oh, my God…" I said almost breathlessly as Tracey and Theo paid me a visit before the final in the ready room I was using.  
"Hey, Carlo!" Tracey said with a big smile. "Way to go on blowing away Rachelle!"  
"And good luck against Misty…" Theo said.  
"'Cause God knows I'll need it." I finished with a small grin.  
Theo chuckled, but then said meaningfully, "Hey, remember, just go out there and be you…"  
"And remember you're ready for this moment." Tracey finished.  
I looked at them, and remembering how I had known in Chicago that I was truly ready to face the best the world had to offer, I set my face and nodded.

Walking out was like nothing else because it was the first time in a competition where I knew that every other competitive trainer in the world wanted to swap places with my opponent (in this case, Misty) and me. The packed house—again, in excess of 50,000—was about 80% Japanese (and mostly from Cerulean within that, so they supported Misty but also applauded me) and 20% American—and 100% frenzied.  
Again, I was able to break through against one of my co-captains, and we went back and forth and split the first six battles (we each had a 4-2, a 3-2, and a 1-0) before her "Lights Out" combo of Togetic and Wooper started to take control and nullify Jolteon, who had been doing the heavy lifting for me. Then, once they started clamping down on Dragonair, Starmie, and Lanturn, she started to find another gear that I couldn't reach yet as she won the next two battles 5-4 and 5-3, leaving me clutching my cap in my right hand as I put my hands to my face and leaned back in disappointment before I bent over to recuperate, thoroughly spent.

Misty was celebrating as enthusiastically as Ash was 24 hours beforehand, but she also stopped celebrating long enough to pay her respects.  
"Good game, Carlo." She said, coming over to me and shaking my hand.  
"Thanks. I still have a ways to go, so you deserved this one." I responded.  
"Hey, you're coming along, though!" She said.  
I'm glad that even though my first Grand Slam final was a loss, it was a loss to Misty, meaning I couldn't bring myself to be bitter or mad even if she hadn't already become my teammate, co-captain, and friend. It was as if the smile on my face refused to make room for a frown, scowl or sulking expression as I raised her hand to the crowd and as I received my silver medal.  
"Attagirl, Misty!" Daisy said as the two of us plus Lily came back over to the rest of the team, Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak after our post-ceremony victory lap with Misty in the lead. "Don't get down on yourself, Carlo—you gave it all you had out there." She added consolingly.  
"Thanks, Daisy." I responded with a small grin.  
"How's it feel to be a Grand Slam champ, Misty?" Ash asked with a knowing smile.  
"Incredible, Ash." Misty replied simply but tremulously.  
"You smell the air you're breathing right now?" Violet asked. "That's rarified air, Misty!"  
Misty simply nodded and smiled back.

After Ash and Misty teamed to win the doubles tournament the next day, then we actually reassembled at a team dinner at Goldenrod's Sixth Avenue Seafood.  
"Not half bad for our first Grand Slam as a team!" Ash said with a big smile as we pondered our orders.  
"Definitely not." Theo said. "I think Carlo definitely displayed the most flashes of brilliance among us non-captains, especially yesterday."  
"Thanks, I guess?" I said a little uncertainly, not wanting to disrespect Ash and Misty's authority.  
"Go ahead, it's okay." Misty said as Ash nodded, with both of them smiling kindly.  
"Okay, thanks, Theo." I said, smiling back at them before adding, "It's not just me doing that, though—I mean, we all did reach the last 32 on both singles days, so we showed we have all-around strength as well."  
"I tell you what, after we came through like that, I can't wait for the Premier Cup so we can strut our stuff together again." Misty said.  
"Me too." I said wholeheartedly.

"Speaking of that…" Ash said, reaching under the table, "Go ahead and open these."  
He pulled out seven black boxes from under the table and handed them to Brock, Violet, Daisy, Tracey, Lily, Theo and me. I might have been the most curious of all, because I opened mine first—which meant I was also the one who gawked first.  
Inside each box on a foam cushion was a Cascade Badge necklace just like Ash and Misty's, only the chain was sterling silver instead of gold and the badge was set inside an aqua green outline of a five-point star, while the other Sensational Sisters also got earrings with the same badge and star charm.  
"Holy…" I looked down at my necklace and then at Misty and Ash, remembering just how important their necklaces had been to them even before I had met them in person and also noticing that their necklaces had also been modified so that their Cascade Badges also were set inside aqua green stars.  
"We won't get championship rings unless we win the world championship, but since we're Kanto champions already, we thought it was only fair that you guys got something both to let you guys know how much you mean to us and also so that everyone knows who we are even if we're not wearing team clothes or anything like that." She explained, seeing the awed looks from me and the others.  
"And let me guess—the only reason we didn't get gold is because of you and Ash already having that thing between you two with the original necklaces, right?" I asked with a grin on my face as a realization dawned on me.  
"Yeah." Ash said. "It's not disrespect to you guys—it's just that Misty and I like to keep the gold between us because of the story we have between them."  
"It's okay—we're not taking it the wrong way." Violet said with an understanding smile. "These are more than good enough for us—and besides, we know how much those things mean to you guys."  
As we put on the new jewelry, I looked around and grinned as I realized that others were going to be both literally and figuratively seeing stars when they ran into us. _Time to take the whole country, _I thought.  
I then turned back to Ash and Misty and said sincerely, "Thanks a lot."  
"Yeah, thanks." Violet said, and once the others had joined in, the two of them said, "No, thank **you** for making this the ride it's been so far."

* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes**  
__It's the Japanese Premier Cup in the next chapter. Misty, Ash, and company need to make the semis to advance to the Asian/Pacific Club Championship and the World Club Championship, but even more importantly, the right to be called the best in Japan is at stake, so the battle promises to be truly fierce. Also, taking a suggestion from Evan, the tournament will feature United facing teams including major characters from the series, and the final will be one of those matches and promises to be the most emotionally charged match United has faced yet. It might be a long chapter, so it might take a while, but I'll try not to keep you guys waiting.  
You know the house rules—please read and review, but flaming me just because you don't like AAML or Pokéshipping will not be tolerated.  
Also, thanks to Evan, Steven (AshK), and Alexi (prettygirl17) for reviewing I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time, and Evan, in response to your question, yes, the "potential first girlfriend" thing was inspired by real-life events! Of course, I didn't name names in order to respect her privacy...  
I also just now realized this story is among the 10 longest AAMRNs/AAML stories on this site, so I appreciate you bearing with me through everything and I hope I can keep you guys interested and entertained._


	14. The Japanese Premier Cup

_**Opening Author's Notes**  
Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and also hope everyone is enjoying the holidays in general so far! Time for the second huge event in the story, the Japanese Premier Cup. If you're an Advanceshipper or a Pearlshipper, this is probably a chapter you really won't enjoy, though, so I need to let you know that beforehand.  
If you're a Pokéshipper/AAML subscriber, though, rest assured, everything's going to be fine. If you're reading this far, I'm assuming you're one, so I'd like to tell to you once again (now that I know it's people who probably won't be ticked off by this chapter) to please sit back and enjoy!_

_**Chapter Warnings**  
__-One-sided Advanceshipping (Ash/May)  
-One-sided Pearlshipping (Ash/Dawn)_

* * *

_**August 2nd, 2003  
Japanese Premier Cup  
Tokyo/Yokohama  
(Final Venue: International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama)**_

_**Event Starters (listed in average singles order for this event)**  
Misty Waterflower (JPN, C-C)  
Ash Ketchum (JPN, C-C)  
Carlo Santos (USA, C-C for semifinal and final)  
Lily Waterflower (JPN)  
Daisy Waterflower (JPN)  
Brock Slate (JPN)  
Theo Spencer (ENG)  
Tracey Sketchit (JPN)  
Violet Waterflower (JPN)_

_**Event Reserves**  
Rachel Bassett (JPN)  
Julie Keightley (AUS)  
Charles Francis (JPN)  
Melisa Fernandez (ESP)_

The next afternoon at Williams Airport in Goldenrod, we boarded the team charter—the plane I had used when I had come back to Kanto for the Indigo Cup after my short stop back home. As we boarded, the Waterflowers and Ash handed Brock, Theo, Tracey and I a new disc each.  
"It's got the songs we've used before plus one new one." Violet explained. "Would you like to hear the song we picked out for the Premier Cup?"  
"Sure!" Brock and I said.  
"Why not?" Tracey and Theo agreed.  
Lily popped her disc into the onboard CD player that I had used on my earlier flight. The new song was, as I found out, I Can't Wait by Hilary Duff, which had already gained fame as the theme song from Hilary's hit Disney Channel sitcom _Lizzie McGuire_. My sister was a big fan of the show, which meant I got a lot of exposure to it while at home and which also meant I had heard the song quite a bit before—to be honest, not that I minded, because I found I enjoyed it (so sue me, but I owe you the truth.) We all got one message from it—it was breakout performance time. Keeping in line with the treatment I've given other songs we've used as motivation, I'll spread the lyrics out again.

_How it happens, I don't care  
If it's rainin' or what I wear  
I know today is taking me  
Where I'm meant to be_

After the short 2-3 hour plane flight to Narita Airport in Tokyo, we went bananas exploring Tokyo and Yokohama.  
While we were definitely sure to practice thoroughly, not one of us—not even Brock, Tracey, Ash, and the Sensational Sisters—had truly gotten to see either city in earnest, so we got to have a blast touring them, which was a very welcome stress buster considering what we were about to face.

The Japanese Premier Cup was set to be one of the most-watched, if not the absolute most-watched club national championship of the year because of the prestige of Japan as the birthplace of Pokémon competition and a major power in those contests. The teams in the field hailed from all over the country, from Kyushu in the southwest to Hokkaido in the northeast, but the teams from the four top Pokémon regions—Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn—were expected to be the real contenders, which meant that our success at the Indigo Cup had made us both one of the top seeds and one of the big favorites—a fact that motivated us even more to not disappoint.  
The setup was going to be slightly different—compared to the Indigo Cup, the groups would be trimmed down to four teams apiece from five (which meant that each group stage match was more important as we would only play three instead of four), but there would be eight groups instead of four for an expansion to 32 teams from 20 at the Indigo Cup, and also an expanded knockout phase featuring four rounds instead of three.  
Again, since this was a Championship, there wasn't just a major trophy and big bragging rights at stake—in this case, only the Japanese Premier Cup and the right for the champions to call themselves the best team in Japan—but also the right to advance to the next level on the road to the world championship, which was especially prominent here because that next level was the world championship itself!  
That's because national club championships are unique in they function as the national qualifiers for both the continental and world championships. Japan had four slots in both the Asian/Pacific Club Championship and the World Club Championship—again, automatic bids for the champion and runner-up and spots in the last qualifying round for the 3rd- and 4th- placed finishers—and because this wasn't a combined tournament like the Indigo Cup, it looked to be tougher because it meant we had to advance to the semis to advance to the continental and world championships and then advance to the finals if we wanted to skip qualifying.  
The group stage, fortunately, wasn't the biggest challenge, as we had been drawn with Lavaridge Town, Osaka, and Saitama, which meant that it would take a disaster for us to crash out at the first hurdle. We definitely wanted to put the pedal to the floor right away, though, in order to get some very welcome momentum for the knockout rounds.

After the day's pre-event meal at 10:00—traditional bento boxes with a variety of dishes inside—we went over to the soccer field at Yokohama National University to get things started. It was an interesting concept that would come into play again at other events—play would start at high schools and colleges, with the more important matches being played at pro stadiums. In that manner, the teams who rose to the top would literally see themselves on the rise because of the changing stadiums (and most importantly within that, the growing crowds.)  
"Time to make this a coming-out party!" Tracey said as we huddled up in our ready room. "It's that time to what?"  
"Blow it up!" Misty answered with a smile. "Take it away, Ash!"  
"You got it!" Ash said energetically. "Here goes—United on three. One, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_ We shouted as we broke the huddle.

Up first for us was Osaka, the fifth-ranked team in what was and is known as "non-hotbed Honshu", which is the main Japanese island of Honshu not including the top four regions. They had some skills, but they also had a good Flying-type slant that we could definitely take advantage of.  
And we definitely did just that, as Ash, Brock, Lily, Daisy, Violet, Tracey and I were all over that slant so much that we were able to empty the bench after just one phase and coast to an 84-20 win.

_Doesn't matter where I go  
With my boy shoes or my rock star phone  
I'm waiting for a friend to call  
Or the rain to fall_

"So far, so good!" Lily said as we came off the field.  
"Just need one more, guys!" Tracey said. "We've pretty much got a perfect target, too, so let's go ahead and punch that ticket!"  
"Yeah, let's go ahead and do that, shall we?" Theo said.  
In our next match at the baseball stadium at Tokyo University, also known as Todai (Author's Note: Yes, it's not just something out of Love Hina—it's a real place!), we did indeed have an ideal target in Saitama, which also had a slant—this time, to our delight, in Ground-types. It was another ideal matchup for us, and it was also the second straight game where we took full advantage of it—and the second straight game where we cleared the bench after just one phase and swept to a big win, this time 94-15.

_Life goes by  
Who knows why?_

"All but through now!" Theo said as we got ready for our last group stage match.  
"Yeah, but never mind that it's Lavaridge—time to keep this thing going and finish strong to win the group!" Daisy told us as Theo was the first to nod.  
Lavaridge Town was up next at Yokohama Stadium, the scenic home of the Yokohama BayStars, and while Flannery's impressive showing at the Cerulean Youth International had indeed translated into good results for Lavaridge, which had been a Hoenn semifinalist thanks to big performances from their trademark Fire-types, they hadn't stared down an assault like ours yet—by that, I mean one that both hit hard and targeted their weaknesses very well.  
"No disrespect to them, but if even I can beat their skipper, then we can darn sure whip them!" Violet said with a grin as we huddled up.  
We all laughed but then got down to business—which must have looked like nasty business indeed, because it was the third straight win of the day that looked like a walk in the park to the spectators as we not only won 107-25, but scored sweeps each time Flannery was out there except during the full team phase.

_I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for a time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait (I can't wait)_

"All right, guys!" Ash cheered. "Nice job dusting that group!"  
"Thanks!" Theo said, before adding, "Time to turn it up, because we've got our last two elimination matches right ahead!"  
"Don't worry, Theo—we're not going home!" I said with a reassuring smile.  
"No, not if we've got anything to say about it!" Misty said, slapping Theo on the back. "Just be sure to keep up and we'll take this all the way, okay?"  
"You got it!" Theo said with a grin.

Our next opponent looked to be our first big test of the day—Dewford Town, the first Fighting-type-oriented team that we'd face. A good deal of them were martial artists themselves, including their captain, Bruno Russo of the Indigo Elite Four, so I knew we would have to match an awful lot of fighting spirit in order to advance. On top of that, they had a very good No. 2 in Brawly Hutchins, their gym leader, which complicated things.  
However, this was one of those times where we had more than enough firepower to take them, and we proved it throughout the match. Because of Starmie and Charizard, I was the spearhead of our attack for the first time as I got the United No. 1 singles spot for the first time, and thankfully, I didn't disappoint at all as I stepped right to the head of the line and led what turned out to be an awe-inspiring rout, starting by sweeping Bruno in the very first battle of the match.

"Oh, my God, Carlo!" Lily said as I came back over, punching the air repeatedly with a big smile and high-fiving her enthusiastically as our section went bananas. "I know you've been getting better, but what side of the bed did you wake up on?"  
"I don't know!" I said, stunned at the ease at which I had been able to dispatch Bruno as I high-fived the others. "Seriously, I don't know!"  
"Whatever it is, keep waking up on it, because you're really killing it today!" Violet said. As I nodded, she turned to Theo, who was next, and said, "Hey, Theo, they've got to be hurting over that one, so it's really set up for you right now!"  
"No kidding." Theo said. "Nice one, Carlo!"  
"Thanks!" I said, also high-fiving him. "Forget me for now, though—it's your turn to take center stage!"  
"You got it!" He responded with a grin as we all patted and slapped him on the shoulders and back encouragingly before he headed out.

Theo against Brawly was already a big mismatch in our favor (because of Skarmory, Alakazam and Gengar), but after what I did against Bruno, it was even more of a foregone conclusion. Once the dust had settled again, Theo had scored another devastating sweep.  
"Oh, my goodness me." Theo said in disbelief as he came back over to us after celebrating. "Stranger things have happened, but I think this one's over!"  
"They're definitely down, I know that much." Brock said with a nod. "Let's not let 'em off the canvas!"  
As it turns out, we didn't. We waited until the final phase, when we had clinched, to clear our bench, but after those two battles, we were never threatened as they never seemed to get their legs under them, leaving us to ease to a 102-24 victory that left us one win away from the world championships.

_Everybody has their day  
When things just seem to go their way  
An angel's gonna smile on me  
When it's meant to be_

"What a win!" Misty whooped, before she did something that was uncharacteristic but understandably so, as she said, "No time to celebrate, though—it's time to hose or get hosed down!"  
"Darn right!" The other Waterflowers said together, their eyes glinting like Misty's were.  
"Absolutely!" Theo said, before adding, "More importantly though, time to stamp our passport for the world championships!"

We thus left Jingu Stadium the most fired-up we had been all day, which was good because in terms of just pure competition, the quarterfinal was arguably the hardest challenge we faced that day. Awaiting us at the Ajinamoto Stadium, home to both FC Tokyo and Tokyo Verdy 1969, was the last team standing between us and both the Asian/Pacific and world championships: Sootopolis City, the second-ranked team in Hoenn and also the first opponent that was not just Water-type-oriented like we were, but also as strong in that department as we were (which more than explained the Sensational Sisters' eagerness to face them) and also the first team we faced with a former regional champion on its roster. To make things even more complicated, because that former regional champion was already the living legend Wallace Healy, who was not just the former Sootopolis Gym Leader but the former Hoenn champion and one of their co-captains, with the other one being Juan Dominguez, Wallace's predecessor at Sootopolis Gym, who had reassumed the mantle of gym leader when Wallace had vacated the post to challenge for the Hoenn championship.  
One thing was for sure—if we wanted to win the match and our berth in the continental and world championships with it, we would have to take it by force. Times like these were where it paid immensely to have Ash and Misty as our captains, because their status pushed us to improve and to try to make our games as good as if not better than theirs—and the fact that they were two of the best in the world got us into a mindset where if we got far in a tournament but couldn't get past them, then we still had a way to go.

To prepare for them, we went back over what we had discussed when going over potential opponents in the days beforehand, most importantly the fact that even though Sootopolis was Water-type-oriented like us, they didn't run a similar strategy to ours, because while our Water-types had help from other Pokémon, Sootopolis' Water-types had no such help, which meant that their attack was very strong, but also one-dimensional. To blunt their attack even more, we also made one change to our lineup, inserting Rachel Bassett, a cheerful but elegant trainer originally from Goldenrod but now living in Cerulean, into the starting lineup thanks to her good Grass- and Electric-types while Tracey came off the bench (again, this was a move Tracey consented to.)  
"Ready to help us clinch our spot in the continentals and worlds?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah!" Rachel answered. "Just watch my back, because I really don't want to act like a klutz right now!"  
"Don't worry—just focus and be you." I said. I had an idea of how effective she could be, having scrimmaged alongside the reserves often during practice. "You're ready, so don't stress too much."  
The others nodded as I finished, including Ash, who said, "Just remember that move we worked on, 'cause I know this is the perfect time to use it."  
"Okay, I'll be watching, Ash." She said with a grin.

The move that Ash and Rachel had been working on was something they'd worked out to demoralize Water-type-heavy opponents who were expecting the heavy firepower to come from "usual suspects" such as Pikachu, Jolteon, and Dragonair, and the first of many times they got to use it against Sootopolis came 30 seconds into the full team phase when Ash had Butterfree out and Rachel had Chikorita out.  
"Let's hit 'em with it now!" Ash said, catching Rachel's eye.  
"Got it!" Rachel answered.  
They then both called, _"Butterfree! Chikorita! Hyper Razor Leaf!"  
It was a relatively simple concept—the sharp leaves being propelled at even higher speed thanks to Butterfree's Whirlwind—but devastating, especially against large groups of Grass-susceptible Pokémon like we were facing in that match. Ash and Rachel whipped it out three times that phase, and all three times, it took down at least 5 opponents, with the last one being the most devastating as it took out all 9 opposing Pokémon in play, and the effect was marked as we found ourselves up 33-8 and Sootopolis thoroughly discombobulated after the first phase._

"Oh, yeah!" Brock said fervently as he corralled both Ash and Rachel. "We've got 'em on the run!"  
"Just about!" I said as I high-fived the two of them. "Now that's what I call shock and awe!"  
"Thanks! Can't rest now, though—they'll wake back up if we let up." Rachel said as we huddled up again before finishing with a wink, "Only problem is I definitely wouldn't mind doing that again."  
"Not to mention that now they've got to also worry about what they thought might actually hurt them." Ash said almost slyly, making us nod. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to go ahead and seal that place at the world championships early."  
"Let's go ahead and do that, shall we?" Misty asked, looking around at us.  
"Why the heck not?" Daisy answered with a grin. "Let's lock it up!"

Fortunately, because our unexpected new combo move had knocked Sootopolis so far off-kilter, it was actually as easy done as it was said. Ash and Misty also made one clever move by calling for Tracey to replace Rachel just as they thought Sootopolis might be getting back to its feet—and it had the desired effect as the thought of having to face our whole best nine after having so much trouble when one of our subs had done so much damage to them knocked our opponents off their feet again, allowing us to continually impose our will and seal it after 3 phases. Once it was all over, we had recorded a 110-35 win that got us into the semifinals—and with it, into both the continental and world championships.

'_Cause anything is possible_

_No matter how incredible_

_You never know who I might meet_

_On this crowded street_

**"Oh, yes!"** Lily yelled as she punched the air and jumped around as we came off. "We're moving on to the **world championships!**"  
"Yes, sir!" Ash whooped. "We're going all the way!"  
Brock kept applauding, but then he reluctantly wiped the smile off his face and said gravely, "I really hate to bring it down here, but we've got bad news, guys—so are they."  
All of our faces quickly dropped, especially Misty's and Ash's. As for what Brock meant, I'll wait just a moment to explain, partly because it's a very long story.

When we arrived at the Olympic Stadium, we watched the other matches like we normally did (in this case, by television in our ready room) in order to size up our competition a little more, but by the time the quarterfinals were finished, we were sitting in our ready room at the Olympic Stadium and were, for the first time, well and truly scared.  
This is how distressed we were to see the three teams who were joining us in the semifinals—and consequently, also in the Asian/Pacific and World Club Championships: Blackthorn was there again, and it was the team that we wanted to face the most—not only because we were still the only team to have beaten them before—and in a big match, no less—but because the other two teams were Hearthome City United and Petalburg City. And the thing was that while they were the Sinnoh and Hoenn champions respectively, that wasn't what made us not want to face them. What made us scared was that matches against them promised to be the most emotional showdowns we had faced yet.

On one end, Hearthome had a big co-captain tandem in Twinleaf Town-based star Dawn Praley and their Ghost-oriented gym leader Fantina Morris, both big-name Coordinators as well as strong trainers, while on the other end, Petalburg had a very capable mentor in its gym leader Norman Maple and two big names in his children Max and May, with May also at the helm as captain. Here was the very tough part—Max, Dawn, and May were all good friends with Ash after having been traveling companions of his for good stretches of time, and Dawn and May had also competed with Misty for Ash's affections.  
That said, going into the tournament, the possibility of showdowns with one or both of those teams was definitely not lost on either us or the press, who were also anticipating it feverishly. For my part, at times, I wished we didn't have to deal with it, but I also knew that as a sportswriter myself, it was something that couldn't be ignored, which meant that I couldn't blame the media for being that excited over those two potential matches. And now facing at least one of those matches was inevitable—the bracket had us facing Hearthome in one semifinal while Petalburg and Blackthorn would tussle in the other semi.

"Carlo?" Ash asked, getting up, looking at me and pulling something out of his pockets as Misty also got up and stood next to him.  
"Yes?" I asked uncertainly, sensing something was afoot as I also got to my feet.  
"We'd like you to have this until this one's over." Misty said with a small smile that Ash mirrored as Ash held out his hand with something in it.  
Looking down at it, I realized with a shock that it was one of the elastic captain's armbands that they wore. I had worn such an armband for Reynolds numerous times, but never before had I worn one as a United trainer, which only heightened the surprise in my expression.  
I looked from it to them and I realized what they were trying to tell me—because of the presence of Dawn and May, they feared being so out of whack that they wanted me to be there to take the helm if they indeed faltered badly. With that in mind, I nodded as firmly as I could, slipped it onto my right arm at the edge of my jersey sleeve and then looked around at the others and found the courage to speak firmly again.

"I'll do my best—but I know I won't be alone in helping you guys. We've all got you." I said with a small but meaningful grin as I turned back to Ash and Misty.  
Lily, Brock, Daisy, Tracey, Violet, and Theo nodded and smiled encouragingly before Violet added semi-jokingly, "Carlo's right. Besides, we wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't have something to say to May and Dawn after they tried to take Ash away from you, Misty."  
In spite of everything, Misty laughed and smiled. "Thanks, guys."  
"You're welcome." I said before sticking my hand out and calling the others in. "Okay, let's bring it in, guys. Let's go."  
Once we were huddled up, I told Ash and Misty with an encouraging grin, "I think it's safe to say these last two are for you guys."  
Around the huddle, I could see the others aside from the two of them nod, and Daisy added, "I know they didn't really try and take you out, Misty, but it's time to show Dawn and May what they get for messing with family!"  
We all shared a laugh again, and I was still grinning as I said, "You heard the lady." I then put my game face back on and yelled, "United on three. One, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_ We shouted as we broke the huddle and lined up to head out.

While it was definitely the biggest challenge we had faced yet, having to face Fantina, Dawn, and potentially May wasn't a frightening prospect across the board because of the fact that they were also very big Contest-oriented Coordinators. I don't say that because of the fact that a fantastic Contest move set can be a terrible battle move set and vice versa—if anything, the three of them are vivid exceptions to the rule that you can't put the same team into both battles and Contests and still prosper—I say that because we also loved playing off the crowd and using a sense of timing to make the right moves at the right time, which I felt was good news because I felt and still do feel to this day that it is easier to take on an entertainer or group of entertainers if you're an entertainer as well.  
And another thing, I think, is that being a captain or co-captain brings out the best in me because there's no responsibility that motivates me quite like it. I know that leadership brings a weight of responsibility that can be a real burden, but I think more importantly, it also stokes that fire under me because if there's one thing I hate, it's letting the people I care about down.  
As to how my stepping into a co-captaincy of my own affected how we interacted and played, Misty and Ash still provided reliable singles and small team firepower to help keep our opponents' top threats in check, but I was able to take some weight off of their shoulders by being more active in taking the reins and directing traffic during large team and full team phases as only I could.

Because of my new role, I joined Ash and Misty in the center for the pregame captains' meeting with the officials for the first time, which meant facing down Dawn and Fantina. I managed to hold my composure as we reached the center and maintain genteel but firm glances at Fantina and Dawn, which was good since Ash was understandably having a hard time looking at Dawn.  
As the match got underway with the full team phase, I could see Hearthome using some Sableyes. Because it's both Dark- and Ghost-type, it has no weaknesses except for poor defense and special defense, so it's good against trainers like me who love to go for the weak spot but bad against trainers who are more all-around or power-based. On top of that, I knew Fantina had a Mismagius, which was a pure Ghost-type—another thing I wasn't totally potent against either. The key for me there, I realized, would be to cover the others, especially Ash and Misty, so that they could use their superior attack power to take them out.  
Fortunately, the Waterflowers' area-effect water attacks made that something I didn't have to worry about that phase, leaving me free to concentrate on the others and exert my will, helping us gain a 15-point lead at 31-16 after the first phase.

"Hey, thanks for helping me get open off the Sableyes and Mismagius." I told the Waterflowers as we huddled up with the cheers of our section ringing in our ears.  
"Anytime." Lily replied. "Just keep giving us chances and we'll keep giving you room."  
"Got it." I said with a quick grin.  
"Looks like Dawn's a little emotionally laden down too, so that works in our favor." Brock said. "We really limited Fantina in that last phase—if we keep on preventing her from breaking loose, then we really have the advantage."  
We all nodded, and I said, "Good point, Brock. Triples time now—is everyone ready?"  
I was looking at Ash and Misty especially to see if they felt strong enough to come in for No. 1 triples alongside me or not, the latter meaning I would have to switch things around.  
"Don't worry about it—we won't let you down." Ash said with a quick smile as Pikachu nodded.  
"Uh-uh." Misty said, also with a nod and a quick smile.  
"Thanks." I said, also with the best grin that I felt was appropriate.

After a 4-2 win from Theo, Tracey and Violet and then a 10-8 win from Daisy, Brock and Lily, we faced off against Dawn, Fantina, and all-rounder Rory Garrett.  
"Let's hit 'em as hard as we can and keep them from getting a positive going into the half, okay?" I asked.  
"Let's." Ash replied. "I've got Pikachu ready to mark Mismagius in case Fantina whips her out again."  
"Thanks." I replied.  
That was indeed what happened for the most part—whenever they pulled out Mismagius or another Pokémon that didn't have a weakness I could hit, Ash or Misty knocked it out or aside and allowed me to keep firing away at the weak spots—_in basketball lingo, almost like a pick-and-roll,_ I thought as I reminded myself to talk to the others about it sometime in the future right after the battle had ended 6-0 for a 20-10 triples phase to push it to 51-26 at the half.

"Nice going—they're definitely under pressure now." I said, patting them on the back as we came back to the others.  
"Definitely." Lily said. Then, turning to Ash and Misty, she mouthed, "Good job staying focused."  
I flashed Lily a quick nod and saw her nod back before I continued, "We can't afford to let off the gas, though, because this is one match where we have to deliver the coup de grace early."  
"Leave it to us." Violet said. "Let's see…how much do we need to clinch?"  
"Well…" I said, indulging in some quick mental math—one of my favorite pastimes (Author's Note: So sue me—that's how I'm wired and I wouldn't change that!)—before I said, "We're up by 25 right now, so we'd need to win this phase by 12 to clinch."  
"Consider it done, Carlo." Daisy said. Then, turning to Misty, she said, "Like I said, I know she didn't target you, but it's time to really show what happens when someone messes with family."  
"Let's do it." Misty said with a grin as Daisy and I grinned back.

As the third phase—4-on-4—began, it was obvious that the three eldest Sensational Sisters had had fantasies of backrooming Dawn and May and giving them a piece of their minds, so they were even more ferocious than usual, and given the fact that Misty was still holding it together very well, Hearthome didn't stand a chance. They turned it over to me, Ash, Brock, and Tracey after a 14-0 win, meaning we'd clinched already, and we proceeded to rub salt into their wounds with a 10-3 victory to give us a huge 24-3 phase win and an insurmountable 75-29 lead.

"Perfect!" I said, quickly high-fiving the others as we huddled up. "That means we've already clinched, so we've got as much control as we can over the matchups in this last phase. Okay, who wants who?"  
I was looking at Ash and Misty particularly intently as I finished, because that question was meant for them more than anyone else. After a few seconds, Misty spoke up firmly.  
"I want Dawn."  
We all looked at her, and we saw a different light in her eyes—a glint that growled for the world to hear, _Don't mess with my man.  
I was about to ask, "Are you sure?" but the look she gave us prevented me from asking because we knew what the answer was. The others apart from Ash, Misty, and I looked first at Ash and then at me, wondering what we were going to say.  
"Okay, Misty." I said, making Ash nod before I fnished, "She's yours. And by that, I mean she's **yours**—you've got this one!"  
"Give her hell, Misty." Theo said. We all looked at him at first in shock—none of us had said anything like that before—but we then grinned at him as we realized it was the sort of thing she needed to hear.  
"I won't…but I might come close." Misty replied, her smile now a little terrifying._

It was the first time a match felt like nasty business. It almost felt at certain moments like we were Paul Edgecombe calling for John Coffey to get the chair in The Green Mile…but what had been said in that last huddle made it not quite an exact match, and the knowledge that I was now at the helm gave me the strength to follow up wins from Brock (3-1), Daisy (2-0), and Theo (3-1 again) with a 3-0 win before we turned it over to Ash and Misty.  
Pikachu had been too much for Fantina the whole evening, so Ash stuck with him and rode him to a 4-2 win. As he came back, all of us were looking either at him or at Misty, and it was then that people started to pick up what was going to happen and so started to buzz even louder.  
"Nice one." I said as I patted Ash on the back. "I know that one really wasn't easy at all."  
"Thanks." He answered.  
As we turned to Misty, I knew I was learning a lesson. I had thought beforehand without hesitation that being the executed was always worse than being the executioner, but that day, I learned that there were indeed exceptions to the rule, including especially when the executed is someone you have sympathy for. We all already knew what Misty was going to do to Dawn—the hard part was watching it, even when it was her dealing out the punishment.

Roared on by a crowd that realized that a dream matchup had materialized, Misty got the first two knockouts before Dawn fought back and got the next two. Misty then took control with two more knockouts to leave it 4-2 with a minute to go and Dawn's Empoleon and Ponyta facing Togetic and Wooper. Immediately, we could see her tense in anticipation.  
"Now's our chance to finish it!" She yelled. _"Togetic! Wooper! Lights Out!"  
It was the first time I'd seen her use it in a singles battle when there were no Electric-types on the other side of the field, but I could also see why she was whipping it out—both Empoleon and Ponyta are weak to Ground-type attacks (Empoleon because it's Steel-type and Ponyta because it's Fire-type.)  
I could immediately see Dawn clutch her head as if she knew she'd been backed into a corner and was about to be finished. She had reason to worry—right as Togetic hit Empoleon with Thunder Wave, Wooper launched Earthquake, slamming into both enemy Pokémon with tremendous force. Once the tremor had subsided, we could see both targets laid out, clearly for the count.  
_

_The final whistle was almost inaudible over the euphoric roar from our section as the 26-6 final phase pushed the final score to Cerulean City United 101, Hearthome City United 35, meaning we had qualified automatically for the continental and world championships as Japanese national finalists.  
Both Ash and I were very grateful at that moment that we were co-captains, because we were about to tell everyone to keep it down for a bit out of respect for Dawn—but we found that we didn't have to say anything for them to get quiet because as we watched, Misty had gone over to Dawn, who had her face in her hands, evidently shedding a couple of tears. Evidently, she had stopped seeing Dawn as a rival for Ash and more as a girl whose heart she had broken by having such a strong relationship with him._

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Misty said, embracing her.  
"No, stop it, Misty. I deserved that loss." Dawn said dismissively. "Thanks for being here, though…"  
"You're welcome. Even if you did, though, I didn't have to do it like that…"  
They just hugged each other for a few more seconds before Dawn asked, "Could I please ask for a favor?"  
"Don't worry, you sure can. What is it?" Misty asked, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length.  
"Win this one." Dawn said with a sad but sincere smile.  
Misty looked around at us as we came up behind her supportively, turned back to Dawn with a smile on her face, and said, "**We** will."  
"I know you will." Dawn replied with another wistful but sincere smile. "You guys really are a team, you know, not just you, Ash, and seven others. If May and Max don't recognize that, then heaven help them."

_Life goes on  
Like a song_

"Man, am I glad that's over." Ash said fervently.  
"No kidding." Brock said heavily. "Unfortunately, though, we've got to make that **half**-over."  
"What?" Misty asked. "Don't tell me—oh, no…"  
She had just seen, as the rest of us had, the scores of the semifinals, and below the score of our semifinal, there was the scoreline of Petalburg City 85, Blackthorn City United 61.  
"Oh, boy…" Ash said tremulously.  
He, Misty, and the others even looked more uncomfortable (and, for that matter, I was too momentarily) than they were before facing Hearthome. I knew why—Ash would be facing Max as well as May, and on top of that, while both Dawn and May had traveled with Ash, befriended him and courted him, May had also become good friends with Misty, which would make the final even more emotional.  
We were all silent for a moment, and I thankfully was able to snap out of it and say, "Looks like we've only got one choice—kill it."  
"As if we've ever willingly made any other choice as a team." Violet said, managing a grin. "Let's get 'em!"

The venue for the final was the International Stadium Yokohama, a very modern building that could seat 72,000 strong in its towering stands and that had already hosted a World Cup final in 2002. The list of players that had played there thus included Hidetoshi Nakata, Oliver Kahn, Roberto Carlos, Rivaldo, Ronaldo and Ronaldinho, and now we had the chance to win a national championship—the inaugural national championship, no less—and say our loudest and clearest yet just how strong we were.  
We had a slight advantage in the capacity crowd—about 60% clustered at one end were decked in our royal and laser blue, aqua green, and white while about 40% clustered at the other end were sporting Petalburg's red and white. That fact helped calm our nerves a bit as we came out onto the field and then faced Petalburg down.  
"We have to finish this, guys!" I said emphatically as we had our last huddle before the match started. "I know this is going to be very hard, but we can't think of showing mercy because we darn sure won't get any!"  
"Don't worry, we're not counting on any!" Brock and Daisy said, and I saw them look intently at Ash and Misty as if to say, _Remember that.  
They obviously got the message, as I saw them both nod before Ash said, "Don't worry, we'll be there."  
Misty then said, "Yes, we will. United on three. One, two, three!"  
"__**United!"**_

For the first phase, which was triples, we stuck with the same setup we'd used against Hearthome—Tracey, Violet and Theo in the No. 3 slot, Lily, Daisy and Brock at No. 2, and Misty, Ash and myself at No. 1, only in standard order instead of reverse. It started off with both them and us going at it like there really was no tomorrow as every singles match was a shootout. It started off very well with a 12-7 win from Ash, Misty and me over May, Max and Gertrude Bryant, but Petalburg immediately turned it up in a bid to get back in the match—but we were able to hang with them, as Lily, Daisy and Brock won 12-8 before Tracey, Violet and Theo eked out a 10-9 win, meaning we led 34-24 after one phase.

"No mistake about it—these people want this one bad." Theo said fervently as he, Tracey and Violet came back over to us.  
"No kidding." Violet said, wiping her brow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were a little lucky. May must've shouted herself hoarse trying to motivate them."  
"I don't think we got a break, but that was definitely too close for comfort." Tracey said with a sigh of relief at the end.  
"We're hanging with them so far, though, and we've got a good chance to blunt their attempted run with the full team phase." I said encouragingly.  
"Just step up again and set the tone and I know they won't have an answer for it." Lily said, also encouragingly. "We'll do our best to back you up, but you're the perfect guy to have as the lead right now."  
"Thanks." I said, grinning quickly at her. "Let's send this charge back with interest, shall we?"  
"You know how we do it—if they turn it up, we **really** turn it up in return." Violet replied with a smile. "Let's go!"  
"Let's see how willing they are after this phase." Theo said, nodding with a smile that was a little wicked.

It was becoming more and more apparent that the mix of training and performing mentalities had indeed created a powerful battler's mentality for our team, because the ability to raise our game to an even greater degree than opposing squads raised theirs was proving very valuable, especially in tighter spots like these. With the team, especially the 3 oldest Waterflowers and Theo fired up as they were and with me not only creating chances for the others but also taking it on myself to mark and shut down May, the phase was hardly ever, if never, in doubt. Petalburg certainly did come out hard, but as we continued to keep May quiet and stay in charge, their rush did start to peter out and we started to really seize control of the final. The phase score and stats were telling—by the time it was over, we had won 20-8, in no small part because we had gotten the last 6 knockouts of the phase, to lead 54-32 at the half.

_I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for a time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait_

"So far, so good!" I said as we huddled up. "We've got a lot more breathing room now, which is good since we've got to end this early too if we can."  
"And further good news is that it's definitely within our grasp." Theo said. "We clinched comfortably from 25 up against Hearthome, so clinching from 22 up shouldn't be that much more difficult since they might start to run on empty emotionally."  
The rest of us nodded before Ash spoke. "Speaking of that, Carlo, go take my place on double duty so you can really help us bring it home early. You're the hottest hand right now, so we'd be better off if I stepped back and you stepped in."  
"What?" I asked, stunned. Double duty, by the way, is the term for doing both rounds of the 5-on-5 phase, which was coming up next. "You're the only one who can back the Sensational Sisters up!"  
This was one of those times, though, when Ash was having none of it and put his foot down. He said, "We're here because you've basically stood in for Misty and me and done a lot of things you're not supposed to do well. Besides, I trust you with her and the other girls." He grinned reassuringly as he finished.  
That settled it—fortunately—as I replied, "I'll do my best."  
"Don't worry—you've done a good job at taking the lead tonight, so just keep bringing that focus and energy." Violet said encouragingly with a grin.  
"Got it." I said, quickly grinning back.

And thankfully, that time, my best definitely looked okay. First, I backed up the other Sensational Sisters and managed to create enough room for them to give us more room as a team with an absolutely devastating 18-0 win after I took my cue from Ash and used Dragonair's Surf to amp up the Waterflower Wave Strike. As the other boys stepped forward for the second round, we could see Petalburg really was deflated emotionally—as Theo had put it, running on empty—which meant that the second round was already won before it began, and the resulting 15-5 win pushed the phase score to 33-5 and the overall score to an utterly decisive 87-37.

"Yes! Yes!" I said with slightly muted fervor as I high-fived the others again before we got into our last huddle of the tournament. "We had to end it early again if we could and we did just that again, so you know what that means—we've got as much control as we can get over these singles matchups again. I'll ask it one more time—who wants who?"  
And once again, I looked intently at Ash and Misty to gauge their emotions. After a few moments, Misty spoke up. It was a little more halting and fearful, but she still said,  
"Please, Ash, Carlo, everyone…let me face May."  
I looked at her the most intently I had yet. It was a very valuable lesson I'd learned while reading Leading With The Heart by Mike Krzyzewski (better known as Coach K of the Duke men's hoops team) as a middle-schooler—if you want to emphasize a point or check to see if people mean what they say, look them in the eyes.  
When I looked into her eyes, I saw fear there this time, but also a determination to see it through and a knowledge that it was something she had to do sometime.  
"Don't worry—you know we all trust you with this one." I said, making the others nod. "Go get her."

With Petalburg emotionally exhausted, the singles phase turned out to be a series of almost sickening finishing blows. First came a 4-2 win from Daisy, then a 5-3 victory from Brock, then a 6-3 win from Lily and then finally a 6-2 success from me before we turned it over to Ash and Misty. Normally, I'd say they were nails in the coffin, but judging by the look on May's face, they looked more like nails through her hands and feet into a wooden cross as if she were being crucified.  
Finally, Ash beat Max 4-0, but it was more by his team's talents and power than anything else, as I sensed as I believe the rest of us did that the battle was more like an encounter between two friends whose minds were understandably half elsewhere.

After he was done, Ash went straight back to Misty, and while he nodded at us when we patted him on the back, it was understandably clear he only had eyes for her because he knew what was coming next. He asked her concernedly with a comforting smile, "Are you still feeling up for this? We can always bring someone else in if you're not feeling good…"  
"Thanks, Ash, but no…" Misty said haltingly but determinedly, though she did smile back at him. "I need to do this."  
"That's it, Misty." Theo said bracingly but also urgently as we patted her on the back. "Remember, once you're out there, don't hold anything back. I know this is hard for you, but it's you or her out there."

Even though we had bagged the Japanese Premier Cup for a while, everyone had stayed on their feet anticipating a final match between Misty and May, and as they realized they were going to get their wish, they applauded and cheered them on as they came out to the center.  
It was a thrilling back-and-forth affair like her battle against Clair at the Indigo Cup up until 3-3. At that point, Horsea knocked out May's Swablu with Ice Beam, leaving May with only Blaziken and Whishcash, and Misty swapped Horsea out for Starmie while keeping Togetic in.  
"Okay, Togetic. Ready for that new move we worked on in practice?"  
Togetic nodded back and then faced Whishcash.  
"Here goes…" Ash said.  
"What happened to 'nothing'?" Theo asked.  
"Hey, it wouldn't exactly be appropriate." Tracey said, almost with the slightest edge.  
"Sorry, I forgot. Pardon me." Theo said hastily.  
"No problem." Tracey replied.  
"Now, Starmie! Hydro Pump on Blaziken!" Misty called.  
May suddenly had a deer-in-headlights look and looked as if she were about to fall over as she realized the game was up. Blaziken had no time to react—the Hydro Pump blast was a direct hit that knocked him head over heels before he landed out cold.  
"It's all you, Togetic! Let's show them that new move you picked up! Magical Leaf!"

In preparation for the Premier Cup, Misty had been putting in extra time working with Togetic to help her with a new move—Magical Leaf. That was easier than done because Magical Leaf is what is sometimes called a latent talent for a Togetic—a Togetic is capable of doing the moment he/she evolves from Togepi into Togetic, but he/she doesn't know how to it—but then again, it was common knowledge among us that Misty's Togetic was no ordinary Togetic.  
Whishcash couldn't have gotten away even if he'd wanted to since it was Magical Leaf, and two seconds after it had hit, the whistle sounded to signal the end of the battle and the end of the match. Final score: Cerulean City United 117, Petalburg City 51 after a 30-14 singles phase to win the Japanese Premier Cup, leaving 2 Championships down and 2 to go and also leaving us in pole position to represent the Japanese League in the Empire Cup.

As the whistle blew and our half of the crowd erupted, Ash and I were once again both grateful that we were co-captains because we wanted the rest of the team to stay calm for a few moments out of respect again. When we were about to signal them to do so, however, we found that again, we didn't need to say anything because of what we saw.  
Up near the center, May had crumpled to the field. Misty had seen it first and had quickly run over to her, and as we came approached the center while still keeping some distance so they could have privacy, we could see May was crying.  
It was at that moment that I learned a big lesson: seeing an unbreakable bond in action is more often than not a beautiful thing until you have the need to break it. As I watched Misty console May, I quickly looked upward and silently thanked God that that was a lesson I didn't have to learn the hard way.  
Misty then nodded, indicating it was okay to come a little closer, and as we caught a glimpse of her face, we saw that she was both saddened and horrified at what she had just done, and as I looked over at Ash, I saw he wore the same expression. The reason was clear—May had broken down worse than we thought and was hardly able to support herself, meaning that Misty was cradling her to keep her up. Meanwhile, the rest of us wore stunned expressions ourselves and none of us were able to speak, but another realization did hit me.  
If you remember the yin-yang sign, you'll remember there's that black spot in the white half and that white spot in the black half, meaning there's a bit of good in everything bad and a bit of bad in everything good. As awe-inspiring as Misty and Ash's love was and as strong it had proven to be, I realized this was the bit of bad about their relationship that couldn't be avoided—while their bond was unbreakable and a formidable weapon against anyone who would dare harm them, they couldn't always control who they hurt.

"I'm sorry…" Misty said, tearless but deeply shaken as she continued to hold May in her arms. "Please forgive me, May…"  
"Please don't, Misty…" May managed to say. "If anyone needs forgiving, it's me…"  
"No, May, you don't understand." Misty said, some firmness coming back into her voice. "If our roles were switched and I'd seen you leave, I have thought he was mine too and I'd have done the same thing you did."  
They fell silent, and Misty embraced her tightly and consolingly. After a few moments, May said, "I know how much he needs you…please keep taking care of him, okay?"  
"I will." Misty answered.  
"And I appreciate you guys trying to be considerate, but you don't have to skip the celebration just for me. Please be happy—you earned Ash's heart and your team earned this victory." May said.

Ash chose that moment to approach them and took May's hand, the same mixture of sadness and horror in Misty's eyes present in his own. May looked at him with tears in her eyes again but also with a small smile, and I had no doubt that they were having the same conversation that May had had with Misty, only nonverbally.  
Both Ash and Misty still looked understandably slow to leave May since they didn't know whether she'd be okay, but Max thankfully allayed their fears as he came up and told them, "Don't worry about her—she'll be fine. We'll be back, but you got us fair and square today and you deserve the Premier Cup, so go on and start the party."  
They grinned at him before he came up even closer and told them discreetly, "She told me once that even if she couldn't have you, she never wanted to see you sad—that's how much she loves you. So please believe me when you say the biggest favor you can do her right now is go ahead and start that victory lap."  
"Thanks, Max." Ash said. Then, turning to us, he told me, "Carlo, go ahead and get it started."  
"Ready when you are." I said with a grin, seeing the situation had worked out.

_I haven't got forever  
And I haven't got all day  
Oh, I don't want my world to stay the same  
So where's the magic moment  
To carry me away?_

The awards ceremony was a mixture of both showing the respect we wanted to show for Hearthome and Petalburg and then also celebrating as we hoped we could, which had also become how they wished we should. When it came time for Hearthome and Petalburg to receive their medals (bronze and silver, respectively) at the awards ceremony, we cheered them more than we had cheered any opponent thus far, but when it came time for us to hit the stage, we celebrated very enthusiastically.

_I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for a time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait_

I was about to ascend the stage a few places before Ash and Misty as I had done beforehand, but to my surprise, I was held back.  
"You're last tonight." Ash said, tapping my captain's armband.  
"Oh, sorry." I said, chuckling. "Thanks."  
"No, thank **you**." Ash responded. "You earned it."

And so the last three people up onstage were Ash, Misty, and then myself in that order. Once we received our gold medals, Misty and Ash got on either side of the Japanese Premier Cup and I got behind it as some of the others started bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
"Let's get 'em to change that beat, shall we?" I asked with a smile.  
"Let's go ahead and do that." Ash said, returning it with a grin of his own.  
"Yeah, it's about that time." Misty said, also with a grin of her own.  
When we took hold of the cup and heaved it into the air, it was just like when we had won the Indigo Cup, only on a bigger scale. The blue and white confetti and fireworks were flying and we were all cheering like we had back in June, but it felt like the cheers and roars of joy from our section were going to bring down the house as Say My Name started ringing throughout the International Stadium Yokohama. We then started rocking a bit to the beat and the Waterflowers also started singing along as the chorus came up once again:

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me "Baby"—why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say, "Baby, I love you!" if you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me "Baby"—better say my name_

Two hours after the end of the final, we were on the charter back to Cerulean so that we could meet with the celebrating crowds and say thanks.  
"You really did a great job stepping in as a co-captain, Carlo." Lily said as we dug into the celebratory champagne-flavored chocolates. "I know it's something you've done before, but you had no warning and it was also the first time you were asked to do it at this level, so to do what you did was fantastic."  
"Thanks, Lily." I said, and she and I grinned at each other. "I don't think it was just me, though—I think we all nudged each other in the right direction today at one time or another. I'm tempted to say any of you could have stepped in if I couldn't do it."  
"Maybe, but we probably wouldn't have done what you did." Brock said with a grin.

"That reminds me—Misty and I had a talk and we'd like to ask you—how would you like to do that again every day?" Ash asked.  
"What?" I asked, startled.  
Misty nodded, smiled and finished, "We talked to the others and it's unanimous—they'd support you if you became a third co-captain."  
The others nodded at this, but I said, "I'm really honored…but I'd have to say no because I don't think it'd be best for the team—I do think I work better here as a supporting act. I may be good enough for the job, but we work the best when it's you two at the helm."  
"Really?" Ash asked. "I never thought you'd think it'd be bad for the team…"  
I explained, "I think I can sometimes get a little too vocal as a leader for my own good, and while it hasn't been the case at Reynolds, I don't want to risk messing up what we have by having a co-captaincy go to my head and bring that out. It was an honor stepping into it tonight, but I don't know if it'd be best for me to do it on a permanent basis…"  
"Not yet, you mean?" Brock asked with a knowing grin.  
"I'd be lying if I didn't say that's my hope—simply 'not yet.'" I admitted, grinning back.

"It's all right—thanks for handling it the way you did." Misty said, before she added, "Can we at least count on you to step in again if something happens to Ash or me?"  
"Like, if Misty gets pregnant sometime and has to go on maternity leave, then Carlo steps in for her as co-captain?" Violet asked.  
We all looked at her, a little shocked. She suddenly realized she might have been taken the wrong way, so she quickly explained, "Sorry, guys. I know you two are too mature to have children before you get married, but the way things are going, you're bound to get married sometime."  
"It's okay—we know you didn't mean any harm." Misty said, and the two grinned at each other. "So, Carlo, could we count on you stepping in for me as co-captain if Ash and I decided to expand our family and have children of our own?"  
Normally, I would have been puzzled at her use of "expand" rather than "start", but I saw Pikachu and Togetic and knew what she was talking about. I replied fervently and with a smile, "Now, to **that**, I can say, 'Absolutely.'"  
"Thanks a lot." Ash said, returning my smile.  
"You're welcome." Then, I finished seriously with a nervous chuckle, as I looked out the window before popping in another chocolate, "Now **please** let's not have one of our friends dead by the time we get home…"  
Fortunately, there was no place for such a twist this time. When we got off our charter back in Cerulean to a big, rousing welcome fit for heroes, we celebrated first with them and then again by ourselves back at the gym—and this time, there was no phone call with distressing news to interrupt us.  
The story of the latest team adventure, though, still wasn't over yet.

* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes**  
I'll be honest with you guys—I originally wasn't planning on having May and Dawn in the story since I'm not into making stories with love triangles and such in them, but after Evan AAML asked whether I was going to have them or other prominent characters in the story, I realized it was something I had to man up to and address. I apologize if I offended anyone, because I really didn't mean to—all I want to say is that while I definitely respect Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping, I do believe there's nothing out there like Pokéshipping/AAML.  
You know the house rules—please read and review, but also please don't flame me because you don't subscribe to Pokéshipping/AAML.  
The next chapter will feature a day at a Cerulean radio station where some team members acting out a couple of prominent classic theater scenes and a little homage to a sitcom that's among both my mother's and my favorites. Any guesses?_


	15. Message From The Author: The Story Game?

Before I get to writing the next chapter (which will be uploaded, if I can manage, by tomorrow night) I'd like to share something with you. As much as I like writing, I like video games. And one of the things I like to do on the side while I'm writing is to wonder what it would be like if there was an official game made based on this story. I know it'd only happen probably once in a blue moon, but I also am pretty sure there's no harm in dreaming.  
So I'd like to take a moment and let you in on what I'd do if Nintendo, GameFreak, and the Pokémon Company called me in, sat me down, told me they'd like to make a new Pokémon game based on this story (involving club competition) and asked me what I'd recommend they put in it. Here's what I'd say:

**_Modes (excluding Options)_******  
**Exhibition**—just a one-off friendly match where you choose the teams and the venue  
**Story**—play the storyline with United in one of two ways:  
-Original—play with the original United team in the story  
-Live The Journey—replace either me or Theo with your own original character  
**World Championship**—play the World Championship starting at either the actual tournament or at the continental round  
**Event Tournament**—play an Event Tournament from the story or create your own event  
**Team Management** (includes editing and customization)

**_Teams_**—many, including:  
Cerulean City United  
Petalburg City  
Hearthome City United  
Utica Athletic  
Peoria All-Sports  
Real Madrid  
Barcelona  
Queensland  
Lions  
Corinthians  
Mumbai

**_Stadiums_**—at least these 21 (remember, with the exception of the Japanese stadiums listed as well as Nintendo Arena at Rockefeller center, all of these are real!):  
Mermaid Garden, Cerulean City, Kanto, Japan  
The Pokémon Stadium, Indigo Plateau, Kanto, Japan  
Silph Stadium, Goldenrod City, Johto, Japan  
Petalburg Place Stadium, Petalburg City, Hoenn, Japan  
Hearthome Cove Stadium, Hearthome City, Sinnoh, Japan  
Seoul World Cup Stadium, Seoul, South Korea  
Suncorp Stadium, Brisbane, Queensland, Australia  
Eden Park, Auckland, New Zealand  
Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
Nintendo Arena at Rockefeller Center, Manhattan, New York, NY, USA  
Wrigley Field, Chicago, Illinois, USA  
Estadio Azteca, Mexico City, Mexico  
Estádio Cícero Pompeu de Toledo (Estádio Morumbi), São Paulo, Brazil  
Estadio Antonio Vespucio Liberti, Buenos Aires, Argentina  
Stamford Bridge Stadium (Chelsea Home Stadium), Chelsea, London, England  
Stade de France, Saint-Denis, Paris, France  
Estadio Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, Spain  
Olympiastadion (Olympic Stadium), Munich, Germany  
Stadio Olimpico (Olympic Stadium), Rome, Italy  
Ellis Park, Johannesburg, South Africa  
Wankhede Stadium, Mumbai (Bombay), India

**_Other features  
-You can create your own original team or just your own original trainer, customizing outfits, club emblems, and team sponsors  
-Not only do Pokémon have stats, but trainers do as well and also have some special abilities in the vein of Pro Evolution Soccer and Power Pros (I gotta love Konami for adding those—it actually does add some realism!) For example…_**

** Ash Ketchum—Trainer Stats & Special Abilities  
Power: S  
Technique: A  
Speed: B  
Special Abilities: Leadership, Clutch Performance, Power Play, Consistency**

** Carlo Santos—Trainer Stats & Special Abilities  
Power: B  
Technique: S  
Speed: A  
Special Abilities: Leadership, Playmaking, Technical Play**

-Game is compatible with Diamond and Pearl (and so indirectly also Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald)  
-Story Mode includes anime cutscenes and the chance to improve teamwork by choosing the right answers during conversations between matches  
-Crowd chants and at least 2-person commentary teams are included, also with choice of commentary teams (because there are possible soccer takes, football takes, etc. on Pokémon club competition.) Here are three examples:  
Brent Musberger and Kirk Herbstreit (ESPN/ABC college football, USA)  
Clive Tyldesdale and Andy Gray (ITV soccer, England)  
Fabio Caressa and Beppe Bergomi (Sky Sports soccer, Italy)


	16. Taking To The Air

_**Opening Author's Notes  
**__This chapter slows it down a bit with something of a double tribute because this is a tribute to both my favorite Shakespeare play and scenes and my favorite sitcom. I've already tributed Much Ado About Nothing in a Harry Potter story I did a while back, but I definitely feel like it's okay to show how I'd see Ash, Misty and company performing it.  
Also, responding to your review, Evan, I do look at my stories as would-be movies at times, but I also look at them as games at times too because then I have to worry about details, which is good since I enjoy making a storyline and world that draws people in and makes people want to dive in and either watch or participate. I mean, that's how games get made off of stories—when a story is written and a game developer senses that there are people who'd like to get an idea of how it would to do it.  
Once again, sit back and enjoy!_

_****__

* * *

_

The next evening, after we had spent the day celebrating with the fans on Mermaid Avenue ending at the Mermaid Garden, we headed back up the street to Adria's for what had become another tradition of ours—a post-tournament victory dinner over there that was a little more private (although we still did mingle with fans who came up to us.)  
"I tell you, the food really does knock back that appetite tonight!" Violet said, prompting the rest of us to nod, some while savoring their dishes. "Good thing, too—sorry, guys, we forgot to tell you earlier because of the celebrations—we're taping a theatrical performance for a radio broadcast right after this, so that's another reason to get something in our stomachs."  
"What is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's a special audio performance of Much Ado About Nothing to benefit Cerulean General." Misty said with a smile, before finishing excitedly. "We're going to record it at The Siren tonight and air it tomorrow, and then a CD set of the performance is going to be put out with all the proceeds going to the hospital. Get this: the whole Cerulean performing arts community is chipping in, so it's like nothing that's been done before—instead of having one cast that performs the whole thing, certain groups will perform certain scenes."  
"I don't mean to be arrogant, but naturally, we were four of the first people they called." Lily said. "That's not the big news, though—they wanted to know if you guys wanted to give it a shot too."  
"It really sounds like fun, so count me in!" Ash said brightly as he and the Waterflowers smiled at each other.  
"And me!" I said eagerly. "I really like Shakespeare and I actually had to read it for English this past year, so I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it."  
"I don't know about you, but I think it'd be cool if we all showed up so that we could have one or two scenes that we get to ourselves." Brock said, grinning at Tracey and Theo. "It'd **really** be fun then, and I think we might also boost the sales and therefore the proceeds."  
"Did you think I'd say no when just about all of us are doing this and it looks this fun?" Tracey asked him with a grin.  
"Well, it's not as if I have a choice, do I? I'm an Englishman living in Cerulean and playing for United—the whole town would never let me live it down if I didn't at least try it!" Theo said, before laughing, grinning and saying, "I'm only joking—I'd definitely like to give it a try."

So after we finished our dinner, we headed over to The Siren, Cerulean's top radio station with a mix of music, talk and performance broadcasting from a station two blocks off Mermaid Avenue, to help with the charity gig. Upon seeing us, the program's director, George Hastings of the Cerulean Shakespeare Revue, gave us a very pleasant surprise: we would get to perform the staged conversations where Benedick's and Beatrice's friends try to set them up (which just happened to be my two favorite Shakespeare scenes) exclusively.  
With seven roles to cast for those scenes (Violet and I both worked on Mr. Hastings' recommendations as I was Claudio in the scene when he is talking to Benedick right after meeting and becoming enamored with Hero, while Violet was Beatrice in the opening scene), we played off both Ash and Misty's and Brock and Daisy's relationships by casting them as Claudio, Hero, Benedick and Beatrice, respectively. From there, Theo took the role of Don Pedro, Tracey assumed the role of Leonato, and Lily was cast as Ursula.

First up was the conversation in Leonato's orchard at the end of Act II with Don Pedro, Claudio, and Leonato's staged conversation.  
"Any tips before we go in?" Ash asked the Waterflowers outside the booth, which had four microphones with script holders attached.  
"First of all, keep your mouth in front of the microphone and be sure to speak clearly, but look at each other as if you're actually performing on stage as well because it helps you focus." Misty said. "Using some hand gestures definitely doesn't hurt either."  
"If you want to use your body to make a sound effect like stomping or beating your chest where you think it's appropriate, you're definitely welcome to try it." Lily added.  
"And I know it's Shakespeare, but language aside, you know what they say—all you have to do is act naturally." Daisy finished.  
"Got it." Theo said. "You ready?"  
"Yep!" Ash replied. "Let's do it!"  
It did take a few takes, but for the most part, it was very smooth. When they were finished, this is how it sounded in script form (I've added some extra parenthetical notations so that you have more of an idea of how our particular rendition sounded in case you don't have the CD):

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Come hither, Leonato. What was it you told me of to-day, that your niece Beatrice was in love with Signior Benedick?_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__O, ay! (Whispering to Don Pedro & Leonato) Stalk on, stalk on, the fowl sits. (In normal voice) I did never think that lady would have loved any man._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__No, nor I neither, but most wonderful that she should so dote on Signior Benedick, whom she hath in all outward behaviors seemed ever to abhor._

_**Benedick (Brock)  
**__(Thoroughly stunned) Is't possible? Sits the wind in that corner?_

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__By my troth, my lord, I cannot tell what to think of it, but that she loves him with an enraged affection, it is past the infinite of thought._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Maybe she doth but counterfeit._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__Faith, like enough._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__(Faking an explosion) __O God! Counterfeit? There was never counterfeit of passion came so near the life of passion as she discovers it._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Why, what effects of passion shows she?_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__(Whispering to Leonato and Don Pedro) Bait the hook well, this fish will bite._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__What effects, my lord? She will sit you: you heard my daughter tell you how._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__She did indeed._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__How, how, I pray you? (Leonato whispers, and then he answers in a stunned voice) You amaze me; I would have thought her spirit had been invincible against all assaults of affection._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__I would have sworn it had, my lord, especially against Benedick._

_**Benedick (Brock)  
**__I should think this a gull, but that the white-bearded fellow speaks it. Knavery cannot sure hide himself in such reverence._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__(Whispering to Don Pedro & Leonato) He hath ta'en th' infection, hold it up._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Hath she made her affection known to Benedick?_

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__No, and swears she never will: that's her torment._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__'Tis true, indeed; so your daughter says: 'Shall I,' says she, 'that have so oft encountered him with scorn, write to him that I love him?'_

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__This says she now when she is beginning to write to him, for she'll be up twenty times a night, and there will she sit in her smock till she have writ a sheet of paper; my daughter tells us all._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__Now you talk of a sheet of paper, I remember a pretty jest your daughter told us of._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__O, when she had writ it, and was reading it over, she found 'Benedick' and 'Beatrice' between the sheet?_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__That._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__O, she tore the letter into a thousand halfpence, railed at herself, that she should be so immodest to write to one that she knew would flout her. 'I measure him,' says she, 'by my own spirit; for I should flout him, if he writ to me; yea, though I love him, I should.'_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__(Shouting) Then down upon her knees she falls, weeps, sobs, (audibly thumps chest) beats her heart, tears her hair, prays, curses, "O sweet Benedick! God give me patience!_

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__She doth indeed; my daughter says so: and the ecstasy hath so much overborne her that my daughter is sometime afeared she will do a desperate outrage to herself: it is very true._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__It were good that Benedick knew of it by some other, if she will not discover it._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__To what end? He would make but a sport of it and torment the poor lady worse._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__And he should, it were an alms to hang him. She's an excellent sweet lady; and, out of all suspicion, she is virtuous._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__And she is exceeding wise._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__In everything (Pauses for effect) but in loving Benedick. _

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__O my lord, wisdom and blood combating in so tender a body, we have ten proofs to one that blood hath the victory. I am sorry for her, as I have just cause, being her uncle and her guardian._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__(Earnestly) __I would she had bestowed this dotage on me; I would have daffed all other respects and made her half myself. I pray you, tell Benedick of it, and hear what a' will say._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__Were it good, think you?_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__Hero thinks surely she will die; for she says she will die if he love her not, and she will die ere she make her love known, and she will die if he woo her, rather than she will bate one breath of her accustomed crossness._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__She doth well: if she should make tender of her love, 'tis very possible he'll scorn it; for the man, as you know all, hath a contemptible spirit._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__He is a very proper man._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__He hath indeed a good outward happiness. _

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__Before God, and, in my mind, very wise._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__He doth indeed show some sparks that are like wit. _

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__And I take him to be valiant. _

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__As Hector, I assure you: and in the managing of quarrels you may say he is wise; for either he avoids them with great discretion, or undertakes them with a most Christian-like fear._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__If he do fear God, a' must necessarily keep peace; if he break the peace, he ought to enter into a quarrel with fear and trembling._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__And so will he do; for the man doth fear God, howsoever it seems not in him by some large jests he will make. Well I am sorry for your niece. Shall we go seek Benedick, and tell him of her love?_

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__Never tell him, my lord: let her wear it out with good counsel._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__Nay, that's impossible; she may wear her heart out first._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Well, we will hear further of it by your daughter: let it cool the while. I love Benedick well, and I could wish he would modestly examine himself, to see how much he is unworthy so good a lady._

_**Leonato (Tracey)  
**__My lord, will you walk? Dinner is ready._

_**Claudio (Ash)  
**__(Laughing, but quietly) __If he do not dote on her upon this, I will never trust my expectation._

_**Don Pedro (Theo)  
**__Let there be the same net spread for her; and that must your daughter and her gentlewomen carry. The sport will be when they hold one an opinion of another's dotage, and no such matter: that's the scene that I would see, which will be merely a dumb-show. Let us send her to call him in to dinner._

_(All three burst into laughter, which fades out as they "exit")_

_**Benedick (Brock)  
**__(Stunned) __This can be no trick: the conference was sadly borne; they have the truth of this from Hero. They seem to pity the lady: it seems her affections have their full bent. (Ecstatically) Love me? Why, it must be requited. (Self-depreciatingly) I hear how I am censured: they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive the love come from her; they say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. (Pensively) I did never think to marry: I must not seem proud: happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending. They say the lady is fair; 'tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me; by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, (Dreamily) nor no great argument of her folly, for I will be horribly in love with her. (Pensively again) I may chance have some odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me, because I have railed so long against marriage: but doth not the appetite alter? A man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age. Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain awe a man from the career of his humour? No, the world must be peopled. When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married. Here comes Beatrice. By this day, she's a fair lady! I do spy some marks of love in her._

"Nice going!" Mr. Hastings said.  
"Yeah, nice going, guys!" Daisy said as the rest of us entered the booth and high-fived them. "You sure do make a good Benedick, Brock! I'll have to respond to that when I do Beatrice!"  
"Same here—Ash, you were great as Claudio! Doing Hero should be even better now!" Misty said, quickly pecking Ash  
"Thanks! Whew!" Ash said, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Good thing that was fun, because that was a real challenge!"  
"It sure is challenging in its own way—but you did a great job for a relative novice." Lily said with a smile.  
"It must have been something rubbing off on us after spending so much time with you girls." Theo said, laughing at the end.  
"I guess it never hurts to have that English accent in there too, does it?" Tracey asked with a chuckle. "It really does set the mood."  
"I suppose so." Theo said, also with a chuckle.  
Up next was the conversation in the garden at the start of Act III where Hero and Ursula's staged conversation. Because the script called for a long conversation involving just the two of them, Misty and Lily got their microphones to face each other so that all they had to do was look up to make eye contact, and when Mr. Hastings gave them the signal, they began.

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__No, truly, Ursula, she is too disdainful;   
I know her spirits are as coy and wild   
As haggerds of the rock._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__But are you sure   
That Benedick loves Beatrice so entirely?_

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__So says the prince and my new-trothed lord. _

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__And did they bid you tell her of it, madam? _

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__They did entreat me to acquaint her of it;   
But I persuaded them, if they loved Benedick,   
To wish him wrestle with affection,   
And never to let Beatrice know of it._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__Why did you so? Doth not the gentleman   
Deserve as full and fortunate a bed   
As ever Beatrice shall couch upon?_

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__(Feigning exasperation with Beatrice) O god of love! I know he doth deserve   
As much as may be yielded to a man,  
But Nature never framed a woman's heart   
Of prouder stuff than that of Beatrice.  
Disdain and scorn ride sparkling in her eyes,   
Misprising what they look on, and her wit   
Values itself so highly that to her   
All matter else seems weak. She cannot love,   
Nor take no shape nor project of affection;   
She is so self-endeared._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__Sure, I think so;   
And therefore certainly it were not good   
She knew his love, lest she make sport at it._

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__Why, you speak truth. I never yet saw man,   
How wise, how noble, young, how rarely featured,   
(Again feigning exasperation with Beatrice) But she would spell him backward: if fair-faced,   
She would swear the gentleman should be her sister;   
If black, why, Nature, drawing of an antique,   
Made a foul blot; if tall, a lance ill-headed;   
If low, an agate very vilely cut;   
If speaking, why, a vane blown with all winds;   
If silent, why, a block moved with none.   
So turns she every man the wrong side out,  
And never gives to truth and virtue that   
Which simpleness and merit purchaseth. _

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__Sure, sure, such carping is not commendable. _

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__No, not to be so odd and from all fashions   
As Beatrice is, cannot be commendable.  
But who dare tell her so? If I should speak,   
She would mock me into air; O, she would laugh me   
Out of myself, press me to death with wit!  
Therefore let Benedick, like cover'd fire,  
Consume away in sighs, waste inwardly;   
It were a better death than die with mocks,   
Which is as bad as die with tickling._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__Yet tell her of it: hear what she will say. _

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__No, rather I will go to Benedick   
And counsel him to fight against his passion.   
And, truly, I'll devise some honest slanders   
To stain my cousin with: one doth not know   
How much an ill word may empoison liking._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__(In a pleading tone) O, do not do your cousin such a wrong!   
She cannot be so much without true judgment—  
(Feigning annoyance towards Beatrice) Having so swift and excellent a wit   
As she is prized to have—(Sincerely) as to refuse   
So rare a gentleman as Signior Benedick._

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__He is the only man of Italy,  
Always excepted my dear Claudio._

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__I pray you, be not angry with me, madam,   
Speaking my fancy: (Fervently) Signior Benedick,   
For shape, for bearing, argument and valour,   
Goes foremost in report through Italy._

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__Indeed he hath an excellent good name. _

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__His excellence did earn it, ere he had it.  
When are you married, madam?_

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__(Laughs happily) Why, every day, tomorrow! (Eagerly) Come, go in:   
I'll show thee some attires, and have thy counsel   
Which is the best to furnish me tomorrow._

_(Both burst out giggling)_

_**Ursula (Lily)  
**__(Happily through giggling) She's limed, I warrant you! We have caught her, madam. _

_**Hero (Misty)  
**__If it proves so, then loving goes by haps:   
Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps._

_(They burst out giggling again, and the sound of it fades as they "exit")_

_**Beatrice (Daisy)  
**__(Stunned) What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true?   
Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much?   
(Self-depreciatingly) Contempt, farewell, and maiden pride, adieu!   
No glory lives behind the back of such.   
(Dreamily) And, Benedick, love on, I will requite thee,   
Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand:   
If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee   
To bind our loves up in a holy band.  
For others say thou dost deserve, and I   
Believe it better than reportingly._

"Nice!" Mr. Hastings said as we clapped for all three of them outside and then entered the booth.  
"Wow, you sure did look even more energetic out there!" Violet said.  
"All thanks to the boys." Misty said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Brock said. "And to think all that was for a good cause, too!"  
"No kidding." Tracey said. "So when are we going to be back here tomorrow?"  
"7:00 tomorrow." Lily replied. "That's for you and me—Misty, Ash and Theo are starting it off at 4:00."  
"What's going on?" I asked curiously.  
"It's _The Waterflower Hour_—an hour-long show we do every two weeks where one of us takes calls on everything from beauty and fashion tips to friendship and romance advice." Daisy replied. "However, because we just took home the Premier Cup, we're going to be doing four hours back-to-back—one for each of us. Do you want to try producing for one of us? It's easy enough to pick up and the other boys, who produce for us, say it's fun, but it's okay if you don't want to."  
"Hey, if today's any indication, I think I'd have a ball with this one." I said with a grin. "How do you work the producer's area?"

It turned out to definitely be the right decision, because the show, which aired in the evening after the second airing of Much Ado About Nothing, was the best edition anyone could remember from what I heard afterwards. Misty, Ash, and Theo's hour (with Theo producing), which was the opening one in order to kick it off with a bang, was predictably particularly terrific, and Violet and I, who had the third hour, managed to add an extra twist ourselves after one memorable call.  
"Who do we have next?" Violet asked, looking at me with a grin. Both of us were seated, and I had my Cubs cap off and on the desk to get into the spirit a little more.  
"We have Sandra from Naiad Bay on Line 3." I replied with a grin.  
Violet punched the button to take the call and said, "Hi, Sandra, how's it going?"  
"Hi, Violet. Hi, Carlo. Congratulations on the Premier Cup win!" She said it sincerely, but something told us she really wanted to talk to Violet for some reason other than that.  
"Thanks!" We both said, before Violet added, "It sounds like something's on your mind, though. What is it?"  
"Well, I've been going through some things that I'd rather not talk about, but it left me acting like a total jerk, acting cold towards my family and my friends." Sandra replied, clearly troubled. "That's not the worst part—my boyfriend was one of them, and he's been refusing to let me go even after I came to and told him he could do better than me. I'm scared I may just have scared him into staying with me somehow and while I still think he deserves better, I don't know whether to go back and talk to him again and I also don't know what to say or do."  
Violet took a moment and then said part meaningfully and part sympathetically, "Well…wow, that really looks tough, Sandra. I know you have to make the next move and that you do have to see him again, but this is the first time I've heard of anything like this." She then saw me listening attentively, and then surprisingly said, "Something tells me we have someone who might know, though—Carlo, our team's resident wit, who's in the producer's chair for the first time today. Thoughts, Carlo?"

I quickly grinned and said, "Thanks. Well, Sandra, listening to your story, I'm reminded of a book that we're being asked to read for AP English—that's college-level English in high school—Joseph Conrad's Heart Of Darkness. I was at CLC Books (Author's Note: that's a real-life Japanese bookseller and I was asked to read Heart Of Darkness for AP English Composition in real life) last night by myself, passed by it on display, and decided to read some of it to get ahead." I said, then, recognizing that I might be losing her, I quickly added, "I know this sounds boring and over your head, but please bear with me."  
"Don't worry—I'll take all the help I can get, Carlo." She said. "Go on—were you going to say that I was confronting my own heart of darkness?" She sounded like she was holding her breath by the end.  
"I was." I said, before quickly adding. "Don't worry—it's normal, which is something I learned from the book. All of us have one—you, me, Violet, Misty, Ash—but some of us do a better job of suppressing it than others. If you can confront your own and beat it, it means you're a pretty strong person, so let me commend you for that first."  
"Thanks a lot." She replied.  
"You're welcome." I said. "Now, on top of that, if your boyfriend can confront it and still say he loves you, then even I—who has never dated, mind you—have to believe that he really does love you, so the last thing you want to do is give up on him."  
"Thanks, Carlo. Thanks, Violet. This really does help a lot. I think I'll go ahead and talk to him. Take care, okay?" She said, and I could almost see (as I think Violet did) her nod and smile even over the phone.

Violet and I both smiled warmly, looking at our microphones, before Violet turned her smile towards me. She then turned back to her microphone as we heard the dial tone, hit the hang-up button, and said, "And on that high note, we head to commercial. You're listening to this special 4-hour edition of _The Waterflower Hour_. We'll be back with more right after these messages."  
With that, she took it to commercial as I came in so that we could relax together again during the commercial break.  
"Thanks for that one!" She said sincerely.  
"Glad I could help." I said. Then another thought hit me that made me laugh, and I said, "Is this The Siren or the set of _Frasier_?"  
"Oh, do you watch that show?" Violet said, surprised. "Me too!"  
"Really?" I asked, also surprised.  
"Yeah. You sure did sound quite a bit like Frasier—only a little easier to understand and without the pompousness, of course."  
"Thanks. Yeah, it did feel a little like KACL in Seattle instead of The Siren, only it's like you're Roz, only in the booth, and I'm Frasier, only in the producer's chair." I said with a grin, before adding, "My mother'd laugh, smile, or both if she heard that—it's one of her favorite sitcoms as well as one of mine."  
"Hey, you know what?" Violet said. "I just got an idea—I think we have Tossed Salads And Scrambled Eggs on the computer—go ahead and load it in after the jingle plays. Let's see if we can't play off of that a little bit"  
"You got it!" I said, and I quickly rushed back to the producer's chair and found the music. I then faded it in after the jingle, and as it started playing it both on the air and in the booth, I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up on the desk with a grin.

_Hey, baby, I hear the blues are callin'  
Tossed salads and scrambled eggs (Mercy!)  
And maybe I seem a bit confused  
Yeah, maybe, but I got you pegged (laughs)  
But I don't know what to do  
With those tossed salads and scrambled eggs  
They're callin' again  
Scrambled eggs all over my face—what is it going to do?_

Violet then spoke up again with a broad smile. "Yes, indeed, Cerulean, this is Violet Waterflower and you're tuned in to the special elongated edition of _The Waterflower Hour_—only it's four hours today instead of one. And now, due to a very recent development, this is now also truly the best place in Cerulean you can be for psychiatric help without consulting a Ph. D!"  
We grinned at each other before she continued, "Don't worry, all you've got to do is sit back in your chair instead of having to sit on one of those therapist's recliners—although I guess you can find one if you want." We laughed for a moment, and then she said, "Either way, we're listening."  
While trying to make up my mind about whether or not it would be a good idea to wish that Kelsey Grammer could see us, I looked at the call board and saw that the lines were even hotter than before if that was possible. _Oh, boy, _I thought, _this could be hectic…but it should still be fun! _

* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes  
**__It really is crazy what a Dr. Pepper commercial can do to you, but that's just what happened when I saw Kelsey Grammer reprising his role as Frasier in that commercial—I got interested in the show again and I haven't been able to get enough since, and since this chapter involved work at a radio station, I thought I'd try and work in a little sop to the show.  
You know the house rules—please read and review, but also please do not flame me because you're not a Pokéshipper/AAML subscriber. Next up is the concert featuring a real-life artist who has music featured in this story. Any guesses?_


	17. Thunder Down Under

**_Opening Author's__ Notes__  
_**_I'm really sorry__ for the hellacious wait - I've just been extremely busy with the Disney College Program and sharing my story since that turned out to be a real turning point in my life. I did, though, keep thinking about this when my writer's block was abating, and I hope I can at least make it worth the extremely long wait. Here it is: United's first event outside of Japan as a team.  
One more thing - there was a concert scene that I found I had to cut because it was proving very hard to write the way I wanted, so I may add it as a "deleted scenes" kind of thing._

* * *

_September 6th, 2003  
Melbourne City Cup  
Melbourne, Victoria, Australia  
(Final Venue: Melbourne Cricket Ground—"The MCG")_

_Event Starters (listed in average singles order for this event)  
_Ash Ketchum (JPN, C-C)  
Misty Waterflower (JPN, C-C)  
Carlo Santos (USA)  
Lily Waterflower (JPN)  
Julie Keightley (AUS)  
Daisy Waterflower (JPN)  
Brock Slate (JPN)  
Tracey Sketchit (JPN)  
Violet Waterflower (JPN)

_Event Reserves  
_Rachel Bassett (JPN)  
Charles Francis (JPN)  
Melisa Fernandez (ESP)

School started back up for me not long after I came home from the Japanese Premier Cup, and I found myself rocked back on my heels by the onset of a class schedule that included, for the first time, AP classes. Even though I was doing well, there was a part of me that felt like it was teetering, and so it was very welcome both as a distraction and a confidence builder when I was able to train and compete – including with our first Event Tournament—the Melbourne City Cup.  
Even though the stakes wouldn't be as high as they'd been this time, we still wanted to impress for many reasons. Not only was it our first trip abroad as a team, but it would also be the first time facing international opposition and also our tune-up for the Asian/Pacific Club Championship in just under a month.  
We could hardly have picked a sterner warmup event for that—Australia is an absolute sports hotbed, so it was no surprise that it was the biggest Pokémon nation in the Eastern Hemisphere apart from Japan or that it was home to some very good clubs, especially Queensland. However, it was a challenge we took on willingly.

We also had to deal for the first time with something that soccer and rugby clubs had to deal with long beforehand—national team call-ups.  
Club competition had been such a resounding success that it had given rise to serious national team competition, which had beforehand been composed of exhibitions for the fans and also for bragging rights and charity. All nine of us had been labeled at least hot candidates to make our national teams, and Theo had already been called up for a big match—England against Sweden in Manchester in the debut match for both national teams. We all congratulated him heartily when we heard the news, and even though that meant he wouldn't be able to travel to Victoria with us, we did have an ace in the hole to fill in for him—our resident Aussie Julie Keightley, a friendly and excitable Sydney native now living in Cerulean.  
We flew in in a bit of an odd way—Misty, Ash and the others flew to Perth on the charter (only a refueling stop in Singapore was needed), where they only waited an hour before I joined them after landing in Perth on a plane journey that had taken me first back to Chicago and then to Los Angeles and Auckland.  
Not long after that, we landed in Melbourne alongside a whole bunch of traveling fans who'd come from Cerulean to support us, and the result was a scene that admittedly felt very cool—us greeting a gaggle of Australian fans while we had a whole bunch of hometown fans at our back.  
"Good God, that was awesome!" Daisy exclaimed once we'd boarded the team bus bound for our hotel.  
"No kidding!" Violet said, nodding fervently. "Not only was it a big reception from an international crowd, but with the fans who came with us from Cerulean, it felt like we were coming in to take over the city!"  
"Hey, you know we're here to do just that, right?" I asked with a grin.  
"Well said, Carlo!" Ash said, and he and I slapped hands. Then he asked, "How are you feeling? It must be great having your relatives see you like that."  
I grinned as I thought back to Uncle Mar, Auntie Luz, and my cousins Ate Abi and Matthew beaming and cheering as they saw me come out with the team and said. "It was terrific, but I'm not the person of the moment—at least not the only one." I was looking at Julie pointedly as I finished, and she laughed and smiled when she saw me give her that look.  
"That's right!" Misty said, sounding as if she'd understandably almost forgotten amidst the adrenaline. She then turned and asked, "How's it feel to be home, Julie?"  
"Fantastic." Julie said, and Misty's and her smiles widened. "I know I'm not the only one fired up for this one, though—I know you all want to impress since it's our first time abroad as a team."

When we were settled in our hotel and winding down for the night, I heard a knock on my door. Lily had talked to me a bit earlier about a possible update to my outfit, and seeing it was indeed her outside through the peephole, I let her in with a smile.  
"Hi, Lily!" I said. "Thanks a lot again!"  
"Not a problem!" Lily replied. "Okay, here it is."  
She placed a few things on the bed: a pair of white capri pants with a royal blue stripe down each side and gold trim around the pockets (it had both regular and back pockets) and a few pairs of black crew socks.  
"I figured you'd like it since it's a bit of a distinctive look, and you look more comfortable in pants than shorts. Marina helped me design the pants." Lily explained.  
"Thanks, Lily." I said appreciatively. "I'll go ahead and try them out…"  
I ducked into the bathroom to try the pants and socks along with my shoes and shirt, checked myself in the mirror and checked how I felt and smiled as I found I did indeed like the fit and look. I'd forgotten my Cubs cap, so I wasn't wearing it, but I also decided I liked going without a cap while I had the pants on.  
"I think I definitely like it." I said, stepping outside. "What do you think?"  
"I'm glad it works!" Lily answered. "You look even better, Carlo."  
"Thanks a lot!" I said. "You're too kind."

Because it was an Event Tournament, the field wouldn't be as large—12 teams in 4 groups, meaning we'd only be playing a maximum of 5 matches. To start, we'd been drawn in Group B alongside Toulouse and South Australia, who we dispatched at two of the smaller grounds for Aussie Rules in the city: Victoria Park and Moorabin Oval.  
The semifinals were where things would start to heat up, and the venue for both semis reflected that—Telstra Dome _(Author's Note: Telstra Dome has since been rebranded Etihad Stadium)_, a 56,000-seater with a retractable roof capable of hosting Aussie Rules, soccer and rugby (mainly league, although it had been tabbed as a venue for the union World Cup later that year.) We were up against the host team, Victoria, but we were no strangers to winning on the road thanks to what we had done against Olivine on Opening Night.  
"Just stay alert, guys." Brock said. "Just remember what it was like on Opening Night—let's get that big first start to take their fans out of it."  
"Oh, yes." Julie said. "Might be a good time for a killer combo move or two…though we can't ask for anyone better than Ash and Misty."  
"Certainly not." Violet said.

As it turned out, Ash and Misty battled their way through their opponents' first eight Pokémon in near record time. Thoroughly discombobulated, the opposing Victorians sent out Pidgeot and Feraligatr.  
"Uh-oh." Julie said. "I honestly thought they'd be smarter than this—have they never seen Twin Thunder before?"  
"I think they have." Brock said. "They just have no choice. It's a checkmate."  
Before Violet could finish nodding, we heard Ash and Misty yell, _"Pikachu! Starmie! Twin Thunder!"  
_Pikachu and Starmie had been working on the attack to the point where it didn't look like it would have mattered if they were faced with eight Pokémon, much less two. By the time it was over, Pidgeot and Feraligatr looked to almost have singed hairs or scales.  
"Good thing they opened the roof." Brock said with a smile and brief laugh as we enjoyed both our section's cheers and the dismay, shock…even, I thought I saw, admiration of their power on the faces of the Victorians.  
"Definitely." Daisy said, also smiling as she and I looked up to observe a clear evening.  
"Another great evening for a battle, eh?" Tracey asked rhetorically.  
"And a show." Lily added and agreed.  
"And a victory." I finished.

Ash and Misty were as fired up as they came back to us after finishing off the sweep.  
"They can't protect this house, guys. Time to move in—it's ours for the taking!" Ash said as he slapped hands with us.  
"Let's do it!" Lily said. She then turned to her partner for the No. 2 round and asked, "Ready, Julie?"  
"I'll do my best!" Julie replied.  
"You got it." I said encouragingly, clapping her on the shoulder. "Just be ready to strike when Lily draws attention, because then you'll be open to go for it."  
"Exactly." Lily said, smiling at me before turning back to Julie. "I know you can do it."  
"Thanks. Let's get on with it and keep this going." Julie said, now more focused and determined.

They combined to great effect to record an 8-0 win, which meant we'd scored the first 20 points—and we still had a surprise in store. Ash and Misty had suggested that I team up with Daisy in the No. 3 doubles slot to function as doubles phase closers—the reasoning was that Daisy and I could play defense very well while Daisy's counterattacking prowess and my playmaking style could complement each other, which meant we could shut down opponents while also not slowing down offensively and thus provide a better tail end.  
We'd spent a bit of time talking about which attacks I had to stop—especially any Fighting-type attacks aimed at Blissey—and which attacks I could let through to properly trigger Mirror Coat or Counter without taking Blissey down.

We also decided to let Daisy make most of the calls since Blissey would be the proverbial beast of burden more often than not. Such was the case when I had Starmie out while she had Blissey out with us up 1-0 in the round.  
Daisy heard and saw an apposing Haunter charging up Ghost Ball, so she quickly yelled at us, "I've got it! Stand firm, Blissey…"  
Blissey did just that and stood her ground, taking the full force of the attack. She was forced back a bit, but never looked like going down.  
"Attagirl! Okay, time to send it back with interest…Mirror Coat!" Daisy called.  
It absolutely hadn't been the only time that Blissey had countered an attack to great effect, but Haunter had apparently never seen the tactic before, because he was rooted to the spot as the returned attack took him out. To try to strike back, Hitmonlee was sent out by the same trainer in his place, but I quickly saw it and one shot of Psychic left us 3-0 up and with all the momentum.  
"Great work!" Daisy called. "She just used Softboiled, so we're okay. Let's keep this up and keep their heads spinning!"  
"Got it!" I yelled back.

Once we had won the first phase, it also became evident that like Olivine, Victoria had staked itself on winning the first phase on emotion to get the crowd into it and get us on our heels. And as it had been on Opening Night, us winning the first phase was enough to set them in full flight. Also, we were even quicker to pursue them and press the advantage than we had been against Olivine, which meant we were even more dominant in claiming a 105-15 win and a place in the final. It was a victory so comprehensive that I was even scared of what we had just done.  
"I gotta confess…we were so ruthless out there that it scares me." I told Brock as we came off.  
"Come on, Carlo, I thought you were smart enough to know how important killer instinct is as a trainer." Brock responded, nudging me with a laugh.  
"I do, don't get me wrong!" I said quickly. "It's just…I guess I'm just startled because we were more cold-blooded than I'd ever seen us before in that last match."  
"Don't worry, Carlo. Having the killer instinct of a cold-blooded assassin isn't all bad…but I promise we won't forget to enjoy it and have fun." Tracey said. "We've already committed ourselves to that too."  
"Thanks, guys." I said gratefully.

Because the second semi—Queensland against New South Wales—was right afterward, we decided to change things up and watch from the stands to soak in the atmosphere and stay loose.  
"Offhand, I'd say Queensland's the big favorite." Ash said as we found seats in the front row near midfield. "I personally know Rachelle especially can hang with any of us."  
"Very true, but as a New South Welshwoman, I've got to let you know there's definitely quite a few good trainers in Wollongong, Newcastle and of course, Sydney. Also, I know this might sound odd because none of you are Australian or have been to Australia before, but in a way, there's no other team New South Wales would rather play than Queensland."  
"Really?" Ash asked curiously. "I'd like to hear more about this!"  
"Yeah, why exactly?" Daisy asked. "Is New South Wales against Queensland a regional rivalry, like Kanto against Johto?"  
"Oh, yes." Julie said, nodding fervently. She then used the intermission to explain the State Of Origin (or simply Origin) rivalry, which originated in rugby league in the early 1980s. The annual rugby league series is one of the biggest sports events in Australia, and as Julie told us, the Australian Cup the month beforehand had been the first time the two states had met in full-fledged Pokémon competition—and Queensland had won both meetings, meaning New South Wales was out to redeem itself.  
Not only that, but they fought like it. They double- and triple-teamed Rachelle during the team phases in order to prevent her from beating them herself, and her teammates weren't as good at backing her up as they usually are.  
"One thing I'm noticing…" Brock said. "They're not talking much. They're not sullen or angry at each other, but they're trying to help turn things around just by figuring out what each of their own problems is."  
"I can see what you mean." Tracey said. "It may not be nasty, but that isn't good either, right?"  
"Uh-uh." I answered, shaking my head. "And a lesson for us."  
We could see that the fast New South Wales start had taken Queensland out of their game in that regard—and even though Queensland never gave in, fought very gamely and made it close, New South Wales never relinquished the lead. We applauded both teams sincerely as the light blue New South Welsh fans roared—and then prepared ourselves for a unique challenge.

It would be the first time we'd play a final against an opponent we weren't expecting, but we had no intentions of letting up. Knowing who it was, though, the Waterflowers pulled Julie aside before we took the field for the final.  
"Are you going to be okay playing against your home state?" Misty asked her, evidently concerned.  
"Thanks, Misty, but I'll be fine." Julie said, smiling appreciatively. "They know I'm a NSW Blue through and through, but I'm also a Cerulean Blue and that's what matters most right now. I don't want to let us down out there."  
"That's fantastic, Julie." Lily said, clapping her on the back. "We've got you out there."  
"Thanks, Lily." Julie replied. "You ladies and gents saw what they did to Rachelle – let's not let them do the same to us!"  
"It's not happening tonight, I know that." Ash said. "Even if Misty and I make mistakes or get swarmed, we know you guys can win this."  
Daisy grinned and said, "Thanks, Ash. Eyes on the prize, guys. We've got a lot of people out there who expect a great performance – let's go give it to 'em!"

We were now even more revved up for the final, which was to be held in the first 100,000-seater to welcome us—the Melbourne Cricket Ground, also known as the MCG or simply the G for short. Built in 1853, it can host athletics (it has been an Olympic venue and was also already tapped as the athletics venue for the 2006 Commonwealth Games), soccer and Aussie Rules (including AFL Grand Finals) as well as cricket (including Australia's annual Boxing Day Test, the biggest annual Australian sports event, which coincides with the Ashes against England every four years.)  
We walked out to a sea of blue—mostly the light blue of New South Wales, although a good chunk of it was Cerulean royal and laser blue.  
"They feel they can beat anyone right now, so we've got to step up and really win this first phase to knock them back on their heels." Brock said during our last huddle before the start of the final.  
"No question." Ash said. "But I know by now everyone's up to it, and I'm not about to get left behind."  
"You know it!" Misty said, and the rest of us energetically agreed.  
"All right, let's take it to 'em in a big way." Ash said, smiling, and then he yelled, "United on three – one, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_

We wasted no time in taking the air out of New South Wales' sails in the opening large team phase—4-on-4 in this case, starting out with a great 10-3 win thanks to Brock, Julie, Daisy and Violet. We then were able to leave them firmly up the creek without a paddle in the No. 1 round when Lily, Misty, Ash and I came up with a sweeping move that felt like the sort of stuff that would end up in not only highlight reels but also instructional films (which it actually did!)  
It started when I saw an opening after Nidoqueen jumped in front of a Zap Cannon shot from an opposing Ampharos intended for Poliwrath.  
"That's it, Nidoqueen!" I called. "Now the counter—Earthquake!"  
The whole New South Wales team was stopped in its tracks for a moment after Nidoqueen absorbed the whole attack without so much as flinching—and that was just what I wanted and all we needed as the Earthquake not only took out Ampharos but also damaged an opposing Wigglytuff.  
Lily instantly saw how she could keep the move going.  
"Thanks, Carlo!" She told me, before calling, "You're open now, Poliwrath—Brick Break on Wigglytuff!"  
Wigglytuff is one of those Normal-types that can absorb a lot of pounding, but this particular one was still shocked by the counter and possessed no counter of her own, so Poliwrath just needed the one attack to score another.  
"Back to you!" Lily said.  
"Thanks!" I responded, nodding quickly.  
I looked back and saw we were left with just a Gyarados we hadn't yet gone to work on and also a Fearow—and made my mind up in a second.  
"Rock Slide on Fearow!" I called. Then, as soon as it hit, I yelled at Ash and Misty, knowing they were open, "Go for it!"  
"We see it!" They said simultaneously.  
I saw that Nidoqueen's Rock Slide hadn't taken out Fearow outright but had it down to a wing and a prayer, and Ash didn't break stride, calling, "Thunderbolt on Fearow and then start charging, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu nodded quickly and dispatched him, then jumped back alongside Horsea and started winding up alongside her. We could all see they knew what to pull off, because they did it quickly and seamlessly.  
"Oh, you've got it, guys." Misty said. Then she and Ash called, "Aqua Shock Bullet!"  
Pikachu and Horsea had been making that combo move something to be feared, and they showed just why as Gyarados roared loud but was unable to keep from collapsing for the count once it hit.  
"Oh, that was beautiful!" Misty yelled, high-fiving Ash but also giving Lily and me smiles and "recognize" points as the crowd gasped and roared. "Let's give them some more of that!"  
We did indeed. What struck not only the audience but also us was how well we played our roles and played off each other. Lily helped me and the others get open by occupying or knocking out threats, which left me free to score and also create for the others. And given that Ash and Misty could both create for each other and finish and that Lily was also no slouch either when it came to finishing (especially when given a good shot), not only was the round in the bag, but the show was on, and the 18-0 sweep, which gave us a 28-3 lead after the opening phase, proved it. It was like we'd proverbially moved the ball around and there was nothing that New South Wales could do to slow us down.

"Oh, my God!" Daisy squealed as we came back. "That was awesome!"  
"Like, poetry in motion!" Violet whooped. "Listen to our section!"  
"I hear 'em, all right!" Ash said as he slapped their hands. "Way to go, guys!" He said, turning to us and high-fiving us again.  
"Thanks!" I said as we huddled up. "Hey, listen…if we play like we can play, that won't even be the last time we do that tonight. Let's just keep talking to each other, helping each other get open and share the wealth."  
"Oh, yes." Lily said. "If you don't get a great shot, don't force it. Let someone know you need a hand."  
"Time to reduce that to a science and elevate that to an art, eh?" Theo asked with a smile.  
"Not only is it time, but the clock's already ticking." I said with a grin. "The good news is that we've done a great job of that already. On the other hand, the job's not over by a long shot."  
"Which only means one thing…" Ash said.  
"Time to keep bringing this place alive, isn't it?" Brock asked.  
"You bet your life it is, Brock." Ash replied, his smile growing. "Let's make sure they don't have time to catch their breath!"

We didn't give them that time. Not only did we keep up a storm of communication to make sure we kept clicking—we were all yelling at some point or another and sometimes even from the back and the sidelines—but it helped us discover a new tactic or two, such as when Julie was out there with Brock and Daisy during triples. Blissey, who Daisy had out as a wall, had just been hit with Thunder Wave and Brock was moving to respond to it.  
"Oof…" He said with a momentary wince before quickly calling, "Time to get out of that. Zubat…"  
"No, wait!" Julie said, putting up her hand. "Hold on just a second. Bellossom! Petal Dance!"  
If it wasn't hitting opposing Pokémon and knocking them out, then it was making the others scatter and keeping them off balance.  
"Never thought of that before, but that's smart!" Ash said.  
"Definitely agree!" I said, smiling along with him. We knew what Julie was doing: she had asked Brock to hold off asking Zubat to use Haze because Bellossom knows Petal Dance, which, as you know, is a bit stronger but confuses the user after it's used—but Haze would help remedy that too.  
After about fifteen seconds, we could see Bellossom slowing down, now looking decidedly dizzy. Brock grinned and said, "Thanks, Julie. Zubat, let's get 'em back on their feet. Haze!"

We were so far in the zone that we almost didn't notice the whistles. It took us until just before the final phase—singles with the match and the title already in the bag at 100-54—before we were jolted enough to back off by the crowd.  
"Nice job!" I yelled, slapping hands with the others after the full team phase before our last huddle. "Nice job! I don't think we've played a whole match this in sync—let's make sure we don't change that!"  
"I agree with you 100%, Carlo, but hold on a moment." Misty said, and she pointed around at the crowd—both at our section and at the New South Wales section.  
Following her gaze and her left hand, we saw something we hadn't seen before—not only our fans but also the opposing fans giving us a standing ovation. Quite a few of them, especially in our section, were also giving the "we are not worthy" bow, much to my surprise.  
We'd been hearing how loud they were, which had spurred us on, but we had been so focused that hadn't taken too much time to take in what they were actually doing. If Misty hadn't reined us in, we would have had no idea that we'd electrified a crowd of 100,000 to that extent—in our very first match in front of an audience that big.  
"Make sure you don't forget this, guys." She said with emphasis but also with a smile. "If we play together like this, it doesn't matter who we're playing against, where we're playing or who we're playing in front of. This will be the result."  
"Amen, Misty." Ash said. "Beautiful thing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, baby." Violet said, nodding with a big grin.  
"Lovely." Julie said with relish.  
"Yes indeedy!" I said.  
By this time, all of us had glowing smiles. Misty, seeing this, chose this moment to bring us in. "Okay, guys—time to put the cherry on the sundae and give Melbourne one more thing to remember us by. United on three. One, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_

The singles phase was never in doubt—we won it 24-8 to round off a 124-64 victory for the Melbourne City Cup and our first overseas event championship. We thoroughly enjoyed lifting the trophy and celebrating it in a loaded MCG and had a ton of fun letting Julie take the lead in front of her countrymen for a good bit of it as Say My Name was followed by Down Under, but we knew there was still one more important bit: our post-tournament press conference.  
We'd already done very well with the media because we'd committed ourselves as a group with being candid and frank but also cordial and humble, but this was certainly no time to fall on our faces because this was after our first overseas event. To complicate things, we had won hands-down, but we also hadn't had to face Queensland, our strongest rivals in the field, whose captain had beaten Ash in Goldenrod even if I'd swept her in the next round. It was another time where I was glad that we had also committed ourselves to enjoying stardom but also realizing that it bore responsibilities not to be taken lightly, so I think it's a good time for me to share a little bit of what goes on in the press room because these particular questions and responses proved to be very telling—in a good way.

Because of the move we'd just pulled off against New South Wales, Misty, Lily, Ash and I were up first on the podium. Once everyone was settled in, the moderator said and asked, "Thank you very much. We'll go ahead and get this underway—is there a question for Ash?"  
A girl with short blond hair in the front row—who we happened to know well because she'd covered us for the Tide And Times since Opening Night and done a great job—raised her hand first and was invited to stand.  
All four of us smiled at her, and she smiled back as she said, "Hi, Bridget Dennis for the Tide And Times back in Cerulean. Congratulations once again—what did you make of your first tournament overseas, Ash?"  
"Thanks a lot, Bridget!" Ash said. "Well, first of all, we have to thank the people of Melbourne and the fans—and we were thrilled to see that so many of those fans were either people who had made the trip from Cerulean or fans we won over here. We're definitely happy that we could put on a show for them and come out on top."

Even the moderator was smiling as Bridget thanked us and sat down. "Thank you, Ash, and thank you as well, Miss Dennis. Do we have a question for Misty?" He asked. He saw a young man put his hand up first and invited him to go ahead.  
The man stood up, smiled gratefully and then asked, "Thanks. Miles Gidley from the Australian. How did you feel about facing New South Wales in the final instead of Queensland?"  
He understandably sounded like he was trying to be as inquisitive as possible without being too pushy—_it may be a question that begs to be asked, but he wants to ask it without being too obnoxious, _I thought appreciatively. Misty seemed to notice that as well as she took a second before she answered, "Well, we were certainly ready to face Queensland and were honestly surprised that we weren't facing them in the final, but we would have been foolish to take any of our opponents lightly, whether it was New South Wales, Victoria, South Australia or Toulouse. In any case, I wouldn't be surprised if we met Queensland or any of the Australian teams we faced in the continental championships."  
"Absolutely." Ash said, and Lily and I also nodded sincerely.

Miles smiled gratefully, thanked us and sat down. When the moderator asked for the next question, another lady put her hand up, and when she was invited to stand, she asked,  
"Hi, Lily. Lisa Campese, Sydney Morning Herald. The move that the four of you pulled off while you were out there together was both awe-inspiring and pivotal—how did it feel to be able to pull it off?"  
"Well, thank you very much!" Lily said with a grin, before answering, "Well, we'd all be flat-out lying if we said it didn't feel great because it was one of those times where we saw an chance to take control both on the scoreboard and with momentum and were able to work as a team to take advantage of it. Once Carlo's Nidoqueen absorbed that attack and got Poliwrath open, we just made smart plays to finish it off. I got the ball back to him, if you will, he did a great job of finding Ash and Misty in a great spot and they did the rest."

Ash, Misty, Lisa and I grinned at Lily and thanked her as the moderator picked out another lady. She got up and said,  
"Hi, Carlo. Libby Warren for the Age here in Melbourne. What we got to see in this tournament with our own eyes, especially in that final, is that you displayed a level of not just raw teamwork, but even positioning and tactical awareness as if this were a rugby or football match. Have you started to fill roles, and if so, what do you attribute to being able to get to this level of play as a team?"  
"Well, first of all, thanks a lot, ma'am!" said, and I was glad to see everyone else smiling before I continued. "To answer that, we're ready to help each other however we can, but as time's gone on, we've gained more and more of an idea of how best we can do that – and make no mistake, as much as we're all friends, it didn't just happen overnight. It takes a lot of practice. But we have indeed started to find roles we're very comfortable in, whether that's Misty and Ash using their power and team moves to create or exploit chances, Lily being aggressive and helping create pressure and a breakthrough using various attacks, Brock and Daisy being stoppers and so on. And during the huddle we had after that round where we pulled that move off, we were reminding each other to keep talking to one another, help each other get open and look for good shots. I may be a good playmaker and I'm glad I could showcase that again today and help us win, but every one of us was passing well today. _Everybody._" People could tell from my voice how proud I was of the team.

Even though we decided to save the champagne-flavored chocolates for the continental championship if we won it, we still did go out for ice cream to celebrate and the next twelve hours were very gratifying. First came a congratulatory phone call from Theo, who himself was celebrating as he'd helped England beat Sweden. Then came articles by the people who'd interviewed us, including Bridget's in the Tide And Times, which began,

_"Last night in Melbourne, Australia found out what has not been a secret in this city or even in all of Japan: how willing and ready Cerulean City United is to working as a unit to conquer the world and have the time of their lives doing it."_

_Job well done even more so, then!_ I thought, looking around to see the others smiling and laughing at the press reaction.

* * *

**_Closing Author's_ Notes  
**___You know the house rules—please read and review, but also please do not flame me because you're not a Pokéshipper/AAML subscriber.__ Also, all stadiums listed in this chapter, I'm glad to say, are real stadiums in Melbourne._


	18. Trainer, Know Thyself

_**Opening Author's Notes  
**Big milestone with this one—over 100,000 words. I just want to thank you guys to start for sticking with the story this much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which pays tribute to a particular class during that time period that wound up sticking in my memory for very good reasons.  
It also features both Daisy and me making changes to our teams, with Daisy's involving Shelly and mine involving a Leafeon and the Electivire that was the Shocking Secret Gift in Battle Revolution (in case you don't know, all you need is a code) that helped me become reach new heights. Oh, and also an extended soccer analogy and how Cerulean is known in other countries.  
_

* * *

The victory in Melbourne absolutely did a lot for our confidence on and off the field, and I was no exception. I was finding that I was settling in better into AP classes, which was great since it led to a very telling class where my recent experiences wound up coming in very handy.  
It was a meeting of Dr. Robert Kuhn's AP English Language and Composition class at the Career Center in Winston-Salem. Not only does Winston-Salem/Forsyth County Schools have its headquarters and main offices there, but the best students from the county's schools come there for AP classes, which meant I'd been having class with not only other Reynolds students but also students from the likes of West Forsyth (Chris Paul's high school in Clemmons), Mount Tabor and East Forsyth—and so far, I'd really enjoyed the exchange of ideas.  
We had been finishing up Ralph Ellison's Invisible Man (not to be confused with H.G. Wells' literal Invisible Man) and had been discussing the book's themes. One of the things we found was something sobering, because it argued that no one knew just who he or she was—and that it was practically impossible to completely find out who one was.

"So if you don't know who you are…what do you do to find out?" Dr. Kuhn asked.  
My hand went up. "Yes, Carlo?" He asked.  
"Test myself." I responded clearly. "I feel like that's an approach I've learned from time taking Tae Kwon Do and, of course, as a Pokémon trainer. I know I'm certainly not the same trainer as I was this time last year or even since the end of the last school year, but it took me going through not only training, but also tournament after tournament, whether that's been on my own, with Reynolds or with Cerulean City United."  
Not only Dr. Kuhn's eyes but also the eyes of everyone else in the class swiveled around to lock squarely on me. I had seldom, if ever, brought up my Pokémon experiences in class. For one thing, the last thing I wanted to be was pompous, and for another thing, I reasoned that I was Carlo Santos the student instead of Carlo Santos the rising star when I stepped into a classroom.  
Close to me, Allison Lyerly from West Forsyth smiled and asked, "In light of that, Carlo…what was the moment where you knew you had what it took to succeed at the highest level?"  
"That's a good question…and one that has a few answers." I said, returning the smile. I grinned at the thought of sharing my story as an anecdote in a classroom environment before replying,  
"I knew I had what it took to contend in Japan when I beat Gary and Brock at the Spring Festival Open in Viridian over Spring Break. I knew I belonged with United after winning individual bronze and helping Reynolds to a school championship at the Cerulean Youth International. I knew I could hang with the best in the world after I beat Steven and then Evan to win the Wrigley Invitational Tournament in Chicago—and, to a lesser extent, when I got to the 2-on-2 singles final at the Japanese Open in Goldenrod before losing to Misty. And I knew I could be a key player on any team, including United, after the Japanese Premier Cup. Honestly, though, before all that, I was just thinking of reaching higher and proving myself. I knew I was okay, but I really didn't know if I belonged in that company."

I paused for a moment to let it sink in and could see Allison and my other classmates either nodding or mouthing, "Wow…" before I grinned, nodded and added,  
"I remember one thing Ash told us before we started singles play at the Cerulean Youth International…he saw that I was nervous about facing Lorelei and said, 'Never go into a battle believing you can't win. If you do, you might as well forfeit it. Just remember—this is why you're here. You want this opportunity.' And you know what? He was right—we didn't know how strong we were until we laid it out."  
"So you look it as a 'you don't know until you try' situation?" Dr. Kuhn asked.  
"Yes." I said, meeting his eyes and nodding. "Absolutely."

"Fantastic! Although…what if you can't ever find out who you are?" Mr. Kuhn asked. He looked around and then looked at me to find I did have my hand raised again.  
"Yes?" He asked, intrigued.  
"I'd keep testing myself." I answered. "I'm not saying this to beat my own drum here, but thanks to my experiences, I've also found that limits and what one's capable of are not set in stone either. Though I don't think it'd be kind of me to give another anecdote even if I've got a unique set of experiences to support my beliefs."  
"Oh, no, go ahead!" Elizabeth Hoyle, another Reynolds student and a classmate since middle school, said encouragingly. "Please. I'm sure you've got not just more great stories, but stories with a point to them."  
"Okay. Thanks, Elizabeth." I said gratefully, and I cast my mind back to the Japanese Premier Cup final.  
"I do have one big story from the Japanese Premier Cup final—Cerulean against Petalburg. Because of who we were playing against there and in the semifinal," I narrated, deciding that I either needed not tell them about Dawn, May and Max or that it wasn't important in this case, "Ash and Misty had decided to make me a co-captain for the semifinal and final in case they slipped up and Ash also asked me to take his place on double duty during the 5-on-5 in the finals, meaning I'd play both rounds. I protested since that's normally rightfully his role, including because, as I told him, he was the only guy who could back up the Sensational Sisters. His reply to me was, 'We're here because you've basically stood in for Misty and me and done a lot of things you're not supposed to do well. Besides, I trust you with her and the other girls.' He gave me a reassuring grin and that was that."  
"And that was something you were sure you weren't capable of?" Barrett Holland, another Reynolds student, asked.  
I nodded and answered, "If you had told me I could do that this time last year, Barrett, then I would have said, 'That would be incredible, but I don't know about that.' I'd also throw in that I know I've had good days and bad days like everyone else, whether it's been as a student, as a trainer or just as a person. Maybe there was a move that I could pull off one day that I couldn't pull off."

"Hey, Carlo…" Dr. Kuhn asked. "Would you also add in that you need a great team around you that's willing to work with you and pick you up when you're not at your best?"  
"Absolutely, Dr. Kuhn." I said. At this point, I noticed that my voice had been growing clearer and firmer. "One of the top reasons why we've been successful is that we've known from Day 1 that we win or lose together. They may be our captains and the two biggest names on the team, but Ash and Misty have made it clear that it's not his team or her team or even their team—it's our team. That they'd give it all they had, but that there'd come a time where all of us would have to play our 'A' games to win. And I know it may not look that way because we're undefeated so far, but there have been matches where we've been in that situation already."  
"Was one of those matches the Japanese Premier Cup final?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Oh yes." I said. "I'd also put the semifinal against Hearthome and the Indigo Cup final against Blackthorn in that category. Those last two Japanese Premier Cup matches certainly come to mind especially here, though, because that was the first time where we all knew Ash and Misty weren't at 100%. But not only did they gut it out, but the rest of us instantly resolved to pick up any slack. So going back to your question, Dr. Kuhn…" I said, turning back to him. "I'd finish by agreeing that you need a team that's willing to stand by you and fight alongside you…" I grappled for words here before I finished, "…no matter what, really."  
"Well said." Dr. Kuhn said. "Thanks a lot for sharing all that, Carlo."  
Everyone else was nodding and smiling, and I could feel my cheeks redden and my smile turn a little sheepish and silly even though my mouth was closed. "Oh, you guys are too kind."

* * *

"Wow." Ash said, awestruck. "Wow. You know what, Carlo? I'm really proud of you."  
I'd just finished telling the team the story after practice. We'd come to Auckland ahead of the Asian/Pacific Club Championship, and we were sitting in the locker room at Eden Park normally reserved for the Auckland Blues and even New Zealand's legendary rugby union national team, known as the All Blacks by their uniforms.  
"Me too." Misty said. "And I'm pretty sure we speak for all of us."  
"They're right." Violet said as the others nodded.  
"Thanks." I said. "But you know that's something I didn't learn by myself or even with just Dr. Kuhn's help." I finished by meeting everyone's eyes for emphasis, finishing with Misty and Ash.  
"Oh, stop it. You still had to get it through your head." Ash responded as he and Misty blushed. "And not everyone does."  
"You know, it's funny you mention that just after our first practice with our new Pokémon, Carlo." Daisy said with a grin.  
I nodded and smiled at her. "Shelly sure looked awesome out there."  
"Thanks a lot, Carlo!" Daisy said, patting Shelly's Poké Ball affectionately. "Same with your new guys out there—they looked fantastic."

Daisy had put in a boatload of work with Shelly once she had recovered, and it had paid huge dividends. In the space of four months, she had evolved her from a Turtwig all the way to a Torterra. Not only did she have Earthquake, Withdraw and Rest, but Michelle had apparently managed to teach it Seed Bomb through breeding. When Brock had seen that, he knew what must have happened and was astonished, calling it a tribute to Michelle's skill and a gift that would keep on giving, and I knew why—it's a physical move, which would play more to Shelly's strength than Leaf Storm or Magical Seed. Even more incredibly, there had been an ice coating on the bullets in the drive-by, which meant that surviving the gunshot had allowed Shelly to develop Ice-type resistance, something that was valuable immediately since she's a Grass-type and even more important because she gained Ground-type as a Torterra.  
Meanwhile, I'd sat Jolteon and Lanturn in favor of two new Pokémon that I'd done a ton of work with since I had gotten back from Melbourne. I'd subbed out Jolteon for another Eevee evolution—a Leafeon who is very hardy even for a Leafeon. Since it could learn a great range of powerful physical moves, I helped it learn Leaf Blade and also taught it Aerial Ace and more importantly X-Scissor to counter Psychic-types. I'd then subbed out Lanturn for an especially powerful Electivire who I'd had a chance encounter with and managed to catch. It was an absolute boon because it was almost as if he'd been tailored for my style—he already knew Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Cross Chop and Earthquake. Cross Chop was especially great because it allowed me to be potent against Normal-types.

"I tell you what, those are great additions for you guys." Brock said. "We saw out there that they're as tough as they are powerful."  
I nodded appreciatively and said, "Not only that, but they give us new angles of attack and make things a lot easier in quite a few situations."  
At this moment, Theo, who had been at his laptop, whistled and smiled.  
"What is it, Theo?" Violet asked.  
"Something quite cool." Theo said. "Check this out—_Marca_ in Spain published a football team of the week, minus a keeper, composed of trainers who were in action for their clubs the week of the Melbourne City Cup. That included not only us, but all of the big teams in Europe at the moment. Here it is…so this is who they'd pick if they were picking a football team based on your performances as a trainer for the club."  
We looked over his shoulder at the list. It read,

_**Defensor**__—Percy Collins (Tottenham)  
**Defensor**__—Nadine Schmidt (Bayern de Múnich)  
**Defensor**__—Brock Slate (United de Ciudad Celeste)  
**Defensor**__—Charlotte Lafleur (PSG)  
**Mediocampista**__—Antoni Rossello (Barcelona)  
**Mediocampista**__—Madeira Pascual (Real Madrid)  
**Mediocampista**__—Carlo Santos __(United de Ciudad Celeste/Cerulean)  
**Delantero**__—Rafael Carrera (Real Madrid)  
**Delantero**__—Ash Ketchum __(United de Ciudad Celeste/Cerulean)  
**Delantero**__—Misty Waterflower __(United de Ciudad Celeste/Cerulean)_

_ "Ciudad Celeste?"_ Ash read, looking up, puzzled. "My Spanish isn't the best, but I don't think _celeste_ is Spanish for 'blue.'"  
"Don't worry, Ash—I made the same mistake. _Celeste_ is Spanish for 'light blue'." Misty said with a grin. "And that's only our name in Spain. In Latin America, we're _Ciudad Azulona_."  
"Yeah, isn't that funny?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, yes." Ash said. "Say, what is Cerulean in other languages? Who are we to the rest of the world?"  
"Oh, you'll like this." Theo said. "_Azuria_ in France, Germany and Poland, _Celestopoli_ in Italy and _Huálán Shì_—which means 'magnificent blue city' or 'floral blue city'—in China."  
"Very interesting! Thanks, Theo." Ash said, nodding. "So I'm guessing _defensor, mediocampista_ and _delantero_ translate to 'defender', 'midfielder' and 'forward', right?"  
"Bang on." Theo said. "Here's another one from BBC Sport, so everything's in English. This one's a bit different—they've put in Marco Anselmi of Roma for Brock but also put Lily in for Rafael for a 4-4-2 instead of the 4-3-3 in _Marca_."  
"Let's see it!" Ash said, rubbing his hands. I noticed Lily perking up while Brock patted her on the back.  
Theo obliged, and we leaned closer to look as he pulled it up.

_**Defender**__—Percy Collins (Tottenham)  
**Defender**__—Nadine Schmidt (Bayern Munich)  
**Defender**__—Marco Anselmi (Roma)  
**Defender**__—Charlotte Lafleur (Paris Saint-Germain)  
**Midfielder**__—Antoni Rossello (Barcelona)_

"I agree—that's very interesting, and I'm certainly not as much of a soccer fan as you or Carlo." Tracey said.  
Theo smiled in reply and then said, "I'll allow you guys to look over the bottom five names on this list in detail. Have a look…"

_**Midfielder**__—Madeira Pascual (Real Madrid)  
_Has proven to be a very good box-to-box winger because she can get forward and provide width, but she equally enjoys dropping back and providing extra defensive cover. Was the surprise of Real's successful trip to Toronto, outplaying even her captain Rafael.

"Now, by that," Theo said, "They mean that she can get forward to support attacks and provide width using speed and aggression like Lily does, but she likes to use it as much to drop back and cover any defenders. Speaking of that…"

_**Midfielder**__—Lily Waterflower (Cerulean City United)  
_Variety, speed and power make her a natural winger, but what makes her an even better fit is that she loves getting forward and providing width—including by running at or around defenders. She also showed in Melbourne how her passing has been growing.

Lily was already smiling by the time we turned to her. "I'm not as familiar with soccer as you and Carlo either, but I see what they mean. I love using various attacks to occupy someone's attention or keep them off balance, and I've been able to see how that has been opening the proverbial passing lanes."  
Tracey nodded. "Not only that, but think back to that move against New South Wales. It was like Carlo knew he couldn't get by a certain defender easily, so he passed it to you to run with it wide. You got past your man and got him open again. And that wasn't the only time where you helped create a mismatch that left someone open."  
"Let's also not forget she did a great job finishing too when she got it in a position to score." I told him, grinning at Lily. "So that's like cutting in, whether off the dribble or after taking a pass, and shooting." Theo nodded as I finished.  
"Aw, thanks a lot, guys." Lily said, smiling at Tracey and me. "Hey, Carlo, take a look…"

_**Midfielder**__—Carlo Santos (Cerulean City United)  
_An incredibly talented dribbler and passer who knows how to use his speed, power, incredibly varied attack and his teammates to devastating effect. Has grown in confidence and has not seen a defense so far this season that he couldn't pick apart.

I couldn't keep a big smile off my face. "I love that!"  
"Hey, it's the truth." Ash said. "You've done a great job being a field general, helping people get open and finding them when they are open."  
"Yeah, that or you're making an opposing trainer look silly." Misty said, smiling along with Ash.  
"Oh, you're too kind…" I said. "But I can't deny I love that role. It's like being a point guard or a quarterback."  
"That's very evident, because you love running the show and you love bringing you mind into play." Lily said. I looked at her, a little worried that she'd use it to bring me down a notch, but she quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! Please believe me when I say you haven't been a ball hog, but you know how to get it done if you have to do it yourself too."  
"I tell you what, being an attacking midfielder like they have you on the chart really fits you to a T, Carlo." Theo said, nodding.  
"Thanks a lot, guys." I said. "But that said, you guys make me look that good because you're so good at scoring once you get the ball."  
"Aw, come on." Ash said, grinning sheepishly along with Misty. "But let's go see what they wrote about us."

_**Forward**__—Ash Ketchum (Cerulean City United)  
_The Japanese Champion has been a great leader and a fantastic centre forward thanks to a very well-rounded arsenal. Can push tempo and pick his spot very well, and perhaps nobody in the world deals with contact or finishes better than he does.

_**Forward**__—Misty Waterflower (Cerulean City United)  
_She's another great striker thanks to great speed, power, and a lot of desire to both score and to put on a show. She has also enlarged her arsenal and become tougher while maintaining her very high work rate, meaning people have to worry about her all match.

"That's Misty and Ash, all right!" Violet whooped.  
"I tell you what, you two have been the definition of "strike tandem." Theo said glowingly. "It's truly been a pleasure playing with you guys."  
"Oh, yes." I said, nodding fervently. "I think what makes them dangerous and what makes them naturals as strikers is not only that they are great scorers, but that it's extremely hard to get them off their spot or off the ball and they can also provide for each other, which makes them even more dangerous."  
"For sure." Brock said. "Anytime they get a chance, you know they're lethal—and yet you can also give it to them and get the heck out the way."  
"Oh, you guys…" Misty said. She and Ash were now redder but smiling at us. "We couldn't do what we do without you guys behind us and alongside us. If everyone had been on that list, it wouldn't have surprised us."  
"Aw, thanks!" Violet said, and Daisy, Tracey and Theo smiled with her.  
"All right, folks." Ash said. "Great work today—I think we're just about done with that part. Let's go and get some good rest and get ready to discuss our opponents. But first…"  
"Inner Harbor!" Misty whooped.  
"Heck yes!" Lily cheered. She then whispered to me, "I certainly worked up an appetite out there."  
"Same here." I replied, also hushed but with a smile. "I'm not starving per se, but I hear the seafood there is great."

* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes  
**You guys know the house rules—please read and review, but don't flame me just because you dislike the pairings. __Up next is the Asian/Pacific Club Championships, which may or may not be in two installments. _Matches will be as far south and east as Auckland, as far north as Cerulean and Tokyo and as far west as Mumbai (Bombay).  
Dr. Kuhn was my actual teacher in AP English Language & Composition, and Elizabeth, Allison and Barrett were actual classmates of mine in that class that year. Those were actual themes we found in that book, and my response is based on the responses I had to those questions. I was surprised to find that what I said that day ended up being some proof to my classmates and friends about how much I'd matured. Also, foreign names of Cerulean City are available on Cerulean's Bulbapedia (Pokemon Wikia) entry.


	19. The Asian-Pacific Club Championship - I

**_Opening Author's Notes  
_**_Here goes - continental championship time! Here's where we also start to go nuts on the venues a little bit since this is a tournament all over Asia and Oceania. Also, more importantly, there's a bit of a change from the way I wrote the Indigo Cup and Japanese Premier Cup chapters. I'll write the last bits of prep for the tournament and the first three matches into this chapter, leaving the last five matches for the next chapter, so you guys don't have to wait for the whole thing. Hope you enjoy this!  
Also included is a slight EV (Effort Value) training reference. In case you haven't tried it, give it a shot - I know that when I was playing Battle Revolution, that extra bit of speed, power or toughness made a big difference more than once.  
_

* * *

_October 4th, 2003__  
__Asian/Pacific Club Championship__  
__Asia/Oceania__  
__(Final Venue: Jose Rizal Memorial Stadium, Manila, Philippines)_

_Event Starters (listed in average singles order for this event)__  
_Misty Waterflower (JPN, C-C)  
Ash Ketchum (JPN, C-C)  
Carlo Santos (USA)  
Lily Waterflower (JPN)  
Daisy Waterflower (JPN)  
Violet Waterflower (JPN)  
Theo Spencer (ENG)  
Brock Slate (JPN)  
Tracey Sketchit (JPN)

_Event Reserves__  
_Julie Keightley (AUS)  
Rachel Bassett (JPN)  
Charles Francis (JPN)  
Melisa Fernandez (ESP)

After one of our last practices, I stayed back a bit after Brock invited me for an extra drill.  
"I know you like parrying and blunting attacks using types and are quite good at that, but I think it'd be good if you also know how to take a hit even if it targets your weakness and shrug it off." He explained.  
"So take the hit, ride the challenge and keep going or finish?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Brock said. "This'll be good for when you don't have the speed advantage and can't switch to a better type. Now, I'm not saying your team's soft for a second…"  
"But I've still got room to grow." I finished with a grin. "I understand." I'd known that I wasn't the best in a more ground-out fight because while my team wasn't the most frail, it also wasn't the sturdiest.  
"Hey, I do too." Brock replied encouragingly. "And it doesn't have to be the whole team because I know you want to tailor at least some for power—it can just be those you want to toughen."  
"Okay." I said, smiling appreciatively. "Let's work on Leafeon and Nidoqueen."  
"Great!" Brock said. "Okay, here's how it works. What we'd like to see here is each of them taking a hit that they're weak to, fighting through it and firing off another attack without going down. Nidoqueen has about equal Defense and Special Defense, so I'll use both kinds of attacks, but Leafeon's Defense is much higher than his Special Defense, so I'll just use physical attacks there."  
"Righto." I said. I then sent out Nidoqueen and Leafeon, gave them a quick talk and then started the drill.

One could tell how much we were putting into the drill by how much we were yelling.  
"Okay, Zubat, it's toughening time. Aerial Ace!"  
"Brace, Leafeon, brace…hold, hold, hold! There we go!"  
"Hey! You should be real happy about this—they're doing a great job!" Brock said, applauding.  
"Thanks!" I said. "It's a definite plus, because I definitely picked out Leafeon because it's got that great Defense in addition to being versatile and Nidoqueen works well both ways."  
"Definitely." Brock replied. "Okay, now you get to give me a drill."  
"All right." I said. "This one is more about reaction time than anything. Let's say you want to start a counterattack. This is especially important if you've just blocked an attack because it can create momentum going the other way."  
"So in terms of the soccer analogy we talked about, it's working on my passing?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah." I said. "Clearing it is good, but hitting one of us is even better."  
"I know what you mean." Brock said. "So, how does it work?"  
"Okay. What I'm going to do is send out two of my Pokémon and set up a training dummy downfield. One of my two Pokémon represents an attacker that you're in a position to block and will hit you with an attack that the Pokémon you choose is resistant to." I found myself motioning a lot with my hands as I was talking. "Right when you absorb that hit, look at my other Pokémon. That's the Pokémon I actually have in play and one that you may be able to get open. Now, here's the tricky part. I want you to hit that target with an attack that would be very effective against a type that the Pokémon I have in play is weak to. So, for example, if Dragonair is in play, then Rock Slide to counteract Ice-types will work."  
"Okay." Brock said tentatively. "Definitely like nothing I've done before…so it tests my inventiveness too?"  
"That it does." I replied with a smile.

"Okay. Last one. Starmie, wait until you're open…"  
"All right, cutting out the Electric threat. Geodude, Earthquake!"  
"Oh, nice!" I called as the target was visibly rattled. High-fiving Brock, I finished, "You've been getting good at the outlet pass!"  
"Thanks, but give yourself credit too, Carlo. I can't think of anyone better to learn that from." Brock answered, clapping me on the back.  
"Hey, guys!" Daisy called, now coming back into view in the stands. "How's the added practice going?"  
"Great, Daisy!" Brock replied. "Did you want to try it, or should we wrap up?"  
"No, it looks like it's both worthwhile and fun!" Daisy said. "Do you mind if I try it out?"  
"Sure!" I said. "Let's get Blissey and Shelly ready, then—I think I know how to throw an added wrinkle into this…"  
"Okay." Daisy responded. "I think I'd like to teach Shelly a new move before the tournament too…"

The Asian/Pacific Club Championship is the club championship for Asia and Oceania, which meant that there were teams entering from India and Pakistan all the way to Australia and New Zealand and that the top seeds mainly came from Japan, Australia, New Zealand, South Korea and China. As with the Japanese Premier Cup, there would be eight groups and four knockout rounds, but like the Indigo Cup, each group was a five-team group, which expanded the field to 40 teams.  
And because it was the continental round, every single match was going to be played at a big venue instead of saving those big venues for the knockout rounds—and we would also be playing matches all over Asia and Oceania. Namely, if we ran the table, we would be playing in seven countries in one day.  
Another effect of the continental round meant that the field was more diverse and had more big guns in it, but to start, we'd been drawn with Bangkok, Jakarta, Shenzhen and Wellington.

Even though we were already assured of our place at the World Club Championship as Japanese champions, there was still much at stake. First and foremost, there was, of course, the championship and what came with it. Second, there was a berth in the Empire Cup, which would give us a chance to test ourselves against top European teams, including in Europe, ahead of the world championship…or so we thought.  
"Hey, check this out!" Tracey said while we were relaxing after a practice. "The qualification for the Empire Cup was just opened up a bit."  
"How so, Tracey?" Ash asked.  
Tracey showed him what he'd pulled up on his computer. "Here it is. Five teams per side instead of four, and the top four Pokémon leagues on each side automatically send their champions. Beforehand, if we didn't win this and Petalburg, Hearthome or Blackthorn did, they'd take our place, but now, if we win this, then Petalburg is entered as well."  
"Oh. That's cool…" Ash began.  
He didn't get to finish, though, as Tracey replied, "But that's not an excuse for us to slack off."  
"Absolutely not, Tracey." Ash said, and they smiled at each other and slapped hands.

Before our last practice, we gathered together to find out the tonesetting song we'd have for the tournament.  
"Because this is the continental round, this is is the part where we not only find out who the strongest teams are, but also where we find out who's the best at dealing with pressure and fame. That includes finding out who has staying power." Misty said.  
"Oh, yes. And despite what we've done, there's gonna be some people who think we don't have that as a team." Daisy said, scowling a bit.  
"Yeah, some people who think we're not going to bring it because it's not a win-or-go-home situation." Lily added, also wrinkling her nose.  
"Says who?" Ash, Theo and I asked indignantly together.  
"Nobody I've heard and nobody close to us. That's definitely good news." Misty said with a grin. "But you know how it is. There's bound to be somebody who thinks we'll back off just because we're getting more interviews, commercials, gigs, endorsements, money and things like that. We need to make sure everybody knows we still mean business."  
"Oh, yes." Violet said.  
"Absolutely." Ash said. "So what have we got this time?"  
Misty grinned and hit the play button on the boombox in the locker room. As it turned out, it was N'Sync's Pop—more specifically, the high-energy Deep Dish Cha-Ching mix. All we had to do was hear the first verse to know why it had been chosen.

_Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
"What's the deal with this pop life  
And when is it gonna fade out?"  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
(We got the gift of melody)  
We gonna bring it 'till the end_

"This is a big opportunity—heck, if we do it right, it's a bit like a single-day Asian and Oceanian tour—but this is going to be ours to win, not something to be given to us." Misty said.  
"Darn right." Brock said. "That said, I know none of us has been slacking off."  
"We've noticed that too." Ash said, and he indicated himself and Misty as he finished, "We definitely like how everyone's been having fun but also staying focused first."

Another effect of it being the continental round was that the start times varied quite a bit. Because the final was in Manila, the start was set for noon Manila time—which was 4 PM in Auckland. We decided on a wakeup no later than 10 AM and using any time left over after breakfast and our pre-event meal for warm-ups and any tweaks. By 3:30, we were well ready to get things going and were having one of our last huddles in the locker room normally reserved for the All Blacks and Auckland Blues.  
"Here we go, guys!" Violet said. "Time to go for the whole continent!"  
"Two, actually, but we can do that, right?" Ash asked.  
"Hey, what else do you think we're here for?" I asked in response.  
"Just checking!" Ash said. "Glad to see everyone's locked in, though!"  
"So what else are we waiting for?" Misty asked. "Let's get out there and get down!"  
"Let's do it." Ash said. "United on three. One, two, three!"  
"_**United!"**_

Eden Park is Auckland's largest and most famous stadium. Opened in 1900, it had hosted British royalty, the Dalai Lama, the 1992 Cricket World Cup, the 1950 Empire Games, and also New Zealand's biggest sports moment so far—victory in the inaugural Rugby World Cup final in 1985 over France by a score of 29-9. Furthermore, the 60,000-seater had already been earmarked as the venue for the final Test of the British and Irish Lions rugby union tour in 2005.  
Up first for us there was Bangkok, which used a strategy we hadn't faced much as a team—an emphasis on Stealth Rock. So naturally, during our meetings to discuss the rest of the field, Brock and Ash filled the rest of us in on how it works. For those who haven't seen it before, here's what it does: it damages Pokémon who are being switched in, and because it's Rock-type, it does more or less based on how weak or resistant the incoming Pokémon is to Rock-type attacks. It's often used to dissuade opponents from switching, whether it be for parries or just for better matchups.  
"Only make the switch if you feel like you'd be taking more damage if you didn't." Ash told us.  
"My Starmie has Rapid Spin, so that'll help a lot. But we also need to know how to get around that when I'm not out there." Misty said.  
I nodded and added, "Seems like we either need Rock-resistant Pokémon swapped in or Pokémon who have the power or versatility to punch through without needing to be switched."  
"Definitely." Ash said. "I think you and Brock could get around that strategy very well."

Because Bangkok had a slight Rock- and Ground-type slant, Misty took the No. 1 singles spot, followed by Ash, Brock and me, plus Daisy and Tracey. Once was out there, we could see how they were thrown off by knowing she could deprive them of one of their favorite moves, and it showed as she got us off to a great start with a 4-0 win.  
"Nice work, Misty! Easy as you like!" Theo cheered as we slapped hands with her.  
"Thanks!" She said. "What do you guys think—time to open the floodgates?"  
"I think so, Misty." Lily said. "But we've got just the people for that, and I know Ash is ready to get out there, aren't you?"  
"Absolutely." Ash said, and he indicated the fans as he said, "Misty's already got the crowd going, so let's turn it up and really get them on their feet!"  
By the time that first phase was over, Bankgok knew we could either outright nullify their strategy (via Misty), blast through it (Ash and Tracey), blunt it and hit back (Brock and Daisy) or work around it (me.) That knowledge disheartened them, and though they certainly didn't quit, we knew that once we had them off balance, we had them on the run as well. And so it proved, as the 30-4 first-team phase led to a 83-24 win after we cleared the bench at halftime.

_(It doesn't matter)  
'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck  
(All that matters)  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
(It doesn't matter)  
About the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
(All that matters)  
Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time—come on  
_

* * *

"Always good to get that first win on the board right away!" Tracey said as we took in the applause of the crowd.  
"You said it, Tracey!" Violet said. "Okay, that takes care of Auckland—now for Mumbai!"  
When it was opened in 1974, the 45,000-seat Wankhede Stadium—named for politician and Mumbai Cricket Association secretary Seshrao Krushnarao Wankhede—replaced the Brabourne Stadium as the premier cricket venue in Mumbai (Bombay) and hosted its first Test in 1975 when India played the West Indies and its first one-day international in 1987 when India took on Sri Lanka. _(Author's Note: In 2011, it was also a venue for the Cricket World Cup, including the final, which India won over Sri Lanka.)_ So the list of people who had played there included Sachin Tendulkar, Ravi Shastri and Kapil Dev.  
Given that it was a cricket stadium and that Jakarta liked to play defensive, it was a good thing we'd spent some time that we'd done a cricket-based drill that had allowed us to prep to both defend and to beat walls.

Starting back when she'd regularly been practicing as a starter to stand in for Theo during the Melbourne City Cup, Julie, who plays cricket herself primarily as a bowler, shared a cricket influence in her strategy that had been helping her get around walls and tanks.  
"Cricket differs from baseball in the sense that you end up varying the field a lot more depending on whether the batsman is right- or left- handed or whether a pace or spin bowler is being used." She explained. "I've been able to carry some of that over to help me get around any walls. Mind you, we've already done a lot of good field-setting individually and we've got people who can set full-size fields in Misty, Ash and even Carlo, so that definitely makes things easier if anyone drops anchor in front of us."  
"I can see that." Theo said.  
"Would you be willing to help me work on my defensive technique too?" Daisy asked.  
"Sure!" Julie said. "As a matter of fact, I think I've got a good drill. For that matter, Brock, mate, you may like this."  
"Go right ahead, Julie." Brock said. "What's the drill?"  
"Okay." Julie said. "As the wall, you're the batsman, and the Pokémon behind you, between them, are the stumps. Your job is the same—stay upright and keep your teammates upright too. During each turn, one Pokémon—that's the bowler—will aim an attack at you or around you at any Pokémon behind you. If you do take it successfully without fainting…"  
"Excuse me, Julie, but what is the case of fainting?" Tracey asked.  
"LBW." Theo said. "Leg before wicket—it prevents batsmen from staying in just by standing in front of the stumps. If a delivery hits you on the pads, you can be given out if the umpire thinks it would go on to hit the stumps. Or it could be hit wicket or retired hurt—but either way, it's not the best outcome for sure."  
"Makes sense." Tracey replied. "Sorry, Julie, go ahead."  
"No worries, Tracey." Julie said, smiling. "Here's where it gets complicated: the bowler have at least one fielder alongside, and if you react in a certain way that leaves the Pokémon behind you vulnerable, one of the fielders can take a shot at the Pokémon behind you. That means you can't do a move that'd jeopardize your Pokémon too much, just like a batsman can be caught or stumped if he or she gets the shot wrong. Now here's the twist—you can do a move in the same motion, and if that move knocks out one of your opponents, that's at least a boundary. If you're not out, we repeat that same sequence—delivery, defense or shot, and then a possible catching or stumping chance depending on how it goes."  
"Very interesting!" Daisy said. "Okay, let's go to work."

_Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (Your body starts to rock)  
Baby, you can't stop (You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (Come on now)  
This must be pop_

It proved to be both very fun and very productive because we not only got practice using walls but also practice breaking them or getting around them. And so it proved when Misty, Ash, Theo and I were out there during the No. 1 4-on-4 round. We were already up 3-0 in the round, 10-3 in the phase and 38-13 in the game, but there was a Milotic that was standing up very well on defense thanks to Recover. Pikachu had just taken a shot at him with Thunderbolt and had connected but had been unable to bring him down, and Milotic had just used Recover.  
"No, wait—hit him again, Ash!" Theo said, calling back his Alakazam. "I've got a googly up my sleeve…let's get 'em, Gengar!" I noticed he backed up and took a short walk before bowling Gengar's Poké Ball like an off-spinner, which involves imparting spin by rotating the wrist outward and using the fingers.  
"Okay, Pikachu." Ash said. "You heard Theo—one more time! Thunderbolt!"  
"_Chu chu!" _Pikachu answered. He sounded ticked off that the first Thunderbolt hadn't knocked Milotic out and sounded like he wanted to redeem himself.  
Again, it wasn't enough, but as Milotic moved to use Recover again, Theo's plan became clear.  
"Oh, no, you don't!" He yelled. "Gengar! Snatch!"  
"Oh, yes! All right, Theo!" Ash shouted, knowing what was going on now. I slapped Theo on the back as I realized what the plan was as well—even if Pikachu couldn't knock out Milotic on its own, it could force Milotic to use Recover, and that was where Gengar came in with Snatch to steal that Recover effect and leave Milotic defenseless.  
"Thanks!" Theo yelled. "Now's our chance! Stump that man!"  
"I've got him, Theo!" I called. "Okay, Starmie, it's your turn! Show 'em your Thunderbolt!"  
Right when Starmie's Thunderbolt hit, I mimed whipping the bails off the stumps like I was a wicketkeeper (the equivalent of a catcher in cricket.) "That's it—he's gone!"

That knockout opened the floodgates. When the round had finished 12-0 to leave us in front 50-13, Jakarta visibly shaken and a batch of the Mumbai neutrals cheering in appreciation of the cricket-inspired move (not to mention our section going nuts), we were slapping hands all the way back to the others.  
"Fantastic!" Daisy said. "They really can't be feeling anything other than rattled after that!"  
"Theo…that was a beauty!" Julie said, high-fiving and hugging him as she emphasized each word. "Brilliant stumping too, Carlo! Great work too, Ash—you absolutely had a part in that wicket too because Pikachu drew him out."  
"Thanks, Julie!" Ash said. "I'm glad I could help, but the scorecard still would read 'stumped Santos, bowled Spencer,' right?"  
"It would." Julie said. "But if you weren't bowling fast and furious—right at his head, I daresay—it wouldn't have unsettled him."  
"Yeah, don't sell yourself short, Ash. You still played a great part in that move." Misty said encouragingly.  
"Thanks, Misty." Ash said, and they shared a quick hug.  
I grinned and then turned to Julie. "Hey, thanks a lot again for that drill, Julie, because it certainly went a way towards that strategy. Ready for another over?"  
"Oh, yes." Julie said. "I think they may not fancy using their usual strategy now that we've done that, but I think I've got a jaffa or two in my pocket anyway."  
Julie sure did have time to practice her bowling act—and her wicket-taking celebration—as the move that Ash, Theo and I had been involved was like exposing the tail of a batting order as we ended up winning 88-30.

_Now, why you wanna try to classify  
The type of thing that we do?  
'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like  
Can we say the same for you?  
Tired of feelin'  
All around me animosity  
Just worry about yours, 'cause I'mma get mine  
Now, people, can't you see?  
_

* * *

"Really glad we played the way we did in this place." Julie said.  
"Me too." I said. "Okay, time to punch our ticket to the knockouts. Seoul, here we come!"  
As the name suggests, Seoul World Cup Stadium (also known as Sangam Stadium) is a soccer stadium that was built for the 2002 World Cup, which South Korea and Japan co-hosted. Consequently, the list of people who'd played there already included El-Hadji Diouf, Marcel Desailly, Michael Ballack and Park Ji-Sung. With a capacity of 66,806 seats, it's the biggest soccer stadium in Asia after Azadi Stadium in Tehran and also hosts concerts to boot.  
Awaiting us there was Shenzhen, one of the best teams in China. They were considered one of the other contenders besides Wellington to make it out of the group in no small part because of the strategy they employed. As Misty explained, it would test our positional play and defense.  
"They've got a bunch of people who love to use the winger style that Lily's been using, so we need to be ready to deal with some fast and versatile teams." She told us.  
"Got it covered." Violet said. "Put me on one of them and let's see that person try to get around me."  
"Oh, you're going to try fullback?" Theo asked.  
"Yeah." Violet said. "I thought I'd give it a shot after those 'soccer team of the week' articles from England and Spain.  
"Really? Interesting!" I said with a smile. "I think I know how we can work you out in that role too."  
"Oh, really?" Ash asked, his interest clearly piqued. "I'd like to hear this!"

We ended up working on a drill where Violet stopped an attacker looking to provide width and then helped counterattack. The big difference between that and the drill I did with Brock and Daisy was that Violet was looking to stop width and then help create width on the counter.  
As she explained, "I'm different from Lily in that I do want to be defensive first—but then after that, I want to help the attack with some versatility."  
"So you're more like an all-around genuine fullback?" Theo said, and he clapped her on the back gratefully. "I'm really glad to hear that, Violet. In my time both watching and playing football, I've seen too many wingers playing at the back pretending to be fullbacks."

Violet had done a good job in that role throughout the day, but she really came to the fore during the 5-on-5 phase, which came up third. During the No. 1 round, she joined Misty, Ash, Lily and me while we were up 7-2 in the phase and 32-14 overall.  
"Are you guys sure you want me going up with you?" She asked, surprisingly timidly. "I know everyone's expecting a lot out of the four of you after what you did in the final in Melbourne and I don't want to get in the way."  
"Don't worry about it." Ash said encouragingly. "I saw what you did in that drill—you're more than ready."  
"Yeah, don't worry, Violet. We've got you." Misty said with a smile, giving her shoulder a squeeze.  
"More importantly," I said, also smiling, "We know you've got our back."  
"Okay. Thanks. Let's do this." Violet said.

_(It doesn't matter)  
'Bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck  
(All that matters)  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
(It doesn't matter)  
About the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
(All that matters)  
Is that you get hyped and we'll give it to you every time—come on_

The big moment came when we were up 2-0 and the opposition turned to a Jynx with Focus Blast in addition to Ice Beam and Psychic who had given us some trouble in the full team phase.  
"Hey, not this time!" Violet called as she saw Jynx look Kangaskhan's way. "Totodile! Crunch on Jynx!"  
One almighty snap, and Jynx was out for the count. Immediately, Violet called, "Go get 'em, Lily! I'll come up, but take 'em on!"  
"Thanks, Violet!" she called. "Okay, Kangaskhan, Iron Tail on Rhyhorn!"  
Kangaskhan quickly moved to hammer Rhyhorn with the move, which took it out while it was trying to close down and hit my Charizard.  
"Okay, Carlo, you got it! Do your thing!" Lily said, smiling.  
"Thanks, Lily!" I said, giving her a quick thumbs-up. I had a quick look around, saw a Sceptile trying to close down Totodile and quickly made up my mind. "Charizard! Flamethrower on Sceptile!"  
As soon as I saw it hit, I saw how much damage it was doing and knew it would do the job, and I also saw Ash and Misty left with a Dugtrio and a Mantine. My smile widened, and I quickly yelled, "Violet! Cross it!"  
"I got it!" Violet yelled. "Let's see, Totodile…oh, yes! Aqua Tail on Dugtrio!"  
Dugtrio had been trying to use Earthquake or Magnitude to hit Pikachu, but before he could pull it off, Totodile flew in and slammed his water-shrouded tail into him, taking it out.  
"Thanks a lot, Violet!" Misty said. "Ready, Ash?"  
"Oh, yes. Let's see if it works even against Mantine!" Ash replied. They both then yelled, _"Aqua Shock Bullet!"  
_Mantine may have a double weakness against Electric-type attacks as a Water- and Flying-Type, but he does have great Special Defense. As it turns out, though, once Pikachu and Horsea let fly, it didn't make much difference as it fought for a moment but went down.  
"Oh, yes!" Ash whooped, giving us the "recognize" points. "Incredible work, guys! Let's keep our foot down and clean up!"  
We followed through once again as we had in Melbourne. Violet fit right into the scheme we'd come up with over there—anytime someone looked like creating some momentum, Violet tracked back, shut it down and then worked on getting forward. And once again, it resulted in a sweep—this time, one that left us up 50-14. I'd been worried that we would have a frosty reception from the South Korean fans as a Japanese team, but after the way they reacted—cheering almost as loud as our section—I found I needn't have.

"Whoo-hoo!" Misty cheered as we all started slapping hands energetically. "Again! We did it again!"  
"I didn't think we could top it, but I think that was even better! Way to go, Violet!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Thanks a lot, guys!" Violet said, glowing. "Now I know how you guys felt after you did that in Melbourne!"  
"I honestly didn't think we'd do it again so soon! Something close to it, maybe—but not as good!" I confessed, though I was also smiling.  
"It's certainly one of those times where you love being wrong, though, isn't it, Carlo?" Lily asked rhetorically.  
"Of course!" I replied enthusiastically.

At this point, we got back over to the others, who were awestruck and also high-fiving us like crazy.  
"Oh, ho!" Theo yelled, clapping Violet on the back to finished. "That was brilliant! Move over, Roberto Carlos!"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daisy said. "That was awesome, Violet!"  
"Hey, guys…" I said as we huddled up. "You guys remember how we built off of this in Melbourne…what do you say we do that same thing?"  
"I wasn't there, of course, but let me check…storm of communication, lots of fluid passing and team moves and run them off the pitch?" Theo asked, grinning.  
"You got it, Theo." Misty said with a smile. "How's that sound, guys?"  
"Let's do it!" Tracey replied, and all of us were right behind.  
Having kicked into that kind of gear after that move in Melbourne before, we knew what to do and were thus able to hit Shenzhen even harder than we had hit New South Wales, and as before, it was as if we'd landed the knockout punch with the big move as we were able to turn on the style and coast to a 110-28 victory that ensured our place in the knockouts.

_Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (Your body starts to rock)  
Baby, you can't stop (You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (Come on now)  
This must be pop  
_

* * *

"Oh, yes!" Lily shouted. "We're into the knockout stages!"  
"Yes, we are." Misty said. She then looked around at all of us and said quietly but with a bright smile, "Let's go home."  
"Let's go home." Daisy echoed, nodding. Ash was next, quickly followed by the rest of us.

Because we were a top seed with a high-quality stadium, we'd been granted the chance to play one of our group stage matches at home. In this case, we would get to play our final match of the group stage against Wellington at the Mermaid Garden. Amazingly, it would be the first match we'd played there since Opening Night.  
As such, instead of teleporting straight to the Special Events Park, we elected to arrive near the Mermaid Memorial Fountain, head there and then walk down Mermaid Avenue to the Garden similar to how we'd done on Opening Night.  
As we neared the fountain, we could tell it was a mob scene already—and yet, when we got there, we were unprepared for what awaited us.  
The area was packed with fans in blue and white who were cheering and chanting, with drivers also honking their horns at us. What also got us was that there were larger-than-life banners featuring us—some as individuals and some as a team.  
I looked around at the others and saw that we were all wide-eyed and taken aback. I then turned my eyes back around to the scene.  
_No way…_I thought, before Daisy finished, with a glint in her eyes,  
"There's no way we're not winning it all."  
Even though we were all numb to at least some accent, nobody was unable to manage at least a firm nod.  
As I did my best to take everything in, I also noticed that Misty, Lily, Violet and Daisy had quickly run over to the DJ near the fountain who was playing music and had asked him to put on a great song for the occasion—the Backstreet Boys' Larger Than Life.

_All you people, can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality?  
Every time we're down, you can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

* * *

**_Closing_** **_Author's Notes_**  
_You know the house rules - please read and review, but also please don't flame me just because AAML isn't your cup of tea. A lot of credit goes to Wikipedia and for helping me out with stadium info (Eden Park, Wankhede Stadium and Seoul World Cup Stadium are all real-life stadiums.) The next chapter will start with the final group stage match at the Mermaid Garden and go through the rest of the tournament. Big credit also goes to Bulbapedia for helping out with some of the moves and Pokémon. It may take me a bit to write, but I hope to make it worth the wait!  
I also wanted to thank my reviewers - Poka, 4fireking, and especially Evan AAML and Xtreme Gamer, both great authors who have either promoted or plan to promote this story. The last two I definitely am grateful to for sticking with this during the massive layoff.  
Also, I'd like to take this time to recommend a site in case you're looking for pro-level Pokémon battling tips - Smogon University (or simply Smogon - named after Koffing's German name), the definitive place to read up on and talk about competitive Pokémon battling. Their site is having problems at the moment, but they have a wide range of articles on strategy, tier lists and recommended or popular setups for just about every - if not every - Pokémon through Black & White. Among the things I read about there was the Stealth Rock strategy that I incorporated into this chapter._


End file.
